Konohamaru and the konoha Ninja Chronicles
by S-Class Ninja Swordsman
Summary: The adventures of konohamaru, hanabi and the next generation of shinobi along with the konoha eleven, as they walk the shinobi path. Dealing with dark forces that threaten their lives. How will Konohamaru,and hanabi fair through it all. Also ROMANCE/HUMOR
1. Introduction:Next Generation konoha 11

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassins series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter One: Introduction; the next generation konoha eleven**_

_**Scene: konoha**_

It has been three years since, naruto left the village and three years since his grandfather the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi died and 3 months since his uncle Asuma Sarutobi passed. Konohamaru continued to walk down the busy streets of konoha. He wore his leaf headband proudly. His dark brown spiky hair stood up on his head. He wore his blue scarf and ninja costume (like in anime) complete with a pair of blue konoha ninja sandals on.

Then suddenly konohamaru heard the sound of someone's familiar voice. He cleared his head of his thoughts and turned to look at the person who was talking to him and saw a trio of kids his age walking towards him slowly.

Well, well if it isn't konohamaru Sarutobi, it's been a while, said the voice. Yes, it has and I could say the same for you Inari Yuki. Now that we have the formalties out of the way, konohamaru grinned what's been up with you konohamaru asked. Oh, nothing he grinned back just coming back from a mission with my team and headed to do some training, inari said. Inari's teammates stood beside him a girl on his left and a boy on his right.

The girl was none other than Hanabi Hyuga of the Infamous Hyuga clan and the clans second heiress. The boy to inari's left was Shigeru Sarutobi, a cousin of konohamaru's and a great great nephew of the third hokage.

Shigeru is 13, Hanabi is 11 and inari is 12. Inari is the kid from the land of waves, who naruto befriended 3 years ago, when he freed the town of gato, and stopped zabuza momochi "the demon of the hidden mist" and his student haku from executing his grandfather tazuna along with the rest of team kakashi.

Inspired by naruto, he decided to become a ninja and joined konoha's ranks as a shinobi and is now a genin. Not long after that he found out the truth about his real father and his clan, in which his mother tsunami and grandfather tazuna told him about. He is from the powerful and infamous Yuki clan.

A clan of hyouton (ice) users and holds the kekkei genkai or bloodline limit to combine wind and water chakra to create ice. His clan's origins were from the Hidden Mist Village.

He is haku's long lost cousin. Haku's mother and inari's father Sojiro Yuki, a renowned and famous high level S-Class shinobi in his own right,were brother and sister along with another brother Hajiro Yuki, who is sojiro's twin and another sister which whom is inari's only living relative of his clan, shizune Yuki, Tsunade's first student and assistant, with whom he lives with. His uncle hajiro,aunt tsubame(haku's mother),his father, his great uncle Dan Yuki died years ago, whom also is shizune's uncle.

Naruto even told him what happened to his cousin haku on that day when he had fought him and how he died honorably.

Inaru saddened by his cousin's life and death forgave team kakashi and naruto as he did not hold them responsible but the mist village and considers team kakashi his friends. Inari also hopes to revive his clan someday. He sees konoha and the land of fire as his second home and would protect it as he would the land of waves and is extremely loyal to both.

Inari, Hanabi and Shigeru make up Team Genma, who is their Jonin sensei, you know him as the cool, calm, laid back guy who has a bored expression on his face with a needle (senbon) in his mouth.

I was going to do some training to but wanted to stop by and grab a bite to eat first, konohamaru smirked. Both Konohamaru and Inari stared each other down, grinning. They had been rivals as well friends ever since inari first came to konoha and entered the academy. It even esculated when they both found out that each other knew naruto and competed over who was a better friend to him. They now are best friends. Udon being konohamaru's first male best friend and inari being the second. Hey, what's up shigeru.

Hey what's up to you too konohamaru, said shigeru smiling. Hey, hanabi-chan said konohamaru. Hey what's up fathead, said hanabi grinning. Fat head is hanabi's main nickname for konohamaru.

So, konohamaru, I've been checking the data and the stats lately on all the village's genin. Word is, is that you are the top rookie genin in the village, is that true, said Hanabi. Yes, it is or I think so, said konohamaru scratching the back of his head, in confusion. Well it is and you know what that means, said Hanabi.

Whatever do you mean said Konohamaru, smiling. That you and I are going to have to fight, said Hanabi. Leave it for the chunin exams, said konohamaru, that's when we all said we were going to have it out, right. Yeah, I know, hanabi sighed Oh boy I just can't wait said Hanabi grinning. Neither can I said Inari.

I'll be ready for both of you, said konohamaru, I'm anxious too. Hanabi, you graduated from the top of our academy class and you inari graduated second of the top of our class, as I graduated ranking fifth at the top of our class, said konohamaru, it's a honor to fight you both.

Well you forgot to mention that you were dead last and worked your way to graduate fifth, said shigeru and if there was more time, you might have been number one. Hm? Both hanabi and inari said. Hanabi and Inari sent shigeru an angry glare.

Well, hey its true you guys said shigeru, don't be mad at me, he said backing away from his two teammates waving his hands in front of him in defense, nervously. Konohamaru, did a sweat drop (like in anime) and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Come on, guys don't argue said konohamaru. Shigeru, didn't mean it like that. Hey, shigeru didn't you also graduate in the top ten of our class. Yeah, sixth he said, although as a genin it might be different.

HEY! Konohamaru! All heads turned as they saw moegi and udon running up from behind konohamaru and went to stand beside him. Hey, guys what's up konohamaru said to moegi and udon. Hey udon and moegi said hanabi, inari and shigeru together.

Hey, said moegi and udon back. Hey udon, you keep up with the stats up every genin in the village who are the strongest and the best overall in order? Said Hanabi. Well. Here I have a list and it has the top genin in the village in order, he said showing it to everyone so they can see. It's the latest and most recent.

1. Naruto Uzumaki

2. Konohamaru Sarutobi

3. Inari Yuki

4. Hanabi Hyuga

5. Ranmaru Yagyu

6. Hikari Hyuga

7. Udon Mitokado

8. Kouji Mitarashi

9. Daichi Sarutobi

10. Moegi Utatane

11. Shibuya Aburame

12. Shigeru Sarutobi

13. Karai Mitarashi

14. Chuuya Tezuka

15. Futaba Suguroku

16. Tenji Ikegata

17. Matsuri Magoichi

18. Hibari Otou

19. Nobori Otou

20. Tanishi Takani

21. Akio Sudoku

Hm? Hanabi and inari glared angrily at Konohamaru. Konohamaru laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. Well I also have the list of the top academy graduates, too said Udon. Has everyone, who is on this list have seen it asked hanabi.

Yes they have, even ranmaru. Speaking of him, how is he doing inari, he is your other best friend other than konohamaru, here said Udon. He 's doing fine, he is still at the curry of life shop in river country, said Inari, who was now getting over his anger at the top genin list and calming down.

Ranmaru was the young boy that traveled with ex seven swordsman of the mist member Raiga Kurosuki that naruto freed and helped him to understand the meaning of life and how he can live but not for raiga.

It was he, who helped ranmaru see things in a different light. Ranmaru then joined him to help overthrow raiga in which they succeeded and raiga killed himself setting ranmaru free to live his life as he wanted. Ranmaru works at the curry of life shop in the river country, inspired by naruto, he still works at the shop making curry and other foods but also became a ninja of konoha to protect his friends and loved ones and to be by them as well, stay at the shop.

He graduated from the academy along with konohamaru, inari, hanabi, udon, moegi and the others. He is also best friends with inari as they met in the wave country many years ago, during his travels with raiga and they became friends and have been ever since.

Before passing, raiga left him a letter about his clan and father. Saddened by his clan and father, he also wishes to revive his clan. His father being Ranzo Yagyu, a powerful, Mid level S-Class shinobi from the mist village. His kekkei genkai, the Reikigan (Aura eyes) is a very powerful bloodline limit that rivals the sharingan of the uchiha clan and byakugan of the hyuga clan.

The Yagyu clan was formidable and powerful and feared just as the Yuki and their origins lie in the Hidden Mist village like the yuki clan, whom they knew and befriended. Inari's and Ranmaru's fathers were also friends.

Ranmaru is the only living and known survivor of his clan. Ranmaru is now a part time cook at the curry of life shop in the river country and part time konoha ninja spy for the leaf gathering information on missions and reporting it to the hokage. He became fiercely loyal to konoha, and the land of fire, his clan, and the land of rivers, specifically the curry of life shop.

He is a member of Team Shizune along with two other members, whom are Tanishi Takani from the Genjutsu Tree village that Jiraiya and Naruto had rescued from the missingnin and rogue ninja from the hidden rain village named kandachi, who was once loyal to Hanzo and member of the su-shin( Four lord Squad) the organization of elite Anbu black ops of the hidden rain village. Tanishi was inspired by naruto and jiraiya to want and have a desire to protect his village. He did so by becoming a ninja and also by becoming the liason between the Genjutsu Tree Village and konoha to further protect his homeland and also to benefit konoha as well.

The other member of team shizune is Akio Sudoku, who is originally from the land of forests but was rescued from the shinobazu (Ninja Dropouts) by naruto, rock lee and sakura along with his brother Todoroki Sudoku on a mission to stop the Shinobazu from the terrorizing the land of forests which naruto and the others managed to defeat them. Akio stood behind and looked after the kids who were hostages to the Shinobazu. The feudal lord of the land of forests took them in as an act of kindness and Akio left them in the feudal lord's safety. After meeting naruto he was inspired and his dream was to become a ninja of konoha, to repay his debt to konoha and to the feudal lord of the land of forests by becoming the liason between the land of forests and konoha. Akio also wanted to proteact his homeland as well. Both Tanishi and Akio along with ranmaru see konoha and the land of fire as their second home and are loyal to it.

Shizune is the hokage's assistant and Inari's Aunt. So does he also plan to participate in the chunin exams, this time around, inari, asked Konohamaru.

Yeah, he said he's coming and he'll be there, he said he couldn't wait. Also, said Inari,Tanishi and Akio said they would be there too. That is good to here, said Udon. I guess, they are like ranmaru on spy missions in there homelands than and won't be back for a couple of months, said Moegi. That's about the gist of it, replied hanabi.

What about Chuuya, Inari asked konohamaru, I haven't seen him in a while either.

(Chuuya Tezuka will be introduced now but will not appear in this fanfic until later, and he is a character that I liked and have borrowed from another fanfic story called Broken tool and fanfic story sequel kirigakure's shore)

Chuuya Tezuka is from the land of waves and Inari is one of his best friends and the closest to him, the others being Konohamaru, kouji and as well ranmaru. He is also one of the original members of the konoha 20. He came from a poor fishing family in the land of waves like Inari and has four older brothers, one older sister and two younger siblings. He is the youngest of the brothers in his family. He befriended Inari three years ago when Zabuza and Haku tried to kill Tazuna, after the battle at the great naruto bridge.. During that time period which was two months he met Haku and Haku taking a special liking to him, made him his apprentice (secretly wihtout Zabuza knowing) for a brief moment before his death. Haku's last request was for chuuya to not use what he taught him for evil or misuse his teachings or jutsu and if anything happens to him that he become a ninja of konohagakure or the hidden leaf village. Chuuya honored his sensei's last request and became a ninja of konoha. He too is a liason like inari for the land of waves and konoha and a leaf ninja. He went to the academy with Inari, konohamaru and the others and graduated with them. He is now 13 years old. Haku taught chuuya in hopes that chuuya would not turn out like him and that his techniques could be used for the purposes of good not evil as he had realized with zabuza at times.

He is dojing fine said Inari and he is also going to compete in the upcoming chunin exams.

Sweet, said konohamaru grinning. _That means I get to fight him too_, he thought smirking.

Udon is the grandson of village elder Homura Mitokado and nephew to the deceased Hayate Gekkou, the jonin that always looked sick. The Mitokado Clan are descendants of the Formidable, noble and powerful Odani Clan but they are not as strong.

Moegi is the granddaughter to village elder koharu Utatane and cousin to kurenai Yuhi, Team 8 sensei and Asuma sarutobi's wife. Utatane Clan are descendants of the once renowned and powerful Sakai Clan. The Utatane Clan however doesn't hold their ancestors original power. She and Konohamaru are cousins by marriage and teammates. Together Udon, Moegi, and konohamaru make up Team Ebisu.

Hey, everyone what's up Said kouji walking up behind hanabi along with daichi, matsuri, futaba, hibari, tenji, Nobori and hikari. Hey what's up everyone said to kouji and the others. Hey Hanabi-chan, said kouji. BAM! Kouji was punched on top of his head by hanabi leaving a large lump as he fell to the ground beaten up. Don't ever call me that kouji! Said Hanabi.

What gives, said kouji weakly getting up, you let konohamaru do it. SO WHAT hanabi shouted at him. He as special permission! Oh really said kouji grinning, so you like him uh? SMACK! Kouji was sent flying to a fence by one of hanabi's gentle fist strikes.

SHUT UP KOUJI, she shouted at him but not before blushing and folding her arms across her chests and huffing, humph. She said. Konohamaru also blushed at what kouji said.

Everyone else sweat dropped (anime style) at kouji and hanabi and the scene they were causing in the streets. Dai chi laughed at kouji. If I were you I wouldn't provoke her anymore kouji, said hikari.

Lady Hanabi, your gentle fist has gotten a lot better, your even stronger than I am, said hikari calmly. Thanks, hikari said hanabi smiling. And you konohamaru, don't forget you owe me a match in the chunin exams, said hikari grinning. No problem, said konohamaru, I'm looking forward to it, he said grinning back.

Kouji is the nephew of Anko Mitarashi and great nephew of Orochimaru (unknown to him) and member of the Mitarashi Clan the descendants of the renowned and powerful Oda Clan. The Mitarashi Clan is just as formidable and powerful but not as their ancestors. Anko found out recently about Orochimaru being more than just her sensei but her uncle and she had yet to tell kouji.

He along with his other two teamates Futaba and Hibari make up Team Raido. Raido is their sensei the one with the ugly scars all over the left side of his face and has brown hair, lighter than konohamaru's.

Daichi is the younger brother of Shigeru and he is 12 along with Nobori and matsuri, together they make up Team Aoba. Their sensei Aoba is the guy with the sunglasses on with the brown outline or border to it. Daichi is also a great great nephew of the third hokage and cousin to konohamaru.

Daichi along with shigeru, konohamaru, the deceased third hokage and Asuma are all member of the renowned and powerful Sarutobi Clan.

Hikari is a cousin of hanabi's from the branch family of the hyuga clan; he has a older brother and younger sister. He was a former rival of konohamaru's during their days in the academy.

He graduated top of his class before konohamaru and his class and was put on a team with tenji after having to wait a year for a sensei. He is 13. Shigeru was also 13 but entered the academy late, His family held him back a year to train him more. Hikari too has the byakugan and is close to not only his brother and sister but neji as well and recently became close to hanabi and hinata and hiashi the leader of the Hyuga clan too.

Tenji is a member of the Ikegata Clan, the descendants of the once Powerful Asai Clan but are not as strong either. He is 12 and is also the younger brother of Tenten Ikegata of Team Guy.

Matsuri is of the Magoichi Clan, which is a relatively small clan as well, Futaba being a member of the Suguroku clan but both are somewhat skilled clans Hibari and Nobori are cousins and are members of the Otou Clan, they are also a relatively small and a somewhat skilled clan.

Hm, says Inari, I see shibuya on the list, he must not be trying to sign up for the chunin exams and I haven't seen him in a while either. No, he isn't, you heard what happened to his team didn't you, asked Udon to Inari. Oh, yeah said Inai almost forgot about that he said laughing nervously while putting his hand behind his head.

Note: Shibuya will not make an appearance until later chapters but I thought I would introduce his character now. He is an actual character in naruto from konohamaru's academy student class but was not given a name until now.

Shibuya is a member of the Powerful and renowned Aburame Clan. He is Shino's younger brother and Shibi Aburame's youngest son. He is the second heir to the Aburame Clan with Shino being the first and their father being the leader. They are all members of the Aburame Clan's main house.

Are you guys going to sign up for the chunin exams now, said konohamaru. Yes, we are going there now to meet our senseis, said Hikari. Ok, let's go, said konohamaru. Daichi and matsuri picked up kouji and helped walk him along.

Come on, kouji, matsuri sighed, you always do something to make her mad, way to go. She is your best friend along with moegi, kouji cried out, you couldn't have stopped her. No, you deserved it, said Matsuri, sternly.

Well you know how I am he smirked, I like' em feisty. Uh. Matsuri rolled her eyes. Hey, I bet you do, that's why she kicked your butt, said Daichi laughing. SHUT UP DAICHI, said Kouji shouting angrily, how about I kick your butt. You can try Daichi said seriously.

Come on guys, now is not the time; let's go catch up with everyone else. You can pound each other later, Matsuri said, as they continued walking to catch up with the others, at the hokage tower to meet their jonin senseis.


	2. Recap and Conversations

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassins series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Two: Recap and Conversations**_

_**Scene: konoha at Hokage Tower**_

Konohamaru along with the other genin walked into the Hokage tower, only to see their jonin senseis, other jonin and chunin, the Hokage herself and her assistant Shizune beside her.

Hey. Ebisu-sensei said Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi together. Greetings, konohamaru, moegi and Udon, said Ebisu. Hey Genma-sensei said Inari, Hanabi, and shigeru. Hm. Said Genma nodding to his students back.

What's up Aoba-sensei, said Daichi loudly along with nobori and matsuri, speaking regularly. Hello, Daichi, said Aoba annoyed by his student's loud mouth and said greeted his other two students. Raido-sensei, said hibari and futabai smiling. Hello girls, said Raido smiling back at them politely. Hey! Raido-sensei! Yelled Kouji. Kouji, said Raido rather annoyed at kouji for his loudness and rudeness.

It's quite a surprise that you're not on any anbu missions, Anko-sensei, said Hikari calmly. Yeah, your right about that, said Anko. How's it going Hikari, Tenji, Karai, who walked up from behind Hikari and Tenji. Karai is the third teammate of team Anko and is a member of the Mitarashi Clan and cousin of Kouji, and niece to Anko, the clan leader.

What took you so long, karai, said Hikari. It took you a while and you didn't meet us with the rest of the gang here. Sorry, guys said Karai, I got held up with training at the Mitarashi compound.

Karai graduated with Hikari as fifth of the top of her graduation class. She also knows Konohamaru, Inari, Udon, Hanabi, Moegi, kouji, daichi, hibari, futaba,matsuri, ranmaru, nobori, shibuya and shigeru and are good friends with them and also karai is good friends with former academy student Kaede Yoshino, who moved away from Konoha, to the land of birds, three years ago.

Bout time, Karai, said konohamaru grinning. Yeah, said karai back smiling. What's up, Hanabi, said karai. What's up Karai said Hanabi. Hey Aunt Shizune, said Inari beaming with a smile. Shizune smiled back at him and nodded her head slightly, acknowledging him. Hey Karai said kouji, your usually not late. Hey, kouji said karai , sorry about that said Karai.

Got caught up with training uh, said kouji. Yeah, sure did said Karai smiling. Hey, Auntie Anko said Kouji, Hi Auntie Anko, oops I mean Anko-sensei said Karai blushing at the error. Hi Kouji, said Anko. She than chuckled at Karai, it's ok Karai said Anko but you have to remember that when we are a team you have to call me Anko-sensei, we are not at home, Anko chuckled lightly. U, Uh I'm sorry Anko-sensei stuttered Karai. Hey, no problem, Anko shrugged it off.

Hey, Auntie Anko, said konohamaru, smiling. DARN IT, KONOHAMARU! Shouted Anko, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR AUNT, KID, Anko continued to shout and with great speed appeared behind konohamaru and whacked him on the head and reappeared to the original spot she was before she moved.

A large lump appeared on top of konohamaru's head. Ahhh. Whined konohamaru, I like calling you that. Well stop it Anko said back to him seriously. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the scene in front of them with sweat dropping(anime style) of Anko and konohamaru. Ohh. Sorry said Anko laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head.

Yeah, my bad, said konohamaru scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously as well. Hanabi giggled at Konohamaru's antics. Kouji grinned and put his hands behind his head, acting as if being use to his friend konohamaru and his aunt Anko going at it again.

Tsunade took the moment to announce something and spoke up, Alright everyone! said Tsunade loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. It's time to start seeing what teams will be recommended for the chunin exams.

As of right now there are a few exceptional teams that meet the requirements in the room and other jounin instructors have already submitted some of theirs earlier today and the last meeting. Team Ebisu, Team Genma, Team Aoba, Team Raido, and Team Anko, have completed the amount of missions to be eligible for the chunin exams.

Now, I will here you now, you may speak said Tsunade. Ebisu, said Tsunade, you first.

I, Ebisu Sukioka recommend my three genin students, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Mitokado and Moegi Utatane for the chunin selection exams.

Genma, said Tsunade what about you. Hm. Said Genma, nodding his head. I, Genma Shiranui, recommend my three genin students, Inari Yuki, Hanabi Hyuga, and Shigeru Sarutobi for the chunin selection exams.

Aoba, your next said Tsunade. I, Aoba Yamashiro**, **recommend my three genin students, Daichi Sarutobi, Nobori Otou, and Matsuri Magoichi for the chunin selection exams.

Up next Raido, said Tsunade. Yes, lady Hokage, said Raido. I, Raido Namiashi, recommend my three genin students, Kouji Mitarashi, Futaba Suguroku, and Hibari Otou for the chunin selection exams.

Last but not least is you, Anko said Tsunade. Right, said Anko. I, Anko Mitarashi, recommend my three genin students, Hikari Hyuga, Tenji Ikegata, and Karai Mitarashi for the chunin selection exams.

The other jonin and even the chunin in the room mumbled and whispered, wondering if the genin were ready to even take the tough as nails chunin exams. Alright everyone quiet, said Tsunade.

The decisions has been made Team Ebisu, Team Raido, Team Anko, Team Aoba, and Team Genma will participate and be taking the chunin exams. I know some of you in the room have doubts and question their abilities, from what I've seen and heard, and from my records, they are more than capable and skilled for the chunin exams and if their senseis feel they are ready, we can no longer question any longer and the decision is final.

We must support our fellow comrades and genin and have faith. Give them advice and guide them, that's all we can do, nothing more, said Tsunade.

Alright if anyone doesn't have any more questions than this meeting is adjourned. Everyone is dismissed. Yes, Lady Hokage everyone said in unison and started walking out the room to the hokage's office. Hanabi walked up beside konohamaru.

Hey, fathead said Hanabi. Konohamaru turned around and smiled, wonna grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku's and talk. We haven't talked in a while. Yeah, sure Hanabi-Chan smiled konohamaru. We haven't he said it has been a while, we do need to catch up on things, now don't we, he grinned. Meet you there, he said. Ok, she nodded, see you later, fathead as she waved at him and jogged up beside her team and went with them.

_**Scene Change: Konoha in Hokage's office**_

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, do you really think it is wise to let them take the chunin exam, what if they are not ready, questioned shizune.

Tsunade: Yes , I do said Tsuande. We have to have faith in our shinobi, especially our genin since they are rookie or probie (NCIS often used word by DiNozzo to McGee to anyone who watches) ninjas. They need our encouragement and support the most because of that. They are the top rookie genin in the village and they are highly skilled and advanced for their age. Even if they don't succeed or fall down and rise back up, we have to give them that chance and opportunity. They will never learn or truly experience the life of a shinobi if we keep holding their hands, shizune. I know you know that, especially when it comes to Inari.

Shizune: I know, lady Tsunade, I know. I have to let go of the reigns and let him to do this, especially since he wants to. I can't let him stay my 12 year old nephew forever. I guess when you lose so much, especially family, friends and loved ones, you cling to what you have left and never want to let it go, and you guard it like treasure. I guess we both know about the pain of loss and losing family, friends, and those we love, right Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Yes, I most certainly do. The loss of my Grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the first hokage, my great uncle, Tobirama Senju, the second hokage, my little brother nawaki, my sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, konohamaru's grandfather, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, naruto's father, Asuma, Konohamaru's uncle, konohamaru's father, my family the senju clan, and my boyfriend who would have been my husband Dan, your uncle, shizune and inari's great uncle. I guess we all lose loved ones, family, and friends but its how we deal with it that counts and cherish their memories of those we lost. We either sink or swim, such as the life of a shinobi.

Shizune: I couldn't have said it better myself, Lady Tsunade, I couldn't have said it better myself.

_**Scene Change: In the busy streets of konoha near Ichiraku's**_

Konohamaru: By Ebisue-sensei, by Udon, Moegi and everybody I'll see you all later.

Ebisu: See you tomorrow, Honorable Grand-

Konohamaru quickly shot his sensei a dirty look (like don't finish that sentence and you know I don't like being called that look).

Ebisu: Uh. Sorry konohamaru, force of habit. Old habits die hard.

Konohamaru: Yeah, I Know they do, konohamaru frowned and grumbled.

Moegi, Udon: Well see you later, konohamaru, we'll see you tomorrow.

Konohamaru: Ok, bye guys.

Konohamaru waved them off as Ebisu, moegi and udon walked off. Konohamaru walked to Ichiraku's and went in. He saw a girl with lavender hair and white milky eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a fish net shirt under it an pair of purple pants which stopped mid way below or calf and ankle( lie in anime. The pants hugged her waist and somewhat her legs and wearing black ninja sandals. She wore her konoha head band around her neck. (Pretty much the outfit she wore in the anime while training with Hiashi while he was talking to kurenai about hinata).

Konohamaru: Hey, hanabi-chan, said konohamaru smiling.

Hanabi**:** Hey, yourself, fathead, she said smiling at him. Your late or at least you almost where.

Konohamaru: I see you already ordered, he said, you could have waited, you know.

Hanabi: Yeah, I could have but I was sooo hungry, she whined.

Konohamaru: I guess I'll forgive you this time, hanabi-chan, he chuckled.

Hanabi: You better; hanabi grinned back at him playfully.

Konohamaru pulled up a seat and sat next to hanabi, ordered a bowl of ramen and began eating it.

Konohamaru: Thanks, Teichu and ayame, he told the owner and his daughter.

Teichu and Ayame: Your always welcome, konohamaru, and you to hanabi they said.

Hanabi: Thanks, Teichu and ayame.

Teichu and ayame: Don't mention it. Then they left and went to the back of the shop leaving

konohamaru and hanabi to talk and eat in peace by themselves, leaving them to their conversation.

Konohamaru: How are things going between you and inari. Last I saw you were getting along with him rather well said konohamaru grinning mischievously.

Hanabi: W What? Said Hanabi caught off guard about to almost choke on her noodles. What are you talking about she said blushing.

Konohamaru: Oh, come on hanabi-chan give some credit and I'm not dumb, I see the way you to act around each other you know and everyone all of our friends notice it too. It's pretty obvious you like him and he likes you back. If he wasn't one of my guy best friends and you weren't one of my girl best friends than I probably would be out of the loop. But in this case I'm not he said grinning.

Hanabi still blushing: Well she said stammered out. Yeah, she confessed. I do like him.

Konohamaru: Than why don't you ask him out.

Hanabi: I can't. It's too difficult. I'm afraid of what He might say and it isn't that easy konohamaru, we are also teammates. We work together on missions and train together and we are friends, that makes things somewhat complicated between us.

Konohamaru: What? this can't be. Is the great and powerful, tough as nails, hard core, feared ice princess of konoha, hanabi hyuga, afraid of rejection, said konohamaru sarcastically and grinning. You should see the look on your face, right now hanabi-chan it's priceless, konohamaru laughed.

Hanabi: Don't make fun of me, fathead, she said seriously. So what if I am afraid.

Konohamaru: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hanabi-chan. Just chill out, I was only playing with you. Don't get all mad at me now. Look, hanabi just ask him. You'll never know what could be or what he'll say if you don't. It might be something you might regret if you don't ask him. You don't want to be looking over your shoulder like "what if" or "what could have been" or if only or "maybe I should have". I 've done that once already the one girl and if given the chance I wouldn't do it again.

Hanabi: Yeah, I've already done that before once with a boy I liked, hanabi sighed and I don't want to do it again and mess things up with inari either. I will do it, I'll ask him out.

Konohamaru: Good for you, that's the first step.

Hanabi: Ohhh. Said hanabi, so who is this girl you're talking about konohamaru said hanabi grinning mischievously, hmm?

Now it's konohamaru's time to blush.

Konohamaru: W What? Uh. I. I don't know, he stammered out.

Hanabi: Don't give me that, konohamaru, you know darn well what I'm talking about, she said. Don't play dumb. Spill it.

Konohamaru: Oh, alright konohamru sighed in defeat. Knowing you usually can't win arguments with his female best friend hanabi. It's Kaede.

Hanabi: Kaede? Who use to be at the academy with us, she left tie village three years ago, I heard. She was a good friend. I miss her, I wouldn't mind hearing from her again.

Konohamaru: Well, we're both in luck because I have a mission, to the Land of Birds tomorrow. That's where I heard she is. More than likely I'll run into her there. I'll pass on the message to her about you and all her friends in konoha about how they miss her and would like to see her again.

Hanabi: Thanks, konohamaru.

Konohamaru: No sweat, don't mention it.

Hanabi: You crack me up with Anko today, you really know how to push her buttons don't you?

Konohamaru: Yeah, I guess I do he smiled. I just like doing that to her, although she is violent and dangerous and all and I'm treading on dangerous ground with her. She really is a kind hearted, good person want you get to know her. I kind of do see her as my aunt to be honest. Despite what you saw today, we really are close. Your close to her to since you hang out with her often enough.

Hanabi: Yeah that's true. So you are still crushing on kaede?

Konohamaru: yeah, said konohamaru blushing.

Hanabi: yeah maybe you should take your own advice and tell her how you feel.

Konohamaru: Yeah I 'll do just that. She isn't the only one I'm crushing on hard but she is the one I want to ask out. The crush of this other girl is greater but it'll never work between us.

Hanabi: Uh? Really, you don't say. So who is she?

Konohamaru: Ah. No way I'm telling you, hanabi-chan.

Hanabi: Oh come on, konohamaru, please she whined. I want to know, I gotta know I just gotta.

Konohamaru: Know way, Hanabi-chan, I'm not telling. Please drop it. You not getting anything out of me, he said seriously giving her the( this discussion is over look, so drop it)look.

Hanabi: Ohh. OK. Hanabi sighed.

Konohamaru: Oh. Cheer up hanabi-chan, he said grinning there's always another time. Besides if I told you I'd have to kill you, he said jokingly.

Hanabi: yeah, right as if you could, she teased. I also have someone else I am crushing on hard other than inari. I know for sure it's greater than inari's to but I don't think it will happen either.

Konohamaru: Oh, so who is it. Come on, you gotta tell me. Please, he pouted.

Hanabi: What? What are you crazy, konohamaru, I'm not going to tell you. No way, besides, you didn't tell me, so fair is fair, we are even.

Konohamaru: But, but. Ok, he sighed. Finishing up his noodles and tea as well hanabi, who also finished up her noodles and tea.

Hanabi: So how is everything going with the clan.

Konohamaru: Everything's going fine. Same old same. How about you, how is hinata, neji and your father.

Hanabi: They are fine. They ask about you from time to time. Of course my father just grunts and looks disgusted whenever your name is mentioned.

Konohamaru: I don't understand what your dad as against me. He really doesn't like me and goes out of his way to do or say so. I know some say I'm loud and obnoxious but I'm also very calm, mature, fun to around. I don't know how many times I've tried to get him to like me and impress him but it doesn't do any good or change a thing.

Hanabi: yeah, I know but tell that to my father. He'll never change his mind about you. Wants his mind is set on something than there is no changing it. It doesn't matter what my father thinks and says konohamaru, it's about what I say and think and you are my best friend and I 'm not giving up our friendship for my father or anyone else. I love and respect my father but to be honest and blunt, to heck what my father thinks.

Konohamaru gasped out of shock.

Konohamaru: Hanabi, he spoke. I didn't think you felt this strongly about our friendship like that.

Hanabi: Well I do.

Konohamaru: So do I.

Konohamaru and hanabi's hands went under the table and made their way towards each other grasping each other's hand tightly, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. They both began to blush and once realizing what they were doing let each other's hands go quickly.

Konohamaru: Well one thing is for sure, Konohamaru said getting back to his calm voice, at least he likes naruto-niichan a lot better than he use to, he even respects and admires him a little.

Hanabi: Yeah, he does. That's true. Speaking of him, where is fox face, I haven't seen him around lately. (Fox face is the nickname hanabi has for naruto. It is not related to the fact that naruto has the nine tailed-demon fox sealed inside of him, hanabi, konohamaru and the next generation of konoha eleven don't know that naruto is the nine tailed demon fox jinchurriki, a fox was what naruto reminded her of, so she called him fox face).

Konohamaru: He is on a mission to the somewhere in the land of fire, he is I think on the back up team sent to assist shikamaru's team with tracking down and fighting the akatsuki, that killed my uncle and are in the land of fire. I think the names of the akatsuki members are Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan the one, especially, konohamaru growled and gritted his teeth. He balled his hand into a fist. His anger grew and gotten so intense that you could feel his chakra level rising up quickly. He was the one that killed Uncle Asuma, he said.

Hanabi: Oh. Konohamaru. I'm sorry about your Asuma-sensei, she said sadly.

Konohamaru: Nah. It's ok, he started to calm down. I know shikamaru, chouji and ino and kakashi-sensei will avenge his death. And with naruto niichan there with sakura, sai and yamato-sensei than they will most definitely succeed. I have faith and believe in them. Besides Uncle Asuma is in a better place, he is in heaven with God and up there with my grandpa and my dad watching over our family and all of konoha.

Hanabi: Yeah, I believe in them too and I agree with you. My mom's up there with in heaven with God too.

Konohamaru: Sorry Hanabi, he said

Hanabi: That's ok, let's talk about something else, this is starting to get us both sad, mad, an depressed.

Konohamaru: yeah, I agree. It's been sometime hasn't it. We have been friends since our days in the academy. You were different back than weren't you.

Hanabi: yeah, I was. It is a person; I never wish to turn back into again and never see again.

Konohamaru: Yeah, said konohamaru laughing, you were pretty horrible. You were snobbish, stuck-up, looked down on people because you were a hyuga and heiress to your clan and because of your clans reputation in the village, vengeful, unforgiving, bratty, spoiled, arrogant, violent and all the above.

Hanabi: WHAT? WHAM!

Hanabi punched konohamaru to the ground and lumps and bruise formed on his face.

Konohamaru: I take that back he said weakly and struggling to get up, your still violent.

Hanabi: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY, FAT HEAD!

Konohamaru: nothing, nothing, I said your hair is very vibrant.

Hanabi: Oh. Said hanabi, that still doesn't excuse you for being a jerk for what you said although it's true, you didn't have to say it like that. Watch what you say before bluntly blurting it out like that and you will get whacked on the head or beat up less.

Konohamaru: Yeah, sorry about that, he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He went back to sit in his seat beside hanabi. You've really grown and changed for the better.

Hanabi: Thanks, she said blushing. And for the hair comment too.

Konohamaru: I mean, you've changed, I really mean you've changed, konohamaru laughed out loud. You always will be pretty, you're smart, kinder, nicer, more polite and less violent, very talented, and female genius and prodigy of the hyuga clan, you practically have your own fan boy club. You've matured greatly, I mean your legs look great and so do your hips, (hanabi began to blush red like a tomato at konohamaru's comments and descriptions of her)and your breasts they have really gotten out there and don't let me get started on your butt, I mean-

Konohamaru was cut off.

Hanabi: KONOHAMARU, KNOCK IT OFF! Hanabi said blushing madly. Although I like the things you're saying, now is not the time or place for something like that. Hanabi calming down.

Konohamaru: eh, sorry about that, he said nervously, I didn't mean to upset you hanabi-chan, you know I have the upmost respect for you, I would never say anything or do anything t make you feel uncomfortable.

Hanabi: I know, that's what I like about you. You would never do that without me giving you the go ahead too. Besides she teased you're not so bad looking yourself. If I do say so myself, and to be blunt and truthful, you are one of the cutest boys ever I met and know. To me, to be honest your just plain sexy.

Konohamaru: HANABI-CHAN! Konohamaru, blushing madly and embarrassed. Have you forgotten where we are.

Hanabi: No I haven't , she said nonchalantly, I was just telling it like it is and every word of it is true. Don't forget your Sarutobi Clan prodigy and genius. They say that your grandfather, the third hokage was a genius, which is why they called him "the professor". Your father, they say was a genius, right. Members of your clan say that your genius and abilities and potential surpass your dad's and the third hokage. You're not the top rookie genin in the village for nothing and stats and data don't lie. This is why I'm itching the fight you in the chunin exams. You will be a lot harder to be this time around. Not like our fight we had back at the academy, where I kicked your butt. To be honest, I have a feeling that Our match will be a close one, but I might end up getting my butt handed to me. Also it was you to help me to change into a better person and help to start the great friendship we have now. You also have your own fan girl club to boot, am I right?

Konohamaru: Wow. Thanks, hanabi-chan said konohamaru blushing. Especially about the cute and sexy comment.

Hanabi: No, prob, just don't turn into Master Jiraiya on me now and peep at women all the time. I think fox face has picked up some bad habits from him and I think you have too, she warned. There nothing wrong with the sexy jutsu, just use it appropriately and not in front of girls, konohamaru, or else or either get pounded into the ground or be on their bad side, mostly skating on thin ice with them.

Konohamaru: Yeah, I know, he said calmly. I'll let niichan know about this too, think he is already starting to pick up on it though. We do the sexy jutsu but we don't peep and spy on girls, like old man jiraiya. We are really trying too hard to be gentleman, do chivalry.

Hanabi: Good, makes sure it stays that way.

Konohamaru: hmm. It's getting dark soon and I want to get some training in. I'll call it a day and see you when I get back from my mission in the land of birds, hanabi-chan. Don't forget to do that with inari. I wonna see some results, when I get back.

Hanabi: Ok, you the same. (Hanabi blushed) Good luck with kaede if you see her and give her that message.

Konohamaru: Ok. (Blushing)

Hanabi: Be careful and take care, come back in one piece. She said seriously.

Konohamaru: Don't worry about me, he smiled I will. You know me. I'm not going to die, until I achieve my dream of becoming Hokage and maybe even hope to marry a certain someone, someday.

Hanabi: A certain someone, uh? Well, I feel the same way, about achieving my dream of becoming a high level S-class shinobi, legendary in my own right and help to lead if not lead my clan and change some things about my clan as well and hope to marry a certain someone too. Anyway bye konohamaru, see you when you get back.

Konohamaru: Same to you, Hanabi-Chan, bye.

Konohamaru and hanabi said this after waking out of the Ichiraku stand, said waved to each other off, and ran in the direction of their homes.


	3. Mission to the Land of Birds

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassins series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter three: Mission to the Land of Birds**_

_**Scene: konoha, at the Exit gates**_

Alright is everyone here, said Ebisu. Not everyone said Udon. We are waiting for Konohamaru. Uh. Ebisu sighed.

Konohamaru needs to be more punctual, He thought. Sorry, I late guys, said konohamaru running up to Ebisu, Udon and Moegi. Ebisu, Udon, and Moegi, turned to konohamaru to greet him.

Hey, konohamaru said Udon and Moegi, you're not that late. Yes, he is said Ebisu. Your late, konohamaru said Ebisu sternly, you need to be on time, when we meet, that goes for training, which you usually are not late for but especially for missions, which you are late for, he lectured. Yes, Ebisu-sensei, he sighed, I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again. I will hold you to that, konohamaru, said Ebisu.

Moegi, and Udon were dressed in their ninja outfits like in anime, as well Ebisu and konohamaru. Now let's leave, we have quite away to go to reach the land of birds, it's at least a three days journey, said Ebisu, I hoped you all have packed and prepared well for this. We have, they said in unison.

They began jumping from tree to tree at a steady but fast paced motion heading towards their destination. Moegi, asked a question to Ebisu suddenly. Ebisu-sensei she said. Yes, what is it Moegi, he asked. What is the mission about, she asked. The mission is to the land of birds, as you already know, he began. We are foreign diplomats for the leaf village (Konoha). Lady Tsunade, the land of fire's feudal lord and the feudal lord of the land of birds have been discussing a treaty.

They have been in contact with each other for quite some time. We are the messengers and diplomats, representing not only konoha but the land of fire as well. Both the Hokage and the feudal lord of the land of fire agreed to send shinobi diplomats instead of other politicians representing the land of fire because it would be easier that way.

Shinobi not only know about politics to a good extent but can defend themselves in any case scenario if anything should go wrong or if an enemy shows up, also shinobi are ten to twenty times stronger than your average, normal diplomat. In other words, it makes things easier for the land of fire, the leaf village and for the land of birds all around, uh said Konohamaru. Yes, you are correct, konohamaru, Ebisu smirked. So, are we to assume that the feudal lord of the land of birds has a shinobi diplomat too, said Udon.

The one thing that bugs me , is that the land of birds doesn't have a shinobi village to speak of, said Udon added. Yes, you too are correct Udon, said Ebisu, smirking. So, if they don't have a shinobi village, than who will represent them, said Moegi. That's a good question Moegi said Ebisu. I can answer that, said Konohamaru.

Oh. Said Ebisu. As they continued to jump from tree to tree at a fast speed, konohamaru began to explain, everyone's eyes and attention was focused on him. The word is, is that there is a underground organization that works closely with the Land of Birds, feudal lord selling justice to villagers, civilians and helping to maintain the peace in the Land of Birds. They work like a shinobi hidden village does.

It is said that the leader of this organization is like a kage, and has a legal agreement with the feudal lord of the that land and they are good friends and business partners. They protect the land and keep the peace but also the organization needs funding so they get paid for their missions and live by the same code as ninja.

The organization does not betray its allies to its enemies and would readily help their allies, they are made up of shinobi or those who have been trained in the ninja arts from somewhere, maybe from various countries, who knows, mercenaries, assassins, and bounty hunters. Although, mercenaries, assassins, and bounty hunters only kill for money and do jobs for money, the ones in this organization are a usual bunch, so I've heard and take and have the honor code of the shinobi.

Most members of the organization are from the Land of birds and were born there. What then?! Said Udon and Moegi, how do you know all of that, konohamaru. Ha, ha, ha, silly Udon and Moegi he chuckled I can't reveal my sources, so don't even bother trying to get the information out of me. Let's just say I have my ways, konohamaru smirked. Wow, I'm impressed konohamaru, said Ebisu shocked, even I want to know where you got your information from. Sorry, sensei I can't tell you that either, he hummed with a smile. Oh. Everyone sighed with a sweat drop (anime style) at konohamaru.

I hope, your ways are legal, konohamaru, Ebisu said seriously. Relax, don't worry Ebisu-sensei said konohamaru, it's legit, does that ease your mind? Yes, it does, Ebisu sighed with relief. I'm the top strategist out of all the genin, moegi's one of the top genjutsu experts of the genin along with shigeru and the best medical expert of the genin but your information gathering skills are extraordinary, konohamaru said Udon.

I heard that you were the best of us, especially in that area, but it's was hard for me to believe but now I'm seeing it with my own eyes, the others were right about you. Yeah, they sure were konohamaru, said Moegi admiringly. We are sorry, we ever doubted you, Udon and Moegi said to konohamaru. Eh. Its ok guys, I understand, there were times where I even surprised myself.

So, said Udon, do you know the name of this organization, konohamaru? Uh. Said konohamaru, actally, Udon, I don't no. What?! Both Udon and Moegi cried. You know all that about the organization but you don't know the name, Moegi cried. Hey. Come on guys, cut me some slack, my sources only know so much, said konohamaru. Don't worry about it, konoahamru, Udon and Moegi, said Ebisu. There is more than one way to find out who they are. How, said Moegi. We can ask them when we get there, said Ebisu. They continued to head towards there destination, they stopped to camp at a couple of times, along the way an continued to head to the land of birds.

_**Scene Change: In the land of birds, outside feudal lords palace**_

Two days later-

Finally, said moegi, Udon and konohamaru somewhat out of breathe, we finally reached the land of birds and the feudal lords palace. Hello, said one of the feudal lords servants, you must be the shinobi diplomats from konoha. The feudal lord has been expecting you, right this way please, he said.

The servant led them down the hall way to, a pair of huge metal doors and ushered them to be doors opened to find the feudal lord waiting for them at a table. The room they were in was big and luxurious, with big windows, red carpet runners and marble flooring. Also the table where they were to be seated was a huge wooden rounded rectangular table made with the finest and sturdiest wood. Greetings lead diplomats, welcome to the land of birds and my palace.

I hope you will enjoy your stay in the land of birds. Greetings, Feudal lord, ma'am said Ebisu along with konohamaru, moegi, and udon. Please call me Lady Toki Roba or Lady Toki. Greetings, Lady Toki. One of Toki's servants entered the room and she turned to address him. What is it, Susa? She said kindly. Lady, Toki, she is here. Ahh. Good, right on time, please send her in.

A figure came from the distance and entered the feudal lords throne room. She was a young girl around the same age as konohamaru, udon, and moegi. The girl had long, dark, indigo blue hair, with black eyes, she wore black shinobi sandals, purple pants that hugged her legs and hips( and stops mid-way between her calves and almost her ankles like in anime) and a dark blue short- sleeve shirt. She had a kunai holster on one of her legs and shuriken pouches on the back of her, and she had a head band on with the symbol of the land of birds across it. It's always good to see you again Miss Yoshino, said the Feudal lord. Yoshino bowed to the feudal lord and then looked at the occupants in the room.

She saw a girl with orange hair, a boy with glasses on with his nose dripping, a guy with sunglasses, she instantly recognized the leaf symbol on their headbands and a boy with spiky brown hair a gray jacked on with brown pants on with ninja sandals on. That boy looks familiar she thought. Eh. Said konohamaru, Yoshino? This girl does look familiar he thought. What?! It can't be both konohamaru and the girl shouted! KONOHAMARU! Shouted the girl, KAEDE!!! Konohamaru shouted.

Wow is that you, said kaede. Wow kaede you look great. It's good to see you again, kaede, said konohamaru, you too, said kaede. They ran up to each other and gave each other a long hug and then let go. Konohamaru, looked her over, wow kaede you look different. I do, she said. Yeah, but in a good way, your way pretty, he said. Thanks, konohamaru, said kaede blushing. Your really handsome and cute, konohamaru, she stopped herself. Ooops, she said, did I just say "cute" out loud she said. I apologize, she told him. It's ok kaede, konohamaru said blushing at the cute comment she gave him.

The feudal lord looked on with confusion. Hey! Kaede said Udon and Moegi. Udon, Moegi said kaede happily. It's good to see you guys again too she hugged them both and they hugged back. Kaede then turned to Ebisu, and you are sir, she said. Ebisu Sukioka at your service, he said. Ebisu Sukioka? The elite tutor that konohamaru hates she said, it's good to see you again Ebisu-san.

Ebisu frowned at the statement she made. Use too, actually, he corrected her, we get along fine now. Oh, she said sorry Ebisu-san. That's ok, it's good to see you again too kaede, Ebisu smiled, how are your parents

. They are fine and how is everyone in konoha. They are doing well said Ebisu. So, you all know each other said Lady Toki. Sorry, sir said kaede. Yes, we do I use to be from Konoha, it is my home village.

Ah. That would explain things, said Lady Toki. That will make things even easier, so will you be our diplomat and liaison, kaede. Yes, Lady Toki, kaede bowed. Good than, let's get down to business than, I can give you the tour of my palace and the land of birds and kaede can be your escort. First, let's handle our business first.

Lady Toki sat down and discussed the terms of the treaty and alliance with Ebisu. Moments later, good, Lady Toki said that it's official and we agree. This is what Lady Tsunade and the feudal lord of your country wants, ebisu nodded and this is what you want, yes Lady Toki said. Good than, now that the treaty is official, you can return this message to your hokage.

Kaede, I have a mission for you. Yes, said kaede. I want you to travel back with the leaf shinobi back to konoha give this message to the hokage and also help to finalize the agreement and treaty with them, he said. Yes, Lady Toki, she said.

Wow your coming back to konoha, said konohamaru, udon and moegi, how does it feel? It feels great, said kaede excitedly, I can't wait to see everyone. Come said Lady Toki let me show you around the palace and the land of birds. They toured the palace, which was extraordinary and the land of birds was beautiful. It was a lively, country with beautiful scenery and it was a vary prosperous land and of course it was mainly populated with birds, thus the name.

The feudal lord's palace was huge with many rooms with stone and marble columns, pillars and paintings and ancestry of the monarchy family of the land and the feudal lords family history as well. Team Ebisu learned a lot that day about the feudal lords palace, family and the land of birds. Ok, everyone I will see you later tomorrow said Lady Toki.

Team Ebisu and kaede said their goodbyes to the feudal lord and left jumping from tree to tree and rooftop to rooftop. Come, I will show you were you will be staying. A nice inn right up ahead of us, kaede said. While they were running, konohamaru noticed that kaede was running unusually fast for a civilian and noticed the scandals she had on and kunai holster and shuriken pouch. Hmm. He thought I will ask her about this later. He also could not help watching kaede run watching her legs go back and forth and her butt as it moved. He blushed and then shook his head vigorously and focused at the task at hand and kept running. Kaede couldn't help but think about how cute, konohamaru was, she blushed at this than shook her head vigorously and kept running and focusing at the task at hand.

_**Scene Change: In the land of birds, Inn**_

Ok. Everyone, this is where you will be staying, kaede said, I hope it is to your liking.

They agreed and then began to unpack. Ebisu, had his own room, konohamaru and udon shared a room and kaede and moegi shared a room. Ebisu, udon and moegi decided to explore the town a little more while kaede and konohamaru decided to take a walk and walked into a nearby forest surrounded by tress as they walked the trail. They walked and talked about many different things and caught up with each other's lives. Konohamaru had kaede laughing and giggling. Kaede had him laughing too.

Wow kaede your not as shy as you use to be said, konohamaru.

Yeah, I pretty much grew out of that she said but I can be at times. I always was shy around you though, she said.

Me? Konohamaru said, yeah I was sort of the same around you too. I can't imagine, the great, hardcore, fearless, and strong konohamaru Sarutobi being afraid she said sarcastically, grinning. Especially of little, old me.

Yeah. I was, he said. Over the next few days, he and kaede got closer. Moegi, and teased him about it but not before he got mad with them and ran them off, Ebisu even got in a teasing comment about the two. Ebisu, moegi and udon trained for a while and then went out to see the town once again but not before checking with the feudal lord first along with konohamaru and kaede in tow.

Konohamaru and kaede decided to train together by themselves in the woods. They exchanged punches and kicks, sparring light taijutsu style. They continued training until they were out of breath and tired and decided to call it a day and sit down in the forest and talk.

Hey. Kaede there is something I wanted to ask you, konohamaru said. Uh?! Said kaede. Sure konohamaru go ahead.

You run pretty fast for a civilian and you know more than average taijutsu sparring, since back in the academy. Those were ninja moves you were doing and I noticed your pouches and kunai holster and shinobi scandals. So, you know, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. How long did you know, the first day I saw you, when we were running to the Inn, you were taking us too. You're not a civilian are you? He said. No konohamaru, I'm not, I m a shinobi. What?! He gasped, but how. I continued my training even after I left the village three years ago. The organization I belong too trained me. I know about them said konohamaru. You do, she gasped. Yeah, I do, he said, what is the name of your organization he asked. It's called "the Muzen". Its leader is named Zennosuke Otou. Otou?! Hey, he has the same last name of Hibari. Yes, he does, said kaede, he is Hibari's grandfather. What, no way, does Hibari know, he said. Yes, she does. Was he from konoha? Originally yes, but his family moved away, many years ago, his daughter once she was grown up moved back to konoha, and he stayed here.

So, that's why he wanted to also make the alliance to konoha, so he could see Hibari, his daughter and remain loyal to his home land as well the land of birds. Yes, replied kaede. Hm. I would like to see Hibari again, it's been a while, said kaede. You trust me with this information said konohamaru. Yes, I do, you're a good friend and I trust you, moegi, udon, ebisu-san, all my friends in konoha and all of konoha. Thanks, said konohamaru smiling that means a lot. No, sweat said kaede you feel the same way as me, when it comes to me don't you? Yes, I do, and to show it I noticed that you do only basic taijutsu.

How about I help up your anity by making you faster and stronger through training and teaching you elemental jutsu, once we find out your chakra types, he said. You would do that for me, for real, are you sure, teaching an outsider your villages' jutsu is forbidden, you know, it's could get you into serious trouble and you'll get severely punished.

I know, he said but I trust you and your from konoha, you're not a rogue ninja and you haven't betrayed the village, you've remained loyal all this time. Yes, I have, it was me who helped zennosuke push for this treaty and alliance with konoha. I won't leak any secrets and leaf villages secrets and jutus are safe with me, I know, konohamaru, said.

How are things between you and Hanabi, asked kaede? We are cool, we are best friends, actually, a female best friend, she is into inari you know, he said. Really? Hanabi? Inari? Yeah, I can see them together, he feels the same? Yeah, he does. What about you, konohamaru? I don't have a girlfriend, he replied. You, no way replied Kaede, neither do I, I don't have a boyfriend either. Really, he said that's a shock, a pretty girl like you he said smiling. She blushed.

So you and hanabi are just friends, you have no interest in her in that way,. I can't say that I don't he said but she is also my best friend and she is interested in inari and I'm interested in someone else. Konohamaru walked over to Kaede and looked her in the eyes, she got up and stared at him, they hugged each other.

I missed you, kaede. I missed you too konohamaru.

Who are you interested in, said kaede.

Well to be honest, it's been someone I 'vet been interested in for a long time and it's been three years and now I have another chance to be with her.

I've been interested in someone too, she said and it's been three years, for me too, I hope he feels the same way about me, if He'll have me, she said. Who is it, konohamaru? It's you, kaede. Kaede gasped, m, me. Yes, I didn't know that. Do you feel the same way, he asked. Yes, I do, she said to him and hugged him again.

They looked into each other's eyes, their faces got closer as their lips touched moving up and down on each other's faces. Than their eyes closed, their faces turned sideways and mouths opened and they drew each other into a passionate kiss. Kaede put her arms around konohamaru's neck and locked her hands around the back of his neck. Konohamaru put his arms around kaede's waist as they continued to kiss nonstop. After a continuous make out session lasting a good 30 minutes, they both were out of breath. So, kaede, konohamaru, smiled while regaining his composure and taking her hand in his, she tightened the squeeze, will you be my girlfriend. Yes, konohamaru, she said happily.

They continued to walk and talk and then returned to the Inn, where Udon, Moegi, an Ebisu were waiting for them, so they could eat. Hey, guys said konohamaru, smiling widely. Uh. Said Udon noticing that konohamaru and kaede were holding hands, he grinned. So, konohamaru he said, do you have something to tell us, he pointed at their hands.

Yeah, we do, konohamaru said me and kaede are boyfriend and girlfriend. Wow, really said Udon and Moegi, that's great! Congratulations, you guys. Thanks, they both said. Kaede blushed. Yes, I am happy for both of you too, said Ebisu, smiling.

Moegi really was glad for konohamaru, and she always supported him but she was also sad. She knew the feelings he still held for kaede over the years and the strong feelings, he had for Hanabi and that Hanabi apparently had for him but neither attempted to go forward with trying to ask the other out for fear of rejection or ruining their friendship.

She too liked konohamaru, wanted a chance to see if there could be something more but she felt he only saw her as a teammate nothing more and that other girls such as kaede and hanabi were in the way.

She was good friends with hanabi and kaede and would never betray them in any way but she was jealous of them for the attention that konohamaru gave them that she may not ever receive in that way but nevertheless, she was happy for konohamaru and kaede and would continue to support them. If, she ever had a chance with konohamaru, she would take it if the opportunity ever came around.

She congratulated them, sincerely and kaede and konohamaru sat down with everyone to eat. Ebisu-sensei, asked Udon. How long are we going to be here? Until, the feudal lord, finishes up some last paper work for me to take back to Lady Tsunade, he replied. Also, he added Lady Tsuande gave me some other information prior to this mission. Rumor has it that there are a group of rogue ninja roaming the nearby area near the border of the land of birds, I don't know how true or accurate this information is but we must be careful, he said.

_Flashback begins_

_Ebisu, just a minute, said Tsunade. Yes, Lady Hokage, said Ebisu. I have something else to say before you take you leave. If my information network is correct, a group of rogue ninja have been seen near the border of the land of birds, we don't know what their intentions are but when you go there, to talk to the feudal lord, be on you guard these shinobi may try to attack the land of birds, or better yet maybe the feudal lord, himself. They are rumored to be rogue ninja from the Hidden Stone Village So, take precaution, also don't leave, unless you are absolutely sure and confirmed either, the rogues will attack or if they are in the area. You are dismissed, she said. Yes, Lady Tsunade, said Ebisu as he left the hokage's office._

_Flashback ends _

These rogue ninja are rumored to be from the Hidden Stone Village and they may try to attack this land. Will they try to attack the Lady Toki, said kaede. I don't know said Ebisu, they may try but we must stay alert and be on our guard, got it, said Ebisu. Yes, Ebisu-sensei said moegi, udon and konohamaru in unison. Yes, Ebisu-san, said kaede. I wonder why my leader did not tell me this information, doesn't he have faith in me, said Kaede. I'm sure he does, kaede, said Ebisu, he just did wanted to be secretive about it. He knew we would be there and that we could handle it. He also sent a someone along, not only to be a diplomat and liaison but a bodyguard to the feudal lord as well and assist us too. So, you see he does have faith. Thanks, Ebisu-san, said kaede smiling. Alright everyone, let's go to bed and get up and do some training and first thing in the morning, said Ebisu. After, that we will see the feudal lord. Everyone finished up eating, cleared the table, talked a bit and went to sleep to their respective rooms. That night both Kaede and konohamaru went to sleep with a smile on their faces thinking about their newfound relationship with each other.

'


	4. Invaders!

**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does._

_I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassins series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc._

_This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due._

_**Chapter Four: Invaders!!!**_

_**Scène: Border of the land of birds**_

_Two weeks later:_

So how is it looking so far? Said a voice. It's looking good, everything is going according to plan said a second voice. Is there anything we should know about said the first voice. I did see something and new information, leader sir said the second voice. It seems that the feudal lord have called for reinforcements, shin obi from another village. Who are they, said the first voice. Ninja from konoha. Konoha? Said the first voice. This should be interesting. I haven't ran into any konoha ninja since the last great ninja war or the third secret ninja war to be exact. I slaughtered many of them, he he, the first voice cackled. I 'll never forget though how konoha's yellow flash wiped out most of our shinobi during that war and for that I will always hold a grudge against konoha. Leader, may I say, said the second voice, you're not with the Hidden Stone Village anymore. You left and became a rogue ninja remember. Shut up, you fool!! Said the first voice angrily, I know that, in fact we are all rogues from the hidden stone village, don't you forget that. Y, Yes, leader, sir said the second voice. Now, go round up everyone else and rally our ninja, it's about time we made our move and take over the land of birds. We've waited long enough and prepared, it's time, Said the first voice. The first thing we do is take out the feudal lord and his personal guard, once that happens the land of birds will fall. Leader, said the second voice, what about the leaf shinobi. What about them, if they get in the way, kill them, all of them. How many did you see, said the first voice. I scouted the land sir and the feudal lords palace, he has many guards patrolling just about twenty or so and there were about three leaf shinobi that I saw, a jonin, and two genin. Only three, he said? That's unusual for shinobi, they usually consist of squads of four but three, hmmm? He pondered maybe they are exceptionally skilled and don't need a fourth member. I heard about the attack on the leaf village three years, ago by the sand village and the sound village. The sand are now the leaf's allies and that I heard that Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sannin was responsible for the whole incident. It weakened their village, quite a bit, so now they have fewer shinobi and they have yet to fully recover from that incident. Watch the leaf shinobi, closely, understood and make sure they do not interfere with our plans. Yes, leader said the second voice, I will round up everyone and get them ready to move at your command and then head out myself. The shinobi vanished from sight to leave, leaving the first voice in his thoughts. The leader goes to his shinobi. Listen up, everyone!!! The rogue shinobi quieted down. We leave at noon to commence our attack, here this day we will take the land of birds, as our own, if you find any shinobi from konoha, kill them on sight, as well leave the feudal lord to me and me alone, said the leader. Now, the time has come, let's move out he said. The shinobi scattered and vanished moving quickly to the land of birds, infiltrating its borders and sweeping through the country, heading towards the feudal lords palace. Ha, ha, ha, laughed the leader, wickedly, soon very soon this land will be mine.

_**Scene Change: In the land of birds, Inn**_

_The next day:_

The next day came and Team Ebisu woke up early to get themselves, cleaned and dressed, and get themselves prepared if anything happened. After, training; Udon, Moegi and Ebisu went to see the feudal lord. Konohamaru and Kaede stayed behind to do some extra training. Alright, kaede he said let's try it again, we have already worked on your speed and strength as well your acrobatics and agility, I've taught you everything needed to become a genin, and we also found out your chakra type, or two types to be exact. You have a strong affinity to water chakra and to earth chakra, which means you have both types and can perform both elements when using jutsu. What are your types, konohamaru, asked kaede? Mine, are Fire chakra and Earth chakra. Fire and Earth, she said?! He nodded his head in agreement. Alright now let's begin I've showed you the earth jutsu, now go ahead and do it. Alright she said here I go, she began forming hand signs and landed on one used for earth jutsu, Earth style: Ground spikes, she cried. She hit the ground with both her hands slamming her palms to the ground and manipulated the earth, lumps of earth came from the ground. Darn it, she said in frustration, why can't I do it right. Calm down, kaede, assured konohamaru, you have to put more chakra to it, especially more earth chakra and concentrate, think about chakra control. I know, konohamaru, but it's frustrating, she said angrily. Ok, she said panting, let me try it again. She formed the hand signs for the jutsu and slammed her palms on the ground again, Earth Style: Ground spikes, this time little hills rose from the ground as she tried hard to manipulate the earth. There, see said konohamaru happily, you're improving kaede. Kaede, gave him a dirty look, no I'm not she said. Konohamaru stood there in silence and laughed nervously, not wanting to push things with kaede, seeing that she was already mad.

Kaede tried again several more times and kept practicing for another hour. Darn it, she said that's it! I'm giving up, she said. No, no kaede, konohamaru pleaded don't give up, try it again. You know, he said seriously shinobi should never give up, if we did we would never accomplish anything, not our missions and not our goals and dreams, he said. What would the world be like, if everyone gave up all the time. It would be a sad world, he said and that's not the kind of world I want to live in. I never give up, and work my hardest and never give up. That's how I was able to succeed by keep trying and never giving up, and you can do the same, so try it again, he said. But, konohamaru, she said, try it again kaede, he demanded seriously. Oh, alright, kaede huffed and sighed. Alright, one last time she said forming hand signs, EARTH SYLE: GROUND SPIKES!, she cried out HAAAAAA! Slamming her palms to the ground again pushing more chakra and manipulating the earth into it. This time, giant spikes came from the ground in different patterns heading towards a tree and successfully puncturing the tree and making it fall over. You did it, kaede!, said konohamaru happily running up to her hugging her, causing her to blush. Yeah, I did! She said loudly hugging him back. They stood there and stared at each other for a while, before blushing and pulling away. Thanks, konohamaru, she said and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. No problem, he smiled you know I don't mind. You've taught me a lot and I can't thank you enough, said kaede. It's ok really, he said there may come a day where you may need to teach me something, as a matter of fact I know a day will come. That's enough training for now, you need to rest and conserve your chakra, we need to be ready in case anything happens, like Ebisu-sensei said. She nodded and they turned to leave to go back inside the Inn, when suddenly konohamaru looked up and saw smoke coming from the feudal lords palace. Oh! No! he said. What is it konohamaru, said kaede as she looked up to, to see the smoke. She gasped the feudal lord ['s palace, konohamaru the attack has begun, we must hurry. Yeah, I know said konohamaru, let's move.

They vanished quickly and ran from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the palace. What should we do, konohamaru, she said. First, you need to conserve your chakra, kaede and move and use as only as much chakra as you need to. When shinobi fight and train they have to see maintain a steady flow of charka so they won't use it up all at once, that could tire them out or make them lose a battle which could result in death. It's not a easy thing to do, not even for me, he said but I've given you lessons on these and you've already have had some previous training concerning this, now you are finished with your training and you are ready. Next I'll need to contact Ebisu-sensei or udon and moegi to confirm their position and maybe even the enemy's position and only hope they can hold off the enemy until we get there. We don't know where they are and how many the enemies' numbers are and where they are located, said kaede. True, said konohamaru, but I have a plan he put both of his hands together in a cross shaped manner that naruto does quite often. Shadow Clone Jutsu!! He cried, nearly about twenty clones appeared proofing around konohamaru and kaede. Wow, konohamaru I didn't know you knew the shadow clone jutsu, she said. Of course, I do he smirked I know a lot of jutsu; he bragged I wouldn't mind showing you but now is hardly the time for it. Alright you guys, he said instructing the clones, I'll need Fifteen of you to scout the area and find information on the enemy's forces, whereabouts and numbers, I 'll need five of you out of the fifteen to locate the position of Udon, Moegi, Ebisu and the feudal lord. Konohamaru turned on his radio, come in, udon, moegi, ebisu-sensei, anyone. Konohamaru heard a voice but it was too static. Crap! He said I'm too far away, the signal won't reach this far. Then we will have to go to them, said kaede. Yeah, he said the best way to do this is to take out the enemy, surrounding and in the palace. More than likely their forces have been split into two. The attacking force, the second wave of the attacking force and the stand by unit, which is deployed if something goes wrong with the invading forces, It's the stand by force we should really watch out for. My clones will take care of that, he said the rest of you, clones, he said come with me, you too kaede, we need to back up Ebisu-sensei, udon and moegi and take out the attacking unit and protect the feudal lord at all costs. Yes, said kaede. I hope that Udon and Moegi and ebisu-san are ok, she said worriedly. There fine, konohamaru, said they can handle themselves, let's hope the feudal lord is ok too he said, Kaede nodded worriedly hoping that the feudal lord was indeed ok. They better be ok, thought konohamaru. Hey, he said to kaede, we are almost there lets go ahead and get ready to infiltrate, we need to use stealth and take out the enemy quickly. Kaede you need to find Lady Toki and protect her and be careful, here is an extra radio for you. She put the radio on, all set she said. Keep in contact with me and the others if you can, he said and be careful kaede, he said. I will she said, you be careful too, she said back. You got it, he grinned at her giving her a thumbs up. Let's move out, he said. Kaede took off running quickly in the opposite direction, scaling the side of the palace by running up it using chakra and jumping through a window. Konohamaru and his clones scattered and scaled the palace by running up the side of the palace, quickly and getting inside.

_**Scene Change: Land of Birds/Inside the feudal lords palace:**_

Konohamaru entered the palace stealth like and surveyed the area. There were walls smashed in, dust, dirt and debris everywhere and he could see and hear guards and ninja fighting. Screams could be heard. The battle was in the enemies' favor and the guards and they were losing. The surprise attack quickly overwhelmed the guards, and most of them lay dead, and the few that were alive were injured if not severely and some could still fight. Konohamaru ran up to a guard, who managed to gain the upper hand on a rogue shinobi and slice his throat. Who goes there, says the guard putting up his sword ready to attack? It's me, said konohamaru. Oh, said the guard you're a konoha shinobi, thank goodness you are here, your comrades are fighting the enemy, we all need reinforcements. I know, said konohamaru, have you seen my comrades, and how many guards, are still alive and how many are dead and is the feudal lord ok. I don't know said the guard. I do know, from one of my men saying that the feudal lords body guards were killed along with some of my men who were guarding her. Hm thought konohamaru. Ok, he said I'm going to go locate my comrades, said konohamaru, I need you to round up any guards that can fight and bring them with you, we need to come up with a plan to fight the enemy, anyone injured take to the staff personal nurses for treatment if any are alive and well. Yes, said the guard I can have one of my men attend to getting the wounded to the emergency ward safely, and I can round up any available guards to fight. Where should I meet you? He said. Meet me in the far west wing of the palace it's where I came in; meet me in ten minutes, and be careful, I'm counting on you, said konohamaru. You got it said the guard as he hurried off to find any other guards keeping himself at the ready for any attack. Konohamaru searched the hallways for Udon and moegi. Enemy ninja, approached him, you leaf shinobi said rogue ninja 1, you will die, get him said the second rogue ninja as they both charged at konohamaru. Hm. Konohamaru smirked, you guys are idiots, he said. What?! Said rogue shinobi 1, we will slice you in half for that. You guys, just blindly charge in like that, he said smugly, without knowing your enemy and what he can do, you underestimate me, and it will cost you your life. What?! Said the rogue shinobi as they continued to charge at him with quick speed. As you can see this hallway is quite narrow and if you get hit by an attack from the front that is large and wide, there will be no way for you to dodge or escape, allow me to show you he said. Konohamaru quickly flew through the hand signs for an earth jutsu. Earth Style: Ground Spikes, he cried as he slammed his palms on the ground giant spikes of earth flew quickly from the ground and scattered all over the floor in front of konohamaru, two of the spikes flew and stabbed the two rogue shinobi clean through and the spikes went through their backs. They coughed and leaked blood and they instantly died on the spot hanging from the spikes, which were shot through them. Hm. told you, konohamaru said.

Meanwhile, Udon and moegi parried attacks from the enemy. An enemy charged at Udon, he slashed at Udon, udon quickly side stepped him and sliced at him with a kunai he had in his hand, the shinobi dropped to the ground. Another shinobi charged at Moegi he slashed at her head, she quickly ducked and sent a kick to his stomach sending him flying across the room and slammed up against the wall. She took out four kunai and pinned his arms and legs against the wall. The shinobi struggled to get free and yelling curses at her; She took out a fifth kunai and threw it at him, ending his life as his body fell to the ground lifeless. Another shinobi appeared out of nowhere to surprise attack Moegi and Udon, before udon and moegi could react a kunai was thrown at the back of the shinobi, he fell to the ground instantly dying. So, I finally found you guys, said a voice. Uh, both moegi and udon gasped, Konohamaru! They both said. Konohamaru stepped from the shadows, grinning. I'm glad you guys are ok, where is sensei. We got separated from him, earlier, we don't know where he is, said udon. Suddenly a high pitched scream "Ahhhhhhhh"! Could be heard from outside the room. Konohamaru, udon and moegi rushed out the room to see what was going on but not before looking both ways outside the door sneaky like. Ebisu-sensei! They said as they saw ebisu walking towards them after killing another rogue shinobi. There you guys are, he said. From behind Ebisu came the captain of the guards, konohamaru met earlier with more guards with him, they all went inside the room udon, moegi and konohamaru were recently in. So, what's the status on things, said konohamaru? The enemy attacked us out of nowhere, no doubt planned, we were quickly outnumbered by them, we also believe their leader is the one who lead the attack, he is probably searching for the feudal lord, said Ebisu. We need to get to the feudal lord to protect her or all will be lost. Not exactly konohamaru said. Uh. Said everyone, kaede should be with her now.

Elsewhere in the palace, rogue ninja surrounded the feudal lord, with the second voice in command of them speaking to the feudal lord. Greetings, feudal lord, my name is Masho Sorugi, second in command of these ninja. If you wish to live, than you will come with us, peacefully and quietly, he commanded calmly with a smirk on his face. Then, suddenly, they heard someone. WATER STYE: WATER SURGE! A stream of water rapidly speeded to the shinobi knocking them off their feet and to the wall unconscious, only leaving Masho standing. Who is there, Masho said? Shuriken were flung at Masho as he ducked and took out a kunai and blocked them, than a someone came from the side aiming a flying kick at his head, he ducked, the name is Kaede, the kunoichi said. She landed on her hands standing upside down shooting a flurry of kicks at his head, he blocked them. Not good enough, girly said Masho confidently. Oh, she said take this, she jumped up using her hands from her upside down position launching one last kick and then turning herself to standing position in mid air and sent a round house kick to his face, he blocked and she sent a side kick, successfully kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall, unconscious. I pushed extra chakra into that last kick, she said and you were saying, she said to him sarcastically, as he slipped into unconsciousness. Kaede! Said the Feudal lord. Lady Toki, she said I've come to take you to safety. She took her hand and quickly led her to the throne room and locked and bolted all the doors and stood guard over her. She turned on her radio and contacted konohamaru, konohamaru, I have the feudal lord with me, we are in the throne room, she is secured. Konohamaru heard this and said good job, Kaede, stay there and protect her, while we deal with the rest of the enemy. Copy that she said. Was that kaede, said Moegi, yes it was, she has the feudal lord is secured in the throne room and is protecting her. So konohamaru, have you any information on the enemy that we already haven't told you, asked ebisu. Thanks, for filling me in you guys. Yes, I have. I have clones scouting the palace and the surrounding area and even the land of birds. From what I gathered, there is at least thirty shinobi at least there was, We pretty much trimmed their numbers down. There was the first invading unit, which we are fighting now, and then the second wave of the invading unit, which are on standby and a stand by back up unit for any emergencies. How we take them out, said the captain of the guards. Everyone listened. As we speak my clones our in place, they have the stand by back up unit completely surrounded and in position for a surprise attack, they are waiting on me to give the order said konohamaru. Ok, than you will take care of that konohamaru, but be careful, if they discover you than the whole attack will fail and they will come after us and we won't have a chance of winning, if we want to beat the enemy, we have to execute our plan perfectly or else we will fail and surely die. Don't worry sensei, said konohamaru, I won't fail. Good said Ebisu, than I leave that in your capable hands, konohamaru, he smiled at him. I have a plan for the second invading force said Udon, but it requires both me and moegi. Wow, that's fast udon, that was quick said konohamaru. Your almost as fast and as good as shikamaru with coming up with plans and strategies, said konohamaru. Almost, grinned udon. Ok, what is the plan said ebisu, interrupting the two.

First the enemy, know we are leaf shinobi and that there is a jonin, and three genin or four if you count kaede, who is at genin-level but not technically a genin yet said udon. They will no doubt underestimate our skill as genin but not you sensei, he said that gives us the element of surprise on our side and we can overtake them with that and use it to our advantage. True, said konohamaru. I can put up detection barriers on every floor letting us know when the second unit of the enemy is coming than we greet them with an ambush of our own, Moegi, I will need one your strongest genjutsu, he said that along with suppressing our chakra signatures, and quickly attacking the enemy through the ambush we can take them out. I need a high level genjutsu for this to work, considering the fact that the invading forces are Jonin, chunin and some high ranking genin. Some might be able to release the genjutsu but if we act fast enough they will be dead before they get a chance to, so timing must be right, Udon said to moegi. Right, said moegi, no problem, I can give you that, she said. Now konohamaru how about you, sensei you and I along with the guards need to beat the first wave of the enemy, the first wave was the strongest, which consist of some jonin and mainly chunin while the second mainly consist of chunin and few genin, the stand by unit are mainly genin and some chunin. Ok, said Ebisu, will you guards, be able to hold your own and kill some of the enemy. Yes, said the captain of the guards, to ebisu, we are prepared to do our part. Are all the injured being tended to asked konohamaru and ebisu? Yes, my second in command is seeing to that and guarding them with a few guards, while we are here with you all, he said. Good than, we have a plan, let's stick to it and carry it out. Kaede will guard the feudal lord and after we are done konohamaru, we will need to go to the throne room, I'm sure that the leader of this invasion will be there, so we will have to hurry and dispose of the enemy quickly, we can't afford to waste time. Right, sensei, konohamaru said. Let's show them what leaf shinobi and the land of birds resistance, are made of, said ebisu. Let's move out. Everyone scattered and went to their positions in the palace. In a hallway, where Masho, was slumped over unconscious, a lone figure walked up to his unconscious body, wake up!, the figure said, splashing water on him. Masho coughed, and looked up, Le, leader, I'm sorry, I failed you, he said. Yes, you did fail me , masho. I asked you to capture the feudal lord AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!!! He yelled. Where is the feudal lord now?! He bellowed. In the Throne room, Masho said weakly. Don't worry, he said I will handle things from here, he said calming down. Most of our shinobi from the first attack wave, have been defeated, send for the second, you will be in charge of them and Masho (Masho began to stand up) don't screw this up or I will make you suffer unimaginable pain. Yes, leader, Masho gulped and then left. Now, It's time for me to do what I came here to do, the leader said, walking towards the throne room.

_**Scene Change: Second floor of palace:**_

Udon, said moegi are you finished setting up the detection barriers, yeah they are all set, now let's go. Uh? Udon standing up holding the hand sign for the detection barriers, what is it Udon? Said Moegi. They are coming, second floor, they will breach the palace in less than a minute. Moegi, quickly he said we have to get to our positions on the second floor. They ran to the second floor and got into position. Alright, wait he said as they kneeled down in hiding, When I give you the go ahead, start the genjutsu. Right, said Moegi.

_Meanwhile: _In the outskirts of the surrounding area of the palace 10 standby shinobi waited for any signs of trouble and ready to move if given the order and storm the palace and kill anyone who got in their way. Konohamaru's clones, waited and watched in hiding. The real konohamaru inside the palace, raised his hand and formed a sign, "go" he said. The clones moved quickly and stealthily towards their enemies. Clone 1 started to form hand signs at a quick pace, Earth Style : Ground Cave In. He slammed his palms to the ground causing the ground to cave in around the unexpected shinobi. By the time they sensed it, it was too late the ambush had already begun. The clones began fighting the shinobi one on one battles, while others were cut down by sneak attacks. Ahhhhh! Screams can be heard throughout the forest from the rogue shinobi. Konohamaru's clones, sliced and cut down the enemies forces, many trapped and fell to the depths of the earth by konohamaru's clones earth jutsu. Being surrounded each clone through a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, triggered to go off within seconds. "BOOM"!!! each tag hit it's mark, the surviving stand by unit of the rogue shinobi were all trapped and had no chance of escape. NOW!! Yelled clone 1 everyone! He shouted. All the clones jumped in the air and began forming hand signs quickly and stopped on the sign for fire jutsu. FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!! They all shouted in unison. Big fireballs and steams of fire along with the explosive notes hit their target and a big explosion was sent throughout the entire forest of the area, making every surrounding object catch on fire. When the dust, settled and the smoke cleared, the charred and burned bodies of the rogue standby unit shinobi were seen in the earth whole, none surviving. The clones, quickly began putting out the fire, leaving the forest intact and not that badly damaged. It was a good thing we decided to put an explosive tag with our fire jutsu, said clone 1, yeah agreed the others, it made the jutsus more powerful and made sure we got the job done. Clone 1 thought in his head, konohamaru-leader, our mission has been accomplished, the standby rogue ninja unit has been eliminated. Elsewhere, konohamaru got the information. Ebisu-sensei the clones, have accomplished, their objective the standby unit has been eliminated. Good, said Ebisu, now we do our part, konohamaru, we must hurry. Right sensei. Ebisu and konohamaru began fighting with the rogue shinobi again slashing through their enemies. The rogue shinobi surrounded Ebisu, the guards, and konohamaru, sensei konohamaru whispered throw a kunai in the air with a explosive tag attached to it and when I give the signal, we will use fire jutsu, you know which one. Ebisu nodded.

The shinobi began to charge forming hand signs for a earth style jutsus. EARTH STYLE: BOULDER CRUSH!!!, they yelled as they formed the earth into huge boulders, which were about to roll. Alright, sensei! Now! Yelled konohamaru. Everyone, duck said Ebisu. Ebisu and konohamaru quickly threw kunais with an explosive tag attached to it in the air in front of them, they began forming hand signs fast, FIRESTYLE:FIREBALL JUTSU!!! they said in unison. Scorching fire and flames shot from their mouths, obliterating the earth boulders and burning and scorching all enemies near, they began to focus the fire in a circular motion in each direction quickly to make sure to get all of the enemy. When the smoke cleared the walls and floors were burned and all of the enemy lay burned and charred on the palace floor. Well, that takes care of that said Ebisu. Konohamaru, I going to the throne room, ebisu said taking off. I'm going to help Udon and Moegi and then I 'll join you. Ebisu nodded and ran towards the throne room. Konohamaru found Udon and moegi by radio and ran to their location. The second invasion force of the enemy ran down the hall.

Ok, moegi, now said Udon. Moegi began forming hand signs quickly and then stopped, Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness, moegi whispered. The area went pitch black for the oncoming rogue invasion force. Hey! What's going on, they cried. Udon, shot forward quickly down the hall throwing kunai at them, ahhh! Some of the shinobi fell to the ground, he pulled out two kunai in each hand and began slashing at the shinobi, the shinobi began dropping like flies. What's going on, said Masho,uh. A genjutsu, he said alright everyone he said release the genjutsu on my mark, now he said RELEASE! They all said in unison, dispelling the genjutsu. What said Masho?!, as he saw udon coming towards him quickly about to slash at him, he caught udon's kunai in mid swing and kicked udon in the stomach, sending him flying back, udon successfully landed on his feet, skidding back some and holding his stomach in pain, Uhh. He said. Udon said moegi pulling out a kunai and getting into fighting stance. The last of the second wave of shinobi surrounded them. Well, well said Masho it looks like your outnumbered and outmatched, time to die, kiddies, he said to udon and moegi. You first, said konohamaru jumping down from the ceiling, guys stand their he said, konohamaru said Moegi, surprised. Konohamaru began forming hand signs in mid air as he jumped down, EARTH STYLE: GROUND SPIKE CIRCULAR FORMATION!!! He cried out. Giant spikes came from the ground in a circular motion petruding from the ground and stabbing the enemy shinobi clean through as they fell to the ground. Masho, quickly dodged it. Well, we have another pipsqueak, said Masho laughing. who are you calling pipsqueak said konohamaru, angrily. Leave him to me and moegi said udon, we'll finish this, you go after kaede and ebisu sensei to the throne room to protect the feudal lord. Udon, said konohamaru. Go ahead, said Udon, I've got a bone to pick with this guy anyway for kicking me like that and I owe it to him to deliver it back, so go konohamaru, he said. Ok, said konohamaru as he left and ran down the hall turning a corner to go the throne room. No, you don't said Masho, you're not getting away, I don't think so, said Udon catching Masho's kunai and throwing it back at him, only for Masho to dodge. Your fight is with me, said Udon, and me said moegi. Ha, ha, ha, well so be it said Masho lets begin as he charged at them. Udon and Moegi traded blows with Masho as their kunai clashed.

The leader walked up to the doors to the throne room and surrounded his fist into earth, Ninja Art: Earth shatter fist! He cried out knocking down the doors. Kaede, and the feudal lord looked at him shocked. So you are the kunoichi, who managed to get by masho, said the leader, impressive, even though masho is clearly and overconfident fool, the leader grinned. You must be the feudal lord, it's time, your majesty to give up your country, by ending your life, here and now said the leader. You're not doing anything said kaede. We'll see about that little girl, said the leader, he charged at her with unbelievable speed and pulled out a kunai. Kaede began forming hand signs quickly and slammed her palms on the ground, EARTH STYLE: GROUND SPIKES, she cried out as the giant spikes, shot out of the ground towards the leader, who dodged them with ease. What, she said hm, he's fast, she thought. Impressive so, you know earth style jutsu, well so do I he began forming hand signs, himself EARTH SYLE:GROUND SPIKES, he cried, as the spikes, began shooting out at kaede, she dodged them successfully but it was difficult. What?! she said he knows' the same jutsu that me and konohamaru knows, she gasped. Lady Toki, leave now and take cover immediately, lady Toki ran into a corner and shielded herself. A lot of good that will do you, said the leader, I will kill you both he said. Not on my watch said kaede, as she formed hand signs, WATER STYLE: WATER FANG BULLETS she yelled as

she spit large water ball like bullets from her towards, the leader. Hm. Not bad, water style jutsu too, but I can do that too. He formed hand seals, WATER STYLE:WATER WALL, he shouted as a wall of water came from outside quickly surrounding him in the form of a wall blocking her attacks and making it useless, she took the time to speed towards him, and throwing a kunai, he dodged and she kicked him as they fought using taijutsu briefly, he blocked her kick and grabbed her and threw her in the air and throwing a kunai at her, she formed hand signs once again, the kunai hit her but it was replaced by a log. Substitution, he yelled and turned around to see her coming with a chakra enhanced kick aimed at his face, he ducked and saw a kunai headed towards him about to stab him, he caught it and back handed her on to the floor. She struggle to get up, he walked slowly towards her, with her kunai, in his hand. Play time is over, time to die little one, said the leader seriously, he drew back the kunai and swung it about to stab her, when a flash of blue was seen entering the room at high speed and blocking the leader's kunai with one of his own. Not today, he said as he kicked the leader making him fall towards a nearby wall but the leader landed on his feet and smirked. Ebisu-san gasped kaede. Kaede, protect the feudal lord, leave this to me he said. Well, well a newcomer and this one a leaf shinobi not like the kunoichi over there loyal to this country. I heard rumors about your organization girly, when I take over this country, they will serve me or die, he laughed out loud. Not a chance, said kaede, we would never serve a monster like you! She yelled. I wouldn't give you a choice in the matter, said the leader, smirking. Your fight is with me, now said Ebisu, so I wouldn't be concerned about the girl. Oh, said the leader, it makes little difference, how many of you leaf shinobi, and land of birds shinobi show up, I'll kill you all anyway and then kill the feudal lord. Let's begin said the leader, let's said Ebisu as they vanished, flashes were seen at the speed they were moving each performing hand signs, ebisu performing fire jutsu and water jutsu and the leader using only earth jutsu, they continued to fight.

_Meanwhile__:_ with moegi and udon and masho. Udon dodged punches and kicks from masho as Moegi, also dodged Masho's attacks, Moegi jumped back and began forming hand signs, Udon jumped back and followed suit and formed hand signs. WATER STYLE:TWIN WATER BLASTS, moegi, shouted as water gathered from a water source below the palace forming into two twisting large sprouts of water coming towards Masho, FIRESTYLE:RAPID FIRE BLASTS, shouted Udon as small circular fireballs shot from his mouth towards Masho. Masho stood his ground and formed hand signs at a fast pace, EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL, he shouted a wall of earth stood in front of him to block both attacks by moegi and udon. Masho began forming more hand signs, WIND STYLE:SLICING WIND. A slicing winds shot at two different directions towards, moegi and udon. Moegi and Udon formed hand signs for a substitution jutsu. They completed it before the attacks could hit, leaving themselves, replaced with logs. Substitution!, said Masho. Moegi and Udon stood on the walls opposite each other and leaped at Masho throwing punches and kicks at him, Masho dodged gracefully and blocked them. You, kiddies are good, I've give you that, but not good enough, he said with a grin. Really? Said Udon than take this as he charged at him, Udon and Masho were locked in combat using basic taijutsu, dodging and blocking each other's attacks. Moegi ran in a circular motion around the pair, She ran behind Udon, towards him forming hand signs, UDON, NOW! She said. Udon jumped up and landed on one of the side walls of the room, and started forming hand signs. Moegi finished her hand signs, as Udon jumped. GENJUTSU:ROOM DISTORTION JUTSU. What?! Said Masho surprised, as his eyes were caught in the genjutsu. The room began to change shape and warp around them, but looked exactly the same but with no one in it. Genjutus, he cried!, RELEASE, he said as the genjutsu released returning the room to normal. What?! Where did they go? Just as the genjutsu fully lifted off of him. He heard two people say. WIND STYLE:WIND GUST, shouted Udon the wind hit masho sending him flying back, MOEGI?! your turn, said Udon. WATER STYLE: WATER MISSILE, shouted Moegi as a water in a shape of a missile flew at masho sending him into a wall. Moegi jumped off the wall, quickly at sent for kunai at Masho pending his arms and legs against the wall. Why you DIRTY, ROTTEN BRATS, he said, how dare you?!, you haven't defeated me, I'll kill you?! He shouted at them. Not likely, said Udon. Your all washed up Masho, it's over, said Moegi.

Now we are going to end this, said Udon, forming more hand signs, WIND STYLE:WIND SWORD. A sword of wind appeared in the palm of his hand, he charged at Masho with great speed. Yahhhhh! He shouted at Masho, swinging the sword at Masho, Masho gasped and did one last jutsu to escape, Earth style: Earth replacement, he said. Barely escaping Udon's attack. Masho stood in a whole in the wall where the wall use to be, cut and bruised up and badly injured. You leaf kiddies, are pretty tough, you've won this time, but the next time we meet, you will die, I assure you, he said. I don't forget faces or names, Udon and Moegi, said Masho grinning. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, as he ran and jumped through a window landing on a tree and proceeded to flee. I'm sorry, leader, I failed you, yet again Masho thought has he fled the palace, he signaled the leader letting him know, he was fleeing by raising what was left of his chakra. You're not getting away, said Moegi shouting. Let him go, said Udon. He is no threat to us anymore nor to the feudal lord or the land of birds, not with those injuries he has, they are far too serious for him to try to hurt anyone, in his physical state now, he said. Alright said Moegi, let's hurry to the throne room, she said to udon. Alright said Udon, let's go, They ran towards the throne room.

_Meanwhile in the throne room:_

The leader and Ebius continued to battle using taijutsu, the leader felt masho's low chakra fleeing the palace. So, Masho has been defeated, he thought, than it's time to finish this, he thought. Play time is over, jonin as the leader rushed at him and kicked him quickly using amazing speed. Ebisu flew backwards, landing on his feet but off balanced. The leader, took this opportunity to rush at Ebisu, a kunai in hand about to stab him, when a blur appeared and someone crescent kicked him in the face, hard and he was sent skidding back. The person flipped in mid air and landed on their feet, and went into fighting stance. Not on my watch, said the person. KONOHAMARU! Shouted kaede. Konohamaru, said ebisu slightly surprised, your timing is excellent as usual, thank you for assisting me. No, problem said Konohamaru. Who is this guy, sensei. He does look familiar, said ebisu but I can't place his face, where. The leader stood up, well, well another leaf coming out of the woodworks, just how many rat holes are you leaf shinobi, coming out of, he said angrily and then grinned. Fine, by me more fun for me to play. The more the merrier, he said confidently, laughing and resumed his fighting stance. Are you ready, boy, pointed at konohamaru because, you will pay for that kick you just gave me.

Uh?! Ebisu gasped, now I know who you are, he said to the leader. You're a high level A-class criminal listed in the bingo book and a rogue ninja. You are Risho Tokugawa of the Renowned and Powerful Tokugawa clan of the village hidden in the stones. You left your village six years ago to seek out your own ambitions, you crave power and a high status. The Tokugawa clan?!, said konohamaru. Eh? Wait a minute, konohamaru said, He's from that clan, they are one of the top earth style users in the world other than my clan. Your clan? Said Risho (the leader), since you're from konoha, than you must be from the renowned and powerful Sarutobi Clan. Our clans fought during the Great shinobi wars, the first great ninja war, your clan was victorious against us, during the second ninja war, your clan lost against my clan and during the third great ninja war, your clan defeated my clan yet again. So, the saga continues for our clans, mortal enemies our clans are. You and I will finish it, boy, he said to konohamaru.

I have nothing to do with that, said konohamaru but I represent my clan and the leaf village. And I will stop you here, he yelled at Risho. Big talk for such a little shrimp, chuckled risho. Who, are you calling a shrimp?! said konohamaru angrily. Alright, old man let's go. Old?!, you insolent little brat, I'll teach you manners and some respect by taking your life! Said risho. Be careful konohamaru, Ebisu said he is no ordinary shinobi or jonin for that matter, he is beyond that, almost S-class, he was once a former Anbu captain of the assassination unit of the hidden stone village and he is one of the

renowned and legendary seven masters of shinobi or one of the seven elemental shinobi masters, each a master of their respective elements. Two from the mist village, two from the cloud village, one from the sand village, one from the leaf village, which is our village and one from the stone village, which is him. He is Risho Tokugawa the "Earth Master". Yes, that is true, jonin, and I was also once the leader of the seven shinobi masters, he said proudly. Uh. Said konohamaru. Well I guess I better be on my toes than, he smirked. So he is thrilled at the challenge, thought Ebisu, than let us begin said Ebisu, yes, let's get this over with. Risho rushed at them quickly, konohamaru jumped up in the air and formed hand signs, FIRESTYLE:SPITFIRE JUTSU, he yelled as small powerful fireballs shot from his mouth towards, risho, who dodged them quickly. Ebisu came with an attack of his own. FIRE STYLE: FIRE BLAST JUTSU, he yelled, again risho dodged the attack, skidding in the process. Konohamaru and ebisu stood sideways on the sides of the walls of the throne room. Risho finished forming hand signs for a jutsu. Earth style: Ground spikes, as he slammed his palm to the ground the spikes appeared from the ground and shot towards ebisu and konohamaru, as they dodged the attack. EARTH STYLE: GROUN SPIKES, konohamaru shouted out, still began forming hand signs, EARTH STYLE:EARTH PILLARS. Giant spikes and giant pillars came from the walls and floor and shot towards risho, as he dodged them. So, he can perform more than one earth jutsu at the same time, thought risho, impressive, his earth jutsu skills almost are as good as mine, almost, he grinned evilly. Good, boy, well done but not good enough, you and your sensei will both die. Earth style, Earth pillars, pillars shot from the wall at konohamaru and ebisu they both dodged and jumped to the ground, EARTH STYLE:EARTH SHOCKWAVE, A wave of chakra and earth flew towards ebisu, an ebisu flew back into a wall. Ebisu-sensei!! said konohamaru. I wouldn't worry about him, if I were you, said Risho grinning and forming hand signs while running at konohamaru, I need to separate them, risho thought, than they will be easier to beat, especially the boy. NINJA ART:EARTH SHATTER FIST as he launched his fist at konohamaru, knocking konohamaru into a wall. Uh! Said konohamaru, coughing up blood from his mouth. KONOHAMARU, cried kaede. Earth shatter fist, said risho again. Don't think so said konohamaru quickly, Earth Style, earth wall as he leapt out of the way. Risho's hand smashed the earth wall.

He smiled at konohamaru not quite he said from behind konohamaru. What?! Said konohamaru, a clone when did he make that. I made it while I was running at you, than snuck up behind you said the real risho. The risho clone began began forming hand signs quickly, WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON, it shouted. Konohamaru was engulfed in a bubble of impenetrable water, not being able to escape as he coughed air. What ?! when did he know water style ninjutsu and where, there is no way that he can perform water jutsu without a water source nearby or create the water from nothing, only two people alive can do that, the first one is Kisame Hoshigaki of the former seven swordsman of the mist, who is now with the akatsuki and the other is Kakashi Hatake- sensei the copy ninja. Uh. He thought, the moat surrounding the palace is full with water he thought. So you figured it out, said Risho. If you are wondering how I know water jutsus than the answer is something your sensei said earlier, two of former member of the five masters of shinobi were from the hidden mist village, and I learned from them, that's how I know. I can't believe I didn't see that about the moat sooner, said konohamaru. I should have predicted that. Now to finish off your sensei than I will kill you than your little girlfriend over there, who obviously is, by the way she cares about you and acts towards you, than the feudal lord laughed risho as the real risho walked towards ebisu. No, said konohamaru, Kaede, ebisu-sensei he cried out. About to deliver the final blow. Hm not quite said Ebisu standing up as he poofed away, a clone said Risho surprised, so he got up and formed a clone to take the place of himself on the ground and judging by his injury which slowed him down, it was just now that he did it. WATER STYLE:WATER MISSLE BAARAGE. As a barrage of water missiles shot towards, risho he dodged and then formed hand signs, WATER STYLE:WATER WALL ,as water surrounded him to protect him, WATER STYLE: WATER TORRET, a long water rocket shot towards ebisu, who dodged. Ebisu took out a kunai and charged at risho. Earth style : Earth armor said risho as ebisu connected a kick to his gut only to hit solid rock. Hm. Ebisu thought he surrounded his entire body in armor made of earth, now I see why they call him the master of earth, he truly lives up to his title. NINJA ART:EARTH SWORD, Risho cried

as he ran fast at ebisu, they engaged in taijutsu and parried each other's attacks. Alright said konohamaru I got to get out of this water prison. I got to think. Judging from the clone, it has to be water clone, because it can't leave that far from the original body and only a water clone can hold a water prison, especially for this long and with this much chakra control, he thought. Take out the clone that's casting the jutsu and the jutsu will be broken and I'll be free. Think, what can I do to free myself. Uh? He thought, my shadow clones in the forest, I will get them to help me. Konohamaru formed a single hand sign with one hand, concentrated and called on his clones. Clone one, what's the matter said clone two and the others outside the palace in the forest below. Konohamaru-leader needs are help, let's go quickly said clone 1. Right they all said and ran fast to the palace where konohamaru was. Konohamaru coughed for air, can't hold out much longer he thought.

Then suddenly his clone stood behind risho's water clone with a kunai to this throat and slashed it leaving the risho clone surprised, when did you create a clone, it said. A while ago, when I took out you standby unit in the forest by the palace, clone grinned. What?! Said risho's clone. That's right said clone 1 all of your men have been defeated, it's over risho, no it's not said risho's clone has it's died splashing into water. The real risho had gotten all the information. The real konohamaru gasped for air kneeling down on the ground coughing. Konohamaru! Said kaede, I 'll help you, she said, No, kaede stay back! I don't need any help. But, she said. I'm fine he said, leave this to me and ebisu-sensei, we 'will deal with this. Ok, she said as she went back to guard the feudal lord again. Alright you guys it's time to end this he told all his clones as they entered through a window, here's the plan.

Risho and ebisu continued to fight. Konohamaru and his clones charged with kunai in their hands. Risho separated from ebisu and dealt with the clones, he gracefully leapt over them and flipped around them, slashing at them, and trimming their numbers down, one by one, the clones continued to poof away. Ebisu sensei said konohamaru, here is the plan , he said and whispered it in his ear. Ebisu nodded let's do it he said. Let's go now said ebisu. They charged at risho with the other clones they formed hand signs. The konohamaru's clones formed hand as well an said FIRESTYLE:FIREBALL JUTSU as they shot fireball at risho who continued to dodge but struggled to, he formed hand signs Ninja Art EARTH SHATTER CAVE IN as he punched the ground cracking the surrounding ground area sending away the last of konohamaru's clones but one. The real konohamaru came from behind and slashed a kunai at risho and fought him using taijutsu, he kicked and punched but risho dodged and backhand punched him sending him flying through the air, now ebisu-sensei said konohamaru while in mid air, he landed on his feet with a flip. Risho turned around to see ebisu running towards him and now in front of him.

Lightning Style: lighting strike, ebisu yelled as he stroke at risho's armor. Risho's armor began to crack and then break. What?! He said, my armor has been broken, you fools, what have you done ,you broke my armor!, he said I'll destroy you!. That earth armor, took up almost all of my chakra, I'm running out of time. I can form one last jutsu, this one will take the whole lot of them out and the feudal lord to accept for myself he thought. He formed hand signs quickly, EARTH STYLE:GROUND CAVE IN, he yelled. WHAT?! He gasped as he saw konohamaru coming towards him quickly interrupting his jutsu, ahhhhh, konohamaru, yelled konohamaru sent all his chakra into his fist for one last punch because he along with ebisu were both running low on chakra, he punched risho in the chest towards his heart, ahhhhh, he yelled pushing all his chakra into his fist and grinding it into risho chest sending him flying into a wall. Konohamaru panted, his last clone poofed away. Ebisu too was tired and panting. Risho stood up, panting out of chakra, and said weakly. Enough, you have won, I can no longer fight, you managed to beat me this time, he said. Yeah, we did said ebisu, we knew we couldn't beat you one on one, since you are stronger than both of us, individually but together, we knew we had a chance of winning. Indeed you did, he said bitterly but mark my words, I'll be back, he said I will have my revenge against all of you and I don't forget names, you and I will resume are fight another day, "konohamaru Sarutobi of the sarutobi clan of the leaf, until then, he said with that we performed one last jutsu. Ninja Art: Earth Mesh Jutsu, he blended in with the wall and moved through it dropping from the side of the wall into the trees and fleeing away. Get back here, you won't get away shouted konohamaru, sensei shouldn't we go after him, No, we have completed our mission in being diplomats for konoha, and in protecting the feudal lord, anything else is beyond the scope of our mission and besides it's not necessary to follow them, although you have a good point, he can't do no more harm to this land or us, we will deal with him, when he shows up again and only then, said ebisu. Right said konohamaru, now I need a little rest, he said as he fell to the ground. Konohamaru!, said kaede as she ran to him, konohamaru, kaede, ebisu-sensei yelled udon and moegi as they ran through the doorway. The feudal lord stood up and ran to them, the captain of the guards came in to see if the feudal lord was ok and sent for some medical staff in the palace. Later everyone was bandaged up from their wounds and were looking rough. The feudal lord thanked the leaf shinobi and her guards and made plans to clean up the palace and to get more guards to protect the palace, patrol the land of birds and its borders, she sent kaede to Zennosuke and filled zennosuke in on everything that happened and zennosuke in turn sent some of their own ninja to patrol the palace and the land. The land of birds and the palace was heavily fortified and guarded from then on.

_**Scene change: outside of land of bird's border:**_

I'm sorry I failed you, leader, I mean Master Risho. That is ok, masho, you did your best, risho said calmly, we all did and we failed. There is no reason for us to stay here any longer, the land of birds and the feudal lord is to heavily guarded and even if we did get an army, we would be crushed, said risho besides, as long as the land of birds is being allied and protected by konoha, we can't touch them. So, we need to build up our army again, recover from our loses and our wounds and take care of the source of the problem, which is konoha. Lets us leave masho and begin planning, next time we will invade konoha( hidden leaf village) and destroy it, than we can come back here and take the land of birds as our own, they will be nothing without konoha and their little organization to protect them. Ha ha ha ha, said risho as he and masho left.

_**Scene change: land of birds palace:**_

_A week later:_

Thank you, for your help, said Lady Toki I can't thank you enough and I m glad you enjoyed your stay here, besides the invasion, we usually don't have things like that happen to us. Have a safe trip back to konoha. Thank you, said Ebisu as he spoke for everyone. Udon and moegi smiled and bowed. Konohamaru bowed and then grinned a huge smile and gave a thumbs up, it was nothing, he said. Kaede I will see you when you get back, said the feudal lord. Yes, lady toki she bowed her head and then turned to leave with everyone else. Bye, Lady Toki said the leaf shinobi and kaede, they left the palace and ran at top speed jumping through the tress and leaving the land of birds, heading towards konoha. I wonder how much konoha has changed since I've been gone, thought kaede. Konohamaru, udon and moegi had thoughts of their own, things were sure going to get interesting once we get to konoha, they thought as they continued to head to konoha.

'


	5. Catching up and Conversations

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassins series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Five: Catching up and Conversations**_

_**Scène: Entering the Gates of Konoha**_

Team Ebisu along with kaede walked towards the village gates and entered. At the gates to konoha shinobi greeted them. They were no other than kotetsu Hagane and his friend Izumo Kamizuki. Hey, what's up cousin kotetsu as konohamaru ran up to him and they gave each other high five. Nothing much konohamaru, coming back from a mission and heading to the hokage tower. Yeah said konohamaru, Hey Izumo said konohamaru. Hey, there konohamaru said Izumo. Hey, everyone said kotetsu and Izumo to team Ebisu and they said Hi back. Who's your friend Konohamaru said Kotetsu. Uh, said konohamaru blushing and smiling nervously, this is kaede Ureshino a shinobi and diplomat liaison from the land of birds.

Ureshino? Said kotetsu and Izumo together. Hey, you were once an academy student here in the leaf village, and moved away three years ago, how are your folks, they said. They are doing fine, kaede said politely. Konohamaru, she said don't forget to tell them the other part. Oh. Said konohamaru still blushing, she is also my girlfriend. Girlfriend uh? said kotetsu grinning as he ruffled konohamaru's hair. _Go, konohamaru_ said Izumo grinning at him. Konohamaru and kaede blushed madly at this. Kotetsu Hagane is a member of the Sarutobi Clan by his father although he took his mother's last name, when his father and mother divorced. Izumo Kamizuki is a member of Ikegata clan and a cousin of Tenten, he took his mother's last name when his father and mother divorced. His father is a member of the Ikegata clan. How is your dad asked Ebisu I know the two of you don't get along to well, he said to kotetsu. Kotetsu raised one eye brow, uh? He is fine, said kotetsu, we actually get along a lot better, though it took a while after Lu ten's death. Contrary to popular belief me and him have always been close, even after he and my mom divorced said kotetsu. Lu ten? You older brother, said Izumo, yeah I remember him, good old Lu Ten, that's one guy you can't forget. _Lu Ten _Ebisu thought as well did kotetsu. So,how about you, Izumo said Ebisu. Me and my old man get along great even before the divorce to my mom, even mateo took it well said Izumo. _Mateo_ thought Kotetsu, he along with Lu Ten both died on that mission, he thought. Mateo? Said Ebisu your older brother. I remember him, he was a great guy and comrade to work beside, I'll miss him a lot. I will too, said Izumo. _Mateo_, Izumo thought. _Lu Ten Sarutobi and Mateo Ikegata,_ Ebisu thought and smiled my fellow comrades, who are K.I.A. (Killed In Action) you will always be remembered, he smiled to himself.

walked up to konohamaru and whispered in his hear. I always thought that it would be hanabi, whispered kotetsu to konohamaru. No, said konohamaru we are just friends, he whispered back. Right, right, it will happen someday said kotetsu, grinning at him. Konohamaru gave him a quizzical look before, being called over by kaede, so they could go to the hokage's office.

**Scene Change: The Hokage's Office:**

Team Ebisu and Kaede walked casually into The hokage's office. LADY TSUNADE! Konohamaru, screamed out loud to the blond woman behind the desk trying to do paper work. DARN YOU, KONOHAMARU!, Tsunade snapped as she reached to throw something at him and a marker flew at him. Konohamaru, quickly ducked as everyone frightened by the Hokage's outburst scooted to the side, including kaede. DON'T SCREAM OUT MY NAME LIKE THAT AND SPECIALLY THIS CLOSE TO ME AND WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM, YOU BAKA (Idiot)! Sorry, Lady Tsunade, he said nervously grinning at scratching the back of his head. Everyone including Shizune did a sweat drop at the two. DARN BRAT!, she snapped at him. Now, now Lady Tsunade, konohamaru said sarcastically there is no need for name calling. GRRRRRR!, Tsunade growled at him. He stepped back nervously. What do you want! She snapped at him again. Then she stopped at looked up and noticed the other occupants in the room, Oh. Team Ebisu your back from your mission, she said more calmer than before.

Team Ebisu walked over to her and Ebisu composed himself and spoke. Yes, Lady Hokage, we are and here is the mission report. He gave it to Tsunade and she looked over, hmm, she said The Muzen and Zennosuke Otou? There is a name I hadn't learned in a while, I'll have to see how the old man is doing she grinned. Risho Tokugawa "the Earth Master" of the Hidden Stone Village and one of the five masters of shinobi. Hm, she said, if what you say is true, in this report Ebisu, he you may have to watch out for him, he is certain to return again, I'll make note of it and tell all the other jonin and chunin about him, so everyone will be on the alert, ok. Yes, Lady Hokage, Ebisu bowed to her.

Kaede, Tsunade looked over towards her and smiled, it's good to see you again and good to have you back in the village. Thanks, Lady Tsunade, she said shyly. No need to be shy said Tsunade smiling. Oh. And congratulations on you and konohamaru hooking up, she told her grinning. What? Both kaede and konohamaru blurted out and blushed. Udon told me just now with sign language, she said. Konohamaru glared at Udon irritated. Udon and Moegi grinned and snickered as well did Ebisu and Shizune. Kaede stood there blushing madly and looked as if she would faint. Too cute, said Tsunade looking at kaede. _The two of them make a great couple, although, I always thought it would be konohamaru and hanabi, they make a better couple_ she thought. _Hmm, she thought, I guess only time will tell._ Kaede, do you have somewhere to stay, said Tsunade, well? Said kaede, looking down, not really. You could stay with karai, said konohamaru, smiling, she will be happy to see you again and Tenji too.

That's a great idea, konohamaru! Kaede shouted smiling. Then it's settled than, said Tsunade, you will stay with karai, while you are here. Lady Tsunade, said kaede. Uh? Said Tsunade. Here are the scrolls with the documents from the feudal lord of the land of birds, with peace treaty information and all. She handed the scrolls to Tsunade. Everything and all said Tsunade. Yes, said kaede nodding. Ok, said Tsunade taking the scrolls. Kaede, I will summon you here for further negotiations and discussions about the treaty later. Now, you all are dismissed. Yes, Lady Hokage, everyone said in unison! Oh. One more thing, said Tsunade grinning, good luck konohamaru and kaede. Konohamaru and kaede blushed. They all than turned to leave the office.

_**Scene Change: In the Busy streets of konoha:**_

I'll see you all later said Ebisu, I'm leaving now. See you later sensei, they all said. Later, Ebisu-san, said Kaede, as Ebisu left going down the street and waving by still having his back turned and continued to walk. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Kaede walked and continued to converse amongst each other. Well, we better take you to karai's house, said konohamaru, she will be glad to see you. Will be glad to see, who? Asked Hanabi as she walked up with Inari beside her. Hey. Hanabi-chan said konohamaru. Hey, back fat head, she said back jokingly. Uh, fat head? Said kaede. Hi Hanabi, said kaede. Uh? Said Hanabi, do I know you? _Wait a minute she thought, dark blue hair and eyes, about my age, _KAEDE!, she shouted giving kaede a hug and smiled your back! Said hanabi, happily.

Kaede smiled back and hugged her back. Yes, I am she said. How are you, said hanabi excitedly. I'm fine, and so is the family. I live in the land of birds now she said. She is a ninja too, hanabi-chan said konohamaru interrupting the two, smiling proudly. Oh. She is said hanabi a bit surprised. She is strong too, said konohamaru. Kaede stood smiling nervously at hanabi. Hmm, said hanabi, maybe we should spare sometime, kaede, said hanabi. I love more competition and fighting strong people, she said. Ok, said kaede, shyly and want to spare with you too, to see where I'm at and because you where not only the strongest kunoichi at the academy but at the top of our class. Sure thing said hanabi smiling. How is the family said kaede. Same old same says hanabi. I made genin, Hinata made chunin, Neji made jonin and Hikari made Genin too and my father is a serious, stiff, grump as he usually is. So, Hikari made genin and neji and hinata moved up in rank that's great and you're a genin too, that's also great. Yup, said hanabi.

Hikari? I haven't seen him in a while, I hope to see him while I'm here too, I miss all my friends, said Kaede. We missed you too, said Inari speaking up for the first time. Inari! said Kaede noticing him, she hugged him and he hugged back smiling. It's good to see you, again Kaede-chan smiled inari brightly. Inari wore black biker gloves, a dark blue short- sleeved shirt, black pants (similar to konohamaru's in anime), blue ninja sandals and his pouches behind his back on his waist and a shuriken holster strapped to his leg. So, said hanabi pointing at kaede and konohamaru, are you too together yet, she said grinning.

Konohamaru and kaede blushed as udon and moegi snickered behind them. Yes, we are said konohamaru, blushing and catching hold of kaede's hand and giving it a small squeeze. Kaede blushed more at this. How did it happen said Hanabi to konohamaru?

Well said konohamaru, after we met for the first time in three years, we pretty much got caught up in each other's lives, talking about different stuff, we got closer and spent a lot of time together. I helped to train her more in taijutu and ninjutsu, she even knows her chakra types and can perform elemental jutsu pretty well. Huh? Said Hanabi, you helped to train her. Hmm. Impressive konohamaru, when she and I spare, we will see how much you helped to teach her and how strong she is, said hanabi grinning. I can't wait, she said. Oh. Said kaede shyly, am I that interesting to you, hanabi, it's just little old me. She started putting her fingers together nervously( like Hinata). _She reminds me of hinata while doing that,_ hanabi thought. Yup, because your real strong, she said smiling. Thank you said Kaede. Don't mention it, said hanabi.

Hey, I wasn't done , said konohamaru. Ok, you can finish said hanabi. Konohamaru continued, we talked about the past when it came to us, and how we felt about each other, we asked each other, if we were in a relationship, and we both found out we were not. I told her how I felt about her and she told me how she felt about me, we kissed and then I asked her to be my girlfriend. That pretty much sums it up, said konohamaru casually. Wow, said hanabi smiling. Congrats! Said hanabi. Yeah, congratulations said Inari.

Well said konohamaru what about you and inari. Inari put his hand behind his head laughing nervously while blushing. A small blush was on hanabi's face and she smiled. Yes, we are she said in a soft voice. Ha, so you are, konohamaru said grinning. So how did it happen. Come on spill it, he said anxiously. Well said hanabi here's how it happened. Uh? Said Udon, is a flashback about to happen. Yes, it is said Moegi. Be quiet Udon, she said I'm trying to here, what hanabi's saying. Ok, sighed Udon, here goes the flashback. _Udon_, moegi whispered.

_Flashback Begins:_

_Alright Hanabi, said Inari panting that's enough training for today. Yeah, it is said hanabi back. I'm too tired to train anymore, let's call it a day. Ok, said Inari. Hey, Inari said Hanabi wiping the sweat off of her face and started walking, falling into step with inari. Uh? Said Inari. Want to go get some ramen at Ichiraku's. Cool, said inari smiling, I'll treat us. Uh. Treat us, said hanabi, don't we usually go dutch. Yeah, but I want to treat you out, he said. Why asked Hanabi? Because I want to, said Inari blushing. You ask to many questions, hanabi, can't a teammate treat out another teammate, sheesh, he said. Not if your teammate's a girl said hanabi nonchalantly. Are you coming or not? He said still blushing. I am, she said, well, ok. _

_Inari sighed in relief, ok than let's go. They both walked to Ichiraku's and ordered to bowls of ramen and talked. Afterwards, they walked to a nearby park area by a pond and stood by a tree facing the lake, as they continued to talk. So, said Inari nervously do you think konohamaru and kaede will get together? Yeah, I sure hope so, said hanabi nervously, yeah, so do I. So Inari, said hanabi, is there any girl you like in konoha. Y, yeah he stuttered out but I'm not sure, she feels the same way about me and it may not work out. _

_Why's that, said hanabi, your one of the top genin in the village, third from the chart, last I checked, You have your own fan girl club, as do every top genin in konoha. You graduated second in the academy at the top of our class behind me and you're the genius of the yuki clan, your aunt shizune confirmed that herself, she said your ice techniques, were the most powerful of your clan, even more than your dad's and he was a prodigy, also better than your great uncle touya, was it? Great Great Uncle, Inari corrected. Whatever, she said anyway your Great, Great Uncle was the last true prodigy of the ice techniques of your clan and your skill and potential surpasses his. So please tell me, why this girl wouldn't want you, you're a catch. I am, said Inari surprised. Yup, said Hanabi blushing. I mean I wouldn't mind going out with-, she quickly put her hand to her mouth, hanabi began blushing madly. You what said Inari, confused. Oh, it's nothing said Hanabi shyly, now putting her hands together (like hinata.)_

_When the great, tough as nails, powerful, force to be reckoned with hanabi hyuga, gets shy than it as to be something, Come on you can tell me, said inari. W,well ok, she said shyly, here it goes, she thought just tell him how you feel, it's now or never hanabi girl. Inari I have something to tell you. What is it hanabi, said inari concerned and anxious. Inari, I, I like you, she said I like you a lot, more than just a teammate. Inari stood there shocked. W, what, he stammered out. Yes, I was afraid to tell _

_you, she said. Oh, he probably doesn't like me, she thought, looking down at the ground. Hanabi, she lifted her head. He was blushing and took her hand in his, well I like you too. What, she gasped, so the girl you were talking about was me. Yes, he nodded. She blushed and turned to him and he took her other hand in his. H, hanabi said inari may I kiss you. Yeah, she said nervously of course you can, inari. Inari put his hands, around hanabi's waist and she put her hands around his neck. They leaned in and turned their heads to the side and opened their mouths and then kissed. They then relaxed as they continued to kiss and then parted from each other's lips. So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now said Inari, Yup, said hanabi._

_I'll walk you home, moments later, they were at the hyuga compound outside the gates, bye hanabi, see you tomorrow, bye inari she said running up to the hyuga mansion and going inside. Inari than turned and ran in the direction of the Yuki district estate._

_Flashback End:_

Wow said konohamaru, it was about time, he said congratulations. Thanks, Inari and hanabi said blushing. It is about time, yourself, fathead, said hanabi grinning. You should have hooked up with her three years ago, what kept you. _Uh_. Said konohamaru, I couldn't find her, and I got lost on the path of life, he chuckled nervously. Liar! Said hanabi that sounds like one of kakashi-sensei's lame excuses for being late all the time for everything. Well what about you, he said back, _well_ gentle fist training, she said nervously, father has me on a strict training regime. You're a liar too!, he said grinning, he does have you on a strict training regime , but not that strict and not that time consuming to where you can hang out with friends after missions and training at home and your sensei and still have time to eat at ichiraku's with me. Oh. Said hanabi blushing nervously. Ha, Ha, Ha! laughed Inari, got lost on the path of life, that's a good one, konohamaru. You really know how to make a person laugh, man. Well you know me, konohamaru said I try my best and I am the master. Oh, please, said Hanabi rolling her eyes. You give him too much credit, inari. Maybe I do or maybe I don't, inari shrugged.

You, don't give him far too much or far too little credit, said Hikari walking up to them. Hey, inari, Lady hanabi, konohamaru, moegi and Udon. Hey, Hikari they all said back. Uh? Said Hikari, who is this, konohamaru, your girlfriend said Hikari calmly. Yup, said konohamaru smiling and blushing. So, what's up with you and karai, said konohamaru. W, What said Hikari off guard, shocked and blushing nervously. Humph, he said calming himself. I don't know what you're talking about. Oh, you don't said konohamaru grinning widely.

You like karai and she likes you back, so have you hooked up with her or not. Humph, said Hikari. I am a hyuga I haven't the time for such things as dating. I am busy you know. Yeah, right said konohamaru, rolling his eyes, quit the "I am Hyuga tough guy act" and go out with her. Again, I don't know what you're talking about, he said blushing and trying to keep a serious face and folded his arms across his chest. Oh? Please everyone knows your head over heels for her, even tenji and kouji know. Have you forgotten, who I am said Hikari. I am Hikari Hyuga and I have

no time or interest in girls in that way, and that is final, he said seriously and proudly. Oh, put a sock in it, hikari, said Hanabi. Lady Hanabi, Hikari gasped. You know you like her and not only that, you just hooked up with her not to long ago and your dating her. W, What Hikari, in shock. Lady Hanabi blurted out. How did you know, he blushed. Humph. Said Hanabi grinning I know all that goes on in the Hyuga household and I have my methods of finding out and gathering information.

So, Neji told you didn't he, Hikari, said flatly. Yup, said Hanabi. Oh, Hikari sighed and slapped his forehead with his hand _and now that konohamaru knows I will never hear the end of it, he thought_. Ha! So you did hook up with her, said konohamaru grinning. Hikari has a girlfriend, a girlfriend, a girlfriend, Hikari has a girlfriend, a girlfriend, a girlfriend. He, He, He, He, konohamaru laughed teasing Hikari. SHUT UP KONOHAMARU! Said Hikari blushing madly and then turned his head away still blushing. Humph. He said. Oh, chill out, I'm just having some fun, said konohamaru, you know I'm only kidding. Ha, Ha, Inari laughed and high fived, konohamaru, that's a good one, man.

You're not doing any better encouraging him, inari Said Hikari. Yeah, I know said inari grinning. Oh, brother said Hikari giving up talking to inari, knowing that nothing he said would make the boy change his mind at the moment. Oh, by the way, Lady(princess or hime) Hanabi, I doubt Uncle Hiashi will like the stiff and grump comment you made about him, he said grinning at her, and knowing he got her back from her earlier comment. W, What? Said Hanabi, gasping. You heard me say that, she said surprised. Yup, he said smirking confidently. You won't tell him will you, Hikari, said hanabi nervously. No, he said still smirking, only if you don't go around spreading that Me and karai are dating. Deal, she said quickly, I can't believe he outsmarted me, hanabi grumbled to herself.

Hey, konohamaru, said Hikari pointing at him, speaking of girlfriends, you is she, he said. Eh? Said konohamaru giving Hikari a confused look. What do you mean, Hikari, you know her, she isn't anyone new. Uh? Said Hikari. You mean, you don't remember, Kaede. Kaede? Said Hikari confused. What? He said, kaede is that really you, but you left the village three years ago, I haven't seen you in a while. It has been a while, said Hikari walking up to her and giving her a hug which she returned. It's good to see you again to Hikari, she said smiling warmly. I see you've been doing well, she said. I heard you're a ninja now said Hikari. While you are here, will you test for the genin exam. Yeah, I will she said, konohamaru, helped to prep me for it and improve on some things, she told him. Oh, he did said Hikari I can't wait to see how much you've improved, kaede. Thanks, said kaede you will get a chance to see, she said.

KAEDE! IS THAT YOU? Said karai running up and smiling excitedly. Kaede and karai hugged, wow it is so good to see you again said karai. Karai, said kaede happily it's good to see you again to, I heard about you and Hikari. Already, she blushed wow news travels fast in konoha. Yeah, it sure does, said tenji waking up beside karai. TENJI, said kaede. Hey, kaede I missed you, said tenji and it's good to have you back and see you again. You got to get us caught up on everything, said tenji.

I will, said kaede. Hey, karai. While I'm in konoha, can I stay at your place, if it's not too much trouble, said kaede politely. Karai waved her hand and dismissed it. Of course you can, kaede, you don't have to even ask, you're always welcome at my house, and at mine, said Tenji adding to karai's statement. Besides, cousin anko will be happy to see you gain after all this time, she will be happy. Thanks, karai said kaede. Don't mention it, karai shrugged.

If it doesn't work out there, said tenji you can always stay at my house. SHUT UP TENJI! Said karai elbowing him in the ribs. Ouch! That hurt karai; he said half in pain, half chuckling. I can't stand you sometimes, tenji! She said to him. Hey, just playing around, said Tenji jokingly. Ha, ha said konohamaru and inari laughing at tenji. You really know how to push her buttons, uh tenji said konohamaru grinning. Real bad too said inari grinning. Yup, I sure do said tenji to inari and konohamaru grinning and putting his hands behind his head. Well stop making it a habit, said karai to tenji seriously and shot him a death glare. Ok, ok, said tenji backing off nervously and still grinning. Don't get your panties in a bunch, he said. What? WHAT WAS THAT TENJI! Oh. Nothing said Tenji quickly, I said it's almost time for lunch, he said pointing at his wrist. Oh. Said karai calming down. Humph. Said Hikari smirking and closing his eyes, amused at his teammates antics. I guess some things, never change said Kaede grinning more to herself than everyone else although they heard.

It's good to see who? Said kouji and team Aoba walking up along with Team Raido and Shigeru. Wow, kouji, daichi, nobori, matsuri, shigeru, futaba, and hibari said kaede excitedly. Kaede is that you! They all said. No way said Daichi. Wow it's good to see you said kouji. Welcome back to konoha said matsuri.

Where is shibuya? Asked kaede.

He rarely comes around said Hikari, he is usually busy on missions especially since the incident with his old team. He heard about you coming back apparently, and if I saw you or heard anything to give you a hello.

Cool said kaede, tell him I said hi when you see him, hikari. Will do, said hikari back to kaede calmly smirking.

Tell us everything that's been going on said Hibari. Kaede gave each of them a hug. I missed you guys, she said. We have missed you too, said futaba. Oh, by the way Master Zennosuke said Hi, Hibari. What? Grandpa, said Hibari. How do you know him and where is he, she asked shocked. Calm down hibari said kaede, he lives in the land of birds and he is the leader of a group of shinobi that I am apart of she said. Really said Hibari excitedly, cool she said you have got to tell me all about it she said. Hey, said Daichi, Cousin-konohamaru is it true you and kaede hooked up, he said grinning. Yeah, said konohamaru nervously blushing. That's cool said shigeru, congrats, said shigeru. Thanks, shigeru, daichi but man does everyone know about this, we just got back in town from a mission today and now it seems like everyone knows and it's spreading like wildfire. The only person who doesn't know naruto-niichan and everyone else who is away on that akatsuki hunt mission.

Hey, what do expect said matsuri, this is konoha, konohamaru, and you know how it is. Yeah, said futaba, you know how it is konohamaru-kun. Yeah, said konohamaru, grumbling just my luck. Konohamaru, said Moegi, elbowing him in the ribs. Ouch, said konohamaru, not so hard moegi, he said. Oh. Please, said moegi rolling her eyes at him, I 'vet seen you get hit a lot harder and in almost every place of your body and you 'vet been through tougher she said. She does have a point, konohamaru, said Udon. Gee, thanks for agreeing with her, udon said konohamaru sarcastically. No problem, said Udon kidding with him and grinning. Hey, let's get some barbeque to eat! Said Daichi loudly. Yeah, said everyone. Hey good idea cuz, said konohamaru. Don't mention it said Daichi boasting. Alright, let's go! Said konohamaru loudly. Everyone started walking down the street talking excitedly as kaede talked to all her friends and caught up with their lives, in the past three years and she told them how she had been doing. They walked over to the barbeque place (where Chouji, shikamaru, asuma, and ino go too) to eat, they all continued to talk, as they all walked inside.


	6. Gambling with relationships

Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

_**I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.**_

_**This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.**_

_**Chapter Six: Gambling with relationships**_

_**Scène: Konoha at Barbeque restaurant:**_

All of the next generation of the konoha 11(Or the konoha 15, in which they will be referred to as in this story) including kaede, all sat down and continued to talk amongst each other. They ordered their food and beverages and began eating. They continued to talk and have a good time. Konohamaru suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Daichi, he said". Daichi stopped talking to kouji to turn and look at him. "Uh? He said". "Is it true that you and Hibari are dating now? Asked konohamaru". Daichi blushed beet red at this, and after overhearing what konohamaru said, so did Hibari. Everyone's attention was now focused on their conversation. "Yes, we are", said Daichi still blushing and smiling nervously. Hibari also smiled and continued to blush. "Well, congratulations", said konohamaru to them smiling. "Thanks", konohamaru said, daichi and hibari smiling nervously. "Also", said konohamaru, looking at kouji and moegi, "you too are dating too, I hear, as he grinned". I just found out not to long ago from Udon.

"Udon!" Said moegi giving udon a death glare. Udon backed away from her nervously and gulped while giving her (a please don't kill me, have mercy on me look). "It's ok, moegi, I wanted to say congratulations", said konohamaru. "Thanks", said moegi and kouji blushing madly and nervously. Kouji put his hand behind his head and smiled. "So how when did it happen?"asked konohamaru. "It happened today actually" said Moegi blushing slightly while a small smile graced her lips. "We have gotten really close over the past couple of months. While, we were all talking before coming here, where we all met up, he pulled me to the side, we talked and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, and kissed him, we came back over to talk to you guys and that's it", said moegi. "Everything in a nutshell, uh?" said konohamaru, hm. He grinned.

"Wow, that's great you guys", said daichi. "Congrats, said Hikari smirking". "Ditto", said Inari. "Wow, who knew you had it in you, kouji", said hanabi, way to go Casanova, said hanabi slapping kouji on his back. "DON'T CALL ME, CASANOVA, HANABI!" kouji shouted angrily. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT"! He said irritably. "Ok, Ok, sheesh" said hanabi nonchalantly, "don't have a heart attack, it's not that big of a deal", she said.

"It is if everyone calls you that", said Daichi smirking. "DAICHI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU"! kouji said threatening him. "As if you could", said Daichi mockingly. "AlRIGHT THAT'S IT"! Said kouji, "LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW". "You're on"! Said daichi. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN"!, commanded hanabi. "But" said daichi and kouji in protest. "I said sit down now! Or else I will kick you both to dead"! said hanabi threatening them. "We are not going to go through this today, said Hanabi, you too are going to get along and you are going to like it, she said even if it kills you to do so", she said calmly. Hanabi sighed. "I don't know how you deal with those too, matsuri "said hanabi. "Now you know what I go through on a daily basis", said matsuri grinning.

Both boys sat down begrudgingly, grumbling to themselves. Everyone did a sweat drop (like in anime) at the scene in front of them. Even a couple of other customers looked over to see what was going on.

"HEY, HEY, what up, konohamaru"! Said a voice coming from the entrance of the restaurant. Konohamaru looked up to see who it was. "NARUTO NII-CHAN", said konohamaru excitedly. Naruto along with sakura, sai, kakashi, yamato and all the konoha eleven made their way towards konohamaru and the group. "What's up, naruto nii" he said giving naruto high five. "How, did the mission go", he said to naruto. "It went good", said naruto grinning," we took both of those akatsuki guys out". "Shikamaru, here took that guy Hidan out on his own". Wow, really said konohamaru amazed. "Sure, did" said shikamaru grinning. Wow, shikamaru, said konohamaru, "I knew you were good but not that good", he said. "I guess when your good, your good," said chouji bragging about shikamaru. "Yeah, I guess so" said shikamaru, nervously. "Impressive, shikamaru", said hanabi and hikari. Thanks, that's means a lot coming from you too, they nodded and smiled.

"Hey, naruto took out that kakuzu guy with that cool new amazing jutsu, he has", said chouji excitedly. "He didn't even know what hit him either", said Ino. "Well I couldn't have done it without the help of you ino, chouji, captain yamato, sai, kakashi sensei, and with shikamaru taking out that other guy was helpful", naruto said grinning and putting his hand behind his head. "Yeah, that new jutsu is what has your arm in a cast now", said sakura irritated. "Yeah, I know sakura-chan", said naruto seriously, "you don't have to tell me again, believe me".

"Hey, kakashi-sensei"! Shouted konohamaru, waving at kakashi. "Yo, konohamaru", said kakashi smiling. "Yamato-sensei, sakura-neechan and sai" said konohamaru. "Hey, konohamaru", said Yamato. "Hey", said sai and sakura. "Hey, chouji, ino, neji, lee, tenten, shino, kiba and hinata-neechan" said konohamaru. "Hey, konohamaru", they all said back. "Older brother", said Hikari to neji. "Hikari", said neji calmly. "Hey, sis", said Tenji. "Hey, yourself" said Tenten back smiling. "Hey, tenten-neechan", said hanabi. "Hey, Hanabi", said tenten smiling. "Sister", said Hanabi smiling. "Hanabi", said Hinata calmly and smilng. "Hey, sakura-sempai", said moegi waving at her. "Hi, moegi" said sakura cooly. "Sai-sempai", Udon bowed to sai. "Udon-kohai" said Sai back returning the bow. "Kiba-kun, akamaru" shouted kouji. "What's up, kouji" said kiba grinning and akamaru barked in agreement. "Shino-sempai" said daichi smiling. "Daichi", said shino greeting him.

"Hi ya foxface", said hanabi smiling. "Hey, to you to, ice princess", said Naruto smiling back. (Ice princess is the nickname that naruto gave hanabi being that she is dubbed as the "ice princess of konoha" due to her cold attitude in the past and cold exterior, even though she has changed, the nickname stuck with her) "Foxface?" Said kakashi, Yamato, sai, and sakura gasping. "You can relax, said naruto calmly it doesn't pertain to that, it's just the nickname she gave me because of the whisker marks on my cheeks, they reminded her of a fox, so that's why she gave me the nickname". Oh, said kakashi, yamato, sai and sakura all sighing in relief.

"Hi, everyone", said kaede smiling and waving at them. The konoha eleven including kakashi looked confused at her. They continued to look at her more closely. "Hey! Its kaede-chan!" shouted naruto happily. Kaede! They all said. "Wow your back" said sakura excitedly. "Yup", said kaede. "Hey, kaede" said kakashi, tenten, neji, lee, shino, kiba, hinata, shikamaru, chouji and ino. "It's good to have you back in konoha," they said. "Thanks", she said, "it's good to be back".

"I am glad that my uncle was avenged, thanks shikamaru", said konohamaru. Yeah, no sweat said shikamaru calmly." Uncle Asuma is proud of you", said konohamaru. "Yeah, I know he is", said shikamaru thinking of Asuma. Everyone including the konoha fifteen bowed their heads and closed their eyes for a minute to pay respects to Asuma.(Who all knew him by chance).The konoha eleven and the konoha fifteen all sat together and started talking all to each other (They all know each other, coincidence or what, anyway on with the story.) Konohamaru and kaede filled the konoha eleven in on everything that happened.

"So you too are dating, uh" said naruto grinning. "Ha, Ha, my little bro has a girlfriend," naruto said ruffling konohamaru's hair. "Niichan"said konohamaru embarrassed and blushing at his comments, so did kaede. "Yahoo!, way to go konohamaru"! Shouted kiba and barked akamaru. "Thanks, kiba" said konohamaru, who blushed deepened and was sliding down his chair in embarrassment because all eyes were on him and kaede_. "I always thought konohamaru and hanabi would hook up, all of the konoha eleven"_ thought. "Oh, Kaede" said konohamaru, "this is sai and yamato-sensei". "Hi, sai and yamato-san," said kaede bowing. "Nice to meet you" said Yamato smiling. "Like wise" said Sai bowing back. They all ate and left the restaurant and all went their separate ways in the village.

_**Scene Change, Hokage's office:**_

Tsunade sat at her desk and looked over more paper she signed and documented and than looked over the treaty with the land of birds some more, when suddenly.

_BOOM! (Thunderous stomp)_

Tsunade looked out her window and saw a giant toad the size of a building outside her office. She grinned. "So your back," she said to the figure on top of the toad. The figure was none other than Jiraiya "The toad sage" and fellow legendary sannin. Jiraiya's full name is Jiraiya Azuma of the once great, powerful, and renowned Azuma Clan. The Azuma Clan was once on par with the senju clan, the oda clan and the sarutobi clan as well with the Odani, the Asai and the Sakai Clans. The hatake clan which Kakashi Hatake belongs too is the descendants of the Azuma Clan. Almost all of the Azuma clan and it's descendants the Hatake clan were wiped out during the second great shinobi war and during the attack of the nine tailed fox spirit, nearly sixteen years ago. Jiraiya, kakashi and one other member are the last surviving members of the clan.

"Hey, there Tsunade", said Jiraiya grinning. "Hey, there yourself" said Tsunade back. Jiraiya jumped off the toad and landed on the roof and climbed through the window of the hokage's office. "Shizune," said jiraiya smiling at her. "Master Jiraiya" said Shizune bowing. "No need for formalties and you don't have to bow" said jiraiya chuckling. "I know said shizune;"" I just like to show my respects". "Point taken", said jiraiya but "please don't bow," he frowned. "Ok". Said shizune happily, "good" said jiraiya who seemed happier at the comment than. Hey, said Jiraiya how is my nephew doing, I need to stop by and see him sometime, he said. Chouza is doing fine, said Tsunade calmly.

"Chouza?" Said shizune, "as in Chouza Akimichi the current leader of the Akimichi Clan". Yes, said Tsunade. "What"? Said Shizune, but how? "Chouza's father Anji Akimichi also known as Anji "the destroyer", a high level S-class shinobi of the village and legendary shinobi is jiraiya's brother"." Half-brother to be exact with the same mother and different fathers". "Both their fathers were friends and were leaders of their clans respectively, the Azuma and Akimichi clans". "Their father's were Ja rel Azuma, a low level S-class ninja and Torifu Akimichi also known as Torifu "the Steel Man or the Man of Steel " another low level S-class ninja". "Both their fathers died during the second great ninja war protecting our village from invading forces".

"Wait a minute" said shizune, "If chouza is master jiraiya's nephew and Anji was his brother and chouza is the father of chouji and his older brother choichi than what does that make chouji in relation to master jiraiya". "He is jiraiya's great nephew", replied Tsunade. "What? No way" said a shocked shizune." Yup", said jiraiya and he is already a chunin. "I know what he looks like but I haven't met him yet". "Maybe it's time I did"." A trip to the Akimichi Compound is long overdue", jiraiya said. "Who was stronger, master jiraiya you or your brother?" Shizune asked. "Actually", interrupted Tsunade, "jiraiya is stronger"." They always competed to see who was stronger than the other, which annoyed me to no end" said Tsunade agitated. "Yeah" said jiraiya nervously, knowing where this was going. "Your trip to the Akimichi compound may have to wait, jiraiya, because of your information gathering missions on Akatsuki", said Tsunade. Yeah, I know, said jiraiya.

"Hey, how is naruto doing", jiraiya said "I've been by already to see his injuries and told him that I would be by to train him some more". "He's fine", said Tsunade, "he's probably with sakura, shikamaru, neji and the others getting something to eat". "He said he was going to see konohamaru and the rest of his friends". "Konohamaru"? Said jiraiya. "Hm, the third hokage's spoiled bratty grandson". "Not anymore", said Tsunade, "he has really wised up, matured and improved greatly as a shinobi now". "Well, he has almost completely matured, he still tends to act like a loud mouth, irritating brat, who gets on my nerves", said Tsunade almost fuming angrily.

"Whoa, calm down Tsunade", said jiraiya chuckling. "He basically is a lot like naruto said jiraiya". "In some ways, yes", said Tsunade, and also completely different too". "Oh", said jiraiya. "I haven't seen him in a while either and he sounds like an interesting kid, guess I'll pop in on him to see how he is doing". "Sarutobi-Sensei ( the third hokage) would like me checking up on him from time to time," said jiraiya. "Why don't you take him with you, when you and naruto leave for your training, he could benefit from it". "Hm?" Said jiraiya, "that's not such a bad idea Tsunade; I think I'll do that". "I almost forgot to mention that he is not only eligible and have been nominated to take the chunin exams but will participate in the next chunin exam". "Uh?" Said jiraiya, "_so he is already going for chunin, _jiraiya thought, _than now is the time to help train him for that, I 'll need permission from his clan of course and I'll need to talk to Iroh, since he is mainly the boy's care taker these days."_

"Naruto's training won't be for a while because I am going wait till his arm heals to a certain degree, first", said jiraiya. "_That along with me constantly having to leave the village to gather information on akatsuki makes the timing for narutos as well as konohamaru's training even more difficult". "I'll have to push it back a couple of months",_ jiraiya thought.

"What of Akatsuki", said Tsunade taking jiraiya from his thoughts. "They are still on the move", said jiraiya. "They are regrouping, to have another meeting and to plan out their next move, since kakuzu and hidan have died". "That cost them a setback, but even though I have shaken down my spy network, no one knows where the meeting will be and where". "Keep looking jiraiya", said Tsunade, we need that information to know their next move". "Any information is good and time is of the essence", said Tsunade. "I'll do my best" said Jiraiya. "You've been doing well, in preparing naruto for future encounters with akatsuki but sooner or later akatsuki will come back to konoha for him and the nine tailed fox spirit". "I hope by than he will be ready". "Let's hope so", said jiraiya "but I believe in him" said jiraiya smirking. "I know so do I" said Tsunade, "he definitely has a way of making you change your views on him and life itself". "That's true" said Jiraiya; "Even shizune doesn't doubt him anymore" said Tsunade. "Yes, that right, I sure don't" said shizune," I believe in him too". "To also think that konohamaru is the same way", said Tsunade. "True", said shizune. "Oh", said jiraiya. "Well than having him come along with me and naruto should be very interesting indeed", smirked jiraiya.

"Other than my reports on akatsuki being out of the way, what's been new" said jiraiya. "Well konohamaru and kaede have gotten together" said Tsunade. "Kaede?" Said jiraiya, "that academy student girl that left the village three years ago, to move to the land of birds?"" She's back now, and she and konohamaru have hooked up". "Yes", said Tsunade. "Oh, Oh!"" I'm going to rag on him about this!" said Jiraiya busting out laughing. "So, the brat has a girlfriend" he grinned, "and to think that I thought he and that hyuga girl, hanabi would hookup" said jiraiya. "Too bad they won't", he said. "Oh, really" said Tsunade, "care to bet on that jiraiya", Tsunade smirked. "Oh, no, not another bet", said shizune panicking.

"Lady Tsunade do you think this is wise, if you win something bad will happen and if you lose than jiraiya wins the money". "Oh, stop it shizune", Tsunade waved her off, "I won't lose, don't be a worry wart". "Ok", said jiraiya "I'll take your bet, tsunade, your on". "In fact I see you and raise you,(poker style talk)". "You're on", said Tsunade, "and since I know I'll win and konohamaru and hanabi will indeed hook up someday within the next couple months, I predict". I will see your twenty, jiraiya and raise you twenty more", she said. "Oh, you're on tsunade!" Said jiraiya, "you' re gonna lose". "I don't think so jiraiya", said Tsunade smirking confidently.

"I hope this doesn't get out of hand said shizune worrying", as jiraiya and tsunade shook hands and secured the bet. Then suddenly. "Poof" a puff of smoke appeared in the room behind jiraiya and Tsunade in the middle of the room not far from the doorway to the office. Jiraiya, Tsunade and shizune turned to see who it was. As the smoke cleared, konohamaru stood on top of a monkey summon, about the size of himself. "Alright, everyone", he said, "The time has come"."Oh!" He hopped on one leg to the side like (jiraiya in anime) and did a pose. "Who is the kid from konoha and everyone knows me, from one of the strongest of clans the sarutobi, the wildest and a hot blooded shinobi, who is one of the best, a cool cat and every girl in town wants to get to know me, a wild style and a ninja who can't be tamed, ninjas all around and even the legendary sannin know his name". "I am Konohamaru Sarutobi!"

Konohamaru stomped his foot on the floor and spread his arms wide in a introduction pose. Shizune and jiraiya did a sweat drop."_Speak of the devil_," thought jiraiya grinning. "WHAT THE HECK?" Said Tsunade, "Konohamaru get out of my office before I throw you out, I didn't call you!" Said Tsunade snapping at him. Sheesh, sorry Lady Tsunade, konohamaru grinned, I had to do my introduction. Brat! said Tsunade, "what do you want?" "Well, said konohamaru," huh? He stopped and looked at jiraiya whom he didn't notice. HA!, he pointed at him, OLD MAN JIRAIYA!, "it's good to see you", said konohamaru, running up to jiraiya. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Shouted jiraiya at konohamaru as he bonked him on the head and a lump came from konohamaru's head.

"Come on," konohamaru grinned while rubbing his head," I always call you that," he grinned. "Well stop it," said jiraiya seriously. Tsunade and shizune chuckled at konohamaru's antics and jiraiya's reaction. "Good to see you too kid," jiraiya grinned at him. "I also heard you got a girlfriend", jiraiya teased konohamaru. Konohamaru blushed, "Yeah," he said blushing madly. Jiraiya laughed. Suddenly, the two of them where interrupted again."Poof" a puff of smoke appeared again and everyone turned to see what or who it was. "Not again", said Tsunade sighing. The smoke cleared to see a human sized toad summon with naruto standing on top of it. "Alright, boys and girls" said naruto who began his introduction. He stood on one leg (like jiraiya) and did his pose. "I am wildest kid of konoha, the best there is to show, smooth, suave, and a true ladies man, feared by his enemies, even the akatsuki don't have anything on me, the most unpredictable and hard working genius in his own right, the number one, hyperactive knuckle headed ninja, the next hokage, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE! BELIEVE IT! ","Wow that was a great one, nii-chan" said konohamaru smiling, "it was better than mines". "I guess minds needs some work" said konohamaru. Thanks, konohamaru, said naruto grinning. "Yeah, and with a little work, yours will be as good as mine's". Really, nii-chan said konohamaru happily, "maybe you can help me out with mine". Sure said naruto happily, jumping off the toad and going over to konohamaru as they continued talking. Jiraiya, shizune and Tsunade did a sweat drop at what was going on right in front of them.

Tsunade snapped out of her daze and began getting angry. "WHAT THE HECK, NARUTO, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, BOTH YOU AND KONOHAMARU GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!," roared Tsunade. "Ok, geez grandma Tsunade" said naruto grinning. He and konohamaru backed away nervously. Shizune and jiraiya stepped to the side, knowing what was about to happen when tsunade gets angry and when someone faces her wrath. They dared not get in the scary blonde woman hokage's way. "BOTH YOU AND KONOHAMARU, BETTER STOP TELEPORTING INTO MY OFFICE ON TOP OF YOUR SUMMONS, AND DOING YOUR INTRODUCTIONS, ALL THE TIME OR I WILL KNOCK BOTH OF YOU THROUGH THE NEXT WALL , GOT IT?" Yelled tsunade shaking her fist at them.

They laughed nervously and scratched the back of their heads and nodded a yes to her in agreement. Good she said. "Legendary sannin? Uh?" Jiraiya grinned at konohamaru. "Good one kid but you have a long way to go before, you reach our level," he said. True, said Tsunade "calming down, one day you'll get there, though". "Provided if you live long enough to see that day!," said tsunade angrily at him growling. Konohamaru gulped and backed away some more away from the hokage. Hey, pervy sage, said naruto grinning. Yo, naruto, jiraiya said back. Yo, Jiraiya, said kakashi walking through the door, Yo, kakashi said jiraiya back grinning. NARUTO! Boomed Tsunade. This made even kakashi stop dead in his tracks. "DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT," screamed tsunade." Sorry, baa-Chan (Grandma Tsunade)" he said smiling nervously. "That's better" said Tsunade "and back to you, konohamaru, you've been doing this for a while, come here!" "So I can whack you in the head!" Said Tsunade. "B, But" said konohamaru nervously, stepping to tsunade. He gulped. "No buts come here!" She demanded. Konohamaru came within striking distance and tsunade whacked him on top of his head, leaving yet another lump on his head. Sorry, Lady Tsunade he grumbled rubbing his head for the second time within minutes. "That's better," said Tsunade calmly at him.

Suddenly, "CRASH"." WHAT THE HECK?" Shouted tsunade angrily. Someone came crashing through her window and landed on their feet skidding across the floor of the hokage's office and stood up and threw kunai at the ceiling, revealing a banner. Alright everyone, said the person, who was no other than kouji, "ARRIVING NOW, is kouji Mitarashi (like Anko in Anime at chunin exams)". The banner he had said "Now arriving, is kouji Mitarashi. Kouji wore his leaf head band on his head with dark tan pants on (like the pants you see konohamaru wear in anime, but a different color), a black short sleeve shirt with black gloves on, similar to inari's, and his shuriken pouches and kunai holster in place.

"WHAT THE FREAK?," said tsunade angrily. "KOUJJI, YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR MY WINDOW AND WHAT I HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT JUMPING THROUGH WINDOWS, COME HERE YOU BRAT!," she said to him, kouji took a step back nervously. "I, I was just here to see if any missions were available" he said, "Auntie Anko and Aoba-sensei wanted me to see". "Speaking of Anko, I will be informing her of what you did and that you owe me a new window". "Ahh, kouji pouted in trouble again," he sighed. "And now" said tsunade, "YOU GOT TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO GET THE THE HECK OUT OF MY OFFICE, KOUJI BEFORE I TEAR IT OUT OF YOUR HIDE," she screamed. "Y, Yes, ma am" said kouji nervously turning to leave.

" Hey, master jiraiya" said kouji happily. Yo, kouji, said jiraiya back, "how is Anko?" "She is fine" said kouji smiling. KOUJI! Said tsunade impatiently. Kouji gulped. "The next person that comes through my office with another introduction will be knocked sky high to the other side of konoha!" Said tsunade.

"DARN IT!", said Tsunade angrily, "I need sake!. SHIZUNE, SAKE NOW!",she thundered. "Lady Tsunade said shizune in protest, is that wise?"" SAKE, NOW SHIZUNE!," she shouted angrily at her making shizune jump slightly along with everyone else and shizune hurrying to get some sake.

"Bye, master jiraiya," said kouji. Jiraiya waved him off. "Bye, naruto and konohamaru and shizune-san". Bye, kouji they all said. "L L Lady Tsunade", said kouji nervously bowing to her. GRRRRRR! Growled Tsunade angrily at him. Kouji scurried fast to leave the hokage's office, he did not want to dig himself into a deeper hole with the hokage seeing as in he was already in trouble and skating on thin ice with the woman. He didn't want to feel the hokage's wrath.

He already would have to deal with his Aunt Anko, who would not be too happy with him jumping through yet another window and breaking it. Kouji gulped at the scolding he was sure to receive from his aunt and the intense training he would have to go through as punishment. "_She is scary sometimes_", kouji thought and shuddered. "_Auntie Anko isn't as scary as the hokage though", _he thought and shuddered again before leaving the office, before stepping over the doorway to the hallway, a puff of smoke was heard from behind him and he turned quickly.

"POOF", a human- sized turtle summon appeared in the office, and Maito Gai appeared on top of it. He jumped off the turtle and kicked size ways in mid-air shouting "DYNAMIC ENTRY"!."THAT'S IT!", shouted Tsunade angrily, she jumped up and quickly grabbed Gai using super speed, lifted him up and proceeded to throw him in the air and punched him hard as he was sent flying through the window to the other side of konoha.

Suddenly, Lee burst in the office running. "Have you seen Guy-sensei!" he shouted than suddenly he gasped. GUY-SENSEI! He shouted as he saw guy flying through the window. Oh NO, he said "if guy sensei wishes to demonstrate the power of youth this way," he said, "than I shall join him". "Lady Tsunade, I wish to join my beloved Gai- sensei in his youthful and energetic act". "That's fine, Lee" smirked Tsunade. "I would be happy to oblige and accommodate you". She picked up Lee, and threw him out the window as well and he was sent flying out the window and caught up with guy in the air.

"Guy sensei, I am joining you on your youthful flight across konoha", said Lee. "Thanks for joining me lee", said Guy smiling and giving him a thumbs up as his teeth pinged and sparked. "GUY SENSEI", said Lee, "LEE" said Guy. "GAI SENSEI", "LEE", "GAI SENSEI", "LEE,"" GAI SENSEI", "LEE,"" GAI SENSEI", "LEE," "GAI SENSEI", "LEE!" (This went for about a minute or so). "The power of youth!" they both said. "Team Gai is blasting off again!" (Echo) (Minus neji and tenten)(Like in Pokémon with team rocket). They were sent to the other side of konoha as a ping was shown signaling their exit.

Tsunade smirked and dusted off her hands, that's better, she said. "That felt good, I was able to get my anger out and that was exactly what the medical ninja (doctor) ordered". Shizune, kakashi, jiraiya, naruto, konohamaru and kouji did a sweat drop at the scene in front of them. Tsunade turned to look at naruto, kouji and konohamaru. "Why are you still here, kouji?" She yelled at him. Leave now or else! She said to him venomously. "Naruto, konohamaru, you too!" She said "or you will be next". They gulped and backed away nervously and turned to leave. "So, tsunade don't forget about our little bet", said jiraiya grinning.

Bet? Said naruto, konohamaru and kouji. Yes, said Tsunade calming down and speaking regularly. "Me and jiraiya are placing bets on peoples relationships in konoha". "We have one under way already," she turned and grinned at konohamaru. Eh? Said konohamaru confused. "Hey, bet! Obaa-chan! Why didn't you say so," said naruto excitedly? "I want in on this". "Yeah, me too" said Konohamaru excitedly. "Me three", said kouji smiling as well. "I also got dibbs in this as well," said kakashi coolly. "What about you shizune," said Tsunade. Well, said shizune. "What the heck," she said "Ok, I'm in" she said smiling. "Fine", announced Tsunade "let the betting begin"!. "Naruto, konohamaru, kouji, inform the rest of konoha at immediately about this, go now". Yes, they said and hurried leaving. Naruto and konohamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke with their summons and kouji ran down the hallway and out the door taking his banner and kunai with him. "Shizune set everything up for the betting", "yes, Lady Tsunade," said Shizune leaving.

Kakashi, said jiraiya, "could you supervise and look over konohamaru's training while I'm away"? "I'll be training him as well as naruto, specifically konohamaru for the chunin exams". "Sure, jiraiya" said kakashi. "I'm actually working with him anyway, on some things". Good, said jiraiya as he turned to jump out the window on top of his toad. "See, you later Tsunade, we will finish up our betting later". "Poof", jiraiya and his toad were gone. Tsunade waved him off. Kakashi handed Tsunade his report on information he gathered on akatsuki on their last mission. "Thank you, kakashi" said Tsunade. Your welcome, he said coolly and poofed away, leaving Tsunade too her thoughts. _"This will certainly be interesting and things will get interesting in konoha for a while"_, she said grinning to herself.

_**Scene Change: Different scenes around konoha with different people:**_

_AT Mitarashi Compound:_

"Darn it, Kouji!" said Anko as she smacked him upside his head angrily. "I just came from the hokage's office and she told me what happened!" "Darn it!" She said again, "why can't you be more like Karai, she doesn't take me through all this"! "I swear my pretty and luscious hair is going to fall out before I am thirty as this rate and I will have gray hairs", said Anko. "It will be your fault!" said Anko shouting at him. "You need to think about things before you do them, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S A WRONG DECISION OR A MISTAKE!" she bellowed at him. "I'm So, Sorry, Auntie Anko", he stuttered out, looking sad, and pouting. "OH, yes, you are sorry!" She said "because you will not only pay for breaking the hokage's window with the money you make on your missions but you will get severe training for the next two weeks," she said. "Ohhh, two weeks", he whined. "Want to make it three?"She said growling at him. "No ma'am," he said quickly. "Now leave!" Said Anko angrily.

Kouji left the room quickly leaving anko too her thoughts. "_Kotaro_, she thought _I wish you were still alive to deal with your son, big brother, he is a good kid but he is certainly a handful to deal with". "Sometimes, I feel as if you want me to suffer or are punishing me for something, by leaving me to look after this kid, sometimes I wonder God why", she sighed as she thought_. "_To think, that I understand him because, he use to be so much like you kotaro as well me when we both were his age, but I will do my best to raise him well"._ She smiled at a picture of her brother, kouji's father. Hm? She thought "_betting on relationships, this should be interesting",_ she grinned as she put the picture back in its place. "_My guess is that kouji and the others are spreading to everyone else in konoha, interesting indeed._

_At Hyuga compound:_

Hm, thought Hiashi. "So, that's what he said, hanabi"." Yes, father" said Hanabi standing and looking at her father who was sitting in the hyuga mainhouse meditation room. "This is what konohamaru told me" she said." _Kono ha maru"_, he shuddered at the name and his eyebrow ticked madly and he looked with disgust for a second, which didn't go unnoticed by hanabi. Hanabi was trying her best not to get angry at her father's reaction to konohamaru's name. Instead she hid her emotions well and waited on her father to speak. "Very well, hanabi", he grinned finally, "you may leave". "Yes, father," she said as she left the room and walked down the hallway. "_Well, he thought I don't have to worry about hanabi and konohamaru dating because she is dating inari, which I approve of"_. "This betting on relationships should be interesting in deed" he said.

"Yes, it will" said Laoshi Hyuga, the top Hyuga clan advisor of the Hyuga council and former leader of the Hyuga clan. Also known as Laoshi "the striker" Hyuga. He was once former head of the Anbu black ops tracking unit and now retired jonin of the leaf village and low-level S-class shinobi. He is also Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga's father and Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Hikari's grandfather. Hiashi surpassed him in strength and also is semi retired. Hiashi is a Low-level S- class shinobi in his right and former anbu captain of the tracking unit of the leaf and now powerful leader of the strongest clan in the hidden leaf village, the Hyuga Clan.

Laoshi came smiling as he walked in. "I will place one bet", he said. "Oh, father", said Hiashi quizzically. "On who?"" You will not like this son, especially because I silently and secretly support it but I bet on konohamaru and Hanabi getting together in the end". "What?" Said Hiashi," impossible!" He thundered, "She is dating inari and I would never allow those two to get together", he said angrily. "Careful, Hiashi your temper", said Laoshi seriously. Sorry, father he bowed to him. "However", said Hiashi calming down, "I will take her bet, father and I think it will never happen", he said smirking.

"Careful Hiashi, true love transcends all, and is stronger than you can imagine", He said "Hanabi is too young for those kind of feelings", said Hiashi seriously. "Oh, really", Laoshi said, "age has no difference when it comes to love, Hiashi, you should know that, you fell in love with Akira (Hinata and Hanabi's deceased mother) like that didn't you at such a young age". ""I was against it and tried to keep both of you apart and you wouldn't allow it and fought me on it". "I eventually caved in and you succeeded and I finally accepted both of you wanting to be together." "If you do this to hanabi, than it will end up the same way, only you will push her away". "Don't do it Hiashi", Laoshi warned, "it will end badly if you oppose hanabi and stand in her way of her feelings for konohamaru". "They will get together, whether you like it or not, my son"." I trying to spare you the heartache and pain, you will go through if you continue on with this path".

"I'm well aware of this entirely, father, but they will not be together, hanabi will obey me," said Hiashi seriously. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did with you," Hiashi, said Laoshi concerned. "Thank you father, your input is appreciated but I can handle this situation". "I am not worried at all my son," said Laoshi, calmly, "this bet will prove that I am right, just make sure you have my money ready when the times comes" said Laoshi grinning. "I will father," Hiashi smirked but "I will win, I hope my money will be waiting for me," said Hiashi back. They both smirked at each other.

"Also, Hiashi," he warned," be careful how you treat konohamaru, you don't want to break your promise to _Him_, now do you?"" No, father I don't and I won't" said Hiashi thinking of his old friend as he stared at a picture frame of his old friend himself and his brother Hizashi. Well, said Laoshi, "we shall see who will when this bet, hm, Hiashi". Yes, father we shall see, they both said calmly.

_At Sarutobi Estate:_

"_BOOM" (Thunderous stomp)_

Jiraiya and his toad appeared in the sarutobi clan complex. A man walked out with a burnt scar on his left eye, he was none other than Zuko Sarutobi. "Yo, zuko is your uncle in" said Jiraiya smiling. "Master Jiraiya" said Zuko smiling, "yes he is I 'll send him right out". Hi, master jiraiya, it's a pleasure to see you again, after such a long time", smiled a young kunoichi who was Azula Sarutobi, Zuko's sister. "Azula, how are you" said Jiraiya, "how's Ozai". "Busy as usual, running the anbu black ops assassination unit". "Zu, Zu will bring out uncle", "can you fetch some tea for master jiraiya" Azula said to Zuko. "FOR THE LAST TIME, AZULA! DON'T CALL ME ZU, ZU", said Zuko angrily. Azula and jiraiya chuckled. "You still call him that," he said. Yup, said Azula. "Have you seen hanabi, tenten, mai, ty lee, or hana around" said Azula to jiraiya. "No, haven't but I did see hanabi on the way here, we talked a bit before I left to come here, I asked her about her father and how the family was doing and I heard about her and shizune's nephew inari and I congratulated her".

Oh, said Azula mischievously, "I have to rag on her about it the next time I see her". "Isn't Mai a cousin of tenten and Ty Lee a cousin of Rock Lee?" Yes, said Azula. "Hm? I thought so," said Jiraiya. "They are placing bets on relationships" said Jiraiya, "I heard me, my father, Zu, zu and uncle are in on it". "STOP CALLING ME ZU, ZU" shouted zuko from the back. "I bet zuko that konohamaru and hanabi will get together and he bet that they wouldn't and that she will stay with inari". I also bet that my cousin konohamaru will one day get with that teammate of his moegi down the road but hanabi will be the one he will end up with ultimately". "I will take that bet" said Jiraiya, "your on master jiraiya" said Azula.

"I hear a lot about you Azula" said jiraiya. "Your the female prodigy of the sarutobi clan, an Anbu captain of the assassination unit of the anbu black ops along with zuko and your both jonin level". "Both you and zuko are low level- S-class shinobi". "Azula "the merciless" is what they call you and what is listed in all the bingo books and the name came from your sword you carry called "the merciless" and the ruthlessness and mercilessness you carry in your missions and when facing your enemies by showing no mercy". "Zuko is also listed in the bingo books as Zuko "the blue spirit" or Zuko "of the rebellion" because of the sword called the rebellion that he wields". I hear that your uncle's tea shop the jasmine dragon is doing well too," he said.

"Excellent work, master jiraiya" said azula smiling, "you've done your research well, I see". "How do you do it," he said "have such ruthlessness and show no mercy in you but still have a pure heart". "Years, of practice and experience", she said "and a bad past helps too" she said frowning sadly. "I'm glad I changed because of it both me and my father," she said. "We are more peaceful now and happy which is more than I can say for our enemies than are ruthlessness comes back into play". "Don't blame yourself anymore azula, you've changed." I know she said I know.

Jiraiya! Said Iroh coming out. "It's good to see you," he said happily to jiraiya giving him a hug. "Here is your tea, master jiraiya" said Zuko smiling and he and azula went to the back help other customers. "Iroh! Old friend" said jiraiya."The legendary "Dragon of the West", low level- S class shinobi in his own right", said jiraiya. "I don't fight anymore, you know that" said Iroh. "Because of Lu Ten, I know". "Sorry about that", jiraiya said. Its ok he said. "How is your son and grandsons" said Jiraiya. "Kotetsu is doing fine and my grandsons Shigeru and Daichi are doing fine too"." So, how are you", he said?. "Same old same still in and out of town and gathering info on akatsuki," said jiraiya. "I see" , said Iroh, "How can I help you," said Iroh. "It's about konohamaru, since you are his care taker I was wondering if I could train him along with naruto for the chunin exams"."Sure said Iroh, "no problem, the training I have for konohamaru, doesn't come until a couple of months from now, we can work around that" said Iroh, "no problem". Thanks said Jiraiya, "I heard about your bet with Azula," said Iroh smirking, "I will take your bet as well". "Oh you will," said jiraiya, "your on! I guess I will have loads of cash after this from you, tsunade and azula". "We'll see old friend" said Iroh, "yes we will see," said jiraiya as they both laughed and continued to enjoy their cup of tea.

_AT Ichiraku:_

Well said konohamaru to hanabi, "your on hanabi-Chan", "I think that sakura and naruto will hook up" he said. "Highly doubt it," she huffed "my sister has a better chance at fox face than sakura has, no offense to sakura, she is my good friend after all". I see you ten more, konohamaru and raise you five"." You're on Hanabi Chan!"" I'll take that bet too," said Inari walking up," I put my money on sakura" he said."My aunt put her's on hinata and we betted on it" he said. "You're on too," said Hanabi. "I will gladly take both of your money"." Don't think so hanabi they both said what about you kouji". "Hm," said Kouji standing beside inari, "I bet that he will probably get with sakura, so I'm in" said kouji.

_Elsewhere in konoha:_

Hm, said shino, "Kiba I'll see you and raise you fifteen more dollars that neji and tenten will indeed get together". "As if, shino"! Said kiba. "I will take that bet as well," said Hinata smirking," I will raise the jackpot to twenty more," she said to kiba. "What?" Said shino and kiba as they dropped to the ground (anime style) at hinata as she smiled at them. "Prepare to lose all your money kiba-kun" said hinata confidently grinning. "Shino, hinata, your on!" Barked kiba.

_Elsewhere in konoha:_

"The power of youth, yosh! said Lee. "Lee, give it a rest" said neji. "Come on lee, are you in or are out" said tenten, "either you put in your bet or fold" said tenten sighing. "I'm in" said lee, "no doubt that sai and ino will hook up". "Your loss" said tenten and neji, "however what do you think of chouji and isaribi they will hook up"?" No, they won't" said lee, "chouji is not brave enough to ask her out" said lee. "I agree, lee" said Gai. Fine said neji "than it's settled the bets are on, we vote for chouji and isaribi, you Gai-sensei don't". "You and Gai-sensei vote for sai and ino, me and ten ten don't". "Power of youth, yosh!" yelled lee. "SHUT UP, LEE" and whacked him on the head with one of her many weapons, yelled tenten.

_Elsewhere in konoha:_

Well, said shikamaru lazily," what of it". "I know for a fact that moegi and konohamaru are going to date somewhere down the line but he will end up with hanabi and moegi with daichi because they are close to". "I agree with you shikamaru," said chouji munching on some chips, "well I think that moegi will never date daichi", "she can't stand him," said ino, "so I take both your bets, shikamaru, chouji on that". "How troublesome (what a drag)," said Shikamaru. "Fine" said, shikamaru," you're on," he smirked along with chouji. Yeah, said chouji and "I bet that kouji and matsuri will date," he said. "Plllllllease!" Said ino, "your on chouji" said ino. Ha, Ha, said "chouji prepare to lose ino". "Right", said ino sarcastically back to him. Hm, Said skikamaru watching them go at it and smirked.

_Elsewhere in konoha:_

"I'm telling you sakura- Chan, shikamaru and temari will end up together!"" and I m telling you naruto they will not!" said sakura. "Fine, we bet" said naruto, "fine" said sakura huffing. "I take that bet too," said sai, "I side with naruto". "Ha," said Naruto. "Hmph", said sakura. "I will take that bet too" said, kakashi appearing. "Kakashi-sensei!" Said naruto. "Yo," said Kakashi. "I side with sai and naruto". "I don't, however, kakashi-sempai," said yamato walking up, "I side with sakura on this one". "Than it is a bet" said kakashi, "do we all agree, he said and they all nodded".

_Elsewhere in konoha:_

"I don't think your right about that" said Udon to moegi, "Saying that inari and kaede will date". "Your on," said Udon grinning. "I'll be happy to win your money," said Moegi." I bet" said Udon "that kakashi-sensei and Yugao Uzuki will hook up along with iruka-sensei and anko-sensei". "Your on," said moegi "because I know they won't". "Your going down, Udon!" Said moegi, "you first" said Udon smirking.

_Elsewhere in konoha:_

"Your wrong, tenji," said karai "and I will prove it, we both know that kiba will never get with ty lee". "Ty lee is more interested in your cousin Izumo and he in her". "Fine" , said Tenji "your on, but I will win the bet". "As if," said Karai. "I believe that kotetsu and hana will hook up" said Hikari smirking "and that kaede and konohamaru will not only break up but that ranmaru and she are better suited for each other". "What? They both" said to hikari, "you're on". "Fine," he said smirking confidently "I want my money when I win" he said calmly." Agreed" said tenji and karai. "Now back to you" said karai to tenji "as they started arguing again". "Hmph," said Hikari smirking "they are at it again".

_Elsewhere in konoha:_

"Well daichi," said matsuri along with futaba, nobori and hibari. Well, said daichi "I have go with futaba on this one I don't see yamato-san going with anko-sensei" ,but shizune san is a different story," he said. "So I take that bet". "Your wrong daichi," said hibari "shizune-san is not going to end up with anyone of those too but someone else." "Your on, hibari "said daichi. "I take that bet" said futaba. I will too, said nobori. "Agreed than" said matsuri. "Agreed they all said."

_Elsewhere in konoha:_

"Hmm. Those too will never get together, so what are you talking about Anko," said Ibiki. "Lady Tsunade and master jiraiya, Ibiki-kun, don't you see it"." No," said Ibiki flatly. "I have to agree" said shizune and Iruka walking up. "Hmph," said Anko," whatever than let's bet on someone else". Fine, said Ibiki "how about Shino and Isaribi". "That's possible" said shizune," so I take that bet,"" so do I" said Iruka. "No way!" Said Anko," I am against it and I raise both of you thirty that you will lose". "I am siding with shizune, and Iruka," said Ibiki grinning. "Fine, Your on", said Anko to all three of them, "it's a bet, prepare to lose" said Anko. "Than its final" said Ibiki.

"I take that bet as well" said Ozai coming up to Ibiki. "I side with anko," said Ozai. "Hey, Ozai", said Ibiki, shizune, and iruka. "Hey, Ozai-sempai" said Anko "Greetings everyone" said Ozai smiling and grinning. "I already have one bet, so I want in on this wager". "Fine", said Ibiki grinning, "you won the last time, Ozai but you won't when this one". "We shall see Ibiki", "we shall see", grinned ozai.

**Scene Change: Hokage's Office:**

Well said Tsunade as koharu and himura were about to leave her office. Fine, they said to her smirking. "We bet on Udon and moegi dating". "I bet against it" said Tsunade, "it will never happen". "That's what you think," they said. "We are so confident that we raise you forty bucks higher and with an extra ten"." Oh! Really!" Said Tsunade "that's what I like to hear," she grinned but ton ton, her pet pig, disagreed with her. "Your on, prepare to lose", Tsunade said koharu. "I don't think so" she grinned as the advisors walked out of her office and left.

Hm, Tsunade grinned "_so all the bets have been tallied up and the official rules are whoever wins the bet must get their money and whoever loses must give the money or punishment will be unleashed on however breaks the rules_" she thought. She than grinned, and looked outside her window, _it never ceases to amaze me,_ she thought. Another interesting day and interesting event in konoha.


	7. Growing Apart

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Seven: Growing Apart**_

_Prologue/Four Months Later:_

_Four months has passed since konohamaru and kaede have met again and have been dating. Also, it has been four months for Inari and hanabi as well._

_**Scène: Konoha at On top of random building:**_

Konohamaru stood on top of a building as a windy breeze swept through, his spiky brown hair blowing in the wind, as he watched the citizens of konoha in the busy streets below him. Suddenly hanabi walks up beside him.

"Hey, fathead", she greeted him with a smile. "Hey, hanabi-Chan", he greeted back with a soft smile. If you plan on committing suicide, whatever it is, it's not worth killing yourself over, she said jokingly. And I don't plan on scraping your body off the street either she said joking at him again. Darn, he said and here I thought you valued me as your best friend and you would leave me hangin, like that, he joked back.

You know I would never do that, she said smiling at him. Yeah, I know he said back smiling but his smile soon faded and he went back to thinking again.

Something wrong, konohamaru, asked hanabi? Yeah, he said looking back at the busy streets of konoha in front of him. Kaede and I are having relationship problems, we are good and all but it feels like we are growing apart, he said frowning. You aren't the only one, said hanabi. You and inari are having problems too, he asked back? Yeah, she said. We are on good terms but we are growing apart too. I don't think I see him in a boyfriend-like or romantic way anymore.

You too uh, said konohamaru? I guess he feels the same way. "I think he does", said hanabi. It's the same with me and kaede, too, said konohamaru.

I guess with me and kaede things were going along great, we always enjoyed each other's company and had a lot in common. She has spent a lot of time in konoha and has been going back in forth from here to the land of birds on liaison missions to strengthen the treaty between the land of fire and the land of birds over the past couple of months. She has been on leave from missions for about two months now, and spent her time here in konoha. In two weeks, she will be going back to the land of birds and won't be back for a while.

Does the long distance strain the relationship, asked hanabi? A little, said konohamaru, but not by much. Everything was good and we found out a lot about each other, but the more time we spent together, the more we found out that, there is a lot we don't have in common either and we see each other somewhat as friends.

It makes it difficult for both of us, because we still our trying to hold on to each other and keep the relationship going and not to let it die. Of course there may not be a spark let alone a fire in our relationship anymore.

That's how me and Inari are, we are exactly the same way you guys are, and in the same boat, said hanabi. Our relationship has probably run its course. I hate it, it's said really and I really liked him too but I don't think it's going to work out and there may be nothing else to hold on too, except for our friendship and us being teammates.

Are you going to break up with him, konohamaru asked? I don't know, replied hanabi. What about you, are your going to break up with kaede, hanabi asked? I don't know, maybe, konohamaru replied back.

By the way, how did you find me, asked konohamaru? I was already running and jumping across the roof tops headed to see inari, when I saw you and decided to catch up to you and chat with you, said hanabi.

I guess we both needed to talk with each other about this, said konohamaru. What are best friends for, grinned hanabi? Ditto, said konohamaru grinning back. Well, said hanabi, I better go meet up with inari. Same here, I have to meet up with kaede, too said konohamaru. See you later, with details said hanabi. You bet said konohamaru. Where do you want to meet at asked hanabi? At the bottom, in the secret hiding place below Hokage Mountain. Ok, said hanabi, see you than. See ya, hanabi-Chan waved konohamaru. Hanabi left running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop till she was out of sight.

Konohamaru then jumped off the rooftop, he was on and onto the busy streets of konoha and went to go meet up with kaede.

_**Scène Change: Tea shop in konoha:**_

_With hanabi:_

Inari sat at a table sipping tea calmly waiting on hanabi. Hanabi casually strolled inside and greeted inari with a smile and sat down. She ordered a cup of tea and began drinking it. She sat the cup down and looked up at inari who was looking back at her.

Hanabi you know why I'm meeting you here, we need to talk said inari seriously. I know, hanabi replied back. This isn't easy you know, he said. I know, responded hanabi back still sipping on her tea.

I feel bad for you, me, for us said inari. I blame myself maybe I am the reason why our relationship is failing said inari, I could have done better.

Stop it, inari. You did all you could, we both did and it's just not working out between us, said hanabi. I feel just as bad as you do and I blamed myself but maybe our relationship as ran its course, maybe there is nothing else left for us in that way. We've tried several times, to rekindle our relationship but it hasn't worked.

I know, said inari frowning, finishing up his tea. I ran into konohamaru on the way here said hanabi. Oh, said inari. Yeah, he and kaede are having the same problems we are, I think they are going to break up, said hanabi. That's sad said inari, I wish them both the best, and as his friend I better see how he is doing, I'll catch up with him as soon as I can, though.

So, where does that leave us, what will happen to us, hanabi, inari asked? I guess we are breaking up. So this is it than, he said frowning. Yeah, she said frowning. Don't worry she said to inari gently putting her hand on top of his, you will find someone else and so will I, we will both move on and be happy and we will still be there for each other as friends and teammates, because that's what we do, right, she said.

Inari smirked, yeah your right, that's what we do. They both stood up and were getting ready to leave the tea shop and walked up to each other and gave each other a hug. Know this, hanabi, I care about you and you know you can come to me if you ever need to talk or if you need anything. I know, hanabi replied muffled while still hugging inari. The same goes for you, she said back.

They then released each other from the hug. Inari then spoke, make room for someone, maybe even konohamaru said inari grinning. W, What said hanabi blushing. I know about you, two he said grinning and teasing, it's only a matter of time before you both get together.

Inari! Said hanabi still blushing. Hmph, she turned away from him and crossed her arms. I won't give a response to that she said to him. Right, right said inari back. See you tomorrow; he said leaving with a smile. Bye, inari, hanabi waved back to him with a smile. Hanabi then finished her tea and left the tea shop heading for Hokage Mountain.

_**Scène Change: konoha at Ichiraku:**_

_With Konohamaru:_

Hey kaede, said konohamaru walking up to the stand and sitting beside her. Hey, konohamaru, she said back somewhat weakly. He ordered a bowl of ramen and began eating it, while kaede finished hers and had some juice to drink, konohamaru ordered juice too. He sipped on it as he quickly finished his ramen.

You know, you are going to have to learn how to eat slowly, konohamaru-kun, smiled kaede softly. Yeah, I know said konohamaru back, I was starving though, he whined. She chuckled at him. He smiled back and finished his ramen and finished drinking his juice.

We need to talk kaede-Chan, he said seriously. I know, said kaede softly. I feel so bad said kaede, where did I go wrong, where did we go wrong. You can't blame yourself, kaede, we just were growing apart and we weren't happy with each other in that way anymore said konohamaru trying to cheer her up.

I racked my brain over it too, and it depressed me for a minute. I even blamed myself but maybe it's just time for us to move on. Yeah, I know, replied kaede. It's been past time, she said. I just don't want to lose you entirely, konohamaru she said to him. They both stood up and hugged each other and she started to cry.

Please don't cry, kaede, he said trying to sooth her. Things will get better for us and we will move on from this and be happy, there are other people out there or other fish in the sea as they say. We both will find someone else, you and I will always be friends and you will never lose me.

P, Promise, she said her sobs started to subside as her head was still on him and hugging him. Promise, he said back, releasing the hug and pulling back. She wiped away her tears and began to smile. Well, in that case, than I guess it's not all bad, she said. I guess, it's over, uh she said frowning. Yeah, it is he replied back frowning as well. They hugged again and let go of each other. I still want us to hang out while I'm still here in konoha and even after I leave to go back to my home in the land of birds that we will keep in touch, kaede said.

You have my word, said konohamaru to kaede smiling now. Good, she said because you better konohamaru or else I will come hunt you down and bop you on the head, if you don't, she said jokingly. Yes, ma'am he said saluting her. They laughed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow than, she said to him. Yeah, he said back and leaned over and kissed her forehead. Bye, konohamaru, she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Make room for hanabi, she said while leaving grinning back at him. U, Uh? He said blushing madly. You didn't think I know about you two, come on give me some credit she said. Bye, she waved at him and left. Bye, he waved back and left to go meet hanabi.

Kaede strolled to Konoha Park and saw a figure standing and staring at the lake. Inari? She said. Inari turned to look at her, kaede? He said back a bit surprised.

So, he said you and konohamaru broke up? She nodded. Sorry, he said. It's ok, said kaede softly. Me and hanabi broke up too, he said sadly. Sorry about that, she said I heard about both of you and that you were having problems, karai tells me everything, she said to him. Don't be, it's ok, he said. I guess we both our in the same boat and now we have to let the healing process began, he said.

Yeah, said kaede trailing off. So, do you want to sit down he asked offering her a seat beside him. Sure, she said. They began talking for about almost an hour straight and laughed. Suddenly, kaede looked at her watch, wow she said I didn't realize so much time as past; it will be dark soon. I'll walk you back to the hotel, said inari. Thanks, she said smiling.

They walked and talked until she got to the hotel and was about to walk inside and turned to him. I had a really great time she said and thanks for stopping on the way here to treat me to ice cream, she said politely. I feel so much better, she said. Thank you she said and hugged him. Inari started blushing and hugged back. She released from the hug and was blushing herself.

I had a great time too, and I was hoping we can hang out again. Your interesting kaede, I hope you and I can get to know each other a little better, especially before you leave konoha in two weeks, inari said. I would like that, she said softly smiling and blushing I want to get to know you better too, she said who knew we more in common than we thought, she said. Yeah, replied back scratching the back of his head nervously. Ok, see you later she said and walked into the hotel but not before turning to him and kissing him on the cheek before going into the hotel. Inari blushed beet read and waved her goodbye and both agreed to see each other tomorrow and more so. He left and walked to the direction of the Yuki district.

_Yuki District Estate:_

He got to his house, got his keys out and let himself in the house. He greeted his Aunt Shizune, they talked and they both ate dinner and he went to his room, put on his sleeping clothes and then looked outside his window and smiled. Things will be ok; he said to himself, things will be ok. He then went to bed and went to sleep.

_**Scène Change: konoha at Hokage Mountain/Secret Place:**_

Hanabi sat waiting for konohamaru. Konohamaru walked in and sat beside her. Sorry I'm late, he said smiling nervously. He held out an ice cream cone for her and she took it. Thanks, she said smiling at him softly. Normally if you were late like this and kept me waiting I would fuss at you and bop you on her head but today I decided not to. Thanks, he said a bit relieved I don't want any lumps on my head today, I rather like my head lump less, he smiled jokingly. They both laughed and licked their ice cream cones and ate them.

Well one thing is for sure, he said to her, at least we have each other. I, I mean our friendship, he corrected quickly before blushing. She looked at him and blushed too. Yeah we do don't we she said. Looking at the scenery as the wind blew through their hair.

She then turned to konohamaru and he turned to her, and they gave each other a long hug and comforted each other. I knew it would feel bad but not like this, said hanabi extremely sad. I feel the same way said konohamaru. They hugged each other even tighter, neither not letting go or having the intention of letting go.

It will get better for us and we will move on. Time will heal our wounds and our hearts, he said. I know, said hanabi but it still kind of hurts. Yeah, I know he said as his heart was in pain too. They both released each other from the hug and they both blushed madly realizing that they were hugging too long too hard for friends. Want to sit down, asked konohamaru? Sure, she replied back.

They both sat down and leaned against the wall. Do you mind if I lay my head on your shoulder, konohamaru, said hanabi. Sure, said konohamaru. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Can I put my arm around you, he said being cautious and being a gentleman. She nodded her head to mean yes and put his arm around the back of neck to rest on her shoulder. They enjoyed each other's company and the gentle breeze for the next couple of hours, until they both got up and left the secret place.

Konohamaru walked hanabi home. They stood outside the hyuga compound. Thanks for walking me home, she said to him. Don't mention it, anytime, hanabi-Chan he said smiling. They both hugged each other once more and they said good bye and she walked into the hyuga mansion but not before looking back at konohamaru. He looked back at her and then they both smiled and he walked in the direction of the sarutobi estate and hanabi walked in the house.

_Hyuga compound:_

Hanabi walked by the guards and headed towards her room. She saw her sister and hinata walked up to her. I heard about you and inari, hinata said concerned I m sorry. It's ok, sis she said sighing. It will get better. She gave her sister a hug and kept walking. Hinata then returned to her room to continue her meditation. On the way, she saw neji and hikari sparring using the gentle fist and they stopped and bowed to her and said they heard her about break up with inari. She smiled at them and said it was ok, gave them each a hug and left and walked by her father's meditation room where he and her grandfather Laoshi were playing a game of shogi.

We heard what happened to you and inari, said Laoshi concerned. Are you alright, hanabi. Thanks, but I'm fine grandfather, she replied back to him. Who did you hear it from, asked Hanabi? Inari, came by and told us and he gave his apologizes, replied Laoshi and it seems he was taking it bad himself. Me and your father gave him some words of advice, your sister and cousins neji and hikari comforted him and then he left feeling at least a tad bit better than when he first came.

We are a bit concerned about you, said Hiashi to her, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask said Hiashi. Thank you father, said Hanabi but I wish to be alone, in my room for a while, she said to him. Ok, he said, did you walk home by yourself asked hiashi? No, replied hanabi, konohamaru walked me home. He has been helping me through the break up. I also have been helping him with is break up with kaede.

_Kono ha maru_, hiashi snared venomously and angrily, which didn't go unnoticed by hanabi and Laoshi. Hanabi ignored her father's reaction about konohamaru. So, said Laoshi he broke up with her, well it's good that both of you are there for one another, he said smiling softly to his granddaughter. We will not bother you anymore, hanabi. Thank you, grandfather, she said bowing to him and then to her father and then left to go to her room and shut the door behind her.

I told you, hiashi said Laoshi teasingly to him and grinned. Hiashi sent an angry glare at his father and still continued to fume over what hanabi had told him. Hanabi put on her sleeping clothes and stared outside her window and smiled things are going to be ok, she said to herself and got in the bed and under the covers and went to sleep.

_Sarutobi Estate:_

Konohamaru walked through the sarutobi district. On his way to his house, he saw daichi. Hey, Konohamaru, shouted daichi as he and shigeru stopped sparring with each other. How are you, they both asked him worrying? I'm fine, he replied somewhat sad. Are you sure, asked Kotetsu walking up from behind him?

Yes, replied konohamaru. We heard about what happened to you and kaede and that you and her broke up. What? Said konohamaru, when did you hear that and who did you hear that from? Kaede told us when she stopped by. She was feeling down just like you are, replied kotetsu. Yeah, said shigeru, speaking up, me, daichi, and Uncle Kotetsu cheered her up and Grandpa Iroh gave her some advice. She stayed for a while and then left, said Shigeru. At least she feels better now than when she first came said daichi.

Thanks, for asking guys said konohamaru but I'm fine, he replied. He gave them a reassuring smile and then walked in the direction of his parent's mansion (the one they left for him). Daichi and shigeru looked at konohamaru a little longer and then went back to sparring as kotetsu watched them.

Konohamaru walked by another sparring room where Zuko and Azula were practicing their clan's secret earth taijutsu arts, which is known as the Terraken(Earth Fist). A powerful form of taijutsu using Earth chakra and in manipulating earth stlyle. The Terraken is one of the strongest taijutsu styles in konoha next to the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) of the Hyuga clan and the strong fist, which Maito Gai and Rock Lee use. Both azula and zuko stopped when they saw konohamaru and greeted him, saying they heard about his breakup with kaede. They looked at him worried and konohamaru gave zuko a nod and azula a hug and reassured them he was fine. Satisfied, they went back to their sparring match.

Konohamaru then walked by one of the meditation rooms, where he saw his cousin Iroh and his other cousin Ozai, Iroh's younger brother (Zuko and Azula's father) playing a game of shogi (coincidence).

They stopped and looked at him concerned. Are you ok, konohamaru, asked Iroh? You don't look so well, said Ozai. I'm fine, said konohamaru softly. We heard what happened with you and kaede said Iroh. I am sorry, Iroh said with sympathy. Its ok Cousin Iroh, said konohamaru. We know it this is hard for you, said Ozai. I know things will get better, said konohamaru with a soft smile.

Oh, said Iroh grinning, is it because of a certain young hyuga girl, by the name of hanabi. W, What? Said konohamaru blushing beet red. HA, HA HA! Laughed Ozai. Did you really think we didn't know about you and hanabi said Ozai? I am friends with her father after all he said also. I am friends with her father as well said Iroh calmly. Besides, said Iroh grinning, I was always fond of you and hanabi getting together.

Oh. Said konohamaru still blushing a brighter shade of red this time. We are just worried about you that's all said Iroh concerned but if you need to talk or need anything feel free to come ask. We can always talk over a cup of hot jasmine tea. You and that tea, Iroh, snorted Ozai jokingly. You know you like my tea, replied Iroh back. I definitely don't hear you complaining, Iroh said. So, what if I do, replied Ozai but I don't brag about it, he said crossing his arms and looking sternly. I don't need to, said Iroh shrugging. I guess you don't, said Ozai sighing.

Also, said Iroh if you dare to come talk to your cousin Ozai hear than feel free to at your own risk, he said grinning. What? Said Ozai I'm not a cold hearted evil psychopath anymore! He said defensively. HA, HA, HA, said Iroh laughing loudly and holding his stomach. Hm, said Ozai angrily. Konohamaru, you can talk to me as well, ignore, this old man, Ozai said glaring angrily at Iroh, who was still laughing. Thanks, cousin Ozai, said konohamaru smiling softly at their antics and you too Cousin Iroh.

However, I'd rather be by myself for a while in my room, said konohamaru. We understand, they both said. Than konohamaru turned to leave and walked down the hallway that connected to his parent's mansion. He heard Iroh and Ozai in the background.

If I'm old said Iroh than your old as well he said. I'm only 53 and your 43, Ozai, he said. So, there your old too, old man he taunted Ozai and burst out laughing again. IROH! Said Ozai angrily at his brother fuming madly at him.

Konohamaru smirked at their antics yet again and continued walking until he reached his parents mansion and let himself in, he then went to his room after eating and put on his night clothes. He stared outside his window and smiled. Everything is going to be ok; he said to himself, everything is going to be ok. He got in the bed and then drifted off to sleep smiling.


	8. Becoming Closer

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Eight: Becoming Closer**_

_**Scène: In busy streets of Konoha:**_

A shout was heard from a local resident citizen in konoha. What the Heck! He shouted. What in the world happened to my shop! He screamed at his employees as they overlooked the mess at the shop.

It looks like sabotage, sir or someone's idea of a joke said one the employees. Flour laid messily all over the restaurant on the floors and ceilings.

Darn it, who did this? The man yelled. He than suddenly stopped and thought for a minute and had a pretty good idea of who it was. The leaf village's number one prankster, konohamaru Sarutobi, After Naruto retired and gave the title to konohamaru after konohamaru proved to naruto he was worthy of it.

DARN YOU, KONOHAMARU! HE YELLED, I''LL GET YOU FOR THIS! He shouted at the sky and shook his fist at the air.

Somewhere on a nearby roof top stood two ninja, a boy and a girl. They both snickered and than bust out laughing. That's was a good one, konohamaru! The girl said.

I couldn't have done it without your help, hanabi-Chan, you were good too, he smirked at her after their laughter died down.

So, what should we do now, konohamaru asked now running across the rooftops with hanabi beside him? Let's go to Ichiraku's for a bite to eat and than go train, hanabi suggested. Sounds good to me said konohamaru.

They jumped off the roof top and continued to head towards Ichiraku's, slowing down to walk. So, have you seen Inari, lately said Hanabi curiously. Yes, I have replied konohamaru; he came by house the other day to see how I was doing. He heard about me and kaede's break up. We hang out when we can, we have been helping each other through the breakups and all just like, I've been helping you. Oh, said Hanabi smiling, that's great, I've been helping kaede out with the breakup too and we have been hanging out together. I haven't really hung out with inari except for to train or when we get a mission, she said a bit concerned.

Don't worry, he will come around, you guys still need more time but at least you are getting along really well on missions and when you train said Konohamaru reassuringly. Yeah, we have and we have been training a bit more together recently, I guess that's his way of wanting to spend time with me without it feeling uncomfortable for us both, hanabi said.

Hanabi and konohamaru had gotten a lot closer over the past week or so and have been spending a lot of time together and getting to know each other even more, as well did inari and kaede. Of course konohamaru and hanabi have yet to understand the relationship between one another.

As they continued to Ichiraku, they saw Inari and kaede walking down the street towards them, laughing and talking and than noticed them. Inari and kaede walked up and greeted konohamaru and hanabi and they greeted back.

Konohamaru was the first to speak. So, what's up you guys, said konohamaru happily. (Inari looks as he does in Naruto shippuden but with the outfit he has on that I described in an earlier chapter)

Well, said Inari nervously smiling, we have something to tell, both of you, right, kaede. Kaede nodded her head nervously.

What's up, you guys? Why do you look and sound so nervous, said Hanabi concerned. Yeah, what gives, said konohamaru.

Well, said Inari as of today me and kaede our officially a couple, she is my girlfriend now and I am her boyfriend.

What? Said konohamaru and hanabi shocked. When did this happen said konohamaru, in surprise? It happened almost two weeks ago, replied kaede nervously. We're sorry, we have wanted to tell you guys for a while now, but given the situation between us and the break ups, we didn't want to make you guys feel bad, inari added sadly.

Konohamaru smiled. I must admit I'm bit upset that you guys just didn't tell us, but I understand why, but I am happy for both of you, he said. Are you sure, konohamaru, asked Inari still nervous? Yeah, said kaede, don't be upset with us, she pleaded. I'm not said konohamaru. Congratulations, you guys, I am happy for you.

Are you feeling a bit down said Inari? I know you are, I can see through that smile of yours, konohamaru, he said seriously. I know you all to well, you know, we haven't been best friends for two years for nothing, you know, continued inari.

I'll be fine, Inari, konohamaru, assured him and put his hand on inari's shoulders. I'm happy for you both. If not today than tomorrow, we have to celebrate. I'll treat you out to Ickiraku's ramen. That's great, said Inari smiling now. Thank you, konohamaru said kaede giving him a quick hug.

Inari, said hanabi with her face down. Eh, hanabi said Inari turning to her. "_WHAM!_" hanabi punched Inari on top of his head and Inari fell to the ground with a large lump appearing on top of his head. Inari said kaede, concerned and went to help him up.

_Ouch!_, said Inari that hurt, hanabi, he said standing up. Hanabi, said konohamaru that was uncalled for. Hanabi sent him a glare and than turned to Inari. I can't believe you didn't tell me and for that I'm mad, she said to him seriously. Inari gulped knowing he was in danger seriously. He nervously took a step back from hanabi.

No, now, hanabi lets talk this over, we can work this out he said smiling nervously, waving his hands in front of him. Hanabi continued to glare at him with he fists balled up and walked towards him. Inari took a few more steps back. Ah!, said Inari closing his eyes and bracing himself for the pain that was about to come.

Than he felt to arms wrap around him and embrace him in a hug. He opened his eyes and saw hanabi hugging him and he hugged back. _What just happened_, he thought?

She let him go and he stared at her in amazement. She smiled brightly at him. I am happy for you too, she said and yes, konohamaru is right, we have to go out and celebrate.

Are you sure you are alright said Inari raising an eyebrow worriedly. Im fine she said, but don't ever do that again, she said seriously pointing her index finger at his chest. Ok, he said nervously and smiled at her.

So, said Inari if both of you are ok with this, does that mean you two are together now? Inari asked. Konohamaru and Hanabi blushed. Uh, No they said. Hm, said Inari grinning it will happen sooner or later, don't fight it, he said to them. HA, HA, he laughed. Inari! Konohamaru and hanabi shouted at him, still blushing.

Anyway, said konohamaru calming down and changing the subject, inari aren't you still the liaison for the land of waves and konoha? Yes, he said, since the land of waves is my home nation and konoha is now my current home and since I am a leaf ninja, it makes things more convenient, ninja travel faster than ordinary people and relations between the two countries brings the alliance closer together, besides I get to visit my mom and grandpa and they in turn get to come see me in konoha.

Ah, said konohamaru. Good luck to you too, kaede, said hanabi smiling warmly at her. This doesn't affect are friendship, does it, hanabi, said kaede nervously. No, no, not at all, said hanabi dismissively. You're my friend and I am happy for you and support you because that's what friends, do, right, she said? Right, said kaede happily. Just don't spring something on me like that after waiting a long time to do so, hanabi reminded her. Ok, said kaede smiling.

Well we will be on our way said konohamaru we will see you guys later or tomorrow, he and hanabi walked off and waved at them. Inari and kaede waved back; ok they both said and walked off.

_**Scène: Ichiraku's:**_

Konohamaru and hanabi ordered a bowl of ramen each and sat talked and ate it. I am glad that they found each other and they are together said hanabi at last. I feel kind of sad, though, she added. Yeah, I'm glad they are together too, said konohamaru. I wish that I didn't feel sad either, he added.

I feel bad too, said hanabi glumly, but at least we have each other to keep each other company, she said. She than blushed after saying this. Konohamaru blushed too. Well lets have some fun today hanabi-Chan lets turn konoha upside down, he said jumping out of his seat.

Yeah, lets, she said smiling and jumping out of her seat too. Konohamaru ran out of Ichiraku and took hanabi by the hand and took her with him.

Hanabi and konohamaru spent the whole day together laughing and talking. They decided to pull a couple of more pranks and than stopped for the day. They sparred and trained together for a while, sat in the park and skipped rocks off of konoha's pond. They had fun together and had gotten into so much adventure.

Thanks for a good time, said hanabi to konohamaru, walking beside him heading towards the Sarutobi District Estate to his cousin Iroh's tea ship. She than suddenly reached over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed beet red at this and so did hanabi. Uh, yo, your welcome hanabi-Chan, he said nervously. She smiled nervously as well. Le, lets get some tea she said to him, changing the subject and avoiding his gaze at her and what she was feeling. Let's, said konohamaru smiling. She pulled konohamaru to Iroh's tea shop.

_What are these strange feelings,_ thought hanabi? _I never had these feelings for konohamaru before,_ she thought. _My stomach feels like butterflies_, she thought. _Do I really like him like that? Why doesn't my heart stop beating so fast?_

_Do I have feelings for hanabi as more than just a friend,_ thought konohamaru, _my stomach is hurts,_ he thought _and my heart is beating faster. What is this I'm feeling_ he thought?

_Note: Konohamaru and hanabi have on the same clothes I described in the earlier chapters, until I describe a different outfit each time, they were the same previous out fit or their regular or first outfit I describe in the story or anime. Now, on with the story._

_**Scène: Sarutobi Estate: Iroh's tea shop:**_

They enter Iroh's tea shop. Hey, said Iroh smiling, long time, no see lady hanabi, said Iroh. Master Iroh, she bowed to him. You don't have to do that said Iroh, just call me Iroh without the bowing he said smiling

As long as you don't call me lady Hanabi, said hanabi smiling back at him. They both laughed and gave each other a hug and than let go.

So, said Iroh to konohamaru and hanabi, what brings both of you here. We just want a cup of tea and to sit down and chat, said hanabi.

Cousin Iroh, could you make sure to put some extra lemon in my tea, he said to Iroh as Iroh walked back in the kitchen to prepare some tea.

I would like honey in mine, said hanabi loud enough for him to here. Ok, said Iroh, no problem, to hot teas coming up.

Within minutes, Iroh came back with three jasmine teas, the way he, konohamaru and hanabi liked it. They sat, talked and laughed for hours.

Where are Azula and Zuko, asked hanabi finally? They are on duty with the Anbu and are away on a mission, replied Iroh, they should be back any day now. Ah, said hanabi and konohamaru as they finished sipping up the rest of their tea along with Iroh.

It will be getting dark soon, said Iroh, I'd better run to the supplies store and get some more things, while it's slow and since I will be closing soon, I might as well go while there is still daylight. Konohamaru, hanabi could you watch the shop while I'm away? I'll be gone for about an hour. Sure, they both said.

Iroh walked out of the shop and down the street. So is the tea good, asked konohamaru. Yeah, it sure is she said back to him. It's amazing, wouldn't mind knowing how he makes it, she said. I know how he makes it, said konohamaru. He taught me.

Yeah, sure said hanabi teasing him. I do too, said konohamaru getting irritated. Relax, fat head, I'm just pulling your chain, she said jokingly. Oh, he said. He calmed down, I could show you, he said smiling. Really, she said but aren't employees allowed back in the kitchen, she said.

Relax, said konohamaru, I am a temp worker here, I work here during the summer and winter times to help out. I do it for free to help cousin Iroh out because business goes up in the summer and winter times. He of course insists on paying me, so I can't argue with him, he shrugs.

Well, show me, hanabi said excitedly. Ok, let's go he said walking back to the kitchen with hanabi following behind him.

_Wow,_ thought hanabi, _konohamaru has a nice butt and he is so sexy,_ she blushed. _What am I saying,_ as she shook her head vigorously to clear her head of such thoughts. _Konohamaru is my friend and only my friend,_ she thought. You ok, hanabi-Chan said konohamaru turning to her. Yeah, Im fine she said covering up her actions.

Here we are, said konohamaru smiling. Here, he said gathering together all the utensils for the tea. Hanabi will you reach up and get the sugar he said to her. Ok, said hanabi. She reached up and grabbed the sugar. Konohamaru was standing behind her and was busy getting the rest of the ingredients for the tea.

He turned and suddenly began to stare at her butt. _Whoa, mama!_ He thought _hanabi-Chan,_ _sure has a nice butt and she is so totally hot_, _what I wouldn't give to grab that_ he thought in his mind wildly. _What, am I thinking,_ said konohamaru blushing, _hanabi-Chan is my friend and that's that_. He shook his head vigorously to erase the mental images in his head about hanabi.

Something wrong, konohamaru, asked hanabi turning around now staring at him, no, he lied everything is fine. Now let's continue.

Konohamaru continued and added water, a tea bag, lemon, sugar and special tea leaves and sweet herbs to make the jasmine tea. He finished. Ta, Da, he said smiling proudly and that's how you make cousin iroh's famous jasmine tea.

Wow, said hanabi smiling. It looks good and tastes amazing. I want to try she said. Ok, let me help you, said konohamaru waling up behind her, which she didn't mind. She trusted konohamaru. You did it so fast, she said. Don't worry I will show you step by step, he said to her. He put his hands on top of hers. She blushed and so did he. He directed her hands to make the tea.

The space between them was closing in on them when konohamaru was right behind her with his body pressed against hers which caused them both to blush. Although, they both felt a little uncomfortable about the space between them and their bodies touching, they didn't complain. In truth they wanted it and badly.

Konohamaru continued to help her make the tea by directing her hands with his own, making the water, pouring the sugar in the cup, putting the tea bag in the cup and so on. They finished and hanabi tasted it. It's good she said softly.

In her mind she was feeling turned on and ho, she wanted more of konohamaru's touch and he wanted more of hers. Consciously, she started to rub konohamaru's thigh. Konohamaru was getting aroused at this and let her continue. She knew this and continued. She continued to caress his thigh. He stood behind her and enjoyed her touch.

Both heated up by each others actions, they both forgot where they were and gave into their urges, emotions and feelings for each other and lost all thought. Konohamaru bent his head over and started to kiss hanabi's neck while caressing it with his hand. Hanabi enjoyed this and let him continue. She moaned softly at his touch and kisses as he continued to kiss her neck, she loved every minute of it and threw her head back. "Oh, konohamaru", she moaned as she rubbed his thigh that reached close to his private area. Konohamaru moaned softly. "Oh, hanabi-Chan", he said moaning softly. He too was loving her touches and enjoying it.

He continued to kiss her neck as she enjoyed it, he than stopped and so did she. Hanabi turned to face konohamaru and looked at him in his eyes, he did the same. They stared for a moment. Unable to resist each other, they both moved their heads closer, tilted their mouths to the side, until their lips touched with a kiss. She put her hands around his head and put his hands on her waist. They began their make out session, tongue and all.

They walked backwards, still kissing, konohamaru opened a near by door where a bed was, he turned hanabi to face the bed and he layed her on it not parting from the kiss. They explored each others mouths with their tongues which tasted like tea which was sweet. Their mouths came up for air and they began panting.

Than konohamaru dove back in tilled his mouth and they kissed equally, harder and more deeply than before, one person wanting the other and not letting go. The make out session continued. Hanabi put her hand on konohamaru's butt and caressed it which made him blush as they kissed. He put his hand on hers as she blushed as he caressed it gently and rubbed up and down her thigh, she did the same to him.

She kissed his neck and caressed it and he moaned softly and continued to so, until they kissed again once more. Wrapping their arms around each other and deepened their kiss with passion.

Before they got too heated they broke apart and stopped each other. They panting and were tired. What just happened said hanabi, still breathing heavily? We kissed hanabi, said konohamaru catching his breath.

_I couldn't control myself,_ hanabi thought. _It felt so good, so right._ _I never felt a spark like this with kissing anyone not even inari yet with konohamaru it's so different and so much better_. _Wow, that was great,_ konohamaru thought, _I never felt this with kaede nor with anyone else, what it is with me and hanabi,_ he thought. _It felt so right and I didn't want it to stop and so good better yet great._

They both blushed at each other and smiled nervously at the other. Hanabi got up and straightened herself out as well did konohamaru. They walked out the room and closed the door. So said konohamaru laughing nervously, so said hanabi nervously as well.

Than the front door to the shop opened up. I'm back! Shouted Iroh. Konohamaru and hanabi decided to cover up their feelings and walked to greet Iroh. So did you too, have any customers asked Iroh? No, they both replied smiling. Good, he said and thanks for watching the store for me. You're welcome, they both said, "anytime we can".

Im going to walk hanabi, home, said konohamaru walking out the door. I'll be back. Ok, said Iroh, bye, hanabi stop bye some time again soon, he said smiling at her and waving her off. Thanks said hanabi, I will she smiled back and waved back.

_Hm,_ grinned Iroh to himself as they walked out and walked to the hyuga compound. _Something happened while I was gone,_ he thought_. I couldn't see it on their faces but my sixth sense tells me otherwise. Hm, so konohamaru will you finally get together with her, things will get interesting between them and when her family, mainly, Hiashi when he finds out he continued to think to himself._ He continued to grin as he closed down his shop.

Hanabi and konohamaru walked to the hyuga compound nervous around each other. They reached the hyuga compound, thanks for the great day; she smiled to him softly and blushed. He smiled back and blushed while putting his hand behind his head nervously. Yeah, you too. They waved each other good bye and hanabi walked into the hyuga mansion and konohamaru walked back to Iroh's tea shop.

_**Scene Change: At Sarutobi Estate: Konohamaru's Room:**_

He helped him close down and walked to his parent's mansion and up to his room. He sat on the bed Indian style and crossed his arms and thought long and hard. _Wow,_ he thought, _what happened to me and hanabi back there, we practically made out in cousin iroh's tea shop_. _What's wrong with me, hanabi-Chan is my friend, Do I like her and does he feel the same way, I am curious about me and her, whatever it is I have to figure it out. Scratch that, No need to figure it out and soon. _

_**Scene Change: At Hyuga Compound Hanabi's Room:**_

Hanabi reached her room and closed the door and sat on the bed, Indian style as well. She folded her arms cross her chest and thought deeply_. What the heck happened between me and konohamaru?_ _That was something I didn't expect._ _Do I like him and does he like me back, do we feel the same way for each other. I'm scared but I really am curious about me and him and a huge part of me wants and needs to figure all this out_. _I better do so and soon._

Both konohamaru and hanabi thought deeply about what happened between them but one thing, one conclusion they reached and knew for sure was that things between them had changed, their friendship had changed and things weren't going to be the same again between them again.


	9. Finally!

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Nine: Finally**_

_**Scene: At Hyuga Compound:**_

The next day, Hanabi woke up bright and early for her training; she first mediated and tried to clear her mind of yesterday's events. Her day with konohamaru and the time they spent together. Specifically the make out session, she had with him yesterday. She began her training after getting something to eat and bathing. She saw Hikari and Neji sparing in one of the outside training areas in the hyuga compound. She decided to find hinata and train with her instead of bugging hikari and neji interrupting their training.

Hinata was outside practicing her jyuken stance going through the movements and strikes of the formidable hyuga style. She stopped when she saw hanabi coming toward her. Hey, hanabi said hinata smiling gently. Hey, hinata said hanabi calmly but somewhat disturbed. Are you ok, hanabi asked hinata concerned? I'm fine, said hanabi calmly.

Are you sure, asked hinata; you look like you didn't get enough sleep yesterday. I'm fine, hanabi snapped suddenly. Hinata gasped. I'm sorry, sister, she said to hinata. There are some things on my mind that's all. It's ok, hanabi said hinata calmly, you can talk to me about it if you want to, my bedroom door is always open and I will always lend an ear if you need to talk. I'm quite sure that going to neji, hikari or father about some things can be uncomfortable. You got that right mumbled hanabi.

I definitely don't want to go to father about what's bothering me now. I'll talk to you, but just not now, said hanabi. Ok, when you are ready, hinata replied. Can we train for a bit, asked hanabi? Sure said hinata smiling. They both got into the hyuga stance; hinata started forming hand seals and stopped, Byakugan! She yelled as the veins around her eyes bulged and her eyes got cracks around the pupil. Hanabi formed hand seals as well, Byakugan! She yelled out as well and the veins around her eyes bulged out as well and cracks formed on the inside of her eyes.

They both sparred for a good while trading blows, looking for a weakness in each other's technique and form, trying to strike each other's chakra points by thrusting their palms at each other and trading kicks which can also stop an opponent's chakra network if a chakra point is struck with a précised kick. They stopped fighting and started panting because they were both heavily tired after sparring for a couple of hours.

They both bathed and had cleaned up and put back on their regular ninja outfits and went back outside to the training ground they were previously training in. Hanabi, hinata suddenly said after drying off her face with a towel. Huh? Said hanabi. What is it sis, she said with a towel around her neck. Neji has been teaching you the lightning palm technique, he invented didn't he. Yes, replied hanabi, He taught hikari too. He also has been working with me on another technique, called the lightning palm current technique. I haven't fully mastered it yet but I'm close, said hanabi.

Hm, said hinata. Why do you ask, asked hanabi. I want to show you something, a technique that I developed on my own, said hinata. Just like the Uchiha clan is a clan of fire jutsu users and invented their own fire techniques, the hyuga clan is clan of lightning jutsu users and we create our own lightning techniques, hinata also said.

Hanabi smiled at her sister and thought about how much hinata had changed. She was still somewhat shy and quiet and timid but she was much braver, tougher and more outspoken than she was before. She was also more sure of herself and more confident, even seldom arrogant at times. Hinata had become a very powerful chunin and clearly the top chunin kunoichi in konoha next to sakura and could even beat some jonin but her potential as a shinobi and chakra levels were capable of becoming much more powerful than she is now and has the potential to become S- Class if she wanted, she had grown a lot in becoming a ninja but still could improve much more.

She only got shy and timid around her long time crush naruto, which hanabi along with hikari, the entire hyuga clan and all of the konoha eleven and konoha fifteen knew about. Even the hokage, master jiraiya and most of the jonin knew including the jonin senseis. The only one who was oblivious to hinata's feelings for naruto was naruto himself. Hanabi mentally chuckled in her mind about how dense, fox face or naruto could be at times and how smart he could be at other times.

Hanabi had long since abandoned the thought of seeing hinata as the weak hyuga heir, who is her sister and she knew that, hinata was now stronger than her and that she was well on her way of becoming and taking the position as the first hyuga heir and in becoming leader. The hyuga council was already nominating her as being the next leader. It, at first made hanabi jealous with rage and anger but she had begun to understand hinata and become extremely close to her sister now and that she had come to terms with hinata being stronger and she losing the position as being first heir and the favor going back to hinata, again.

In truth, she wanted it that way because that was the way it should be and she only dreaded the day she might have to receive the hyuga curse mark seal and be put in the family's branch house. The clan had become more peaceful over the years and the main and branch families are closer together now and have joined together in peace, thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and what he said in the chunin exams to neji. Even some of the main house's techniques are being taught to branch members and the branch member's techniques to the main house. If for some reason, hinata could not fulfill her role as clan leader when the time came; then she would be next in line for the title and in succession would be neji after her than Hikari, since, both neji and hikari have a closer blood relation to the clan's main house and leader of the clan. However, hanabi sometimes, doubted if hinata still wanted to be first heir and be leader to the clan. It seemed like hinata struggled internally on that, and hanabi would talk to her about it but know she could do nothing for her sister, even though she wanted too. She would support, hinata in whatever choice, she would decide to make when the time came.

Yes, of course said hanabi, show me sister. Hinata took the hyuga defensive stance and concentrated, her palms glowed as she pushed chakra into them and then it started to radiate with electricity and lightning. The electricity around her palms crackled. She let he fingers down said for the index finger and the middle finger on both her hands. She moved her arms in a circular motion as the electricity began to build up and around her fingers as she created the electricity and began to guide it( movements like in Avatar, where fire benders bend lightning) and shot the bolt of lightning from her fingers into the sky.

Wow, hinata that was great! Said hanabi amazed. So you mastered the lightning palm current technique. Yup, said hinata, neji taught me, he was the one who invented it after all. I want to show you my technique now, she said I will demonstrate. First, said hinata, you will have to use the lightning palm current technique on me. What? Said hanabi frantically, I can't do that, I haven't mastered it yet, I will hurt you and besides that technique takes a lot of chakra control and precision, it's like being on the edge of life and death, one false move and you could fry yourself with lightning.

I know said hinata calmly, just trust me, I won't get hurt, I promise. O, Ok said hanabi still concerned, here it goes. Hanabi's palms glowed and electricity crackled as she pushed chakra and lighting chakra into her palms. She gathered the lightning in her fingertips and did the movements for the jutsu the lightning ran through her body. Hinata took a deep breath and got into a defensive stance. Hanabi then lost control in her chakra and lost her balance slightly and shot the lightning towards hinata's face. HINATA, LOOK OUT! Shouted hanabi.

Hinata stood still stationary and unmoving, waiting for the lightning to hit her, she put her fingertips in front of her and her finger tips glowed with lightning chakra. The lightning connected with her finger tips, she guided the lightning after taking control of it and shot it out her other finger tips of her other hand into the sky.

Oh my god!, hanabi shouted running towards hinata to see if her sister got hurt, I'm sorry, she apologized to hinata, bowing to her frantically and continuously apologizing. It was an accident; I didn't mean to do it, said hanabi. It's ok, said hinata to hanabi trying to calm down her frantic sister. Its ok, hanabi, I'm not hurt. You could have been, if it wasn't for my recklessness, said hanabi, it won't happen again I assure you. Father will kill me for this, if he finds out, said hanabi sadly.

No, he won't said hinata. Huh? Said hanabi. He won't if we don't tell him about what happened here. What father doesn't know won't hurt him, right, said hinata smiling to hanabi. What? You won't tell him, you would do that for me, despite what happened here. Yup, said hinata that what sisters are for, to have your back and I know you would do the same for me. Yeah, I would said hanabi smiling softly.

That jutsu was so cool, said hanabi changing the subject excitedly, where did you learn that sis.

You've got to teach me that. I will said hinata that was the whole point in showing it to you. I created it after observing, studying and training with the lighting palm current technique. This jutsu is what I like to call the Lightning current redirect technique. As you can see the motions are fluid and flexible. In order to do it you have to have perfect chakra control and be able to guide the lightning to wherever you want it to go.

It's hard to do this jutsu if you haven't mastered the lightning palm current technique. With this jutsu you can redirect or turn back any of your opponents lightning based techniques if it's used correctly. It takes a while to master and it's better to train with someone who uses lightning based attacks to fully master it. The only time this technique becomes difficult to use is at close range combat with an opponent using lightning attacks because it becomes more difficult to repel attacks that are close to you.

Ah, said hanabi. Here I will go through the motions with you. Hanabi and hinata continued to train using the lighting palm current and lighting current redirect techniques for a while before calling it a day and resuming tomorrow. Hinata went off to meet with sakura and the others and hanabi went to go see moegi.

_**Scene Change: At Sarutobi Estate:**_

Konohamaru woke up and bathed and gotten dressed. He started with meditation near one of the training area of the sarutobi estate. In the background daichi and kotetsu and shigeru were sparring. Konohamaru tried to clear his mind of his thoughts. Thoughts about hanabi and his time with her yesterday. Specifically, the passionate make out session he had with her yesterday. He stopped meditating and decided to train with his cousins. Right, said kotetsu, I'll be heading off, I've got to report to the hokage, she has some things for me to do. He then waved at shigeru and daichi and vanished to go to the hokage's office.

Hey guys, said konohamaru, you guys want to train. Sure said shigeru and daichi. Good, said konohamaru, you two against me. What? Shigeru and daichi said shocked. Are you sure, konohamaru said shigeru, this will be really hard for you. Yeah, joined in daichi grinning, you'll get slaughtered by us, whether you are stronger than us or not. Together, you don't stand a chance against us. We will see about that, said konohamaru grinning.

Fine, said daichi getting into fighting stance, let's do it. We won't go easy on you said shigeru getting into fighting stance. I don't expect or want you too, said konohamaru getting into fighting stance. I need a workout specially now to work, off what's going on with me and hanabi. Let's, do it said konohamaru. All three of them vanished and daichi and shigeru attacked with punches and kicks at konohamaru. He countered and attacked back with his own punches and kicks. They were all blurs in movement while they were sparring. They trained for a couple more hours, until konohamaru was too exhausted to continue. Daichi and shigeru were also tired but not in bad a shape as konohamaru.

Wow for a two against one fight, you gave us a run for our money, konohamaru said daichi. Yeah you put up quite a fight, said shigeru grinning. They all got cleaned up and put their ninja outfits back on. Than daichi spoke up suddenly, hey, konohamaru what made you spar and train so much harder than you usually do, is something on your mind, asked daichi. No, konohamaru said quickly, I'm fine, he lied. Shigeru, eyebrow raised to show he was not buying it.

Ok said daichi and left to go see tenji and his teammates. So, what's up said shigeru, I know it's not nothing, want to talk about it he asked. Maybe later, he said. Ok, said shigeru, whenever you feel like talking just come get me, he said to konohamaru. Ok, said konohamaru, I promise and he walked out. Where are you going, asked shigeru. To get a little fresh air, replied konohamaru and he walked out leaving the sarutobi estate to do some thinking, he then decided to head towards the saito estate and see inari.

_**Scene Change: Utatane Estate:**_

Hanabi walked to the Utatane estate to see moegi. She knocked on the door of the Utatane mansion. Hello, lady hanabi, replied a servant, whom bowed, are you looking for moegi-san. Yes, replied hanabi, is she here, hanabi asked.

Yes, she is replied the servant. I will get her for you, she than bowed and went to get moegi. Oh, and one more thing, said hanabi to the servant, you don't have to be so formal with me, it's just hanabi and you don't have to bow.

Ok, said the servant with a smile and went to go get moegi. Moments later, moegi came walking up to the front door. Hey, hanabi she said smiling at her and they have each other high five. (A girl high five or something similar)

Hey, moegi, she said back. What's up said moegi? I was wondering if we could talk, said hanabi, actually I was thinking we could call all the girls together for a chat, she said. Moegi gasped. If you are calling all the girls together than, something must of happened with you, and you need us to help you through it or need advice, it must be serious than, said moegi.

Yes, it is said hanabi seriously. Alright, round up everyone, said moegi, even kaede if you want me too. No, not kaede, I'll talk to her separately first. Why not, asked moegi, she is our friend after all. Your right, said hanabi, kaede too. Ok, said moegi, I'll meet you at the tea shop in 30 minutes with everyone. Ok, said hanabi and than hanabi left. Moegi then ran at top speed around konoha to each of their friend's homes and got everyone together.

_**Scene Change: Tea shop in konoha:**_

Hanabi sat drinking her tea and waiting nervously and anxiously for moegi and her friends to show up and than a group of girls walked in talking and laughing. It's about time, said hanabi a bit impatient and irritated.

Sorry, hanabi they said a little shocked by what she said. Sorry, apologized hanabi, I'm just a bit off today. No, kidding, girl said karai, you are way off, she said jokingly. Hanabi gave a small smile. All the girls crowded around hanabi and sat down to talk.

So what's up said matsuri, if you called us all here than it must be something important? Yeah, said hibari, what's up hanabi. Moegi told us that you were a bit off and told us that you wanted to meet with all of us and talk, we are a bit concerned, added kaede.

Well, said hanabi, I don't know where to begin or how it happened. It happened to me so fast. Well was it an incident, said karai. Yes, replied hanabi nervously. Of what kind asked matsuri. Was it a romantic incident, asked hibari.

Uh, said hanabi blushing a deep red as her cheeks flushed as she recalled the memories of the day before. Ha! I knew it said moegi, I just knew it. Why else would you call us all together so suddenly unplanned to hang out? So, said matsuri, who was the romantic thing with, who was it?

Well said hanabi nervously and put her fingers together like hinata. Was it inari, asked matsuri? No, said hanabi shocked and a bit mad. Have you forgotten that he and kaede here are dating now, said hanabi? Oh, sorry about that, said matsuri to kaede and hanabi. It's ok, they both said back to her.

Was it Udon, asked karai? No way, said hanabi quickly. What about tenji, said kaede. No, said hanabi shaking her head again and it's definitely not futaba either. What about Nobori, said kaede. Hanabi again shook her head.

Shibuya, said karai?

What? No way! Shouted hanabi. First off he is hardly seen and I haven't seen him in a while and second he is cool and all but not my type.

Well everyone else has a girlfriend than, ranmaru is in the river country, akio is forest country and tanishi is in genjutsu tree village so we know it's not them and they hasn't been back in konoha recently or in the past couple of months, said matsuri. The ones that don't have a girlfriend we already named such as Udon, Tenji, Nobori, Shibuya, and futaba, said moegi.

Wait a minute, was it shigeru. Said moegi once more. No, way he is my team mate, said hanabi shocked. So, shrugged moegi, inari was your teammate too, but you two use to date. Yeah, you do have point, said hanabi thinking.

Well with process of elimination, we know who it isn't and everyone else is already taken and off the market, they include Inari, daichi, kouji, and hikari. That's everyone said karai.

Hanabi was hoping that they wouldn't guess who it was or didn't say his name. She went over this in her mind a thousand times over.

Wait a minute, said kaede, speaking up and interrupted hanabi's train of thought; we are forgetting someone else, someone important. What about konohamaru, she asked. Everyone turned to hanabi and looked at her. Hanabi blushed beet red and was about to faint, something she never did before. She put her fingers together like hinata and became very quiet, which was not like her.

Oh my God! Said moegi, kaede and everyone else. It was konohamaru! You did something with konohamaru they all gasped in shock. Hanabi nodded her head to say yes, as she continued to blush from embarrassment.

Well said matsuri don't keep us waiting in suspense, tell us what happened. Don't leave out any details and give us all the juicy parts, added karai grinning.

Well, ok stuttered hanabi. It happened yesterday. We hung out all day and spent time together and we had been doing that lately for the past two weeks, now. Yeah, said moegi I noticed that you, two were spending a lot of time together. Everyone else nodded in agreement. What happened yesterday, said hibari.

We went to his cousin Iroh's tea shop. Aw man, said karai I love the tea there; it's just to die for! She blurted out. Everyone stared at her sending her angry glares for interrupting hanabi. Oh, sorry, she said nervously and put her hand behind her head like kouji and konohamaru and chuckled nervously.

Anyway, said hanabi we met with his cousin iroh and we all talked for hours and his cousin left us to get supplies for his tea shop before closing, he asked me and konohamaru to watch the shop and we did.

What happened next, said moegi and everyone at the edge of their seat. Well he showed me how to make jasmine tea and one thing led to another and we kissed. What! They all said. Was it a short one or a long one, said karai excitedly. A long one, said hanabi, more like a make out session. WHAT! They all said and giggled.

Wow, I knew something would happen between the two of you, eventually said hibari but not like this. Well did you like it, asked matsuri? Yes, said hanabi, in fact I loved it and I couldn't stop myself either, I don't think he could either, she said softly.

But now that it has happened, I'm confused and I don't know what to do or what to make of it. This changes our friendship and I don't even understand my feelings for him, said hanabi frustrated.

It will work out, said kaede soothingly to her, you just have to take your time and sort things out. You need to find out how he feels, said moegi. Don't rush in either said, matsuri; these things take time to develop.

It's best to keep talking about it and to mediate on it, said karai. Also, you need to give him time to sort out his feelings too said hibari mostly how or what he feels about you. Hmm, thanks, guys, said hanabi, you are the best, she said smiling.

What are friends for, said moegi but don't take our word for it talk to someone else like hinata or tenten about it and see what they say, another person's advice or input is always good especially if they have had experience with it, themselves.

Ok, I'll do just that, I'll catch up with you guys later said hanabi getting up and jogging off to find her sister and tenten. The girls sat at the tea shop and continued to talk.

_**Meanwhile: Scene Change: Yuki Estate**_

Hey, Inari, said konohamaru as he knocked on the door. I'm coming, he shouted from behind the door in the Saito mansion. Inari opened the door, hey, what's up, konohamaru, he said smiling. I need to talk with you and the guys, can you round of everyone, he said seriously but not hikari.

Uh, said Inari quizzically, and gasped. Something happened to you didn't it, ok he said I round up everyone, this must be important. It is said konohamaru, seriously. Why not, hikari asked Inari. Because he will be all sarcastic, and poke fun at me and I don't feel like dealing with that right now, said konohamaru flatly.

Ok, said Inari shrugging, works for me. I'll see you in a few at Ichiraku's with everyone. Ok, said konohamaru as he walked off to Ichiraku's and Inari ran at high speed to round of all the guys except hikari.

_**Scene Change: Ichiraku's:**_

Konohamaru sat at Ichiraku and ate his ramen and juice. He was nervously and anxiously waited for inari and his other friends to arrive. In the distance a group of boys came walking over talking and laughing. Well, said konohamaru, your late, he said seriously. I understood if you guys had important things to do, but in coming here you could have walked or moved a little faster, he said irritably.

Man, what's stuck up your butt, today, said tenji. GRRRRRR, konohamaru growled at tenji and shot him a (if you say another word I will promise you pain) death glare. Whoa, take it easy, konohamaru, said tenji nervously I was only joking.

Konohamaru continued to glare daggers at tenji, making tenji extremely nervous until Udon broke the silence. So what did you call us here for, it must be serious and important if you did this so suddenly and unexpectedly without letting us know, we were going to hang out today, said Udon.

Udon, knew how to play peacemaker and crowd or damage control with people, and with his friends, he had a lot of experience.

He also knew his teammate and best friend, konohamaru well and he knew that something was bugging him and when he gets seriously irritable to back off and let him have his space for if anyone did get in his way and irritated him would be in a world of pain. Even inari, kouji, daichi, nobori, shibuya, hikari and the others knew better than to mess with konohamaru when he was like this.

Well, said konohamaru as he turned his attention to Udon and stopped glaring daggers at tenji to answer, I called you guys here to talk, I've got a serious problem and I need you guys advice.

Tenji sighed in relief and sat a seat that was away from konohamaru at the time being, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of konohamaru's wrath, when he got angry or irritable the way he just was.

So, you need our help said Inari speaking up. Yeah, said konohamaru. Of course we will help you out, buddy, you are our friend, right, said kouji. Ditto, said Tenji and apologized to konohamaru, which konohamaru accepted and made peace with. Everyone sat close to konohamaru to hear what he had to say.

So, what's up said shigeru, what's going on, I sense it earlier today, are you finally ready to talk. Yeah said konohamaru. I had a situation yesterday, a problem if you will, he said. What kind of problem, said Inari. Well, said konohamaru, nervously, it's not easy for me to talk about.

Come on, konohamaru, it's us said Daichi; you know you can talk to us. Yeah said tenji.

So, is it a girl problem, said Udon. Did you get into an argument with someone, again, said inari?

Is it something, romantic, said Kouji? Uh, everyone said in shock, and looked at kouji. No one knew something like that would ever come out the mouth of kouji mitarashi. They thought clearly that he was not the kind of person to know or talk about stuff like this. What? Said kouji, I have my moments, he shrugged and I am a lot more perceptive than you guys give me credit for.

Perceptive? Said Daichi can you spell that word or even know what it means he grinned. THAT'S IT, DAICHI YOUR DEAD! Bring it on, Casanova, daichi smirked.

QUIET, BOTH OF YOU! Konohamaru, roared. B, But, they both stuttered out in protest. I SAID QUIET! He barked again and shot them death glares. They instantly got quiet not wanting to provoke or test konohamaru further. Man, I swear, said Udon can't you guys, do anything or go anywhere without fighting.

I can answer that for you, said tenji, nope, it's nearly impossible for them. I agree, wholeheartedly on that, said Inari. I second that, said Shigeru glaring at them angrily.

Well they better get along for their sakes, if THEY KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR THEM AND DON'T WANT TO BE BEATEN INTO A BLODDY PULP!, yelled konohamaru, Now is not the time!, he yelled again at them.

Try to calm down, konohamaru, said inari and Udon, reassuringly. Let's get back to the topic at hand, said Udon. Yeah, said konohamaru mumbled still fuming a bit over kouji and daichi. Kouji and daichi looked over at konohamaru nervously.

Anyway, said Nobori whatever is bugging you must be serious or else you wouldn't have called us here and you wouldn't be so stressed. So, who was it? Who did you do something romantic with?

Was it kaede, asked tenji? Absolutely not, said konohamaru, she is dating inari here. Inari waved at tenji to confirm it for him. Oh, sorry said tenji fast, I didn't know. It's ok, said inari and konohamaru.

Was it moegi, asked shigeru, no, said konohamaru. Helloooo, she is my girlfriend said kouji a bit irritated. So what's your point, shigeru shrugged? What? Said kouji. Come on, kouji it was just a guess, don't get so bent out of shape, I said that because they are close friends and we don't know what it the problem is yet, said shigeru.

Oh, Ok, said kouji calming down. Well said Udon we can do the process of elimination, It's not kaede because she is dating inari, it's not hibari because she is dating daichi, it's not karai because she is dating hikari, it's not moegi because she dating kouji and not matsuri because she is dating tenji as of today and definitely not mia she is a slut, so that is everyone not unless it is some other kunoichi in konoha from our graduating class.

Konohamaru, hoped that they didn't guess who it was even though he knew the inevitable was about to happen and he didn't even want to hear her name, but knew he was going to hear it anyway and mentally prepared himself for it.

Hey, said Inari we are forgetting about someone, someone extremely important, my teammate, we are forgetting about hanabi.

Everyone looked at konohamaru. Konohamaru looked down and put his fingers together nervously like hinata and blushed beet red and looked like he was about to pass out.

What? They all said in unison. Oh my God! They all said, Hanabi! They said again You did something with hanabi! They said in unison. Yes, said konohamaru nervously and shyly. Hanabi as in hanabi hyuga, said tenji. Yeah, said konohamaru, embarrassed that all the attention was on him. Whoa, dude!, said Nobori, hanabi hyuga, that's quite a catch!

Oh wow said kouji this is freaking sweet! Hey, did you do something extreme or wild like make out with her, yeah, said daichi. Daichi! Said shigeru glaring at his brother, hold your tongue. Man, said shigeru your such a perv, sometimes in a bad way, said shigeru.

Hey, I'm not a perv, yeah and there is no other way to be one, yeah said daichi angrily. Yes, there is smirked kouji and I guess you are the only one who knows about it, right daichi said kouji laughing,

ha, ha, ha. KOUJI, IM GONNA KILL YOU! Said daichi.

Ha, ha , ha sick perv, kouji taunted and teased daichi payback is so sweet, said kouji. YOUR GONNA GET IT, KOUJI! Bring it, pervy, boy said kouji.

CUT IT OUT, BOTH OF YOU, NOW! Said inari to both of them or else I turn you both into frozen popsicles!, said Inari as his ice chakra was felt by everyone close and the air got cold around them. He glared daggers at kouji and daichi.

Daichi and kouji got nervous, it was rare for inari to get that mad and they quieted down, not wanting to test them further, for they knew he could and would do it and would carry out his threat.

Inari's eyes started to turn to ice revealing his ice eyes (Hyougan) ( Hyouton, kekkei genkai's or bloodline limit's full power when chakra is pumped into the eyes and is seen all over the body visible)

Calm down inari said shigeru, they aren't worth it, besides they are our friends, shigeru reminded him. Inari calmed down, his eyes turned back black again and the his ice chakra faded along with the cold air it brought around them which had everyone shivering and apologized to them and kouji and daichi apologized back. Well said Udon to konohamaru, who was sweat dropping on what was going on in front of him.

Yeah, konhamaru admitted we actually did make out. Whoa, dude, said tenji way past cool. How did it happen said Udon, well we hung out yesterday and spent the day together and we have been hanging out the past two weeks. Yeah, we sort of noticed, said inari listening to konohamaru and grinning.

Konohamaru blushed at this and continued.

We went to my cousin iroh's tea shop and talked, we even watched the tea shop while he was away and he was about to close down and had no customers. I showed her how to make tea, one thing led to another and we kissed, which we did for about 30 minutes or so, We barely let each other go and were all over each other.

Whoa, said Inari. Are you mad said konohamaru nervously at him, No said Inari grinning but I never even made out with her like that and the way you described, nowhere near it in fact. You guys must have some deep feelings for each other.

That's the thing, said konohamaru, I'm confused, I don't know what to do or think and I don't know how to feel right now, I'm frustrated.

Well said, Inari we are here for you if you want. You got to sort things out for yourself, said Shigeru. Give yourself time and her to sort through your feelings, said Udon. She will come around eventually said tenji. Meditate on it, added kouji that helps. Everyone all looked at kouji and stared, what? Said kouji. They couldn't believe that kouji was giving wise and good advice and excellent advice at that. Also get another opinion like shikamaru or naruto another point of view wouldn't hurt, said daichi. Also be open minded said nobori.

Thanks, guys said konohamaru getting up and turning to leave you're the best. What are friends for said Inari? Man said tenji, does hikari know about this. No, said konohamaru, deadpanned and I want it to stay that way tenji, you know how he is, if he finds out he will never let me live it down and you know how protective he is of his family specially hanabi, hinata and his sister.

Ok said Tenji I won't tell him but he will find out anyway. I can deal with that, said konohamaru and will when the time comes, bye guys he said running off to find naruto and shikamaru. Does, naruto know, said inari shouting at konohamaru, I'm going to tell him now, said konohamaru shouting back to him and jogging off. Meanwhile the guys continued to sit at Ichiraku's and talk.

_**Scene Change: Ikegata Estate:**_

Hinata and Tenten were doing light sparring in one of the Ikegata clan training areas of the estate when hanabi had found them walked up to them. They stopped when they saw hanabi. Hey, hanabi what's up said tenten? Hey, tenten-neechan I need to talk to you and my sister.

So, hanabi, are you ready to talk now, asked hinata. Yes, said hanabi. So what's up, said tenten. Something happened between me and konohamaru, yesterday at his cousin iroh's tea shop. Oh, said tenten smirking. What, said hinata smiling and grinning. He and I not only kissed yesterday but made out too. What? Both girls said, falling over anime style.

Wow, hanabi said tenten you guys must have really wanted each other said tenten. Yeah, said hanabi blushing and smiling softly. Hmm, said hinata smirking and thinking. _I wish I could have something like that with naruto-kun_, she thought. _I envy you, sister,_ she thought to herself and staring at hanabi.

Well I am confused about my feelings for him and unsure of what to do. Well said hinata speaking up, you need to sort things out and then talk with him, said hinata. I agree, said tenten but give it time, she said for yourself and him. Everything will work itself out. It will, said hanabi almost doubtful. Yup, they said together. Thanks, guys said hanabi and she turned to leave and sort things out on the way to find konohamaru. Hinata and tenten went back to training and discussing what hanabi just told them.

_**Scene Change: Nara Manor:**_

Checkmate, naruto, I win said shikamaru grinning at him. Aw, no fair, shikamaru said naruto, your better at this game than me and you play it more and everyone knows you're a genius and the genius of the Nara clan, no doubt.

You lost, naruto and you can't use that as an excuse, get over it, said shikamaru grinning. Fine, a new game than, said naruto. Let's set up the shogi board again. Besides said shikamaru, you're a hard working fighting genius, so that makes us even, hey, naruto said shikamaru. I guess, so said naruto chuckling. Your drag, sometimes, said shikamaru.

Just than konohamaru, walked up to them and greeted them. Hey you look like you've been doing too much thinking, so what's on your mind, konohamaru said shikamaru. I have something to talk to you guys about, said konohamaru. Oh, said naruto grinning, sure thing little bro, fire away.

Well, said konohamaru, something happened between me and hanabi yesterday, he said. What of it, said shikamaru as he moved one of the shogi pieces to start the game, again. Me and hanabi-Chan kissed and made out yesterday in my cousin Iroh's tea shop while he was away, we were suppose to watch his shop for him and we did, it just sort of happened that s all, he stated bluntly.

What? Said shikamaru and naruto falling over anime style. Are you serious, konohamaru said naruto, man that's some news to put on bro, he said. What? Said shikamaru again, shocked, you've got to be crazy kidding me, here, man this is "such a drag" (troublesome) and with hanabi hyuga, hiashi hyuga's daughter no less.

Konohamaru, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into shikamaru warned, especially dealing with hiashi hyuga and one of the hyuga clan, no less. I somewhat do, I'm confused about my feelings for her and don't know what to do or anything and this also changes me and hanabi-Chan's friendship forever. Yeah you got that right, how troublesome, said shikamaru.

Well, said naruto, sort through your feelings for her and if you feel strongly for her than go for it. Tell her how you feel especially since it seems like ice princess feels the same way. True, said shikamaru, I gotta agree with naruto there. He's right but give it time for you and her first. Ok, got it said konohamaru, thanks guys, said konohamaru leaving to find hanabi. I'll catch up with you later, he said waving to them.

They waved back and resumed their game of shogi. Oh, naruto, shikamaru smirked it's your move. Uh, said naruto looking at the board and saw what shikamaru did. Darn it! Curse you and this game shikamaru, said naruto shaking a fist at him. Shikamaru could do nothing but laugh.

_**Scene Change: Busy streets of konoha**_

Konohamaru and hanabi ran through the streets of konoha, one looking for the other, they were not looking were they were going and then suddenly they collided with each other. Ouch, said hanabi, you should watch where you are going, pal she said getting up but not knowing who it was.

I could say the same for you, lady, said konohamaru also getting up and not knowing who it was and then they saw it was each other. They gasped.

Konohamaru? Hanabi-Chan? They both said in unison and in surprise. They both straightened themselves out and got nervous and began to fidget. S, so how are you doing, hanabi-Chan said konohamaru. I, I'm fine, said hanabi, how are you, she asked him. I, I'm ok, he said back. Hanabi-Chan I have to talk to you about something, said konohamaru. I do too, replied hanabi.

They both stuttered and got even more nervous and afraid. I can't do this, said hanabi as she backed away from him and ran off to the hyuga compound. I, I got to go too, said konohamaru lying and wanting to get away too and ran to the sarutobi estate.

_**Scene Change: Hyuga Compound:**_

Grandfather! Hanabi bellowed looking for her grandfather. I'm in the meditation room, said Laoshi loud enough for her to hear. I need to talk to you grandfather, said hanabi frantically and in a hurry.

Ok, he said calmly getting up from his meditation, let's go to my private quarters. Laoshi waked with hanabi behind him to is private quarters or his room and shut the door.

Alright, hanabi lets sit down and talk, said Laoshi. What's all the fuss about? It's me and, and, and she stuttered out. Konohamaru? Laoshi calmly answered for her. Yes, she said in surprise, how do you know, she asked.

My dear, granddaughter, I've known for quite some time about your feelings for him and how he feels about you. I've always, secretly and silently supported your friendship or a relationship between you two for a long time, now, he said. What? Hanabi said. You need advice about what to do as far as your feelings are concerned, hmm?

Yes, grandfather I do said hanabi calming down.

You need to calm yourself, my dear first, and meditate on what to do, search your feelings and give yourself time to do that and when you find what you are looking for them tell him how you feel. You already know how you feel; it's just understanding it and then confronting it mentally, physically and emotionally said Laoshi.

What if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he rejects me, she said.

Even if that were so, you know that you told him how you felt about him and that is the most important thing, because it's better to do that than to regret it and not tell him how you feel at all and wondering what could have been or what if. You must do it for yourself, not him, he will have to sort through his feelings as well and make a choice but know that you made the right one in telling him how you feel. Besides I get the feeling like he won't reject you.

What makes you so sure, said hanabi.

Call it a sixth sense, said Laoshi grinning. Now go hanabi, find him and tell him.

Yes, grandfather, I understand she bowed to him and got up and turned to leave. What about, father said Hanabi concerned. Don't worry about your father; said Laoshi, I will handle it. Ok, said hanabi as she hugged her grandfather, walked out the hyuga compound in a hurry to go over to sarutobi estate.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate:**_

Cousin Iroh! Yelled konohamaru. Konohamaru walked throughout the estate looking for Iroh. Hey, konohamaru said one of his cousins. Hey, Takato, said konohamaru. If you're looking for cousin iroh, he is in the fire and earth meditation room down the hall. Ok, thanks, takato said konohamaru.

Your welcome, konohamaru, said takato as takato walked off to train.

Konohamaru ran down the hall to the meditation room and asked to come inside. There was a sarutobi branch house servant woman's/ninja leaving for the door, he walked over to konohamaru. Honorable Grandson, you're not suppose to me in here, Iroh-san wishes not to be disturbed.

Konohamaru growled, as the title of honorable grandson rolled off of the servant woman's lips. GRRRRRR, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, shouted konohamaru at the servant.

The servant woman gasped. Honorable Grand- .

Konohamaru shot her angry glare that said (Don't you dare finish that sentence and you know better than to call me that, glare.) He continued to glare daggers at the woman until she out of nervousness, apologized and called him by his name, satisfied, he apologized for yelling at her and smiled saying that she should take it easy and that although she is a sarutobi by blood, she has her own life other thing serving all day long and she had her ninja duties as well.

She thanked him but still said Iroh didn't want to be bothered. Iroh took this time to speak up.

It is ok, said Iroh calmly I was just finishing up, you may go now, he said to the servant woman and take konohamaru's advice about her own life and ninja duties to heart, he said with a smile.

He is right you have more to your life than just serving the main house of our clan. She bowed to Iroh and konohamaru, thanked them again and then left.

So, you wanted to talk to me said Iroh. Come, sit down and meditate with me. Konohamaru sat down and began to talk.

Yes, I need to talk to you, it's about me and hanabi.

You have feelings for her don't you, and something happened to you, yesterday at the tea shop while was away didn't it, Iroh said.

Well, said Iroh now becoming serious, what did you do.

Well, cousin iroh, konohamaru began to fidget and become nervous, he never saw his cousin iroh this serious before. I, I kind of made out in your tea shop, yesterday with hanabi, said konohamaru nervously.

WHAT! Boomed, Iroh, as his chakra became heavy and earth started to raise from the ground and levitate in the air and streams of fire blasted from the flaming candles surrounding him where he was sitting.

YOU DID WHAT, AND IN MY TEA SHOP, NO LESS, bellowed Iroh angrily. Y, yes, stuttered out konohamaru, I'm sorry, cousin iroh he said. IT'S TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIES, Now konohamaru! he said to him pushing chakra to his fist and it glowed red with fire as a huge flame surrounded his hand and reached for konohamaru, it is time for you to learn discipline, respect, and time for your punishment!, Iroh thundered.

Suffering will be your teacher! Iroh said seriously with a line he took from Ozai said to Zuko years ago when, Ozai punished zuko for being a coward and not fighting him in combat when he argued out loud with a clan council member during a war meeting, by burning and permanently scarring zuko's eye with fire chakra from his hand. This happened back when ozai's cruel years as a father compared to the present (Like in Avatar).

Ahh, said konohamaru putting his hand over his eyes. I have one last thing to say, said iroh seriously and it is that, you should have came to me before, he said grinning at konohamaru and falling down laughing hard and holding his stomach.

W, what said konohamaru surprised, hey, you tricked me, he said upset folding his arms across his chest. That was a sick joke, cousin iroh he said to him and how did you know about me and hanabi, I don't remember telling you that.

Iroh sat up and his laughing stopped, I couldn't help myself, you were practically asking for it, he said jokingly. Also, I knew something was up yesterday, my sixth sense told me so. When you get my age, you acquire something like that.

I'm not that old yet, grinned konohamaru jokingly.

Hey, watch it, said Iroh grinning at him.

Well said Iroh, you must be confused about your feelings for her and her feelings for you and your pretty scared too, I bet.

Konohamaru nodded his head at this.

You have to search your feelings, konohamaru and look inside yourself and see what it is that you truly want and you have to give it time, time for yourself and her. If you do not tell her how you feel, you will regret it, said Iroh.

What if she rejects me, said konohamaru?

That might be a chance that you have to take, regardless, said Iroh calmly. Nothing ventured nothing gained and you will always have your friendship with her even though it has changed since yesterday and will never be the same again.

Yeah, I know, konohamaru said sighing. I guess I have to go talk to her than.

I have a feeling that she will not turn you down, though, said Iroh.

Oh, what makes you think that, asked konohamaru?

Just my sixth sense telling me said Iroh smiling.

Hm, I see said konohamaru smiling and getting up to leave, thanks cousin iroh he said to him before he left to find hanabi.

Don't mention it, said Iroh before konohamaru left, I at least thought he was going to stay a bit longer to meditate with me before leaving thought Iroh out loud to himself. Oh well he said and went back to meditating_**.**_

_**Scene Change: Busy streets of konoha, in front of Ichiraku:**_

Hanabi waited in front of Ichiraku hoping that konohamaru would show up, konohamaru came running up to her, hoping she would be there and she was. Konohamaru, said hanabi smiling to him and waving her hand. Hanabi-Chan said konohamaru jogging up to her.

We need to talk, konohamaru, she said. I know, he replied back. I have a place where we can talk, another secret place that me and niichan go to sometimes. Konohamaru led the way.

They reached the top of hokage monument and they stood on top of the head of the third hokage.

Hanabi listen started konohamaru, about yesterday, I don't know what came over me yesterday but I want to talk things out with you. I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday.

No, you didn't said hanabi softly; I hope I didn't offend you she said. Konohamaru shook his head. It's just that, I don't want our friendship to change, she said.

It won't, we are still best friends, hanabi-Chan said konohamaru. Can we really, she said look what happened yesterday; we can't pretend nothing happened and go on with our lives. I know said konohamaru, sighing running his hands through his dark brown spiky hair.

We need to be truthful and honest with each other, he said finally. There is obviously something there between us and more than just friends and I don't know what it is but I want to find out, he added.

I know said hanabi, I want to find out too, she said and I know I feel something.

Well so do I, said konohamaru taking a deep breath before saying what he wanted to say. Hanabi-Chan said konohamaru. Yes, konohamaru said hanabi back.

I need to tell you something, do you remember when we were at Ichiraku and we were catching up with each other after not seeing each other for a while and it was right before the mission to the land of birds and kaede.

Yeah, replied hanabi, what of it. Well, he said nervously remember when I said I was crushing on another girl other than kaede but that it wouldn't work out between us and I never told you, who she was, he said.

Yeah, I remember that conversation because I also remember you saying that, she replied.

Well, the girl I was crushing on but wouldn't work with was you, hanabi-Chan, konohamaru said.

W, What, hanabi gasped in shock at this. Konohamaru continued even after seeing her reaction. I have had feelings for you like this ever sense we were in the academy together. It's been a long time but even though I dated kaede and was crushing on other girls, I know that none of them held a candle to you, hanabi-Chan. I know that don't feel for them like I do for you.

That's all I have to say, I can see you are surprised and didn't responded well with what I said, so I will take my leave and you can think about it, I hope this doesn't change our friendship. Konohamaru walked past, hanabi and was leaving.

Hanabi was still in shock, _I can't believe he is interested in me and after all this time, the guy I have the strongest feelings for likes me back, and he is just going to casually leave, I got to say something, hanabi _thought.

Wait a minute, don't go, said hanabi frantically. Konohamaru turned only to look into white, milky soft eyes and purple lavender hair, who was inches from his face. _W, what when did she get so close_, he stuttered out in his mind.

She grabbed konohamaru's hands in hers as he looked on at her in shock. I have something to tell you too, konohamaru, she said softly smiling at him, _it's now or never, I got to do this_ she thought.

I like you too, konohamaru, she said. W, what, konohamaru was in shock yet again_. She likes me back, impossible, is this a dream_, he thought. No, this isn't a dream, she said reading his mind. Uh, he said still shocked. It's practically written all over your face, she said.

I've, liked you since we were in the academy too, and that day we talked at Ichiraku and I talked about crushing on another person but I said it might not work out, well that person was you.

Konohamaru was shocked even more by this.

But I was too afraid to tell you and didn't want to be rejected said hanabi.

You didn't, he said finally coming out of his shock. She nodded her head.

Yesterday was great, she said and I loved kissing you, you're great at it she said. Konohamaru blushed at this, really he said. Well so are you, he said. Hanabi blushed as well.

So, are we going to make this official said, konohamaru? Yeah, said hanabi from this day forward we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Yes! Said konohamaru celebrating. Settle down, fathead! Said hanabi irritated. Sorry, he said nervously.

You will ruin the moment, she said, what moment he said calming down and looking into her eyes, as she looked into his. They both stared for a minute and then tilted their heads to the side and leaned in close and gave each other a deep and passionate kiss.

They wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes and continued to kiss for a five more minutes, not letting each other go or letting up. Then they finally broke away and held each other's hand and they smiled.

Well, konohamaru said Hanabi. Call me, Kono for short, he said smiling softly to her, we are a couple now so you have that special allowance.

If that's the case, than call me Nabi, for short she said to him. How about Nabi or Nabi-chan, he said excitedly. Fine, fine she sighed and then smirked at him. Let's go tell our families, said hanabi, starting with yours. Ok, said konohamaru. They then left the top of the hokage monument to tell their families but first heading to the sarutobi estate.

As they left, in the shadows of the trees, to figures watched the whole thing. Hm, good so they are finally together, said the first figure. Yeah, said the second. You got to love, the Byakugan, said the second. Let's tell everyone, hikari said the first figure. Right, said hikari but let them tell our clan. Uncle Hiashi will not talk this well, neji. Do not worry about Uncle, grandfather, will handle that, he said so himself, said neji, and hinata will be overjoyed.

He, He, He, said Hikari, now I get to tease and rag on both konohamaru and hanabi for this, I will never let, konohamaru live this, one down, he grinned mischievously. Hm, said neji smirking, let us go, said neji as they disappeared.

_**Scene Change: Hokage's Office:**_

So that's what happened, said Tsunade. Yes, lady Tsunade, said hikari and neji in unison.

Alright said tsunade, you are dismissed and they vanished. Hm, said Tsunade grinning, well Jiraiya it looks like I win the bet. Jiraiya stepped out from the shadows of the corner in Tsunade's office. I guess you did, said jiraiya grumbling. Pay up, said Tsunade. Here said jiraiya, handing her the money, you when this bet Tsunade but you won't when the others.

Now if you will excuse me, I have to go see Iroh, Azula and zuko and give them their money too, he said grumbling and disappeared.

Hm, said Tsunade, _Now that I have won, something bad will happen,_ she thought, _I better keep a look out for anything and keep everyone updated and on alert but now I wonna celebrate, konohamaru's and hanabi's new relationship,_ she grinned _and that meddlesome, stick in the mud, Hiashi better not ruin it, either,_ she thought. _I've already talked to my old friend, hanabi's grandfather Laoshi, what he can't handle I will. Everything is already in place in case something goes down and now to leave,_ as she made a shadow clone of herself with 25% percent of her chakra, while the real one left.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate:**_

Hey, cousin Iroh, hey gloom and doom, said konohamaru as konohamaru and hanabi walked up to him as Iroh was doing some training with azula and zuko in one of the training areas. (Gloom and Doom are the nicknames konohamaru gave Zuko and Azula, often saying it together, Gloom being Zuko because of his gloomy and serious personality at times, and Doom being Azula, when she gets angry she can be scary also because she intimidates and scares away almost anyone she comes across except for those that know where well and for her ruthlessness and mercilessness). Zuko and Azula frown at their nicknames sending their cousin konohamaru an angry glare. Konohamaru ignored the glares as they stopped training and let them know the news.

Guess what guys! He said we are together; me and hanabi-Chan are in a relationship now. What? They all said in unison except for Iroh grinning because he already knew it would happen. Wow, I didn't think you had the guts to tell her, konohamaru, said Zuko ,grinning. Ditto, said Azula.

Congratulations, they all said Ozai, kotetsu, and Fire Lord Azulon walked by and heard this and they congratulated the two.

Fire Lord is the name and title given to the Sarutobi Clan leader and anyone who holds the title of clan leader past and present similar to the title of hokage and the or clan leaders tend to be the strongest in the clan such in the case as the fire lord.

Thanks, cousin kotetsu and cousin ozai and Great Uncle Azulon, said konohamaru. Hanabi bowed to him said thank you as well.

Azulon Sarutobi is the younger half brother of the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi in which they have the same mother but different fathers, in which both their fathers were brothers. Sasuke Sarutobi (Hiruzen Sarutobi/third hokage's father) and Sozin Sarutobi (Azulon Sarutobi and unnamed brother's father). He is father to Ozai and Iroh, grandfather to Zuko, Azula, the late Lu Ten, and kotetsu. He is great grandfather to shigeru and daichi. He is also the late Asuma's uncle and konohamaru's great uncle. He is a legendary and renowned shinobi and powerful as he is low-level S-Class. He was called Azulon "of the great gates" after a S-ranked technique he invented which he named after himself called the Great Gates of Azulon.

His sons surpassed him in strength, Iroh being a bit stronger than Ozai, and he losing some of his strength due to old age.

We have to celebrate, said Iroh tomorrow, we will all together and have some of my famous hot jasmine tea.

What? Everyone including ozai and azulon fell down anime style. What? Said Iroh was it something I said.

Uh, said konohamaru maybe, cousin Iroh but me and hanabi-Chan got to go as they ran out of the estate and headed towards the hyuga compound.

Iroh and the others were heard arguing about his tea and how obsessed he is over it. What is wrong with you, Uncle! Said zuko, you can't celebrate everything with tea! He's right uncle, said Azula. Hm, said Ozai and azulon. He has a point, dad said kotetsu. So, you are agreeing with him now, kotetsu, said Iroh huffing and folding his arm across his chest and looking away.

To think that you are suppose to be my son, said Iroh dramatically, where did I go wrong. Tea makes everything better. Everyone did a sweat drop at this.

_Boom (thunderous stomp)_

A giant told the size of a house appeared with jiraiya sitting on top of its head. Yo, said jiraiya. Master Jiraiya said azula, zuko, kotetsu and ozai. Azulon-sempai said Jiraiya. How are you? It's good to see you too, again jiraiya, it's been far too long as they greeted each other. Hey, Ozai, hm, smirked ozai as he greeted jiraiya and azulon. Oh, he said to Iroh, zuko and azula, here is your money as he gave it to them and they took it. I wish I could stay long but I will catch up with you all, said jiraiya I have a celebration to attend. Kotetsu, Iroh, Azulon-sempai, Ozai, I will catch up with you guys, later. He jumped back on the toad and it poofed away and the others went back to arguing about tea and celebrations.

_**Scene Change: Hyuga Compound:**_

Wow, congratulations, hanabi said Hinata overjoyed and excitedly and you too konohamaru-kun. Thanks hinata-neechan, he said blushing shyly. Yes, congratulations are in order, said neji and hikari walking up and grinning. Oh, no said konohamaru sighing and slapping his forehead. Oh, yes said hikari. It's payback time, he said.

Konohamaru has a girlfriend, a girlfriend, girlfriend, konohamaru has a girlfriend, ha ha ha, said Hikari laughing and pointing at konohamaru, who was blushing from embarrassment. Stop it, hikari! Said hanabi angrily. Oh, said hikari, smirking.

Don't you dare, said hanabi angrily at him, you better not say it.

Hanabi has a boyfriend, a boyfriend, a boyfriend, hanabi has a boyfriend, kiss, kiss, said hikari. Ha, ha, ha, ha.

She blushed a deep red and got angry, HIKARI, IM GONNA KILL YOU! she said as she started to chase him. Neji, hinata, and konohamaru did a sweat drop at the scene in front of them.

That's enough, hikari said Laoshi stepping out from the shadows. Hikari stopped, sorry grandfather, he bowed to him. Hey, said neji we will meet you guys later at the barbeque as he , hinata and hikari left the compound. Ok, said hanabi and konohamaru back.

Congratulations both of you, said Laoshi smiling. I've been waiting a long time for this day. Eh! Said konohamaru. I thought I was going to get more gray hairs and be in a wheel chair before the two of you got together, he grinned jokingly. What? Said konohamaru you knew this whole time. Laoshi nodded yes.

He also supports us, said Hanabi. Wow, sweet said konohamaru. He bowed to Laoshi. Thank you Lord Laoshi. Your welcome, konohamaru, but you don't have to call me Lord Laoshi, I'm not head of the hyuga clan anymore, Laoshi or Laoshi-san will do just fine, he smiled.

Come, hanabi, konohamaru, your father is in the lightning mediation room. They walked to the meditation room and a hyuga guard let them in.

Father, hanabi, and _you, _Hiashi said glaring angrily at konohamaru. What is the meaning of this? Hiashi asked. Hanabi has something to tell you, Hiashi, said Laoshi, calmly.

Speak, Hanabi, said Hiashi sternly. Well, father, said hanabi nervously. Konohamaru put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to him and he nodded for her to continue and assured her that everything would be ok, she continued.

Father, she said I have a new boyfriend. Oh, said Hiashi and who might that be, he said.

It's konohamaru, he and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now. WHAT! Boomed Hiashi as everyone covered their ears. Lighting sparked and began to strike violently around the room. Hanabi and Konohamaru took a step back. Hiashi's Byakugan was activated as he glared angrily back and forth between his daughter and konohamaru.

WHAT! Hiashi boomed again, I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT, YOU HANABI ARE NOT DATING THIS, THIS BOY, NOT NOW OR EVER! Boomed hiashi venomously. AND YOU, KONOHAMAMARU, YOU ARE NEVER TO COME HERE AGAIN, NOW GET OUT!

Father, said hanabi gasping. Konohamaru growled at this and stepped beside hanabi and put his hand in hers. No, he said. WHAT,! Thundered hiashi. I said no, konohamaru said flatly.

HOW DARE YOU, DISRESPECT ME, BOY! AND IN MY OWN HOUSE, DO YOU KNOW, WHO I AM, I AM HIASHI HYUGA, THE LEADER OF THE HYUGA CLAN, THE MOST POWERFUL CLAN IN OUR VILLIAGE.

I am not just a nobody, said konohamaru, I'm konohamaru Sarutobi, I am the grandson of the third hokage. So you are boy, said Hiashi seriously.

I will be hokage, someday; just you wait and see added konohamaru.

Hokage, ha, you're a joke, you will never be hokage, give up your foolish dream boy, or it will get you killed someday, Hiashi said mocking him and laughing.

Konohamaru growled at him and balled up his fist. He will be father, said hanabi calmly. What? Said hiashi. He will be hokage, someday, I believe in him. I won't break up with him, I finally realized how I feel about him and I won't let him go for anyone, not even you father, no matter how much you hate him or disapprove of him.

YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME, YOU DARE TO DEFY ME, HANABI! Yelled hiashi. I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!

No, father! Shouted hanabi back.

THAT IS IT, FOR YOUR DISOBEDIENCE, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! AND I EVEN HADN'T BEGIN TO THINK WHAT SEVERE PUNISHMENT YOU SHOULD HAVE YET!

ENOUGH, HIASHI! This is gone on long enough! said Laoshi. Father, stay out of this, said Hiashi angrily to his father. You dare to talk to me like this, Hiashi I am your father! The way you are talking to me will not be tolerated. Hiashi gasped. Father, he said shocked.

I warned you didn't I, he said angrily at him about your temper towards me and everyone else and I warned you about hanabi and konohamaru. Stay out of their relationship, it is for them to handle and decide, not for you!

Father! Hiashi shouted.

Enough! I have spoken and if you decide to overturn my decision than perhaps you would like to deal with not only me, but the hokage as well.

What? She has a hand in this too. She cannot interfere with hyuga affairs, It's not her place, hiashi said angrily. On the contrary, konohamaru is not a hyuga, unlike hanabi and she came to me and we talked and we agreed that if you don't stay out of hanabi's and konohamaru's relationship that there could be dire consequences.

You went behind my back, father, knowing this was more of a hyuga matter, you betrayed me, said hiashi angrily.

No, my son I did not betray you, I am doing what I thought it best to do for hanabi by supporting her and protecting her from you. I knew that you would act this way and would not listen to reason, said Laoshi angrily as well.

She is my daughter father; I can and will protect her, said Hiashi seriously.

Are you protecting her now are you supporting her now, ask yourself these questions hiashi, said Laoshi. Hiashi calmed down and thought. Laoshi calmed down as well and then sighed and continued to talk.

The Sarutobi Clan knows of their relationship and if they find out they will not be pleased said Laoshi as he continued. Konohamaru, is the heir to the Sarutobi clan and its rightful heir at that and you would also have deal with my old friend Azulon, who is the current fire lord, and he will not be too happy about it and neither will Iroh and especially Ozai, you know how he is and can be. He is also your friend. Not to mention that the Saruobi Clan is the second strongest clan in konoha.

I can handle Ozai, we have been friends long enough and I know him well said Hiashi now calmly.

Even if you do, interfere with hanabi's and konohamaru's relationship and it will end your friendship with him and you will have, full force of the Sarutobi Clan on you, the hokage, myself and a couple of hyugas in the clan who will disagree with you, mainly neji, hikari and hinata.

Alright fine said Hiashi you have my permission hanabi, do as you please, Hiashi waved them away.

Konohamaru and hanabi smiled and hugged each other.

Laoshi looked at his son, Hiashi apologized to his father for his outbursts and manners towards him, which shocked, hanabi, who had never seen her father at submissively to anyone but the hokage.

Know this, he said to konohamaru seriously, I will be watching you, boy and you will have to truly prove yourself to me, many times over if you ever want to convince me that you are good enough for my daughter.

Yes, sir said konohamaru bowing to him. Hiashi sneered at him folded his arms across his chest and looked away, humph, he said you may go.

Konohamaru and hanabi walked out and left the hyuga compound and went to the barbeque restaurant. Well Hiashi, said Laoshi calming down and smirked. I believe I win the bet and you owe money. Hiashi grumbled to himself and gave his father the money. His father left while counting his money and left Hiashi to continue to fume over losing the bet and over the situation with hanabi and konohamaru.

_**Scene Change: Barbeque Restaurant:**_

Konohamaru and hanabi walked in and were greeted by everyone from the konoha eleven to the konoha eighteen, including shibuya who heard from hikari, udon, shino, naruto and the other konoha eleven and konoha eighteen, kakashi, Yamato, jiraiya, the hokage, shizune, Anko, Genma, Ebisu, Raido, Aoba, Iruka, Ibiki, shikaku, chouza, kaede and many more people they knew. Even Ayame and teuchi from Ichiraku ramen bar were there.

Wow, I never knew so many people wanted us to hook up said konohamaru. Yeah, said Hanabi amazed at everyone that showed up.

Who did this anyway, who got everyone together for a celebration four us, said konohamaru and hanabi.

Well, said Izumo coming up to them with kotetsu with him, who just entered along with Iroh, zuko, azula, ozai and Laoshi, it was Master Iroh's idea and he had been planning this since, yesterday. After, your friends heard, they got everyone together including master jiraiya and the hokage.

So, you guys are finally together said naruto, jiraiya and tsunade walking up along with inari, moegi, udon, chouji, shikamaru, shigeru, daichi, matsuri, hinata, hikari, nobori, shibuya, kaede and neji.

Yeah and it feels great too said konohamaru putting his arm around hanabi's neck and hanabi kissed him on the cheek.

Awwwww. Everyone said which made konohamaru and hanabi blush different shades of red.

Well everyone said Tsunade, lets party. Yeah! Said shouted everyone. Konohamaru, hanabi joined everyone else and as they talked, laughed, danced and had fun the whole day.

One thought that popped up in everyone else's mind, who were there, was that finally, finally after all this time after three years, Konohamaru and hanabi were together, finally.


	10. Enter:Sanosuke

**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does._

_I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc._

_This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due._

_**Chapter Ten: Enter: Sanosuke**_

_**Scene: Busy Steets of konoha:**_

Man, that was some mission, you guys, said Moegi, as team ebisu were heading for one of the training grounds in konoha. Yeah, it was, wasn't it said Udon grinning. Hm, I have to admit that it was tougher than the other missions we've had udon added. Yeah, I know said konohamaru, a little spaced out.

Something wrong, konohamaru asked Udon.

Well if you're worried about the mission report, Ebisu-sensei has already gone to the hokage's office to hand it in to her.

No, not that said Konohamaru. Today is the day isn't it. The day that Kaede leaves to go back to the land of birds, her last two weeks, here in konoha are up.

Yeah, I know said Moegi sadly; everyone said they would come to see her off.

Yeah, I'll miss her said konohamaru.

She was your first, right, konohamaru said Udon as they walked to do some training. Yeah, she was said konohamaru, my very first girlfriend. Udon, moegi and konohamaru got ready for training in one of the training grounds when Team Genma (minus Genma) walked up and greeted them.

Konohamaru, said Hanabi. Yeah, smiled konohamaru at his new girlfriend. He still couldn't believe that him and hanabi were dating and in a relationship. He was still quite excited about it and showed it and so was she.

Kaede wanted me to tell you to meet her at Ichiraku's for lunch. Why me, why not Inari, asked konohamaru.

Because, my fat headed, dobe (dead last), of a boyfriend, hanabi said sarcastically, she said so, and she already spent all day with Inari and everyone else but hasn't been able to hang out with you because you have been away on a mission.

Sheesh, Nabi, you don't have to be so hard on me, konohamaru grinned. You make it too easy, she grinned back and put her arm around his neck, and he put his around her waist as they stood side by side.

You guys are too cute, said Inari jokingly as he grinned. I should have foreseen this a while back even before me and you dated, hanabi said Inari.

You couldn't have possibly known the future, Inari said hanabi. Too, true I guess, said Inari. You are going to miss Kaede, uh, said konohamaru too Inari.

Yeah, said Inari sadly, it will be a while before I can see her again.

Cheer up said konohamaru, it will get better for you and her both and she will be going through the same thing too, so you guys will need to support each other and be there for one another.

Besides, added konohamaru, you have us, he said grinning. Yeah, said Inari my dobeish, and goofy best friend and my other friends his two teammates, as well my team and everyone else, grinned Inari jokingly.

Hey! Cried konohamaru, I resent that "dobe" comment. He stuck his tongue out at Inari. Everyone laughed. Alright you guys said Inari with shigeru as they waved good bye to moegi, Udon and konohamaru, we are heading out to do some training and will see you later at the village gates to see off kaede.

See ya, said Team Ebisu. Bye, kono said Hanabi smiling as she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug but not before blushing and ran off to catch up with her team. She waved Team Ebisu bye and that she would see them later.

Konohamaru blushed a beet red and was about to pass out when, moegi caught him and helped him to his feet. Easy, there lover boy, she said jokingly to him.

Yeah, konohamaru, are you going to do that every time, she hugs and kisses you and when you guys are together, smirked Udon grinning.

I'm sorry guys said konohamaru scratching the back of his head and smiling softly with a blush, I can't help it, it's still all new to me, that's all.

Man, konohamaru I have never seen you like this with a girl before, you're so giddy, said Udon, you're like a little kid who just got ice cream or something, as he and moegi laughed.

Udon! Moegi! Said konohamaru blushing out of embarrassment. Ok, we will stop they both said and stopped laughing as they all got into fighting stances and began their training.

_A couple of hours later:_

Man, I'm all tired out said Moegi. So am I said Udon. I'm tired too said konohamaru but I'm pumped too, we can go a least one more round you guys. No, konohamaru said Moegi and udon as they groaned out of tiredness and achiness, we are too tired.

Let's call it a day, konohamaru said Moegi. Ok, fine said konohamaru frowning and folding his arms across his chest, you guys are getting lazy, he added.

Not everyone has the chakra reserves and the stamina and energy that you do, konohamaru said Udon.

Anyway, added Moegi you've been more pumped up lately ever since you and hanabi started dating.

True, said Konohamaru. Well let's call it a day, anyway I have to go meet kaede at Iciraku's and after that we will be seeing her off, See you guys later said konohamaru running towards Ichiraku's.

After, konohamaru left, Udon and moegi collapsed over onto the ground, exhausted from their training.

_**Scene Change: Ichiraku Ramen Bar:**_

Konohamaru entered Ichiraku's to see kaede already there and eating a plate of ramen with water.

Hey, kaede, greeted konohamaru, hey konohamaru, said kaede waving at him. Ayame, teuchi said konohamaru too the Ichiraku ramen owner and his daughter. Hey, konohamaru! They said back to him.

Konohamaru ordered a bowl of ramen and water, within minutes, he had gotten his food and teuchi and ayame had gone to serve other customers leaving kaede and konohamaru to talk.

So how goes it? said konohamaru, your leaving today and I heard that you spent the whole day with inari and everyone else and that you have been telling everyone, bye.

Yeah, she said in a somewhat depressed tone, I will miss my friends and konoha and I will miss inari, being apart from him will be hard on us both.

You will get through it, said konohamaru eating his bowl of ramen up and ordering another one. He will be there to support both of you and hopefully you won't be gone for an extremely long time.

I know, she said as she finished her ramen and water. Konohamaru finished up his second bowl and in minutes his third bowl and drunk his water and paid for his food and kaede's.

You didn't have to pay for my meal, you know said kaede.

Ah, no sweat, said konohamaru waving his hand to dismiss what she said. It's on me, think of it as a going away present for now until I see you again. Thanks, konohamaru, she said. I'll miss you too, she said as she hugged him and he hugged her back and they both let go.

It will be ok, kaede it will get better he assured her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Kaede smiled good luck with hanabi she grinned, I heard that you love birds are doing really well, from what Inari tells me.

Konohamaru blushed at this, yeah he said smiling and scratching the back of his head, we are doing great.

Let it stay that way or if it doesn't than I will be mad at you, she said jokingly, so don't screw it up.

Don't worry I won't, he said back smiling.

I have to go now to the hotel and pack my things, I will see at the exit gates, ok.

Ok, said konohamaru.

Kaede walked off the hotel and packed her things. Konohamaru stayed for a while longer and ordered one more bowl of ramen, ate it, paid for it and then left to go meet kaede and everyone else at the exit gates.

_**Scene Change: Exit Gates of konoha:**_

Everyone stood at the gates of konoha. I kaede was there with three ninja of the Muzen, (the same organization she is from) as escorts to take her back to the land of birds. She said her good byes to most of her friends and hugged them. The konoha eighteen (which also includes Shibuya and Nobori) and the konoha eleven along with Kakashi, Ebisu and many of the other senseis were there including Iruka, who she hugged and said goodbye too.

She then said her goodbyes to tenji, karai, hikari, hanabi and the other girls. She than reached konohamaru.

Take care, kaede, said konohamaru, I'll miss you and come back soon.

I will konohamaru and I miss you as well. She than hugged him. She suddenly realized that she was missing one of hr friends and not just any friend her current boyfriend, Inari.

Have you seen, Inari asked kaede?

No, konohamaru replied. I guess he couldn't make it. He might be too upset to come, he took it pretty hard.

Oh, I see, kaede said softly. Her heart was crushed because Inari wasn't there and she wanted to see him the most. She at least wanted to say good bye to him before leaving.

Then suddenly a voice was heard and someone could be seen running from a distance.

Hey! Kaede, don't leave yet!

Inari?! Gasped kaede. Everyone turned to see Inari running up to kaede.

Inari, you came said kaede hugging him with a smile. Yeah, couldn't leave without saying good bye and besides I have to send pictures to my mom and grandpa in the land of waves. They like to know how I'm doing and who I am dating, not that I date a lot. They already know hanabi and now I sent them pictures of you, he said to her with a smile.

Thanks, she said smiling softly; tell Ms. Tsunami and Mr. Tazuna I said Hi. I will said Inari.

I almost didn't think you weren't coming she said.

Nah, I have to see off my girlfriend, it would look bad if I didn't, he said grinning.

She giggled at his sense of humor. Here is a keepsake, he said and gave it to her, it was a small friendship necklace. He put it around her neck and then kissed her forehead lightly.

Thanks, she said while blushing. Here this is for you.

Wow, this is nice it will help you with your training since you do it nonstop, she said jokingly, these ring is like a mood ring, not only will it look nice on you but it also helps you regulate your chakra, tell you how much your using and how much chakra you have left, what kind your using and all. It's good for ninjutsu and even genjutsu when it comes to training.

Thanks, he said with a smile. I will miss you, inari and she hugged him tight and he did the same.

I will miss you too. We will right as often as we can, right, said Inari. Yeah, I will as much as I can said kaede trying not to cry and finally letting him go.

Contact me as soon as you get there he said to her. Ok, she replied back.

Say Hi to ranmaru for me the next time you see him or hear from him and tell him that we will have to meet up and hang out sometime and that it has been way to long since we saw each other.

I will said Inari. Kaede than reached over and kissed Inari on the cheek and he blushed and smiled.

Goodbye, everyone!, they said good bye back. Kaede and her Muzen escorts exited the gates of konoha and started their journey home.

Konohamaru, Inari and everyone else waved her off, she turned to wave back and than went on with her team until they were out of sight.

Everyone at the gates had left, went their separate ways.

_**Scene Change: Konoha and Ninja Academy: **_

_Two weeks later:_

Konohamaru had just came from the hokage's office and heading towards the konoha ninja academy to give some important papers to Iruka from the hokage, it had been two weeks since kaede went back to the land of birds.

She contacted Inari and everyone to let them know she made it home safely. Despite the long distance some hard ships, she and inari were doing well. That was news that konohamaru was glad to hear because he was concerned for them both.

Class at the academy was being dismissed for the day. Konohamaru saw a bunch of academy students running out and heading home, some playing and some doing ninja training and throwing shuriken and kunai at practice target boards.

He smiled when he saw them and thought about times when he use to do that when he was in the academy. He walked into Iruka classroom. Only a few students where left in the class room and were about to leave. A small eight year old black spiky haired boy was about to leave when he noticed konohamaru and stared at him for a long time as if trying to identify him.

Konohamaru walked up to Iruka.

Hey, Iruka sensei! Said konohamaru. Konohamaru, long time know see! Come in, said Iruka. What can I do for you, he said cheerfully. Here are papers from the hokage that she needs you to look over. He handed the papers to Iruka and Iruka took them.

More paper work I see, he said sighing. Man, it never ends some time, does it, he said with a chuckle.

I guess it doesn't ay, sensei said konohamaru smiling. Have fun with that sensei, said konohamaru. When you have some time on your hands me, you and niichan should get some ramen at Ichiraku's some time.

Sounds good to me said Iruka, I'll take that. I will get with you and naruto about the details on that ok.

Cool, said konohamaru, alright catch you later, sensei said konohamaru waving while walking out the door.

See you konohamaru! Said Iruka waving back.

Konohamaru? Said the little spiky haired black boy. Uh, he than gasped and ran out the classroom with his backpack and ran after konohamaru in a hurry.

Konohamaru walked casually out the academy buiding and into the streets of konoha, he turned a corner when he heard his name being called.

Konohamaru! Said the little spiky haired boy, he ran around a corner and stopped after he saw konohamaru and saw that konohamaru also stopped.

Konohamaru stopped and turned around slowly to face the little boy. He looked at the little boy for a second to try to identify him, he cocked his head sideways.

Eh? Do I know you? Said konohamaru

Konohamaru, it's me, kono! Said the little black spiky haired boy.

Konohamaru had his hands in his pockets, standing cooly. So. It's you, he said to the boy. His facial expression was emotionless and unreadable.

It's been a long time, Sano said konohamaru. You've gotten older, so, how long has it been, it's been five years hasn't it?

Yes, said Sano, have you forgotten about me, have you forgotten all about your little brother?

I have no brother, said konohamaru coldy to him.

That hurt, kono, said Sano sadly and somewhat angrily. Don't call me, kono, that nickname is reserved for those very close and dear to me and you are neither.

Run along, Sano, or should I say Sanosuke, don't you have training to do or something, he said to him shoeing him off.

I can't believe you said that to me! Shouted Sanosuke, almost in tears, well believe it he said to him and walked up to Sanosuke and poked him on the forehead with his index finger (like Itachi did with sasuke).

Your annoying, go away I have other things to do than to chat with you said konohamaru emotionlessly. He turned and walked off. Sanosuke turned to walk off as well with his head down and tears coming from his eyes.

Konohamaru continued to walk, when hanabi walked up to him. Hey, konohamaru, she said smiling at him. Hey babe, he said smiling back at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Uh? Said Hanabi, hey who is the little kid walking away from you that you were talking to a second ago, Konohamaru stiffened up, Oh, he said emotionlessly, it's no one. Konohamaru than continued to keep walking.

Hanabi stared after the boy. _Hm,_ she thought, _there is something about that boy that seems and looks awfully familiar to me, and he looks like someone I know._

After shrugging it off, hanabi turned to catch up to konohamaru, as they walked off and hung out the whole day.

_A week later:_

Hanabi was walking to the ninja academy to pick up her cousin, hikari's little sister. She also wanted was the guest appearance for the day. The academy had a show and tell day sort of speak and she was the person whom Hikari's sister picked.

She walked into the academy and stood outside the classroom. She signaled Iruka, who saw her and asked a little black haired girl with white milky eyes to stand, introduce herself and who she was telling about today.

Hanabi waited until the little girl called her name and she walked in. The academy students were amazed to see her.

This is my cousin, hanabi hyuga, said the little girl. She is eleven years old. She entered the academy at the age of seven and she graduated at the top of her class at eleven almost six months ago. She is the female prodigy of our clan, and the second heiress to the clan and is Hiashi Hyuga's youngest daughter, whom is the leader of our clan. She is also ranked as the fourth best all around genin in the village.

Everyone clapped and was amazed. Good job, said Iruka praising the girl. Hey! Said one of the academy students I know you, I see you hanging around konohamaru all the time. I heard that you are his girlfriend now, is that true.

Well, hanabi was blushing from embarrassment because the spotlight was on her. Yes, said Hanabi I am, what of it? She said. Hey, Sano! Said the academy student boy, this is the girl that is dating your so called brother, uh and he started laughing.

Soon the whole classroom was laughing at Sano. Hanabi looked up to see a small black spiky haired boy, get up from his seat in a fit of rage, hey! Konohamaru is too my brother! I will prove it, just you wait and see, said Sano angrily and shaking his fist at the academy student boy.

Yeah, right said the academy student boy, and the fourth hokage (Yondaime hokage) is my father, oh wait better yet the third hokage (Sandaime Hokage) is your grandfather too, right, the academy student boy laughed loudly. Everyone burst out laughing and sano sat down and was blushing from embarrassment.

Uh?! Gasped hanabi_. Hey that was the little boy I saw talking to konohamaru about a week ago, konohamaru said he didn't know him, what's going on here, I'm going to get to the bottom of this,_ she thought. _Did I hear him right, did he say he is konohamaru's brother, _she continued to think_._

Hanabi had continued to contemplate what was going on when the bell rang. She looked up suddenly and her eyes shot the little black spiky haired boy.

Alright, class! Said Iruka that is it for today, you are dismissed. Everyone got up and left the classroom. Hanabi saw the black spiky haired boy walk by her and out the class. She gasped he_ looks like konohamaru_, she thought.

Iruka, interrupted her thoughts, thank you for coming today, hanabi, he said to her smiling. Your welcome, Iruka-sensei, anytime. Konohamaru suggested that we go get ramen, said Iruka.

That sounds good, said hanabi.

He said he would get back with me on that and I would like it if you would come too said Iruka.

Sure thing sensei, she said smiling, alright she said I have to go and she ran out the door to catch up with the little black spiky haired boy.

_This is my chance to ask him and to find out what's going on and what he said was true about him and konohamaru_, she thought.

She ran out and saw hikari with his sister talking to her. Hanabi greeted them. Lady Hanabi, said Hikari.

What's up, Hikari? replied Hanabi. You didn't have to come get your sister, you know, I was going to do that. Its ok, he shrugged I was in the area anyway.

Hey! Said hanabi, did you see a little black spiky haired boy walk this way, No, said hikari.

I did said hikari's little sister, you must mean that dobe, Sanosuke, she had a irritated look on her face at the mention of him. he walked down the street to the right, cousin hanabi.

Ok, said hanabi in a hurry, I'll catch you guys, later, she said and ran at top speed. Hey, said hikari but hanabi was already gone. What's her deal, said Hikari to his sister. Beats me, replied his sister shrugging.

Hanabi sprinted down the street, she saw the little spiky haired boy in her view. Hey, kid! She said to him loud enough for him to hear. The little spiky haired boy turned around.

Eh? He said. Hanabi ran up to him and stopped to catch her breath a little bit. Yeah, said the boy what do you want, he said irritated.

The boy wore a white t-shirt with a large red leaf(konoha) symbol on the front of the shirt, red pants similar to konohamaru's and black ninja scandals with a red head band with the Sarutobi clan symbol on the front of the headband, where the leaf symbol normally is on genin or any leaf ninja anyway.

Your, hyuga's cousin aren't you, he said you date, konohamaru, too don't you, he said pointing at her. Yes, I am replied hanabi and it's not polite to point, it could get you bopped on the head, she said almost threateningly.

Sorry, said the boy a bit scared, hyuga mentioned you a lot in class, he said. Wait a minute, gasped the boy your hanabi hyuga "the ice princess of konoha"! I didn't know you were that hanabi hyuga. Wow, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! He pleaded. It's ok, said hanabi smiling at him I won't hurt you as long as you don't get on my bad side.

Well, what can I do for you lady hanabi, he said bowing to her. You don't have to bow and hanabi will do just fine.

You don't like the honorifics, said the boy. I'm use to it, I get it a lot but I prefer it without, said hanabi.

I want to talk to you, said hanabi. What? You talk to me said the boy, an heiress of the hyuga clan the most powerful clan in village.

Yes, said hanabi. It's about konohamaru she said as they walked and stood under a tree in the shade. Oh, that said the boy sadly.

Who are you, anyway said hanabi to the boy. The boy looked at her proudly and smiled, I am Sanosuke, Sanosuke Sarutobi. You mean, kono didn't tell you. Why am I not surprised he said angrily.

So, you are a member of the Sarutobi Clan right? Yes, said Sanosuke. Those close to me call me Sano for short.

_Wow,_ said hanabi, he _looks just like konohamaru and acts like him, he is definitely related to him_, and she smiled and thought.

How you are related to konohamaru, she asked.

Konohamaru is my older brother, he replied.

What?! Said hanabi. He never mentioned you before said hanabi.

That's because we haven't talked or seen each other in over five years, said Sano. We had a falling out five years ago. He didn't mention me because he doesn't claim me as his brother and he has anger towards me.

You don't feel the same way do you, Sano said hanabi. Do you mind if I call you, Sano. No, not at all said Sano nonchalantly and shrugging. Your right, though he added I don't feel the same way as he does. I still have anger towards him but not to the point where I don't want to talk to him or have anything else to do with him.

A week ago, was the first time I saw him in five long years, said Sano.

I don't know what's going on said hanabi but I will get to the bottom of this, and help you become closer to your brother. He is my boyfriend after all. We will figure this out, said hanabi, are you with me?

What? You want to help me; you are willing to do that for me! He said surprised, tears of joy came from his eyes. He ran up to hanabi and hugged her. Thank you, hanabi-chan! he said smiling and excited. I hope if you don' mind if I call you, that said Sano. No, that's fine, said hanabi. Konohamaru calls me that all the time, even since the days, when we were in the academy together. Sano, then started jumping around and celebrating.

Ok, Ok, said hanabi irritated, settle down. You are definitely his brother, there is no denying that. Alright I will go talk to him for you, where do you want me to meet you at.

Near Ichiraku's is fine but I don't want to be seen, Sano said. Cool, said hanabi and running off to find konohamaru but stopped and turned to ask Sano something else.

You and konohamaru are you full blooded brothers with both of the same parents, right asked hanabi. Yes, replied Sano. So you are related to Third hokage and Asuma Sarutobi aren't you, she asked.

Yes, I am the third hokage is my grandfather and Asuma Sarutobi was my uncle.

Hm, said hanabi. So you are a grandson of the third hokage, so you weren't lying about that either. You must also be an heir to the Sarutobi Clan too.

Sano nodded his head in agreement, the second clan heir to be exact and my brother, konohamaru being the first heir.

That explains, a lot said hanabi, _interesting,_ she thought.

Alright, she said to him, I'll be right back and she walked off to find konohamaru.

_**Scene Change: Ice cream shop in konoha:**_

This ice cream is good said konohamaru as he finished up his ice cream while sitting on a stool inside the ice cream shop. Hanabi walked up to him.

Hey, fathead, she said smiling at him. Hey, hanabi-chan said konohamaru smiling.

Where you have been, he asked making casual conversation.

I had to go to the academy as a special guest for my little cousin today, said hanabi.

Hikari's sister? Asked konohamaru. Yeah, hanabi replied.

I also saw this little spiky haired boy. He said he knew you, said hanabi hoping to get a reaction out of konohamaru and sure enough she did.

Konohamaru face darkened gloomily and his face became somewhat cold.

He looks just like you, as a matter of fact he was the kid from a week ago, and his name is Sanosuke Sarutobi, a member of your clan.

So what of it said konohamaru, not caring?

Hanabi looked at him irritated. Well, he says he is your brother and he wants to talk with you.

He is a member of my clan said konohamaru seriously. But he is not my brother, hanabi-chan.

Why did you lie to me, than hanabi said starting to get angry as they now stood outside the ice cream shop?

Hikari walked up to them as they were talking.

You said you didn't know him, what are you hiding and why won't you talk to me about it! Said hanabi angrily.

Because hanabi-chan! Said konohamaru, it's none of your business! Stay out of this!

What?! How can you expect me to stay out of it, you're my boyfriend and it becomes my problem when it affects you too and I'm your best friend.

You ask me to stay out of Hyuga matters and business and now I am asking you to stay out of Sarutobi matters and business, this has nothing to do with you and it doesn't concern you, hanabi-chan! Can you at least do that for me, said konohamaru, angrily.

What?! Shouted hanabi angrily. She was about to come back with a retort until she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, it was Hikari.

Lady Hanabi, said Hikari calmly to her and she turned to look at him. He is right it's none of your concern nor is it mine, although, I am very curious about all this and konohamaru having a little brother.

HE IS NOT MY BROTHER! Yelled konohamaru. Konohamaru gasped, sorry, hikari.

Its ok said hikari calmly; I understand but let's not make that a habit, though. Konohamaru nodded his head in agreement. He always has respect for Hikari, even since the days of the academy and Hikari had the same respect for him.

Konohamaru sighed; look I don't know what he told you hanabi-chan you but don't believe anything he says. It's not true, I never had a little brother and if I did he died a long time ago, along with my father.

I'm asking you to please drop this, and leave it alone, hanabi-chan, he said before walking off. Konohamaru said hanabi concerned and walked after him.

Let him go said Hikari, he needs time to think.

_A week later:_

_**Scene Change: Outside Ninja Academy:**_

So, you got it said hanabi. Yeah, I do said Sano. Here are the family photos, said Sano as he gave them to hanabi and hanabi looked at them. It showed photos of konohamaru and his father and mother, photos of konohamaru and Sanosuke, as well Asuma and the third hokage, and Iroh, Ozai, Zuko, Azula, Azulon, Lu Ten, Kotetsu, Daichi, Shigeru, and many other members of the Sarutobi Clan.

Ok, said hanabi I will show konohamaru these as proof that's he is denying you as his brother, ok, than I will find you, she said to him and ran off. See you later, Sano, said hanabi.

Bye, hanabi-neechan he said to her. Over the past week, hanabi and Sanosuke had gotten closer, they sometimes spent time together, hung out, laughed and talked and sometimes she would help him with his ninja training and in throwing shuriken and kunai at target boards.

She saw shigeru and daichi and greeted them. Have you seen konohamaru, she asked.

Yeah, he is not far from here, we saw him leaving the health food store not too long ago, said shigeru.

What do you know about Sanosuke Sarutobi? Eh? Said Daichi, our little cousin, he is cool; me and shigeru are close to him. I love the little fella, said daichi smiling. Me too, said shigeru smiling as well. Too bad, he and konohamaru don't get along to well; he hasn't seen konohamaru in five years.

So, both of you know about him and their bad blood relationship with each other? Asked hanabi.

Yeah, said daichi, the whole clan knows, it's just that no one never talks about it, thats all, especially not to konohamaru. That is a touchy subject to him; he gets really pissed off and bent out of shape at even the mention of Sano. We all stay clear of him when it comes to that.

Thanks, you guys said hanabi as she ran off to catch up to konohamaru.

_**Scene Change: Outside Health Food Store**_

Konohamaru was walking to meet shigeru and daichi, when hanabi ran up to him and greeted him with a smile which konohamaru returned.

Hanabi-chan I want to apologize for the other day, I got out of line, I'm sorry, please don't' be mad.

I'm not she said anymore anyway, but don't let it happen again, she said to him jokingly.

Well now that is behind us and this whole brother thing, we can move on with our lives, said konohamaru.

Well, actually said hanabi nervously we can't. Uh? Said konohamaru, hanabi-chan what are you talking about. Than hanabi pulled out a bunch of photo with pictures of his family, his parents, cousins, uncles and a picture of him and Sano taken six years ago.

Konohamaru was shocked and angry, how could you hanabi-chan?! You went behind my back! Have both of you been planning something and how long have you been around him, questioned konohamaru.

How could you, said hanabi angrily, you lied to me to my face and then denied your own little brother, who is your flesh and blood. Deny it all you want but the fact is he is till Sarutobi; he is still your brother and still has Sarutobi blood flowing through his veins. He and I have been hanging out all week getting to know each other, we are kind of close.

Konohamaru gasped at this and was somewhat angry at this.

It may not be any of my business for what is going on between you two, but I please ask you to fix it, please she pleaded with him for both your sakes.

Ok, hanabi-chan said konohamaru calming down, your right I shouldn't have lied to you, Sano is my little brother, but it's hard to fix such a broken relationship as ours is and I'm still angry with him and wouldn't even know how if I wanted too, he said a bit frustrated.

Look, I'm sorry for going behind your back, I only care about you and him. I will be there with you to help you every step of the way and it is obvious from what daichi and shigeru told me that your clan and both of them want you and him to patch things up. They support you and so do I.

Ok, he said to her but no promises and don't push or force me either, said konohamaru and it will take time, a lot of time. I can't say I won't make this difficult because I will, but I will try.

Thanks, said hanabi with a smile and kissed him on the cheek, that's all I ask. Konohamaru blushed at this and smiled himself. When suddenly a young girl ran up and was panicking.

Are you, hanabi asked the little girl?

Yes, replied hanabi.

I'm a classmate of Sanosuke, he asked me to come get you, he is in trouble, a group of genin are picking on him and threatening to beat him up! said the little girl still panicking.

What?! Said hanabi and konohamaru.

Alright, hanabi-chan stay here I will go help, Sano, said konohamaru.

Hanabi calmed the little girl down and watched konohamaru as he dashed off in the direction of the academy.

_**Scene Change: Outside Ninja Academy:**_

So, said the genin bully one, you are the grandson of the third hokage, what a laugh.

Genin bully 1 and the other seven genin bullies all laughed in unison.

I am a grandson of the third hokage, yelled Sano and I'm not afraid of you, he said nervous and scared.

Oh? Let's teach this punk a lesson said genin bully 2, with a mischievous grin on his face.

That's what you get for lying, and back talking us, said genin bully3 with a grin on his face.

Besides, there is only one grandson of the third hokage, and that is konohamaru Sarutobi said genin bully 1, who was the leader.

Did someone say my name said konohamaru from atop of a tree and with a flash he moved through hand signs quickly, Earth Style: Earth Wall! He shouted jumping in front of Sano.

Konohamaru counted to see how many of the genin bullies there were, it was at least eight of them. He saw genin bully 1 as the leader and genin bully 2 and 3 as his second and third in command out of the eight of them. He already saw how he would take them out.

Kono?! said Sano gasping.

Stay here while I take care of these guys, said konohamaru.

He disappeared and reappeared behind the genin bullies as they gasped and turned to face him as Sano stayed behind the earth wall, konohamaru put for him.

Konohamaru! They gasped. Konohamaru smirked so you think its fun to pick on little kids let alone academy students and your genin, no less. He is almost half your age, why don't you pick on someone your own size. They were all frightened but they all charged him with kunai in hand.

Get him! Genin bully1 said as they charged.

You guys picked the wrong genin to mess with, smirked konohamaru.

Konohamaru charged at them and with punches and kicks started taking them out one by one, he gracefully dodged their punches and kicks effortlessly.

Is this all you guys can do, what a shame, you can't even lay a hand on me taunted konohamaru, you guys are not very strong, he said bluntly and frowned. I'm kind of disappointed I at least expected some sort of a challenge, you guys aren't even worth my time anymore, konohamaru continued to taunt them.

The genin bullies got even angrier and continued to fight konohamaru. It's time to end this now, said konohamaru calmly while still dodging and flipping over the genin bullies attacks, After about a minute of fighting and a dust cloud later, it stopped.

Moan and groans could be heard as the genin bullies laid in the street and konohamaru towering over them without a scratch and without breaking a sweat.

One of the genin bullies barely able to move looked up at him. I would you help at that kid, what's he too you.

For one said konohamaru, you guys picked the wrong genin to mess with and definitely the wrong academy student. You guys dare to mess with my little brother.

Brother! They gasped he wasn't lying they said.

You guys better think twice before messing with him again or else next time you won't' be so lucky. I was going easy on you, I could do twice as much and even more so damage to you than what I did today and you would be in the hospital or worse in a grave, he said seriously but I am in a good mood today, so I will let you off.

But know this never bother my little brother ever again or next time its game over, got it, they all nodded weakly and passed out on the ground. Konohamaru let down the earth wall.

Sanosuke was confused, he didn't know what happened, I will have to thank sesami-chan the next time I see her, he said relieved. She went and got help for me.

He looked around to find all the bullies beaten up on the ground and konohamaru nowhere to be found. As the dust cloud disappeared a figure could be seen walking away in the distance.

_It was konohamaru, so he really does car_e, thought Sano. Kono! He shouted after konohamaru happily and excited. Konohamaru waved his hand up in the air without turning around and kept walking, signaling for Sano to know to take care of his self and to acknowledge that he was indeed his little brother and he would look out for him and cared but also to say see you later and continued walking until he disappeared.

Sano than walked in the direction of the Sarutobi estate, accompanied by two other members of his clan that ran up him to see if he was ok, they were jonin level and they walked him home.

Hanabi was in a tree close by watching everything, she smiled. She had already made sure the little girl, who told her and konohamaru about Sano being in trouble, got home safely.

Well, it is a start it's not pretty but a start, hopefully this will help them become closer, that was one wall broken down now for the rest. They have a long way to go before being real brothers. One step at a time, said hanabi grinning, as she was hatching a plan to get the two brothers to resolve their issues. Once step at a time.


	11. The Sarutobi Brothers

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well, such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z, Urouni Kenshin the wandering samurai and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Eleven: The Sarutobi Brothers**_

_**Scene: Hyuga Compound: Hanabi's Room:**_

Hanabi Hyuga sat on her bed Indian style with her arms folded across her chest in deep thought. She didn't have any missions for today and she was done with her training with her sensei Genma and her team hours ago. She even did her gentle fist training with her father and sparring sessions with her sister hinata, and her cousins neji and hikari a while ago.

She had nothing better to do and all of her friends were currently busy at the moment. She was deep in thought in the current situation of her boyfriend konohamaru and the relationship he has with his little brother, hanabi's surrogate little brother.

She was thinking of what to do, especially after being caught in the middle of the brothers' feuding and wanted to figure out a way to get them to reconcile and resolve their issues with each other.

She had already completed phase one; getting konohamaru to admit that Sanosuke was his brother and to talk with him at least for a second.

It worked when konohamaru came to Sano's aid and beat the crap out of the bullies that was bullying his little brother without breaking a sweat or receiving a scratch.

_Hmm. _Thought hanabi_, how to get the two of them together to reconcile their differences_.

Than hanabi heard a knock at her door. Come in! she shouted loud enough for who ever it was to hear.

Hinata peeked her head in than walked casually in hanabi's room and sat on her bed. What's wrong, hanabi? She asked looking worried. Nothing said hanabi shaking her head, I'm just trying to think of a way to get konohamaru and his little brother Sano to settle their differences and get along.

'Well, for one said hinata smiling gently, it won't happen overnight and two, even if you go to neji or hikari or even father for advice they will say to stay out of it. I will be happy to help you.

Really, sis! Thanks said hanabi smiling happily and gave her sister a quick gentle hug before releasing and sitting back down. Well first, said hinata lets go out and talk about this over something to eat. I can think better when my stomach has food in it.

Can't say no to that, said hanabi bouncing off her bed to stand up, as her and hinata left the hyuga compound to grab a bite to eat.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate: Konohamaru's Room:**_

Konohamaru had just gotten done training with Ebisu and his team and had taken a shower and changed into his normal ninja out fit, which he keeps a few back up copies of each of the outfits he has. He walked from his room and walked over towards the other end of the estate.

He knew most of his clan were busy especially the fire lord and his council of six advisors who were having a meeting. Iroh and Ozai currently sat on this council and were their as well.

He walked past one of the outside training rooms. He saw to people sparring and heard one of them shouting at the other.'

No fair! Daichi, Sanosuke yelled at him, you tripped me. That's part of taijutsu training, silly Sano, yeah, said Daichi smirking.

To the side, shigeru was watching and was laughing. Daichi and Sano stopped and looked at konohamaru, who stared back.

Yeah, big brother! Shouted Sano excitedly, come join us and train with me.

Humph. Grunted konohamaru, no thanks, Sano I'll pass and than konohamaru proceeded to walk away. Oh. Said Sano looking down sadly.

It's ok, said daichi he will come around, yeah. Hmm. Grumped Shigeru and went to walk and catch up with konohamaru.

So, said shigeru to konohamaru as they both stopped in the hallway for a moment, What was that about, konohamaru, he asked? I heard what happened to you and sano and how you defended him by beating up those bullies a couple of days ago.

Yeah, what of it, said konohamaru nonchalantly.

I would have thought that things between you too would have changed at least a little bit, do you have to still treat him like that? Said shigeru.

No, it hasn't and yes, I stilll am going to treat him like that said konohamaru seriously. Things between us aren't just going to be lovely dovey because I got him out of one pinch and we came to a understanding on something. It takes time shigeru.

I understand that but can you at least ease up on him a bit, asked shigeru.

No promises, said konohamaru walking off and waving to shigeru as he kept walking in the other direction.

Shigeru sighs and goes back to see Daichi and Sano train, when he hears someone yelling his name and running up minutes later. He turns to see hanabi running up to him and pulling him to the side.

Hey, shigeru said hanabi happily and all to kindly. Shigeru narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

You are being way to nice, you want something, he said to her bluntly but nicely.

W, What, stammered hanabi, putting her hand behind her head and smiling nervously, what makes you think that.

One, you are being way to nice and it seems like you are trying to butter me up, said shigeru. So what's up he said and drop the act, I see right through it.

Well, hanabi began nervously putting her hands together like hinata. I need your help with something. Do you think you can convince Sano to come to ichiraku?

Uh. What for, shigeru asked?

Konohamaru will be there. Hinata's intercepting him now, said hanabi.

Ah, said shigeru grinning, you are trying to get them to reconcile uh, good luck with that, but I will help anyway.

Thnaks, said hanabi smiling. Don' t mention it said shigeru.

Hey! Sano! Yelled shigeru. Daichi and Sano turned to face him and also saw hanabi as she waved. Sano ran over to them.

We'll finish later, Sano, yeah, said Daichi as he waved at hanabi and Sano and walked out of the training area.

Hey! Hanabi-neechan Sano said excitedly. What's up, he said to shigeru and hanabi.

Hanabi wants to treat you out to ichiraku and I'lll be coming too, want to go? asked shigeru.

Hmmmm. Sano thought for a minute, ok he said. Let me change first. Sano went to his room to change into his normal clothes (I described in a earlier chapter) after showering.

Ok ,he said let's go.

All three of them than went to Ichiraku.

_**Scene Change: Ichiraku:**_

Konohamaru and hinata sat at Ichikraku and each ordered a bowl of ramen. Hm, said konohamaru, it is a little strange that you asked out to eat with you hinata-neechan, like this.

Well is it, konohamaru, questioned hinata. Can't a girl eat with her wanted future brother in law. Konohamaru blushed beet red at this, hoping one day that might happen.

Besides, we are friends said hinata smiling gently at him. _With a smile like that who could refuse her, _thought konohamaru.

Eh, ok he said and went back to eating his food happily. Just than, hanabi, shigeru and Sanosuke walked up and sat beside konohamaru and hinata and they all ordered a bowl of ramen. Both brothers failed to notice that the other was there and they ate their food and chatted with everyone else.

Suddenly, konohamaru sat up and heard a familiar voice and turned to look around to see where the voice came from.

_It can't be, _he _thought him, hear!_

Sano! He called out and Sano poked his head from one of the stools to see who called him. Oh, it's you, kono he said irritably what are you doing here?

I could say the same, said konohamaru angrily.

What's it to you! shouted Sano angrily

Nothing, nothing at all! shouted konohamaru back.

Well whatever, I'm out of here, said konohamaru angrily putting his change on the counter and than leaving.

So am I said Sanosuke angrily doing the same and than storming off.

Hanabi, and hinata sighed as shigeru looked on. I told you, said shigeru almost grinning.

Hanabi glared at him angrily.

Shigeru looked at her nervously and said nothing more.

No matter said hanabi we just have to go to plan B and see if we can get hikari's help. Hanabi and hinata than left to go find hikari leaving shigeru to finish his ramen at Ichiraku's.

_**Scene Change: Konoha: Training grounds:**_

You want me to do what, said Hikari to hanabi and hinata. Absolutely not, I'm staying out of it and you should too, he said pointing to hanabi. This has nothing to do with you lady hanabi, you should stay out of konohamaru's affairs.

Yeah, I already know that, said hanabi somewhat bored, but I'm not and also I truly believe we can help them fix this, all they need is a little push or well, a big push.

Hikari sighed, I know you mean well and since konohamaru is my friend than count me in. I'll help you out. I hope I just won't regret it.

Hanabi smiled cheerfully and so did hinata and they went to discussing plan B.

_**Scene Change: Streets of Konoha:**_

Konohamaru walked down the street to head to the training grounds. I heard that hikari wanted to train with him a little and konohamaru knowing the person he was, wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spar with his good friend hikari.

He walked in the training grounds and saw hikari training using the gentl fist style.

Meanwhile, hanabi and hinata were hiding in the trees out of sight and out of range, using their byakugans to see what was going on.

Konohamaru waved at hikari and konohamaru waved back. They than began to spar for a short moment using taijutsu. Konohamaru was dodging hikari's gentle fist strikes as hikari dodged his advances of punches and kicks, either not being able to land a hit on the other.

Than a stopped for a brief moment to rest when a small figure came running towards them and shouting as the person neared towards them.

The figure was other than Sano.

All right, hyuga I'm here, so lets train he said excitedly, not wanting to pass the opportunity to fight his long time rival, Neji and hikari's younger sister. When he looked around and didn't see her and saw hikari and than konohamaru, his eyes narrowed and he glared.

What's going on? said Sano.

Uh! Sano, what the heck are you doing here! Are you following me around or something?! Asked konohamaru.

As if, said Sano sarcastically.

Konohamaru growled, why don't you go home, Sano and go play with some toys and don't bother us, he hissed.

WHAT! Said Sano. You want to say that again! Kono.

Of course, konohamaru grinned wickedly, run along now little bro and go home and play with your toys, this is big kids training for real ninja not a snot nosed litlle academy student like you.

WHAT! Oh that does it, your so dead! Shouted Sano angrily and charged at konohamaru. Konohamaru looked on with a confident smirk.

Just as Sano was about to reach, konohamaru, in a flash hikari had moved to stop him. What are you doing, he said to hikari, why are you stopping me? Said Sano.

Because said hikari, one you can't beat him and two, it is pointless to fight because it will get you no where and it will solve nothing and definitely will not solve whatever issues you and konohamaru have and will make things worse.

Knowing that hikari was right he calmed down and than begrudgingly stormed off. Sorry, about that said konohamaru to hikari. Hikari than looked at konohakmaru with a concerned look.

I would continue, but suddenly I kind of lost interest thanks to my little brother. _Darn that little brat! Why does he keep ruining things and getting in my way_, thought konohamaru angrily.

I'll see you later, hikari said konohamaru waving him off and walking away from the training grounds.

Darn it, said hanabi jumping out from the trees to stand next to hikari and so did hinata. Our plan didn't work said hinata.

Hmmm said hikari, we may have made things worser between them.

I sure hope not said hinata concerned, however we may need some more help let's go ask Neji. Right, said hanabi.

I know where he is said hikari, he is with his team, he just got back from a mission and they are doing some light training and should be done by now. I'lll lead the way, he said.

The three of them ran and jumped from tree to tree and rooftop to rooftop across konoha to find neji.

_**Scene Change: Rock Lee's House in konoha:**_

Neji, tenten and rock lee where just finishing up their training in one of lee's training areas when hinata, hanabi and hikari approached them. They all greeted each other and hanabi and the others pulled neji aside to talk with him.

What?! said neji. No, lady hanabi he said flatly.

Come on, neji please said hanabi pouting at him. Hmm neji growled. I can't stand it when you make that face lady hanabi.

Lady hinata, hikari you are also going along with this? Neji asked. We should stay out of konohamaru's affairs.

We know neji, exclaimed hinata but I too wish to help hanabi to help konohamaru and his brother. Neji than looked at his brother.

Hmph, grunted hikari as he folded his arms across his chest and had his eyes closed leaning against a tree.

Neji took that as a " I want to help too and they talked me into it, despite my warnings and what can I say, grunted response".

Neji shook his head, well than konohamaru is a comrade and a friend and we must help a comrade in need so I'm in.

Yes! Said hanabi. Hinata smiled happily and hikari smirked.

So, said neji what did you have in mind.

They than continued to go on to plan C.

_**Scene Change: Ninja Academy:**_

Hours later, Sanosuke found himself walking to the ninja academy. Iruka-sensei wanted to speak to him about something, and so he was headed their now.

On an opposite route, konohamaru found himself walking to the academy. Iruka-sensei needed to meet him there for something but he didn't know what but he wanted to go see.

Iruka sat at his desk as konohamaru walked in. Neji was there when Iruka handed him some papers and as usual hanabi along with hinata and now hikari were in hiding right out side the building.

Hey, Neji-san said konohamaru waving to him and neji waved back.

What's up Iruka -sensei, why did you call me here? Konohamaru asked.

Well Iruka began I was talking with neji here and we see that you are progressing well in your training however, I thought that in adddition to your training with Ebisu and Naruto, that you learn from another mentor.

So, I asked Neji to help train you and he agreed. What?! Wow! A chance to train with Neji-san! Shouted konohamaru, really thanks Iruka-sensei!

Neji couldn't help but grin at konohamaru's display.

Hmph. Don't mention it, Iruka smirked and waved it away, but there is one condition. You will have a training partner, that's the only way you can train with neji, it's a package deal.

Ok, whatever! Shouted konohamaru excitedly, who is it?

He should be here any minute now, said Iruka. Just than a figure walked into the room.

Hey, Iruka-sensei, what did you need to see me here for, asked Sano. Whatever it was, I didn't do it he said denying anything. I've been staying out of trouble all week.

Uh, what the, said Sano. What's he doing here! Yelled Sano angrily and growling and pointing at konohamaru.

What! Shouted konohamaru, he is my training partner, Iruka-sensei. Forget it, no way, not gonna happen! He shouted angrily.

What?! training? partner? Said Sano as if finally started to sink in. Oh, heck no! he shouted not with him, never!

I feel the same said konohamaru angrily staring down Sano and than Iruka.

Sorry, Konohamaru, Sanosuke but it's the only way, it's a package deal, said Iruka.

Well than I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei said konohamaru and than bowed to neji and said the same, but I can't, not with him, anyone else but him.

I'm sorry to have wasted your time Neji-san bowed konohamaru and walked out the academy and into the streets of konoha.

I am to said Sano apologetically to Iruka and Neji and bowed and left too.

Iruka sighed and Neji looked serious and began thinking of another way to help bring the two Saruobi brothers together again.

Hinata, hanabi and Hikari emerged from the behind the academy building and came inside looking down.

Man that was a bust said hanabi.

You said it said Hikari.

Yeah, bummer said hinata.

What a drag, said Neji. Everyone including Iruka stopped to look at him surprised.

Oh, sorry, said Neji nervously smiling I've been hanging around shikamaru a little too much.

Everyone walked out the academy and thanked Iruka for his help and left, they headed towards the hyuga compound.

I got it said hinata, why don't we ask naruto for his help?

No, we can't said neji he is away on a mission, he should be back anyday now, unless we want to wait that long.

Nah, said hanabi that will take to long and we need to see if we can do something now.

We have tried everything else, said hikari and we may be making things worse.

True, said hanabi but I have one last plan in mind. It's a little desperate and forceful and a bit deceiving but it may work.

Everyone looked at her and than everyone huddled togther for plan D.

Hmm, said Neji it just may work.

We'll see said hanabi, we'll see.

_**Scene Change: Busy streets of konoha:**_

Konohamaru walked down the street to the nearest tea shop when he heard Hikari calling his name and turned as hikari ran up to him.

Konohamaru, said hikari, lady hanabi says she needs you right away, we have to hurry to the hyuga compound immediately.

Ok said konohiamaru as they made their way to the hyuga compound running at full speed.

In another section of konoha, Sano walked down the street to the nearest ice cream store he could find when he heard hanabi calling his name and he turned to see her running up to him.

Hey, Sano said hanabi, my little cousin says she needs your help with something and needs you to hurry to the hyuga compound immediately.

Uh, hyuga? She doesn't ask me for anything he looked at hanabi with suspicion.

True but she said you were the only one who knew how to help with this jutsu, a clone jutsu, so she told me to ask you.

Well, Sano bragged I am the best with that jutsu in our class that 's probably the best jutsu and one of the few I get right in class, he said proudly. Ok, he said lets'go.

They than ran to the hyuga compound at top speed.

_**Scene Change: Hyuga Compound:**_

Hanabi raced to the compound with Sanosuke in tow. They walked inside and hanabi showed him into the room where hikari's and neji's younger sister was said to be. After, Sano walked in hanabi slyly slide out and locked the door tightly behind her.

Sano gasped and tried to get out but the door wouldn't budge.

Hey! What the heck! He cried. Hanabi-neechan what are you doing, let me outta here, hey!!!!!! He yelled and banged on the door.

Realizing that she wasn't coming and that he wasn't going to get out the room anytime soon, he sat and waited and put his hands across his chest and sat Indian style in a grumpy mood.

Meanwhile, hikari and konohamaru raced to the compound they went inside where they where greeted by neji and hinata and than hanabi.

What's up hanabi-chan, you needed to see me.

Yes, said hanabi right this way, she than walked to the room where Sano was being held.

You know, konohamaru began the way I keep running into Sano, all day it almost as if someone has been planning for us to keep meeting up, he eyed everyone with suspicion.

Everyone, although nervous on the inside, remained calm and relaxed on the outside. Konohamaru looked for signs of suspicion but found none, satisfied he relaxed a bit and continued to follow hanabi to the room to help her and he walked in.

Upon seeing Sano he gasped.

What is the meaning of this hanabi-chan he cried out but before he could turn to see her she pushed him inside and locked the door tightly behind him.

You couldn't be more right, said hanabi grinning from the other side of the door. I was behind all of the plots to get you, two together, since neither one of you will listen to reason or be in each others company for more than one minute. You will stay in there until you work things out and when you do I will come and let you out. Ok, she said grinning mischievously work it out or else you will be in their all day long till tomorrow, bye she said to him.

HEY!!!!! Konohamaru screamed LET ME OUT OF HERE, HANABI-CHAN RIGHT NOW OR ELSE! He said banging on the door loudly. He continued shouting and fussing for five more minutes and than gave up and sat down. DARN YOU, HANABI-CHAN, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU HERE ME, I'LL GET YOU!!!!!! I SWEAR I WILL!!!! He yelled through the door.

Hanabi and the others stood outside the door listening. Hinata looked worried and hikari and neji were trying not to laugh and hanabi looked on nonchalantly and unphased by konohamaru's comments and threats.

You better hurry up, konohamaru, time is wasting she told him through the door grinning mischievously.

Should we open the door asked hinata worriedly, should we really be doing this?

Nah, they will be fine, said hanabi nonchalantly waving it off.

Konohamaru and Sanosuke sat there for thirty minutes before either one of them spoke.

So, Sano began she got you too, uh. I tried banging on the door and shouting too, it's no use she won't let you out.

Well, she better said konohamaru angrily if she knows what's good for her.

Hmph, said Sano huffing.

What was that for said konohamaru angrily.

Nothing said Sano nonchalantly. What do you care anyway. I'm only a liability to you, someone expendable, right said Sano rather coldly.

What?! Konohamaru growled. I may not like your guts but I do care, he said.

Well, said Sano emotionlessly you have a funny way of caring.

Konohamaru growled, Hey! He shouted I hellped you out with those bullies didn't I and they were about to beat you to a bloody pulp!

I would have rather have been beaten to a bloody pulp than EVER ASK FOR YOUR HELP, KONO! He shouted.

What's your problem! Said konohamaru angrily getting up stumping over to Sano. Sano got up as well and stumped over to konohamaru staring him in the face.

You're my problem! Sano shouted, Your nothing more than an arrogant, know it all, selfish dipstick, who acts like he has something stuck up his butt!

What!, you take that back! said Konohamaru angrily taking Sano by the collar and lifting him up off the ground.

Or what Sano, grinned wildly with a confident smirk.

Or I'll pound you, you little runt said konohamaru angrily.

I'd lik to see you try said Sano still smirking.

What?! said konohamaru, that does it!

As, konohamaru was about to punch im in the face, Sano quickly grabbed konohamaru's headband and put it over his eyes. Konohamaru dropped him and grabbed the headband from his eyes. Sano ran to the opposite side of the room away from konohamaru's grasp.

GRRRR! WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT! Shouted konohamaru angrily at his brother before walking over to him.

You weren't there for me, shouted Sano, interrupting their fight and konohamaru froze in his tracks and stood staring at his brother and Sano stared back as they continued their talk.

After, Mom and dad died, you weren't there, especially after dad died, said Sano quietly.

Hanabi, Hikari, Neji and hinata listened from the other side of the door eavesdropping and were surprised at what they heard.

Sano, konohamaru began reaching over to touch his little brother. Sano backed away and smacked konohamaru's hand aside.

Don't, kono, just don't, just stay away from me! He shouted his face was in tears this time. I was all alone left to fend and to take care of myself! No parents, or nothing, even my own brother abandoned me! He shouted at him.

If it wasn't for grandpa, uncle asuma, cousin iroh and daichi, shigeru and the others I probably would have died or something! You didn't care, you just abandoned me, your little brother, at the age of 3.

You just walked off! How do you explain that, kono, uh! Well lets hear it! Come on than he shouted at konohamaru, what do you have to say for yourself now, big brother! He shouted in resentment. You never did like me, Sano continued bitterly and you never cared, so save it!

Konohamaru turned his back on him and looked down darkly with a serious tone and began to speak.

Foolish litlle brother, he said to Sano (Like Itachi did too sasuke). You really don't know do you nor do you remember. You couldn't be more wrong about me.

Sano gasped, what?! What are you talking about! he demanded, when he got no answer , he than waited for konohamaru to continue.

I may not like you but I don't hate you, konohamaru continued. Let me start at the beginning. Suddenly Sano could feel a flashback coming, _oh great a flashback _he thought bored.

_Flashback_

_A young three year old Sano was watching konohamaru and his father spare. A seven year old Konohamaru was trying his best to hit his dad but to know avail. Konohamaru than ended up falling on the ground with a thud. He grimaced at the pain as his dad towered over him with a serious look. Stand now, kono-boy, he said with a roar in his deep calm but serious tone of a voice. _

_Konohamaru he began you need to work more harder on your taijutsu training; How do you expect to become a genin let alone a ninja with such poor taijutsu. If you do not train extra harder than you already are; than there is no need for you to even enter the academy next year, he said bluntly but strictly._

_I'd rather you not embarrass yourself, me and our clan with such poor training and taijutsu skills. Have you forgotten, who you are, you are a Sarutobi, you are my son, and grandson to the third hokage and nephew to Asuma, my younger brother, one of the twelve ninja guardians to our country's feudal lord and you are heir to the Sarutobi Clan and lineage._

_You are destined for great things, now don't disappoint me or let me down, boy. I love you, my son, but you must train harder and perfect your taijutsu if you ever hope to become a ninja, an academy student or to please me. Ok, hit the showers, kono-boy. Konohamaru had his head down in shame, and ran to go take a shower._

_His knuckles, and knees were scraped and bleeding from all the heavy and extensive training his father has him doing and his body was bruised from head to toe. Some even say he is stricter than the third hokage, and hiashi hyuga as well Ozai Sarutobi. _

_He had konohamaru, on an extremely strict training regiment. Even his father the third hokage, his brother Asuma, cousin Iroh and others in the clan were worried about how hard he worked the boy but he shrugged it off and said it was ok and that it would do the boy some good and he wanted him to become strong and a very strong and proud ninja some day and he wanted to be apart of that and would do any sort of training to get konohamaru to achieve that._

_His father walked by Sano and patted him on the head and picked him up proudly, and told him, he will be a great ninja some day and follow in the foot steps of him and took him and put him on his back to give him a piggy back ride as they spent time together. He trained Sanosuke somewhat to, but not nearly as hard as konohamaru, even when konohamaru was Sano's age._

_Konohamaru watched as his little brother played with his father and silently resented his father and hated his little brother from the shadows._

_Later that day, he and konohamaru trained some more and again his father berated him._

_That's it! Yelled konohamaru in frustration. I 'm tired of this, what's with you dad, your working me to death here!, I'm doing the best I can!_

_Your best is not good enough, son! He yelled back at him and who are you to disrespect me like that, you better watch your mouth, kono-boy if you know what's good for you!_

_Or what dad! Shouted konohamaru, nothing I do is ever good enough for you, nothing ever pleases you. I quit I will train by myself and enter the academy, I don't need or want your help anymore!_

_You will do no such thing shouted his father back. I willl not let you disgrace our clan and me like that by letting you go to the academy, you will go when you are ready and you are not! That is final!_

_What! Shouted konohamaru back. That's not fair, I can't believe you, you're the worse dad ever and I want nothing else to do with you, uh I hate you!_

_Konohamaru was cut off with a resounding loud and painful slap to the face from his father, he hit the ground hard and got up to leave still shocked his father had slapped him like that. I'm out of here, said konohamaru storming off and crying._

_His father too was in shock at what he had done and regretted it quickly as he had done it and went after konohamaru to apologize, konohamaru went to his room and slammed the door behind him._

_Kono-boy, I'm sorry, he said to him quietly, it won't happen again._

_I wish mom was still alive and here, she understands me said konohamaru._

_His father sighed, I have to go on an important mission that is vital to the village. We will talk when I get back. For what's it's worth kono, I am proud of you and he walked off to prepare for his mission and left his mansion and the Sarutobi Estate._

_Kononohamaru sat in his room when he heard a knock on the door, it was Sano._

_What do you want Sano, go away he told his little brother._

_Big brother, Im sorry for how dad treated you, I over heard you and him argueing.'_

_Don't be said konohamaru he has always treated me like that and he always will just like he always treats you better than me and always will, he likes you better._

_That's not true, kono said Sano shocked. He treats us the same he said angrily just do as he says and don't make him so angry._

_Hmph. You dare to take up for him in front of me, what gives you the right Sano! Said konohamaru angrily. Foolish little brother, you know nothing about our father. He will do you the same way when you get my age and than what will you do. He poked his brother on the forehead and walked out his room and down the hallway leaving his little brother standing at the edge of his room to think._

_Weeks later, _

_The rain was pooring as Konohamaru held Sanosuke's hand as Sanosuke cried. They looked at the headstone of their father, it said rest in peace. The entire Sarutobi clan was there including the third hokage and Asuma and Iroh as well as the rest of the village and other clans who payed tribute to all the fallen ninja especiallly Konohamaru and Sanosuke's father. _

_The Hyuga, the Nara, the Akimichi, The kurama, The Mitarashi, Mitokado, The Utatane, The Suguroku, The Otou, The Yamanaka, the Azuma, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Ikegata, the Magoichi etc attended as well._

_After the funeral, konohamaru and Sano went home. Konohamaru was mad at his father for leaving and resented him even more for leaving him to take care of his annoying little brother._

_A few weeks later:_

_Sano runs up to konohamaru to ask him something._

_Kono, let's play said Sano. _

_I'm sorry, Sano I can't said konohamaru nor can I do this anymore. I can't take care of you, Sano, he said and you remind me to much of him._

_What! Shouted Sano. You always do this, you never have time for me nor spend anytime with me and you act like you hate me!_

_I do said konohamaru emotionlessy and it would be best if we went our separate ways._

_What! Your abandoning me?!, you're the worst big brother ever and if you leave I hope I never see you again for as long as I live he shouted angrily at konohamaru. _

_I was never a brother to you to begin with, he said coldly to him._

_That was so mean kono! shouted Sano in tears. Than just go, who needs you anyway, you're a deserter!_

_Well it looks like you are getting your wish, konohamaru said leaving and walking away looking at his litle brother Sanosuke for the last time, take care little brother he waved emotionlessly and than walked off._

_End Flashback_

I remember, said Sano.

Konohamaru banged his fist against a nearby wall and growled angrily. I hated how he treated me and how he treated you better than me, that 's why I resented him so much and why I hated you so much!

Konohamaru calmed down and spoke quietly again and than continued.

However, since that day I felt guilty for what I did and it didn't take long for me to start worrying about you.

For the past five years, I've been in the shadows, helping you out of tough situations and keeping you out of trouble without you seeing me. I had members of our clan such as Grandpa and Uncle Asuma, when they was alive, cousin Iroh, Zuko, Azula, shigeru, daichi, kotetsu, and takato keep and eye on you and they came and told me how you were doing.

I even got you out of trouble myself on occassions but I stopped after the first year because it was to painful for me because you reminded me to much of our father, he said through gritted teeth and anger.

This is the real truth, Sano said konohamaru turning to face him.

Sano gasped. No, I don't believe you, your lieing, he said backing away. You hate me and I hate you and that's the way it should be, he said in tears. No stay away from me!

Konohamaru came closer to him and reached his hands out.

It's true, Sano, all of it, honest to God it is, he said to his brother quietly still walking towards him. You know it's true, look into my eyes and you can tell I'm not lying. I care about you little bro, believe it or not and before I couldn't be here for you and couldn't' t face you but now I can.

I made you suffer for our father's mistakes to me and that wasn't fair and for that I'm sorry for. I also saved you from those bullies a couple of days ago that is also proof and all the proof you need and you know it's true.

N, No stammered Sano, stay back it isn't true.

Konohamaru came closer and embraced Sano in a hug and after pounding on konohamaru's chest and yelling at him, stopped and hugged back still crying.

I'm sorry for how I acted, I should have understood you back then instead of taking father's side, I was naïve and ignorant and should have valued you and your feelings better but I wasn't there for you like I should have been and I know all that your are saying is true. Can you forgive me, said Sano still in tears.

Of course I forgive you little Bro, I hope you can forgive me, said konohamaru smiling gently for the first time in years at his little brother.

I thought you hated me, said Sano wiping away his tears.

I did but I don't anymore said konohamaru smiling.

Neither do I said Sano smiling back.

How about we finally patch things up and bury the hatch and put this behind us said konohamaru.

Sure thing, big bro, it's water under the bridge said Sano.

Moments later, hinata, hanabi, neji and hikari heard laughter from inside the room and opened the door.

Konohamaru and Sanosuke walked out with their hands over each other's shoulders laughing.

It sounds like you guys made up said Hanabi smiling as well were everyone else.

Yup, said konohamaru, I may not like how you guys did this or your methods but thanks to you guys I have my little brother back and I m not letting him go again. Also said konohamaru turning to hanabi, I will get you back, hanabi-chan he said winking at her.

Hanabi blushed beet red at this and went with hinata, hikari and neji to wave off konohamaru and Sanosuke at the gates of the Hyuga compound.

Come on little bro lets go home, said konohamaru to Sano.

So, kono, said Sano happily are you going to teach me new jutsu and train me, uh, uh, uh,?

Yeah, or course konohamaru as they walked down the street in the distance to the Sarutobi estate.

Of course you have to show me what you can do and you have to do one hundred push ups, jumping jacks, sit ups and five laps before I give you any training let alone sparring.

What?! Sano cried, ah man, that's so boring but I know I have too. Man you are going to be a slave driver aren't you?

That's right, I'm not cutting you any slack, because you are my little bro, you know, said konohamaru.

He lightly slapped his brother on the back and ruffled his hair as they kept walking. Sano laughed at him and smiled up at him.

Hanabi and the others watched as konhamaru and Sanosuke continued to talk and laugh as they were fading from view and she smiled happily.

Finally, she said it's done. Everyone else looked on agreed and went back inside the compound. Hanabi looked back once more with a smile, before going into the mansion.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long, I had to actually get a computer at home, since I am not using the computers at my former college I attended. I will be posting a chapter once a week or once every two weeks until further notice. Also some of the characters such as tenji and karai are real naruto characters that were seen in the anime but were not given names to them because they weren't considered important in Naruto but they are in my fanfic. That is something that I will be doing a lot of putting names to faces in the naruto anime that aren't considered important at all. Also creating new characters like Sano. Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles is basically a side story or the spinoff of the real naruto series I created. Also you will see it crossing paths together with the anime and manga. I don't own naruto or it's characters but I do own this fanfic, ha ha. Hope you like it, enjoy.


	12. Blood Brothers

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well, such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z, Urouni Kenshin the wandering samurai and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Twelve: Blood Brothers**_

_**Scene: Sarutobi Estate: konohamaru's Room**_

Konohamaru woke up early in the morning at five a.m. He yawned and got out of bed, showered and dressed in usual outfit witout his ninja gear and weaponry with him. He than ate breakfast and went to the other side of his parent's mansion to Sano's room.

Seeing how big the mansion was, it was a long walk. The mansion was a very quiet and somewhat dark place but also comforting place too. He and Sanosuke were the only ones who stayed in the mansion.

The mansion was very nice, big and spacious with many pillar columns, rugs, statues, and pictures of art and of family members hung on the wall. The mansion was also very hollow and empty at times too and konohamaru hated this, it made him feel alone, and sad not because of living in the mansion but because of the past painful memories it's brings of konohamaru, Sanosuke and his parents and how they died.

Finally, he reached Sanosuke's room, he knocked several times but no one answered. He heard noises on the other side of the room though. After, waiting a good bit of time, he opened the door and walked inside.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate: Sanosuke's Room**_

As konohamaru walked into the room, he saw Sanosuke sprawled out on the bed looking exhausted and in a deep sleep snoring.

Konohamaru couldn't help but grin at this. He tried several times to shake, Sano awake and than said his name several times.

Sano, wake up said konohamaru. Sano, said konohamaru trying again to shake him awake. Sano unconsciously, slapped awak konohamaru's hand, and than turned over on his back and went back to sleep.

Kid, sleeps like a log, said konohamaru irritably. Konohamaru than bent down to Sanosuke's ear with a mischievous smile on his face began to shout in his ear.

SANO, WAKE UP!!!! He screamed.

Sano jumped up out of bed, what! What! He said surprised.

Konohamaru took a step back and grinned at him with a smirk. Sanosuke after looking around the room to see konohamaru grinning looked at him pissed off.

What the big idea waking me up like that, kono?! He demanded

Well, said konohamaru smirking at his little brother, don't you remember it's time to train and you can't train in your boxers and red tank top on.

Uh, said Sano, looking at himself. Oh, he said a bit embarrassed and laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head with his eyes closed.

Ok, he said happily I'll go get cleaned up and get some breakfast and meet you outside. Next, time, kono can't you just knock or call my name to wake me up, he said still a bit upset.

I did said konohamaru smiling.

Hmph, grumbled Sano, I think you enjoy waking me up like that. He than went to go take a shower and dress up in his usual clothes, ate breakfast and met konohamaru outside.

They rushed to one of the sarutobi training areas that were secluded in a wooded area near a forest. Small birds and woodland critters were seeing seen by sano and konohamaru as they walked by into the clearing.

Konohamaru and Sanosuke did their exercise warm ups and stretched. Konohamaru stood still for a second. Alright, Sano are you ready to begin.

Yeah, said Sano excited.

Watch closely Sano. Konohamaru closed his fists and closed his eyes in concentration. Konohamaru began raising his chakra and, small pieces of earth were seen lifting up in the air around him.

He than stopped and the small pieces of earth around him fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and fists and relaxed and than smiled at his brother. This was a technique that dad taught me. It is a secret Sarutobi clan technque that only we can do and no it is not a kekkei genkai, but a secret clan jutsu.

Wow, kono, that is amazing he said excited and jumping up and down, you've got to teach me that.

I will Sano, in due time but for now lets' just train and show me what you got.

Ok, said Sano grinning but I'm pretty good my taijutsu is getting better.

Hmph. Smirked konohamaru, I see but it still needs work especially since Daichi can beat you terribly easy and I'm much better at taijutsu than him.

Let's go, Sano, said konohamaru running at him.

Yeah, yelled Sano running at konohamaru as they hbegan sparring throwing punches and kicks at each other and dodging and blocking each other's advances.

_Hours later_

Konohamaru sent a kick at Sano who was unable to dodge and it hit him in the chest and sent Sano flying back onto the ground.

Both konohamaru Sanosuke were sweating but Sano was a bit roughed up and was nearly exhausted while konohamaru still had much energy and no scratches.

Oh, it's not fair said Sano pounding his fists down in frustration while sitting up from the ground, I still can't beat you.

Hey, said konohamaru I've been at this a lot longer than you have, kid and I''ve had more experience at it than you and more skilled but work at it and can be as good as I am.

Sano despite what anyone says you have a lot of hidden potential that you have not yet tapped into yet that has not been brought out. That's why I will be training you, so you can be better at it and improve your skills more.

I've been observing you for a while now and I believe you can move up your ranking in the academy and are well beyond good enough to become genin when the time comes.

Really, said Sano, you think so, he said looking up a bit shocked but also smiling at this.

I know so, said konohamaru.

Which is why, said konohamaru I will not only have cousin Iroh help train you and get daichi and shigeru's help in being your training partners but I think it is time for me take you to see Naruto-niichan.

He and I will help train you with cousin Iroh stepping in on occasion.

Naruto? As in the Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?! The one you always talk about and who you call your big brother.

Yup, said konohamaru and he is your big brother too, you know. If you're my brother than he is yours too.

Wow! Said Sano excitedly, let's go now, let's go now, I want to me him, kono now!

Whoa, Whoa, little bro, we will. Just not right now but we will said konohamaru trying to calm Sanosuke down.

Sanosuke frowned at this. Why? He asked

Well, I was hoping we stop some where first, I want to pay my respects to Uncle Asuma first.

Oh, Ok said Sano a bit depressed at hearing about his late uncle Asuma.

Lets get cleaned up, said konohamaru and head out.

After getting cleaned up and putting on clean clothes which were a clean pair of the outfits they usually wore with konohamaru having his ninja gear and weaponry with him, they left.

_**Scene Change: konoha Cemetery and Memorial:**_

They stopped at Asuma's grave with flowers as they put it at his grave stone. Shikamaru arrived there as well as he too put flowers at Asuma's grave.

All three of them prayed at Asuma's grave and than shikamaru turned to konohamaru and Sanosuke and spoke first.

Hey, konohamaru said shikamaru, who is this? he also said looking at Sano.

Hey, shikamaru said konohamaru. This is Sano, my little brother.

Little brother?! What?! said shikamaru shocked, I didn't know you had one nor did I know Asuma had a second nephew.

Yeah, it is kind of complicated, uncle asuma nor our clan never really talked about it that much, and me and my bro here were in a feud with each other, now it's over though and he and I patched things up.

Oh, ok, said shikamaru smiling that would explain everything. Hey, Sano said shikamaru.

Hello, shikamaru-san said Sano bowing.

You don't have to bow to me, Sano nor do you have to call me Shikamaru-san, it's just shikamaru, said shikamaru.

Ok, said Sano smiling

So, you guys are here to see Asuma too, huh said shikamaru.

Yeah, me and Sano haven't come to visit in a while and thought we might today.

Well I just stopped here a bit but I got to head out and meet up with Choji and Ino, said Shikamaru.

Catch up with you guys later and nice to meet you, Sano, said shikamaru waving and heading to meet up with his team.

Later, shikamaru said Konohamaru waving him off.

Bye, shikamaru said Sano waving him off as well, nice to meet you, toooo!

They than both turned and stayed at asuma's grave for a while longer and than konohamaru was getting ready to leave.

Hey, Sano, are you ready to go, to meet naruto asked konohamaru.

Wait a minute, kono, said sano putting a hand on konohamaru's shoulder. I want to see him, I want to visit dad's grave.

Konohamaru's body stiffened at this.

I know how you feel about him and I know you are not ready to see him but I want too, it's been a while for me. I really want to see him, Kono, pleaded Sano.

Ok, said Konohamaru let's go.

They went by their father's grave and Sano put flowers on his grave and prayed for a minute.

Sanosuke stood at his grave for a while while konohamaru stood off to the side with his hands across his chest not able to come near his father's grave not less look at it. After, Sano was done he walked over to konohamaru.

Ok, kono I'm done. I'm ready when you are to go see naruto-niichan.

Konohamaru smirked and led the way to Naruto''s apartment.

_**Scene Change: Naruto's Apartment:**_

Konohamaru and Sanosuke had finally arrived at Naruto 's apartment. Konohamaru knocked on door. He didn't hear an answer right away. So, he knocked again, Hey, Niichan are you in there?

He heard shuffling and some noise behind the door.

Alright, alright already, I'm coming said Naruto from behind the door. Naruto reached the door and opened up the door to see konohamaru and a small black spiky-haired boy beside him that strongly resembled him.

Hey, konohamaru, said Naruto happily.

Hey, Naruto-nii said konohamaru back happily as well.

Hey, konohamaru, who is he, asked Naruto pointing briefly and looking at Sanosuke.

Oh, said konohamaru. I want you to meet someone, nii-chan, he has been anxious to meet you.

Eh, said naruto. He looks like a member of your clan and he looks like Asuma-sensei. Whoa! Said Naruto don't tell me asuma-sensei has another child.

No, no said konohamaru chuckling a bit but you are close, this is his nephew. Look closer Niichan said konohamaru.

His nephew? He looks just like you konohamaru, a mini you.

_Mini you? _Thought Sano

Of course, he does, said konohamaru, he is my little brother.

Little bro- Naruto thought, than it started to sink in. WHAT!!!!!! LITTLE BROTHER!!!!. Naruto began to hyperventilate.

Whoa, breath Niichan said konohamaru worriedly to him and trying to help him breath better.

Well, explain this to me, konohamaru said Naruto seriously and a bit irritated with konohamaru.

Well, said konohamaru laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head it's a long story let us come inside so I can explain everything from the beginning.

Konohamaru than began to explain everyting to Naruto from start to finish and not leaving anything out, not even about his past and his relatonship with his father.

Ok, said Naruto, well that explains everything,. He than looked at Sano and said Hi, Sano nice to meet you and since, konohamaru is like a brother to me, so are you, so consider yourself so, said Naruto smiling.

Nice to meet you to Naruto-san, and thank you, he bowed that's means a lot to me.

Naruto frowned, hey, sano don't use honorifics with me he said Naruto or Naruto-Niichan is fine, that's what konohamaru call me. Hey, he said I'm not the hokage yet, he laughed.

This made Sanosuke laugh and so did konohamaru.

Ok, said Sano I will call you what, kono calls you than.

Kono? Said Naruto

Yeah, said konohamaru it is my nickname that my mom and dad gave me except for my dad adds boy to the end when he talked with me.

Ok, said Naruto shrugging and continued talking with Sano.

So Sano, konohamaru tells me that you want to learn jutsu from me and for me to train you. Well, I accept but I warn you it won't be easy but you will get stronger and the end results will be good. With the training that me and konohamaru are going to give you, you'll be genin in no time.

Wow, really! said Sano excitely jumping up and down.

Yup, but you have to do what we tell you too do and work hard and never give up or else it will all be for nothing and you wont' pass the genin exams when they come rolling around, said Naruto.

Well ok, with that said let's see what you can do, let's head to the training grounds to spar a bit said naruto, getting up followed by konohamaru and Sanosuke.

They than left Naruto's apartment to head to the training area.

_**Scene Change: Konoha: Training Grounds:**_

After arriving in the training grounds, Naruto tested Sanosuke's skills as they sparred a bit and after a long sparring sesseion they stopped. Sano was out of breath and was just getting up off of his back after being knocked to the ground by Naruto.

Naruto gave him a helping hand and than made his assessment. Well, Sano, he began your taijutsu needs a little work, such as your speed, dodging, and reflexes but your power and stamina are just fine.

From what I can tell you have a lot of dormant power inside you and probably have access to huge chakra reserves, but that is only speculation about the chakra reserves but I believe it to be true.

You are strong at Ninjutsu but extremely weak at genjutsu. Don't worry however; because both me and konohamaru are weak at genjutsu too, but we have found a way to work around it and you will have to eventually do the same, naruto explained to him.

Both Sanosuke and konohamaru were listening attentively. Konohamaru sat by a tree Indian style with his hands folded across his chest with a calm face as he watched on.

Well, said Naruto that is enough for today we won't start you off to hard and we will let you know when you will do some serious heavy duty training.

Naruto nodded his head at konohamaru and konohamaru got up and walked over. Hey, said naruto anyone in the mood for some ramen.

Cool, said konohamaru. Yeah, shouted Sano excitedly as they headed towards Ichiraku.

_**Scene Change: Ichiraku:**_

All three of them sat down ordered a bowl of ramen as an appetizer. Naruto, konohamaru and Sanosuke, laughed and talked as they enjoyed their time out. They all ordered more bowls of ramen and the counter was stacked full of empty bowls of ramen.

Naruto, konohamaru and Sanosuke patted their bellies which meant they were full. Teuchi and ayame looked on in shock but also not to surprised at naruto but more so at konohamaru and mainly sanosuke.

They were busy thinking, how in the world could all that food fit in such a tiny litlle body such as Sanosuke. They wondered how even konohamaru could eat so much.

Hey, guys how about we have a little fun and play a couple of pranks, have any ideas Niichan, said konohamaru and who are targets should be.

I know who are targets should be said Naruto, a couple of the villagers would be good but I wouldn't mind pranking sakura-chan.

I wouldn't mind pranking hyuga said Sanosuke grinning deviously, I've been wanting to get her.

I want to prank, hanabi-chan said konohamaru, I owe her one, he than grinned mischievously.

The area around him got dark as he did this and put his hands together and laughed almost maniacally under his breath, Ku, ku, ku ,ku ,ku ,ku ,ku, ku!!!!!!!. (_ku, means evil laugh_)

When he was done, everything went back to normal and naruto, sanosuke, and ayame and teuchi were staring at him with a questionable look and did an anime sweat drop.

Konohamaru noticing that everyone was watching started coughing like he had cold. Sorry, guys he tried to play it off had some ramen stuck in my throat as he pretended to yack cough like a chronic cigarette smoker.

Uh, said naruto, anyway let's go. Are you guys ready said naruto. Yeah! yelled sano and konohamaru as they got up excitedly, payed for their meals and ran in step with naruto across the rooftops.

_**Scene Change: Busy Streets of Konoha:**_

Well said naruto stopping on one of the rooftops to jump down on the street and konohamaru and Sano followed suit, I just want to prank, Sakura-chan, you guys can prank others, remember, konohamaru I gave that title to you, you earned it remember.

Yeah, I remember said Konohamaru smirking, come on Sano lets go. I will meet up with you guys later after I prank Sakura, we will meet up at the Barbeque restaurant.

Ok, they said as they left. Konohamaru and Sanosuke than coming up with good prank ideas. They pranked a couple of the villagers. One by making a sign that said free food during lunch hours only. Another by konohamaru using his sexy jutus against one of the villagers by turning into a woman and he fell down with a nose bleed.

Konohamaru even did his double knockout girls and guys technique on some of the other villagers without them knowing of course.

Sanosuke, switched out the condiments at one restaurant using his clone jutsu and when the customers went to put certain condimlents on their food, it was the wrong one and after a while the customers started getting angrily and complained to the food shop owner about the condiments and they were threating to get their money back.

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Sanosuke and konohamaru snickered at Sano's last prank as they left sneaked away a good distance to not put suspicion on themselves. They stood sitting on a tree branch.

That was good Sanosuke, I didn't know you had it in you and that was quite devious. Im proud to call you my little brother, said konohamaru proudly ruffling up the top of Sano's head.

Thanks, bro said Sano grinning.

You have got to teach me how to use that sexy jutsu, said Sano excitely.

Ok, said konohamaru I can teach you now. Ok begin by putting your hands together, concentrate and mold your chakra and than transform, he yelled turning into a nude woman, which was giving Sano a nosebleed.

Now, your turn said konohamaru.

Sano put his hands together in a hand sign, transform said Sano. Turning into a nude woman but it was ugly and deformed.

Again, said konohamaru, get the shapes right, and the curves, makes sure it is just right and concentrate and focus.

Again, said konohamaru. They continued for and hour or two.

That's good said konohamaru you did it you mastered the transformation jutsu and you did it even faster than I did, thanks to your previous training in using the transformation jutsu.

Also, you are quite the good prankster, said konohamaru.

Sano smiled, thanks bro, that means a lot coming from you and don't mention it, he bragged. Well said konohamaru I'm ready for my last prank of the day, how about you.

Sure, I'm game said Sano.

Well tell me how it goes, and I will meet you at the barbeque restaurant and don't get caught, warned konohamaru.

Yeah, said Sano and he left to find hyuga.

Konohamaru left to go prank his girlfriend. Im coming to get you hanabi-chan said konohamaru grinning mischievously.

_**Scene Change: Hyuga Compound:**_

_With Sanosuke_

Sanosuke found hyuga or hikari and neji's little sister at the compound. She had just got through training and was about to take a shower.

He used a tranformation jutsu to transform into a hyuga, he snuck into the bathroom when noone was around after waltzing in the area of the compound where she was located in transformation mode and noone suspected anything.

He switched out her shampoo with a pink dye shampoo and left out the bathroom. He made sure that she was about to go into the bathroom and than he left not looking suspicious and after leaving the hyuga compound going deep into the woods, he dropped his transformation and waited.

A loud scream could be head moments later from the hyuga compound. He snickered. That's what you get hyuga for always picking on me and messing with me all the time. He than sneaked away and left for the barbeque restaurant.

_**Scene Change: Konoha Hot Springs:**_

_With Konohamaru_

Hanabi was justing getting inside the hot springs and sitting inside the bath to relax.

Konohamaru was on the other side at the hot springs after trailing hanabi for a while using a clone under a transformation, he than started his plan to get back at hanabi, he grinned deviously.

He had his clone transform into a female villager that looked somewhat like him but with dark brown long hair and went into the womens bath house. The female disguised konohamaru prepared her self and than went into the hot spring with hanabi.

Hanabi noticed her for a second and than went back to relaxing. The female konohamaru struck up a conversation with hanabi making small talk and hanabi talked back.

Than the girl scooted close to hanabi, to close to hanabi for her liking. Hanabi tensed up and felt very uncomfortable and than the girl began to flirt with hanabi. Hanabi kindly cut off her advances.

You know said the girl. I have always admired you and I like you, I mean really like you said the girl.

Hanabi nearly choked on her own saliva in her mouth and looked up shocked and said w, what?! Im sorry I don't swing that way said hanabi.

But the girl kept on, and got close to hanabi, she stroked hanabi hair and face. Hanabi was too shocked to do anything about it.

Than the girl began to touch on hanabi and caress her thighs to her butt and than hanabi snapped out of her shocked state and pushed the girl away with force.

I, I, I'm sorry stammered hanabi embarrassed but I told you I don't swing that way, I AM NOT GAY!!! She shouted and than left the hot springs quickly with her towel without looking back to see if the girl was following her and quickly put on her clothes and left speeding away to the tea shop and to calm herself down.

Konohamaru laughed out loud for ten minutes or so and congratulated himself. He was almost in tears with laughter and his stomach was hurting from all the laughing he was doing. He knew he had got her back good.

He poofed his clone away and got out the hot springs with his towel and put on his clothes, left the men's bathhouse and made his way to the barbeque restaurant.

_**Scene Change: Busy Streets of Konoha:**_

_With Naruto_

Naruto laughed in his head as he was about to prank sakura. Naruto performed his famous tranformation technique into a jonin ninja. Sakura! Yelled the disguised naruto, Lady Hokage needs to see you right away she says it's urgent.!

Ok, says sakura and rushes too the hokage's office. Ha, Ha, laughed naruto, phase one complete now for phase too.

_**Scene Change: Hokage's Office:**_

Lady Tsunade!, yelled Sakura as she came in. Luckily enough Tsunade was talking with Shizune.

What is it Sakura, said Tsunade calmly.

My lady, didn't you summon me here, you said it was urgent, asked sakura almost out of breath.

Tsunade tilted her head to the side for a moment and looked at sakura questioningly. What do you mean sakura, said Tsunade, I never called you here.

What?! Said sakura, you never called me here. _That is pecular, _she thought_, I could have sworn that jonin told me to come to lady Tsunade's office because she called me here and that it was urgent. Maybe it's just me and I need to relax, maybe I'm overworked or something._

Sakura, are youi alright said shizune concerned. This snapped sakura out of her thoughts. Yes, Im fine, shizune.

Maybe you should relax and rest a little sakura, suggested Tsunade, you are overworking yourself again.

Yes, Ma'am, sakura bowed I will do that. She than waved to shizune and left. Tsunade and shizune stared until sakura left and looked at each other questioningly on what just happened and shrugged it off and went back to talking again.

_**Scene Change: Busy Streets of Konoha:**_

Sakura walked down the street and than she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, it almost as if the figure called to her and it did motioning her to follow. She decided to pursue the figure to see what he or she was up too and investigate.

_**Scene Change: Wooded forest in konoha:**_

The figure stopped. Sakura had finished chasing the figure. Who are you? She demanded, your not from konoha, if you give yourself up now than I may go easy on you.

The figure, which turned out to be male wore a dark grey cloak with a hood over his head. He turned to sakura and revealed his eyes, which were red with three red dots around the pupil of the eye.

W, What?! Stammered sakura, it can't be, the sharingan! You're an Uchiha!

Foolish litlle Sakura, you still chase after my very foolish little brother, said the cloaked figure. He took off his hood and revealed himself.

Itachi! Yelled sakura in surprise. Itachi wore his akatsuki robe.

Your still the same foolish little girl, chasing after sasuke-kun aren't you child, said a second figure who walked up.

Orochimaru! Yelled sakura.

Still naïve as always aye, sakura said kabuto walking up beside Orochimaru.

You thought you killed me, but you didn't I am still very much alive, sakura and I want my revenge! Said another figure. He walked up to reveal himself as Sasori.

Sasori?! It can't be, said sakura.

Oh but it is Sakura, said the last voice walking up which had also had a pair of sharingan eyes.

Sasuke?! Said Sakura.

Sakura, said someone and sakura turned around to see who it was. What? You?! Lady Chiyo?! It can't be, she said shocked in horror.

This is far from a dream sakura, said next person to walk up, turned to see the third hokage staring at her. Lord third hokage?! But you are all dead! Said sakura except for Itachi, sasuke, kabuto and Orohimaru.

This isn't real it is a genjutsu or something I know it is. She put her hands together in yelled release! But nothing happened. She yelled it again and again, release, release!

That will not happen sakura, said sasuke you are trapped with us all alone.

No one will help you, sakura said Orochimaru, you are mine now, said orochimaru licking out his tongue.

It is useless to resist said kabuto as everyone edged closer and closer to her.

Stay back, yelled sakura, you are not real.

Oh, said Itachi we will show you how real we are.

Orochimaru, pulled out his kusanagi sword (grass long sword), kabuto began forming hand signs, sasor pulled out his famous puppet the third kazekage, chiyo pulled out her mother and father puppets, the third hokage looked on and formed hand signs himself.

Sharingan, said sasuke calmly as his eyes whirled around activating an attack. Mangekyo Sharingan said Itachi calmly his eyes whirled to in activating a technique and said, Tsukoyomi.

Sakura was so shocked she fainted on the spot and fell to the ground. Naruto came out the hiding spot laughing hard with tears hin his eyes as he dismissed his clones who were under the transformation technique poofed away.

Got you sakura, said naruto quietly as to not alarm sakura that he was there and went off to go to the barbeque restaurant to meet up with konohmaru and sanosuke.

_**Scene Change: Barbeque Restaurant:**_

What said konohamaru, you did that to sakura, man she is gonna kill you if she finds out! He laughed.

Yeah, laughed naruto but hanabi will do you worse for what you did, man that was off the charts konohamaru.

Well, said naruto nothing is more permanent than what you did sano, laughed naruto.

Yeah bro, you did a number on her, laughed konohamaru, permanent hair dye that won't come out for two weeks, brutal, Sano.

Thanks, laughed Sano in between laughs, you guys did great. Thanks said naruto and konohamaru. Watch out bro, she will kill you when she finds out though, said konohamaru. Amen to that, said naruto.

They than ordered and ate their food and continued to talk.

_**Scene Change: Elsewhere in different parts of konoha:**_

Three girls were thinking in konoha after being humiliated and running into each other by chance, they went to the teashop after telling each other the horrible events that happened too each other. Sakura met and was introduced to neji and hikari's little sister for the first time by hanabi.

They got along well and talked as well did hanabi. They were busy figuring out what happened to them and why.

Who could have done this, a horrible prank such as dying my hair pink like this and not even sakura's hair color but the ugliest shade of pink known to mankind. Than she thought of everyone, but one person who she knew had a grudge against her and she thought of Sanosuke.

At the same time, hanabi thought of how the girl looked the familiar and that she had seen the girl from somewhere before. She saw her somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it than she thought that konohamaru used a transformation jutsu that looked close how the girl looked.

Sakura, also thought about what happened how sasuke, itachi and orochimaru and kabuto could be at the same place and at the same time like that. Something didn't add up. Also sasori as well and Lady chiyo and the third hokage who were dead. Sasori hated orochimaru and orochimaru didn't like sasori or itachi and itachi didn't like orochimaru and why would orochimaru be in the same place as the third hokage seeing how he hated the third and was responsible for his death.

She thought of one person in konoha who had connections to all those people and who had encountered all of them and if the person used shadow clones to create them along with the transformation jutsu they could pull it off. One person came to mind and one person only, naruto.

All three girls, looked up in furious, ferocious anger at the person they thought about who pranked them and yelled in unison.

SANOSUKE!!!!!!!! KONOHAMARU!!!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!

_**Scene Change: Barbeque Restaurant:**_

Naruto, konohamaru and sanosuke all sneezed at the same time.

Hm, said naruto I get the feeling that someone was talking about me and they are planning my demise or talking good things about me shrugged naruto.

I am getting a bad feeling said Sano shuttering.

There is a huge disturbance in the force, said konohamaru either that or my monkey sense is tingling.

After, a few hours of looking. Sakura, hanabi and hyuga walked into the barbeque restaurant and saw naruto , sano and konoamaru talking and laughing and saw empty plates of food on their table. They walked over to them fuming on the inside.

Hey, naruto greeted sakura almost chipper and happy.

Hey, konohamaru greeted hanabi the same way.

Hey, sarutobi greeted hyuga as well the same way.

They all looked up in unison and acted natural and gretted them back smiling.

Hey, how is my boyfriend today, asked hanabi grabbing konohamaru hard on his shoulder and squeezing hard causing konohamaru to wince in pain but he didn't show it.

Hi, hanabi-chan said konohamaru somewhat nervous. How are you?

Just peachy she told him and bent down to his ear for him to hear, I know it was you, and when I prove it, I am going to come back and find you and kick you to dead, ok, she told him lifting her head up and ket smiling. She squeezed him harder as he winced in pain again.

_I forget how terribly strong she truly is, especially when she is angry _thought konohamaru.

She kissed him on the cheek and than left to wait outside for her little cousin and sakura.

Naruto, said sakura leaning her head in low for him to hear, naruto looked a bit nervous.

I know it was you she said as she smiled and when I get my proof, I am going to come back and beat you sensless and heal you again and than beat you senseless, she than squeezed his shoulder hard causing him to wince in pain and than let go and she walked outside to join hanabi and wait on hanabi's cousin.

_Darn, sakura and her super human, monstrous strength_, thought naruto in pain

Sarutobi, said hyuga walking over to him putting one hand on his shoulder squeezing his shoulder and continued to tighten her grip. Sano winced hard in pain and she let go and bent her face down to his ear for him to hear. I know it was you who dyed my hair this color and made me look like a fool, and when I get my proof, I will come find you wherever you are, drag you outside and pound you. With that she released her grip on his shoulder.

_Darn, I forgot how strong she is and darn she is strong,_ thought sano in pain.

Uh, konohamaru looked at sano and hyuga as he saw what she was doing as well did naruto. Sano and hyuga were to busy to notice that they were looking at them.

Hyuga, than grabbed sano's thigh and gripped and squeezed it with force. Sano than winced in pain. She than let it go and caressed it for a second. Sano looked up at her in hatred for what she did but also his face turned to that of lust as well did hers and than she gripped his shoulder and squeezed it again with emphasis, released her grip and looked at him with hatred.

Sano winced in pain once more, she than smiled at him and naruto and konohamaru waved at them and left to join her cousin and sakura outside.

Man, that was close, said Sano.

I can't believe they know said konohamaru. If they find out we are dead.

Relax, we have been hear most of the day other than the training grounds, so we have our alibi.

I am going to get myself something more to drink said Sano as he excused himself to get something to drink.

What was that about said konohamaru to naruto.

Hm? Said naruto

What's up with those too, sano and neji and hikari's little sister, they hate each other but it almost as if they are attracted to each other.

They are said naruto, they have a hate/lust relationship. They are rivals and they hate each other but they are also physically attracted to each other, it's twisted but that's how they are.

You picked that up just by observing them for that moment.

Yup said naruto. They like to see each other fail and in pain they are sadists when it comes to each other but it is also the same with the lust too.

That would explain everything, not that I would like to think about my little brother getting intimate with anyone, especially since he is only a kid. Isn't he a little young for that.

True said naruto but girls mature faster than boys and in some cases boys mature quicker depending on how they grew up and their child hood and with sano I can say in most areas he will be more mature than most guys because of his childhood. The same with you, konohamaru and me.

Yeah, frowned konohamaru I am the cause for his bad child hood experience.

Don't blame yourself to hard, he still technically in his child hood that won't end untill he is what at least fifteen or sixteen, so you still have plenty of time to make it up to him and besides you have done a good job in raising him, even in the times that you couldn't be there for him.

Thanks, Niichan that means a lot to me. Don't mention it said naruto.

Hey, said sano walking over and sitting down what were you guys talking about?

Nothing important, said konohamaru.

Hey, sano are you attracted to that girl said naruto.

Who? Hyuga? Fat chance of that I can't stand her said sano a bit irritated.

Yeah, we know Sano, said konohamaru but are you attracted to her, physically.

Well I don't know, said sano fidgetting, maybe.

Is it lust, said naruto.

Niichan! Said konohamaru, we don't need to be talking about that right now, he is not old enough and we are not going to talk about the birds and the bees.

Sorry, Konohamaru said naruto nervously laughing.

Eh. Lust? Birds and the bees?, what's lust and the birds and the bees? Asked Sano.

Nothing Sano, said konohamaru, We will explain it too you when you are a little older.

Oh, frowned Sano.

Hey, said konohamaru let's go see Auntie Kurenai, I owe her a visit that has been long past due.

Cool said naruto and sano. Lets go. They than left but as they did they bumped into Moegi and Udon.

Hey, guys said konohamaru and naruto. Hey back said udon and moegi.

Uh said moegi, hey konohamaru who is the little kid with you?

He looks just like you said Udon.

Oh, said konohamaru, udon, moegi meet my little brother, Sano. Sano meet my teammates udon and moegi.

Nice to meet you said sano happily shaking their hands.

What?! Little brother?! They both said shocked, we didn't know you had a little brother.

It is a long story said konohamaru laughing nervously.

Sano began to sulk, noone knows about me he said to himself darkly and depressingly.

No, no it's not like that Sano said konohamaru cheer up, we are spending the day having fun together he said to him.

Wow, I almost forgot about that said Sano excitely.

_That's definitely his brother thought, _moegi and udon.

Nice to meet you too Sano, I'm Udon Mitokado, and I am Moegi Utatane said udon and moegi.

_Uh, Utatane? _Thought Sano, cool he said shrugging it off.

Hey, guys we have to go said konohamaru. Everyone than said their good byes and naruto, sano, and konohamaru went to see kurenai.

_**Scene Change: Kurenai's Place:**_

Konohamaru knocked on the door, kurenai opened up the door to see him, naruto and sano.

Hey, Aunt Kurenai greeted konohamaru smiling.

Konohamaru, she smiled at him it's been too long, I'm glad you've come to visit, you too naruto.

Hey, Aunt Kurenai said Sanosuke smiling softly.

Sanosuke, it's been far too long for you, it's good to see you again, please all of you come inside.

Konohamaru, sanosuke and naruto along with kurenai laughed and talked and caught up with each other's lives. They stayed for hours until they made their goodbyes and left.

_**Scene Change: Busy Streets of konoha:**_

They walked down the street only to be surprised by three very furious, very angry, very scary girls, who happen to be sakura, hanabi and her little cousin.

Catching naruto, konohamaru, and sanosuke by surprised, they proceeded to punch each of them through a wooded fence sending them crashing in to it.

Sakura than began to pummel naruto, hanabi began to pummel konohamaru and hyuga began to pummel Sanosuke until large lumps appeared on their heads and they looked ruffed up and hardly able to stand.

How did you find out asked naruto, konohamaru, and sano.

I found your fingerprints on that pink dye that you switched out with the shampoo said hyuga.

I compared your phot to that of the girl in the bathouse not to mention the towel you left behind which had your finger prints on it said hanabi, me and my little cousin went to the forensenics unit with the evidence and they made a postive match and ID that it was the two of you konohamaru, and Sano that pranked us.

What about you Sakura, said Naruto.

For one you are the only one who has a connection to all the characters that I saw, you've met them all and encountered them and you are the only one who knows the multi shadow clone jutsu and can maintain it with the level of chakra that you have, it's one of your signature techniques along with the transformation jutsu and also you just confessed and admitted that you did it just now, said sakura with a grin.

They all stood up grumbling to each other and said apologized to the three girls. Sakura patted naruto on the shoulder and said she would treat him out to ramen the next day and smiled at him turing to leave.

Hanabi walked up to konohamaru and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek which caused konohamaru to blush.

Don't let it happen again and yeah I deserved it for what I did for tricking you and locking you in that room to work things out with Sano, I'm sorry, she whispered in his ear, kissing him again before leaving.

Sarutobi, said hyuga who walked up to him poking him in his chest and than caressed his chest for a second. They both stared at each other lustfully and than looked at each other with distast and hatred before leaving. She turned to look at him smirking smugly and he did the same. She didn't caught up with hanabi and sakura and than left.

Huh, said konohamaru and naruto.

Don't worry you guys I maybe attracted to her a little bit but I like someone else a lot more than her, Sano said bluntly.

Huh, who? They both said.

I'll tell you some other time, said Sano blushing a bit but I don't want to talk about it now.

Oh, they both said frowning.

Hey, I got a good idea said naruto, let me take you too a place I like to go. They all agreed and left.

_**Scene Change: Hokage Monument:**_

Konohamaru and naruto stood looking over konoha on top the heads of the third hokage and the fourth hokage and sano was close behind them. They stood their for a while talking a bit and enjoying the scenery and the gentle breeze of the wind blowing by making their hair wave around in the wind.

Konohamaru and naruto still had their backs to Sano facing toward the villiage. Pieces of swirling leaves in the wind surrounded them and fell like confetti.

You know, Naruto said Sano there are people who say that you will one day be hokage, they also say the same about you kono. I believe in you both, and will help both of you achieve your dreams.

They both turned to Sano halfway and smiled at him.

You know began naruto, the hokage is the central pillar of the village they are what ties the village together and the same goes for village back to them. They depend on the people and the people depend on them.

The village is their family continued konohamaru and they take care of the village as if village were their own family or children. They are the village protector and guardian, the enemy must get by them before trying to get to the rest of the village. They will even make sacrifices or the ultimate sacrifice for their village and people.

This was a quote from grandpa, Sano.

This was a quote from the third hokage, finished naruto.

Sano gasped, Grandpa.

As in being hokage, naruto continued again, all of the villagers are part of the hokage, just as the hokage are part of them. Being hokage means believing in yourself just as much as the villagers believe in you.

As hokage, continued konohamaru, where naruto left off, you mush believe in the people and guide the people, because it is from among them, that will come the one that will carrry on when next hokage passes the title and when his or her time is done.

This is a quote from the very first hokage himself, said naruto and also from the second hokage, said konohamaru. Also, this what it means to be hokage.

We believe in you, to sano said naruto.

Uh, said Sano surprised.

Why? Because one day, sano, said konohamaru.

We believe that you, will be hokage said naruto and konohamaru in unison.

Sano was shocked and astonished by this.

Naruto patted his back and konohamaru ruffled his hair, making him smile a bit and sano laughed.

I have a question, said Sano curiously, why do you guys believe that I will be hokage someday.

Because said konohamaru you are brave, loyal, you are a ninja first and act like one first than a kid second. You know when to be serious and when not to be and you have great skill, potential, chakra and genius as well talent.

But overall, konohamaru continued, you have your priorities straight, you put God first and you are loyal to your village, your clan, your friends and you would lay down your life for them if you could and take up for them and you are not afraid to speak your mind and you've got guts and you never give up.

Those are all qualities of a hokage, said naruto finishing.

Does that answer your question, Sano asked konohamaru.

Sano nodded his head to say yes.

Hey, said naruto to konohamaru and sanosuke, let's make a pact between us or better yet between me and both of you seeing as you are already brothers. That we will ride together, always have each others backs and be loyal of course God but to each other, are village, are families, are friends and that we will all someday claim the title of hokage and that we are family and forever and always will be.

Ok, said konohamaru and sano. Naruto bit his thumb and spread his blood across the back of his hand. He instructed konohamaru and sano to do the same and they bit their thumb and spread blood acfross their hands too.

Naruto had his hand sterched out with blood on the back. Konohamaru and Sanosuke put their hands with his with blood on the back of theirs too, mixing the blood and putting their hands together in a pact.

All right, you guys said naruto, from this day forward we are blood brothers.

They stayed at the monument a little longer to enjoy the view and the cool gentle breeze before coming down.

_**Scene Change: Streets of konoha:**_

Well said naruto, it was good hanging out with you guys today said naruto, we have to do this more often.

Yeah, said Sano

Believe it said konohamaru

Hey, that's my line, cried naruto.

They all laughed.

They said their goodbyes and naruto headed to his apartment and Konohamaru and Sano headed to the Sarutobi estate.

One thing passed through each of their minds, that from this day forward things were going to be different between them, because from this day forward they were blood brothers, now and forever.


	13. Sanosuke and Sasami

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well, such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z, Urouni Kenshin the wandering samurai and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Thirteen: Sanosuke and Sasami**_

_**Scene: Sarutobi Estate: Sanosuke's Room:**_

Sanosuke woke up in time to go to the academy. He hurried to get himself ready. He and konohamaru had already did enough early morning training for the past couple of days to leave sano beyond exhausted but he didn't mind because he wanted to get stronger and move up in rank at the academy.

He went to konohamaru's room only to find a note left for him saying, _Sorry, Sano won't be able to walk you to the academy today, left go do something important. I will be back later to pick you up from the academy, _

_konohamaru._

Sano sighed and walked out of his room and left the sarutobi estate to go the academy by himself on the way he ran to a good friend of his Soba Mitokado, of the Mitokado Clan, and a close cousin of Udon's. Soba wears glasses like udon and resembles him greatly in appearance.

He wore a white t-shirt with grey pants on similar to sano's and blue ninja sandles. He also has light brown hair and a round face and head like Udon's but doesn't have snot coming from his nose or looks sick.

Hey, Sano! He said loudly.

Hey, Soba said Sano.

You ok, said Soba.

Yeah I'm fine said Sano. Kono said he would walk me to class today but he had something he had to do. He hadn't been by the academy yet since he and I stopped our feud and made peace.

Don't worry, said Soba, he is just busy he will get around to it.

Yeah, he said he would pick me up later, said Sano.

Than, if he says he will than he will said Soba. You shouldn't sweat it.

As they were talking another academy student and friend came running up to greet them.

Hey, guys, said a girl.

Hey, sasami said Soba.

Hey, sasami-chan said sano.

The girl was other than Sasami Utatane, a close cousin of Moegi's and member of the Utatane Clan. She too resembles Moegi a lot in appearance. She has reddish orange hair like moegi. She wore a orange t-shirt with tan pants similar to Sano, Soba, konohamaru, etc. She also wore blue sandles.

Hey, what's wrong Sanosuke-kun, she said to him sweetly.

Oh, nothing said Sano.

He is worried about his brother not coming by the academy with him yet, replied Soba.

You shouldn't worry about such things, Sano-kun said Sasami, your brother seems like a nice guy and from what you say he doesn't go back on his word, so he will get to around to it when he can, just be patient she told him encouragingly.

Yeah, your right, Sasami-chan he said smiling.

_Hmm_, thought Soba _frowning it's amazing after hearing and listening to what sasami said to him, how he just perked right on up._

By the way Sasami-chan, I want to thank you for running to get my brother that day, when those genin bullies tried to beat me up, said Sano blushingly madly and smiling nervously.

Y, Your welcome, Sano-kun, stammered sasami nervously and also blushingly and smilingly.

_Uh?!_, thought Soba, _what's going on between the two of them. I wonder if they have a crush on each other or something._

Hey, guys said Soba, Yoo-hoo! Said Soba getting their attention. They both looked at him surprised.

I hate to imterrupt your little staring contest and conversation but we have to get to academy before we are late for class.

They both blushed tomato red at this and began fidgeting before regaining their composure and headed to the academy.

_**Scene Change: Konoha Ninja Academy:**_

As they walked in Sano, sasami,and daisuke greeted their fellow classmates and went to their seats. They knew it would be a second before Iruka would walk in to begin class so they chatted amongst each other.

Hey, Sano said a girl walking up to him as he sat in his seat. She intended to greet her friend sasami but saw Sano first and with her was hyuga.

Oh, said Sano frowning and irritably. Hey, Rika he said dryly.

Hmm, Rika snorted at him. Rika Sarutobi was a cousin of his, who was a member of branch house of his clan and they did not get along at all, in fact they pretty much hated each other but as much as Sano, hated hyuga.

I haven't seen you around in a while, hear you have been training with konohamaru. Trying to get stronger uh, said Rika sarcastically. You've never be stronger than me nor strong enough to someday lead our clan, so you might as well give it up.

As, if Rika snorted Sano, I'll never lose to the likes of you and you are not and never will be stronger than me.

Oh, Than why do I rank at 4th in our entire academy class and you rank what dead last, she chuckled which hyuga also laughed too.

Whatever, said Sano that will change soon enough.

Sure, sure said Rika, I'll believe it when I see it, anyway I came to see my friend sasami. You don't mind if I borrow her do you she asked.

Yeah, I do mind said Sano but whatever, just leave.

Sure, whatever you say Sanosuke-sama (Master Sanosuke) she said sarcastically.

Sanosuke growled at her. She drives me crazy, someone I can't stand just as much as hyuga said Sano as rika, hyuga and sasami talked on the other side of the room.

That's because you let her ruffle your feathers to much, said Soba. Also said Soba, I want to ask you something.

Uh? Said Sano, what's up Soba, shoot away.

What's up with you and sasami, do you have huge crush on her or something.

W,What stammered Sano nervously and began to blush. No he said regaining his composure and looked all cool and calm, trying to deny it.

Soba looked at him with one eye brow up and than grinned. Yeah, right he said I don't buy that, yo do and I think it's tilme you admit it to yourself, to me and finally to her.

W, what no way said Sano rather loudly. This got everyone's attention. Sano did a sweat drop and continued his conversation with Soba in a hushed town.

Are you crazy, he said to Soba and ruin our friendship.

Well first of all at least you came out and admitted it to yourself and me even though you didn't actually say the exact words, said Soba pushing up his glasses onto his face from the bridge of his nose as he continued.

You guys have been friends, for as long as we have known each other and for years now. Besides I believe she likes you too. Just ask her out on a date or something. You will never know unless you try and no it wont ruin her friendship. You guys have a strong friendship and I believe it can weather anything.

I, I don't know, I suppose I Should give it a try. Especially if you say she likes me back. I just don't want to be rejected.

Don't worry, she won't reject you,but just don't take my advice, ask someone else for a second opinion, said Soba.

Yeah, I think I will said sano, _but noone here _he thought_, they will either laugh at me, broadcast it to everyone else or just plain won't give good advice. I don't think that anyone here knows about dating or asking a girl out. I'll ask konohamaru or naruto-Niichan._

Hey, rika said sasami bringing rika to the side to talk to her.

What's up, said rika to sasami.

Well, said sasami blushing nervously and looking over at Sano, I like someone and I want to let them know but I am afraid of rejection.

Who?, said Rika raising one eyebrow, she than followed sasami's eyes to the boy she was staring at and her eyes went wide with shock and surprise.

WHAT?! She almost said outloud. Sano? my good for nothing, dead last of a cousin! Anyone but him, sasami.

Sasami frowned at rika's name calling towards, Sano and rika knew she was wrong to say that in front of sasami especially knowing how close her and Sano was as friends.

Rika sighed, I presume he doesn't know. Sasami shook her head, no she said.

I don't know what you see in him but to tell you the truth he is a good guy if you can look past the perverted jutsu he does that he gets from his brother, konohamaru and blood brother Naruto, rika said and continued.

You need to tell him how you feel but you have to wait for the right time and place and I don't think you need to worry about rejection said rika because he has been talking with Soba and he has been looking at you back and forth for a while now and he looks flushed and nervous, said rika nonchalantly.

What?! Said sasami almost about to faint. She than regained her composure. I except him for who he his and I warned him about doing those perverted jutsu around me, which he keeps to a minimum. Ok, said sasami I will do it after class.

Good for you,smiled rika, yeah said Hyuga overhearing the conversation. I fully agree with rika, I may not approve of Sano as the guy you want to date but he is a good guy despite the fact that I can't stand him but I want to see you happy.

Thanks, girls said sasami, hugging her friends, they waved it off as no problem. At that moment Iruka walked in.

Ok, class said Iruka everyone get seated so we can begin our lesson for today. Everyone took their seats. Sano and sasami looked at each other blushed nervously and than turned to listen to Iruka as Iruka explained their lesson of the day.

_**Scene Change: Konoha training grounds:**_

Naruto, Sakura and Sai were at the training grounds, panting hard and exhausted from their training. Of course naruto still had plenty of chakra left but he was still pretty worn out. Yamato and kakashi stood overseeing their training.

Alright, said Kakashi I think that is enough training for today, said Kakashi as he stopped reading his Icha Icha paradise book and closed it.

I think so too, said yamato. Alright said yamato everyone is done for today, your are dismissed. With that sai, sakura and naruto left to go their separate ways.

Konohamaru came running up to the group and greeted them and talked with naruto before walking up to kakashi. Kakasi was talking with yamato before they noticed konohamaru and yamato seeing that konohamaru needed to speak to kakashi alone, excused himself and left to give them both some privacy.

Kakashi-sensei, said konohamaru I need to talk with you.

Hmm, said kakashi, sure what's on your mind konohamaru.

Well said konohamaru this may sound out of the ordinary and somewhat strange but I know that you know lightning jutsu and that you are one of the best in the village, Ebisu-sensei told me so. I was wondering can you teach me how to use lightning jutsu.

Well, konohamaru you have to have a lightning affinity before I can teach you anything said kakashi.

Well that's the thing I 'm pretty sure I do, said konohamaru. My grandpa tested me for earth and my uncle asuma tested me for fire and was successful in both and they trained me in both elemental styles and chakra.

When I was fighting Risho, ebisu sensei used a lighting technique on him and some of it backfired on me. I used my chakra to block it but I ended up absorbing it. My remember my palms glowing a white and bluish color, I'm almost certain it was lightning.

Hmm. Said kakashi, I heard about you and ebisu's battle with Risho Tokugawa, the earth master and that it was quite a battle indeed. You guys barely manage to beat him I heard.

Yeah, said konohamaru.

Alright, lets test your lightning chakra with the chakra paper test, kakashi than pulled out three pieces of paper. Alright konohamaru use your chakra on each one.

Konohamau used his chakra on the first two. The first one burned, which showed fire and the second one turned to sand, which showed earth. One more to go said konohamaru, he than tried the third one, it crumbled, which showed lightning. Konohamaru smiled.

Hmm. Said kakashi, it looks like we have a winner. I knew your other two nature types would show up which is why I pulled out three pieces of paper instead of one or two. Ok, than konohamaru, I will temporarily take you on as my student and apprentice and teach you lightning jutsu. Unlike, hanabi it won't be easy for you to learn because you do not have a natural talent to this affinity although you have the chakra type for it. Your natural affinity is more of earth, said kakashi.

You helped train hanabi-chan in lightning asked konohamaru.

No, not lightning but fire and it was hard for her because she didn't have a natural affinity to it like lightning but she does have an affinity to fire and posses fire chakra said kakashi.

I warn you, konohamaru this will not be easy, this training will be treacherous for you.

I'm game, sensei he said to him Ok, than I will train you when you and I are not on missions Ok and in fact we can start now, with these leaves.

Yes, kakashi sensei said konohamaru as they began their training with konohamaru using his lighning chakra on the leaves and also used shadow clones to help in the same way like with naruto and his wind chakra training.

A few hours later, konohamaru was tired and worn out from his training with kakashi. Kakashi-sensei said konohamaru, I need to go pick up my little brother.

Ok, said kakashi, right on time exactly, I have somewhere to go as well. I heard about your little brother you have to introduce me, sometime.

Ok, sensei said konohamaru leaving, I will. See you later, kakashi sensei!

Later, waved kakashi as he left as well. Konohamaru than wen to the academy.

_**Scene Change: Konoha Ninja Academy:**_

Alright class said Iruka, you are dismissed and if you have not completed your assingments or finished up your ninja drills for today than you will have to finish it up tonight. The academy students than began leaving.

H, Hey, Sasami-chan said Sano nervously can I talk to you for a second.

Y, Yeah, said Sasami back to him. After everyone left Soba, Rika and hyuga waited outside for sasami and sano to finish up talking.

So, said Sano nervous and blushing, sasami-chan would you like to go out with me sometime like a date or something.

Well, s, sure said sasami blushing happily I would love too, Sano. Would you mind coming over for dinner and hanging our for a bit said sasami. Don't worry my mom and dad will still think we are just friends as usual and they won't know it is a date.

Yeah, ok said Sano relaxing a bit.

See you there she said to him winking confidently, which made him blush and they left to join their friends.

It's done, said sasami to hyuga and rika.

It's all set said sano to Soba.

Sano than turned to see rika and hyuga approaching him and bringing him to the side to whisper something to him.

They looked at him seriously, hey said rika we are cool with you, taking out sasami on a date but you better not hurt her or screw it up. Or else there will be trouble, Sarutobi said hyuga threateningly to him.

Ok, said Sano nervously and sratching the back of this head with a smile. The last people he wanted to piss off was two most ferocious, scary, strongest, and most dangerous girls in all the ninja academy, they were even stronger than mostly all of the boy academy students.

Seeing as how they felt about him and he always skated on thin ice with them. He decided to agree with what they said and didn't want to cause trouble. He also wanted to avoid bad beating from both of them if he hurt sasami in anyway.

The three girls than left as konohamaru walked up. Sano greeted him and introduced him to soba. Before walking up to see sano, rika stopped him to introduce him to sasami and hyuga, in which he had not formally met since the whole prank incident thing a couple of days or weeks ago.

Soba than left as konohamaru and Sano walked they decided to go by Ichiraku and saw naruto and talked with him. It was there that Sano decided to seek out Konohamaru's and Naruto's advice.

_**Scene Change: Ichiraku:**_

Hey, kono, naruto-nii, I need some advice on something, said Sano.

Hmm, They turned to him with a mouth full of ramen and then swallowed it before answering.

Sanosuke, of course didn't want any because he didn't want to spoil his appetite before going over sasami's house for dinner.

Well, said Sano it's about a girl, my friend sasami. I don't know what to do, we have been good friends for a long time and I like her and she likes me back and we want to take it to a different level, maybe, he said nervously.

Naurot and konohamaru saw this and grinned at each othe and at Sano. Sano than continued.

Do I try to see if things will work out as more than just friends and risk ruining a friendship if something goes wrong or do I let things stay the same and I not pursue a relationship.

Well, said naruto, you have to look at the pros and cons, well first off how does she look, is she pretty.

Niichan, said Sano.

Yelp, she is pretty alright said konohamaru grinning and quite a looker, she looks a lot like her cousin, which is moegi.

Really, said naruto a bi shocked, moegi's cousin, uh, you don't say and she is pretty. Whoa, ho, Whoa! Sano, you got it going on don't you little bro, congratulated naruto who was giving whistles and konohamaru joined in giving howls.

Stop it, guys you are embarrassing me, whispered Sano, blushingly madly as Ichiraku's owner Teuchi was looking at them curiously and awkwardly at what they were talking about before going back to work.

To tell you guys, the truth I haven't noticed how good she looked said Sano shyly and still blushingly and putting his hand behind his head.

Yeah, right little bro, smirked konohamaru, you had to have known she was a cutie and you like what you see obviously on the outside but also on the inside as well I take it.

Sanosuke blushed even redder this time and naruto and konohamaru couldn't help but laugh at this. _Too cute _thought konohamaru.

Well said konohamaru nothing ventured nothing gained and you might regret it if you don't especially if you like her like that. I mean, just look at me and hanabi. If I didn't confess my feelings to her wouldn't be together now.

Although, she and I have been friends for a long time, he continued, it changes things now that we are dating, its worth the risk, it's either that or regret saying what if. If your frienship is truly strong enough and if you care about each other alot than it will endure even if you guys were to ever, say break up or the relationship ended or something.

If that were to happen end it on a good note, continued konohamaru, not that I'm wishing bad on you or anything like that, Sano.

He's right, said naruto. I couldn't have said it better myself, Even I have ventured in familiar territory myself, with sakura-chan.

She isn't the only one you have eyes on though Niichan, is she smrked konohamaru.

Naruto blushed, be quite konohamaru, I don't think of her that way and just because you are dating a relative of hers doesn't mean anything, besides it's sakura-chan I'm interested in.

Denial, denial said konohamaru singing.

What?! Blushed naruto angrily out of embarrassment. I 'll show you denial as he pulled back his sleeve and balled up fist, ready to punch konohamaru.

Whoa, whoa Niichan take it easy, said konohamaru laughing nervously, I'll lay off, no need to be so serious.

You better, grumbled naruto.

Sano watched as his brother and blood brother argued and did a sweat drop anime style.

Back to the topic, said naruto perking up now. You've got to do it, Sano. No guts, no glory and you just got to see what happens. You can't go through life being afraid that is not the way of a shinobi or a way anybody should live. You feel me

Got it said Sano smiling confidently, I guess I will be going now to go get changed at home before heading to her house.

Thanks, naruto-nii, he said to him

Don't mention it said naruto smiling.

Hey, what about me said konohamaru I helped, I didn't say that incredibly long, touching and moving, motivational speech with wisdom included for nothing. I should get an academy award for that speech thought konohamaru out loud.

Sano and narto did a sweat drop at this.

_Eh, Ok _thought Sano, thanks, kono he said smiling.

Your welcome, konohamaru grinned back, come on let's get you ready for your big date with sasami.

Sano blushed yet again at this.

They than waved good bye to naruto and went home, leaving naruto to stuff his face with yet another bowl of delicious ramen. Teuchi shouted naruto another bowl of your best miso ramen with pork, please.

Coming, right up naruto shouted Teuchi back.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate: Sanosuke's Room:**_

Sano continued to get himself ready as he wore a red button down Chinese like robed shirt with black buttons and with a pair of his usual pants that he wears simiar to konohamaru's with his black sandals minus the his red head band.

His shirt bore the Sarutobi clan symbol on the back.

Ok, sano don't be nervous said konohamaru, be confident and act like you normally would when hangng out with sasami if you act out of the norm than her parents are going to know something is up and bombard you and her with questions and than make cute remarks about how cute a couple you guys are and embarrass you.

I know you don't want that he said to Sano.

Sano shaked his head from side to side to quickly to signal he was saying definitely no or heck no.

Ok, said konohamaru, your ready, come let's go.

They than left the house and went to the utatane estate, on the way sano bought something to give to sasami which he planned to give to her when he had time alone with her, they than continued on their way.

_**Scene Change: Utatane Estate: **_

The doorbell rung as a young girl went to answer the door. Konohamaru and Sano stood outside waiting for someone to answer the door, when the door was answered than other than Moegi, who was surprised to see, her teammate konohamaru at her doorstep unannounced.

She looked at him quizzically. What are doing here, konohamaru, she asked.

I'm here to drop off my little brother here, Sano, he said.

Sano? Oh, hi sano, nice to see you again, you here to see sasami, moegi asked.

Sano nodded his head and went inside and moegi whispered something in konohamaru's ear.

Is something going on with him, I know sasami mentioned a boy she liked to me and he would be here any minute, her date will get the wrong idea if he sees Sano here.

I don't think her date will mind said konohamaru with a smirk.

Uh? Said Moegi, glared at him knowing that he knew something and glare she was saying "spill it".

Her date is already here, it's Sano, said konohamaru nonchalantly.

What?! Sano?! Said moegi shocked. I know she said she like a boy at the academy and she was going on a date with him after he finally got the courage to ask her out but I didn't know the boy was one of her closest friends, Sano your little brother, she said pointing at konohamaru with emphasis on" little brother".

Konohamaru just simply nodded. Moegi still shocked manage to calm down and regain her composure and began grinning.

This would be interesting she said.

Ok, sano said konohamaru I will be back to pick you up later in two hours he said and than left, moegi also left with him as they decided to walk and talk about his brother and her cousin dating and meet up with some of their other friends of the konoha eighteen.

Sano walked inside and was greeted by a servant as he was escorted to the dinner table, there he saw a blushing sasami dressed in casual clothes and she looked all to beautiful in his eyes and apparently she felt the same way as him being handsome as their eyes locked briefly before looking away.

Sano than said hello to sasami's parents and the matriarch of their clan Koharu Utatane, the village elder and sasami's grandmother. Koharu knew secretly that something was up between the two of them and wanted to know when they would make their move.

She wasn't mad of course, she approved of their relationship if it was to happen and smiled inwardly at it although she was a serious and at times an intimidating woman. Not as intimidating and scary as the fifth hokage, Tsunade but still terrifying enough when she was angry.

Sano, sat and everyone began eating, talking and laughing at the dinner table. Sano and sasami acted as if nothing happened between them and acted normally. Of course, koharu knew better and knew something was up between them but grinned and kept it to herself to reveal later to the young couple.

So, said sasami's father how is everything Sano, I heard that you and your brother are finally speaking again and are on good terms, that is good to here.

Yes, sir we are said Sano politely.

My, said sasami's mother, I realize that you two do spend a lot of time together, looking at both sano and sasami, if you keep doing that everyone may think you both like each other and want to date each other or something.

What?! Gasped sasami in surprise as Sano nearly choked on his food and was fighting hard to hide back a blush.

Sasami too was fighting the urge not to blush.

Koharu laughed at their reactions and sasami's parents laughed at the joke.

No need to be serious you two, said sasami's father, it was just a joke.

Sano and sasami laughed nervously as they tried their best to cover up their reactions which succeded with sasami's parents but not koharu who saw right through their act and smirked.

Everyone laughed and talked for a little bit more and than Sano helped sasami and her parents clean the table and clear it of dishes and food. Sasami than motioned for sano to come out to one of the training areas to spend some alone time with him.

As sasami's parents went upstairs for the day as it was getting dark and sano was about to join sasami outside, he was stopped by koharu.

She winked at him and whispered in his ear with a knowing grin on her face. I know about you two, she said to him and I approve, now go tell her your feelings, boy she said to him and gave him a sincere smile and left to go upstairs to her room as well.

Sano smiled at her and nodded yes to her and wen to go with sasami. They both sat and watched the night sky which was fillled with stars.

They smiled and enjoyed each other's company as they laughed and talked.

I can't believe you did that to her said a shocked and giggling sasami, putting pink dye in her shampoo after sneaking onto the hyuga compound and she pounded you for it too.

Yeah, that's right said sano chuckling proudly, it was one of my best pranks and konohamaru and naruto-Niichan liked it and it was worth it, hyuga gets under my skin sometimes.

But, said Sano grinning, she is a good friend to you and I couldn't agree more to that.

You always keep me laughing up a storm and keep me amused and your so sweet and kind, thanks Sano, don't ever change, sasami said.

Like wise, said Sano back to her and before I forget, this is for you, a friendship ring I bought for you as Sano gave her the small box he was hiding from her the whole time he was at her house.

She looked on shocked, thanks, Sano she said to him but I didn't get you anything.

It's ok, he said waving it off.

She than put on the ring, I will cherish it always she said to him as they stood up and looked into each other eyes as they stared.

I coud feel their hearts beating faster as time stood still for them and their stomachs ached. It was sasami who first closed the gap between them by giving sano a kiss on his cheek.

They both blushed as they looked at each other again. They stared intensely into each other's eyes, their faces edged closer as their lips brushed up against each other as, they kissed on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put her arms around her waist as they continued the kiss and than they released and looked at each other and blushed and smiled.

Wow, said Sano, so that's how it is? It was pretty good.

I'll say, said Sasami, you are a good kisser, Sano, you sure you haven't done this before.

What?! Said Sano shocked at what sasami said. He began waving his arms in front of him , No he said it's nothing like that sasami, I promise you it's my first time.

Sasami giggled, relax Sano it was just a joke, silly.

Oh, Ok, said Sano relaxing. So, he said raising an eyebrow does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?

Not quite, but with a couple more dates, than it will be official. Lets take this slow and get use to seeing each other like this and instead of just friends first. We don't want to rush into anything.

That's true, said Sano, as they say fools rush in. They than hugged each other and stared at the stars for a while longer before Sano remembered something.

Whoa, look at the time, kono, will be picking me up soon, I got too get ready to go, sasami-chan, he said.

Ok, said sasami let me walk you too the door. They than exited the backyard and she walked him to the front door and opened it for him. Outside the door, konohamaru was waiting for him. He waved at Sasami and she waved back at him.

She and sano stood at the door way for a while.

Well, said I had a good time, today said sasami, thanks for coming over Sano.

No problem, said Sano smiling anytime. Hey, maybe next time we can have a date at my place with my clan.

Cool, said sasami than it's a date. Goodbye, Sano-kun, she said before kissing him on the cheek. This made them smile and blush.

Uh, goodbye, sano stammered out as he waved to sasami at her porch as we ran up to konohamaru.

Konohamaru who saw what happened, teased Sano about the kiss Sasami gave him.

Cut it out, kono, said sano embarrassed and upset as konohamaru teased him.

Sasami giggled at their antics as they walked down the street and she waved at him again and he waved back before, he was out of view and she went in the house.

All jokes aside said Sano, it was a pretty good date.

I can tell, said konohamaru grinning, your smiling from cheek to cheek, your still blushing and your day dreaming all happy like, in other words your giddy and your've got the love bug, little bro.

Uh, said Sano, did you say something, kono?

Never mind, laughed konohamaru as they walked back to the Sarutobi estate and leaving one laughing konohamaru and one very confused, clueless Sanosuke.

That night, Sano slept with a smile on his face.


	14. The Generation After

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well, such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z, Urouni Kenshin the wandering samurai, Bakugan battle brawlers and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due. Also there are romance pairings. Main: konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi, udon x moegi, neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 12, naruto 16, hanabi is 11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters. Giving credit where it is due.

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Generation After**_

_**Scene: Hyuga Compound: **_

Hanabi woke up bright and early to do some training in which she ended up sparring with her grandfather, Laoshi. She sparred with hikari and neji a couple of days ago and than before that with her sister, hinata, and she always sparred with her father so now it was her turn to spar with her grandfather for today.

Sparring with her grandfather was a rare treat because not many of the hyuga got to spar with someone as powerful and as legendary as Laoshi Hyuga except for his children and grand children.

The sparring session was intense. Towards the end however Laoshi was able to land a hit to hanabi with his palm to send her flying to the ground. Hanabi was surprised by this. Hanabi didn't think that her grandfather still had a lot of fight left in him for a man of his age as well the chakra reserves and he gave her quite a workout.

_Darn it,_ thought hanabi he sure does move fast for an old man and he is strong too. Laoshi offered hanabi a hand up off the ground, which she took.

Excellent work, Hanabi said Laoshi, you have come far my dear and have become a lot stronger.

Thank you grandfather, said hanabi calmly but inwardly she was a bit frustrated that her grandfather had beaten her but than again he a legendary ninja.

I underestimated your skills grandfather, I didn't think you were still able to move so fast and didn't know you were so incredibly powerful still.

Well, said Laoshi chuckling, most people still don't think so because of my age and appearance so I guess that can be presumed but never underestimate your opponent and be deceived of appearances, hanabi my dear. For it can lead you to ruin.

Yes, grandfather she said calming down her inward frustration. _Well at least it was her grandfather instead of just some regular old ninja with withered skills,_ she thought.

As they were finished up there session hikari along with his sister, hyuga where waiting for them. They walked by and greeted them as Laoshi went into the house to go bath before meditating.

Hikari spoke with hanabi. Hey, said Hikari are you coming with me to walk my sister to class.

I won't be able to replied hanabi, I have to go meet kakashi-sensei and help konohamaru train but I will tomorrow.

Oh, said hikari, I didn't know konohamaru was taking lessons from kakashi-sensei.

Yup, said hanabi and I'm his training partner. Got to go bath and be on my way.

She than was about to exit the room when Hikari stopped her.

Just a minute, said hikari, don't forget about tomorrow Ok. What the Hokage and Iruka-sensei want us to do.

Uh? said Hyuga looking up at her cousin and brother confused and were wondering what they were talking about but decided to drop it and think about something else.

Don't worry I won't and I'll be there, she said smiling to him as she left. Hikari than left as well to take his sister to class.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate:**_

Oh, crap said Sano, I'm gonna be late for class. _Iruka-sensei is gonna have my hide if I'm late for class again,_ he thought hurriedly and frustrated. As he already had bathed and through on his clothes for academy class. He got his books and academy training weopons and tools.

Hurry up, Sano or else you are going to be really late! Shouted konohamaru from the front door of their parents mansion.

I know, I know! Shouted back, Sano. I'm ready he said running to the front door as they left.

Sorry I can't walk you to school today either, Sano I've been training with kakashi-sensei and he has been teaching me lightning jutsu.

Uh, said Sano lightning, so now you know lightning. Wow! He said shocked, Earth, Fire, and lightning, that's three elemental infinities you have, Kono!

Yep, said konohamaru boasting that's your big bro for you. I got it like that he bragged. Pretty cool, uh, Sano?

Way cool, said Sano excitedly.

Well I have to go said konohamaru I should be able to walk you to school tomorrow for sure since I have no missions coming up soon that are out of the villiage and no training sessions scheduled tomorrow.

Ok, said Sano happily. Got to go, Kono said Sano running off or I will be late, he said waving at his konohamaru.

Konohamaru waved back and after Sano was out of sight, left to go to the training grounds to meet up with kakashi and Hanabi.

_**Scene Change: Streets of Konoha:**_

Sano, was running fast as he dashed towards the academy. He ran his way through the crowds, dodging people, bobbing, weaving and sidestepping as he went. He got unto an open street and began to sprint at high speed to make it to class on time.

Ok, said Sano not much further now. Unfortunately for him, he ran dead smack into someone and knocked himself down as well as the other person. They both were holding their heads.

What the, said Sano_. I wish people would watch were they are going _he thought angrily in his head as he rubbed his hurt forehead and got up.

The person he bumped into was a old woman or sort of and she was thinking the same thing. _I wish people would watch where they are going_, she thought angrily.

Hey! Yelled Sano at the elderly lady. What the heck do you think your doing! Watch were you are going grandma, you almost got ran over.

GRANDMA? Shouted the woman back with her ferocious temper, who are you calling grandma, you litlle runt! she said to him standing up now and glaring angrily at him. Just who do you think you are talking to!, she continued to yell at him. Don't you know who I am she shouted

The old woman had blond hair and had it tied back in pig tails. The blonde hair was a darker shade than naruto's hair. She wore black high heel sandles, a grey shirt and dark blue pants and a slim green jacket with the symol for gambling on her back. She also had a diamond symbol on her head but this was all Sano could make out since he was to angry to notice anything else.

I don't care who you are! Shouted back Sano, you look like and old decrypted woman to me.

What was that you smart alecky little brat! She shouted back.

You heard me, you old hag! He said to her.

What, why you little brat! She than went over to him to and grabbed him by this shirt and about to pick him up.

Go ahead, old lady, he said to her smirking, there is no way you can beat me. A woman like you a ninja? Please, he said. You're a civilian, who is about to get her butt whipped by yours truly if you don't let go of me, he said arrogantly.

What? Said the old woman, that's it, she than cocked back her fist.

When someone called the old woman's name, she turned to see who it was. Seeing her distracted Sano, took this time to wiggle away from her grip, which she now noticed and turned back to him with her fist still in the air and about to swing.

Sano readed himself and got into fighting stance.

That is enough! Shouted the voice that spoke to the woman. It was a younger woman with black hair, and black eyes that wore a dark grey long dress and black high heel shoes similar to the old woman and beside her was a pig with a red vest on and a pearl necklace around it's neck. The pig oinked at the old woman as if agreeing the younger woman.

Fine, said the old woman stubbornly and put her fist down and Sano relaxed.

We, will finish later, pipsqueak, she said to Sano.

Who are you calling pipsqeak, you hag woman! shouted Sano

What said the old woman. You little small runt, I see you are a glutton for punishment!

Sano growled he didn't like being called a runt and being disrespected by this old woman. _Just who did she think she was anyway_, he thought _My mom, some kunoichi Jonin or legendary shin obi, or the hokage herself._

Whatever said the old woman,waving Sano off. To think that I would argue with a little small fry shrimp like you must mean I'm being petty. I'm not going to dirty my hands on some snot nosed little kid like you, she smirked at him and than joined the other woman and began walking off.

What said Sano angrily. I dare you to say that again he shouted at her. You old wrinkled, ancient bag of bones!

A tick and a vein was seen on the old woman's head and she turned to Sano with fury in her eyes. The younger woman was scared frightened as well as the pig. The old woman than started to storm over to Sano but was stopped by the younger woman who was pulling the older woman down the street.

THAT LOUSY, LITTLE, NO GOOD, SMART ALECKY, ARROGANT, BRATTY, SNOT NOSED LITTLE RUNT! I'll get you she called out to Sano, we will see each other again and when we do I'll get you! She shouted as she disappeared from view.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, whatever, granny shouted Sano at the old woman, shrugging.

Satisfied that he managed to piss off the old woman and get in the last word sort of speak. He than remembered that he had to be to class and hurried to the academy to not be late.

_**Scene Change: Konoha Ninja Academy:**_

I'm here Iruka-sensei said Sano as he came in and was out of breath.

Your almost late, said Iruka, go ahead and take a seat but next time don't cut it so close.

Sano nodded and took his seat as he went by he waved at his grilfriend sasami and at his best friend Soba. They waved back. Iruka, than had started the lesson for the day.

_Later On_

The bell had rang and Iruka had dismissed the academy students for the day. As they walked out the academy and walked across the academy schoolyard, Sano caught up with Soba and Sasami and fell in step with them on the walk home.

Hey, guys said Sano as he greeted his friends. Hey they both said back.

How is my boyfriend today, said Sasami giving Sano a peck on the cheek. Sano blushed beet read at this and gave a goofy smile.

Soba saw this and chuckled lightly. Well said Soba you guys sure are hitting it off. I assume that your date went well than, very well he said with a grin.

Sasami and Sano both blushed beet red at this.

Man, Sano said Soba. I don' think I ever see you giddy before. You must really be enjoying your new girlfriend, he teased.

Sano, blushed a even more deeper red at this.

Shut up, Soba! Shouted sasami about to punch Soba. Soba put his hands up in defense and shook them nervously.

Whoa, Whoa, take it easy there, sasami, just kidding around with you guys, said Soba nervously. Got to have my fun you know he said smirking.

Well, you had your fun said sasami still upset but I can't wait till you get a girlfriend we are going to tease you mercilessly she said smirking mischievously.

What? Soba said, you would really do that, man your so cruel, sasami.

Why thank you, said sasami.

Ha, Ha, Ha, laughed Sano. You guys are a trip.

Man, said Sano you wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning on the way to school. I bumped into this old lady and we got into a real bad argument. I ended up telling her off though.

You shouldn't be so rude to your elders, said Sasami scolding her boyfriend, you should show some respect, Sano.

Tsk, scoffed Sano, I tried to but the old hag wouldn't hear any of it.

What did she look like asked Soba.

Well said Sano, she was somewhat old, had a dark shade of blond hair with pig tails all the way down to her back, she had a green thin jacket on with the gambling symbol on the back of it. She also had on a grey shirt with a dark blue belt and dark blue pants with black high heel sandles on.

I think that's everything said Sano.

Hmm, she sounds familiar said Soba.

Yeah, she does said Sasami.

Oh, well Soba and Sasami shrugged it off.

Hey, said Sano there is konohamaru and he's with your guys cousins and hyuga's cousin.

Konohamaru waved goodbye to hanabi as she left and he and moegi and udon approached Sano and the others. They all greeted each other and than they all split in different directions to go home.

Ok, said Sano I will see you guys, tomorrow as he waved at his Soba and Sasami.

They waved back and left.

So, how was your day Kono, asked Sano.

Well said Konohamaru, it was pretty interesting and tiring. Kakashi-sensei gave me quite a work out and he was not pulling any punches. It was vigorous, hard and exhausting but hey, I'm not complaining it 's making me stronger.

Hanabi-chan also gave me quite a workout too and boy was she vicious. I guess even being her boyfriend, wasn't going to make her go easy on me, konohamaru chuckled.

Yeah, I would expect that of Hanabi-neechan and as well the great kakashi Hatake, the legendary copy ninja.

So, what about you, how was your day, konohamaru asked.

It was pretty regular as far as classes at the academy are concerned but it was sort of full of drama too.

What do you mean, Sano said konohamaru?

As I was running to school, I bumped into an old lady and we both fell down. I didn't even see her coming because she came out of nowhere turning a corner, even though I was looking right in front of me.

Than me and her got into this big argument and I ended up telling her off. She had a nasty and mean temper.

What did she look like, asked konohamaru curiously.

She had a grey shirt on with a dark blue belt around her waist and dark blue pandts. She had black high heel sandals with a dark green jacket on with the symbol for gambling on her back and she had blond hair that was darker than naruto-Niichan's.

Uh, she sounds awfully familiar, too familiar said konohamaru. Say, did she have big breasts, like really big breasts.

What? Said Sano blushing, I don't know, Kono I wasn't paying attention to all that! I was to angry to even see all that. I don't know, he said embarrassed and blushing at what his brother had mentioned about breasts.

Geez, don't get to upset, it was only a question, Sano. I'm just trying to figure out who she might be, that's all. Take it easy, said konohamaru.

Sorry, said Sano calming down.

Any way it doesn't matter, said Sano shrugging it off, Oh well.

I guess, said Konohamaru still thinking about it. That description sounds really famaliar, he thought all the way home.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate:**_

Both Sano and konohamaru got themselves up, bathed, and clothed to leave the house.

Hey, Sano don't forget that I will be picking you up today from school. I have no out of villiage missions or training for today but I do have some things to do today, so I will see you later.

He than ruffled Sano's hair.

Hey, Sano chuckled with a grin. With that, Konohamaru left and Sanosuke went to school.

_**Scene Change: Konoha Ninja Academy:**_

Everyone in class was talking as Iruka walked in.

Alright everyone, quite down, said Iruka, today we will be going outside for today's lesson, so follow me.

Everyone did as they were told and Iruka led the students to the academy rough top and they all sat down Indian style as Iruka stood and pointed at the Hokage monument.

Today's lesson class will be about the Hokages of konoha. The are five in all which includes our current Hokage, announced Iruka. (Everyone should know where I got this scene from if you watched the orginal Naruto, the anime)

I will start from the left, Our first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, our second Hokage Tobirama Senju, our third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

_Uh, Sarutobi _thought the one kid that ragged on Sano about him being related to konohamaru and the third hokage. _He has the same last name as Sano does, could it be possible that Sano was telling the truth about him or is it a coincidence, it has to be a coincidence. No way the dead last could be telling the truth and be related to the third and konohamaru, no way._

Iruka continued our fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze.

_Hey, _thought _Sano that face looks familiar, he looks like someone else I know in the village. Hmmm?_

Last but not least the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade.

_Uh, _thought Sano, _that face looks definitely familiar,I have seen that face somewhere before, but where?_

Alright, said Iruka can anyone tell me what you know about each of the hokages, excluding the fifth because I will get to that in a moment.

Well said Hyuga, the first (Shodaime) Hokage(Fire Shadow), was the one who founded the Hidden leaf village, along with another legendary shinobi named Madara Uchiha who also was the founder of the Uchiha Clan.

It was said that the first hokage hashrama Senju was known as Hashirama "the fearless" because he would not back down from any enemy or danger and would stand up for what he believed and would protect and laydown his life for his friends, family, comrades and the village which he put first above all else othe than God. It is also said that he was also called the fearless, because, all his enemeies feared him and that he had no equal and was the strongest shinobi of his time. It's said that he even once fault against the other Founder of Konoha the great and powerful Madara Uchiha for governing of the village, in which the First Hokage defeated him. It was said that only Madara Uchiha could match him in strength. It's said that he was the strongest of the hokage even stronger than his successors the third and the fourth.

It was also said he used his special Kekkai Genkai the Wood Style Release (Mokuton) to create what is now known as the village hidden in the leaves.

Very good , said Iruka to his student. Also, the first hokage is the grandfather to the fifth hokage herself.

Wow, said everyone.

Can anyone tell me about the second (Nidaime) Hokage(Fire Shadow). Yes, Soba. As soba put his hand down.

The second hokage, Tobirama Senju, Soba began, help buld the hidden leaf villiage or(konoha) as well. He founded many of the organizations that help maintain and govern the village such as the ninja academy and the Anbu Black Ops. He was known as "Konoha's Water Sage" because of his impressive water style ninjutsu and techniques. It was said that he was better than any mist ninja using it and even surpassed Many of the Mizukage in using it. It is said and strongly believed that he could create a water jutsu from nothing or without using a water source for his water jutsu.

Very good, Soba said Iruka but also he is younger brother of the first hokage and the grand Uncle or great uncle of the fifith hokage, Lady Tsuande as well.

Wow, said everyone.

So, who can tell me about the Third Hokage. Sanosuke was about to raise his hand but didn't, he decided to see who knew about his grandfather and who would connect the dots to him.

I will said the kid that ragged on Sano about being related to konohamaru and the third hokage.

Ok, Fuji, go ahead said Iruka.

Fuji than began to speak. The third (Sandaime) hokage (Fire Shadow), Hiruzen Sarutobi, was a great help and contributed greatly to konoha. He help founded smaller orgainzations to konoha such as the forsencis Unit, the cryptology unit and the barrier team unit and brought our village through the second and third great ninja wars. He was the longest reigning hokage and he was known as the "Konoha's Professor", because he loved to study jutsu and to see how they work and learned them and he knew every jutsu in konoha or(Hidden Leaf Village).

Very good, Fuji saId Iruka but did you also know that he was said to be the strongest of the hokage and that he was the only hokage to retire and have to come out of retirement and share the title of hokage with another and was one of the two reigning hokages at the same time.

Wow, said everyone.

Not only that he had two children, his children being Asuma Sarutobi, and his older brother, said Iruka as he continued. Also he had two grandchildren.

What?, two shouted out Fuji, that's impossible, everyone knows he had only one.

No, you are wrong Fuji, he has another said Iruka. His eldest son had two children and the youngest is about to have one, which will soon enough make three.

So, who is the second one said everyone. Of course, Soba, Sasami grinned they knew who it was as did Reika who only huffed at this.

His first grandson, Iruka continued is someone who you all know, the first honorable grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi and the second grandson is someone who you all know and is sitting right here among us.

At this everyone was dying to know who it is and was eager with the suspense.

Iruka continued on, the second grandson is Konohamaru's younger brother, you all should know him as your classmate, the seond honorable grandson Sanosuke Sarutobi.

What?screamed out Fuji. There were gasps and whispers in the crowd of students. Sano was loving this as he grinned ear to ear thinking to himself _I told you so, suckers, should have believed me_.

Everyone, than looked at him. He looked at them back innocently. What? He said calmly I told you guys I wasn't lying, he shrugged.

Everyone than began asking him questions and talking excitedly. Soba and Sasami grinned and joined in. Hyuga along with reika and Fuji were fuming at this. Reika hated Sano getting all the attention along aside her was her older brother Ryo Sarutobi, a cousin to Sanosuke, Konohamaru, daichi, shigeru, younger brother to Takato Sarutobi and member of the Sarutobi Clan along with Reika and Takato.

He and Sano get along good and were close unlike Reika and Sano. He sat there grinning at Reika and Reika glared at him.

Hyuga hated to see Sano be proven right as well did Fuji and she was jealous of him, She thought she was royalty coming from the hyuga clan but to find out that were worst enemy was from a competing clan the second strongest clan in konoha the sarutobi clan and that he was from the head family of the clan and it's heir and grandson to one of the hokage's made her even more angry.

Alright class, settle down said Iruka. I do believe that makes you wrong, does it not Fuji. You were the one who said that Sanosuke was not grandson to the third hokage and konohamaru s younger brother, so I guess that makes you look really bad, Iruka chuckled. Than everyone else in the classroom laughed including Reika, and even hyuga could not hold back her laughter at Iruka's joke. Sano was laughing too and thoroughly enjoying the humilation Fuji was going through.

Fuji blushed with embarrassment and continued to fume.

Ok, class said Iruka lets go in to the fouth hokage.

Sano raised his hand.

Ok Sanosuke, go ahead said Iruka as Sano began.

The fourth (Yondaime) hokage (Fire Shadow), Minato Namikaze was the greatest hero whom konoha or the leaf vilage ever had. He saved and protected the village when he defeated the nine tailed fox. He was also called "Konoha's Yellow Flash" because of a powerful space time ninjutsu that allowed him to travel instantly to any place he wanted with use of a special kunai.

This jutsu was said to be so fast that the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan and the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan would not be able to follow it's speed. It was also said that during the third great ninja war, he used this jutsu to wipe out entire armies. It is said that he was one of the strongest of all the hokage.

Very good Sanosuke, said Iruka.

Also said Sano, it was said that he was a member and the last leader of the Namikaze Clan before they got wiped out under mysterious causes, many years ago. There is some speculation to him having a son and heir to the clan that is alive today, but it's all just a myth.

Yes, you are right, I am very impressed Sanosuke, said Iruka you have been studying a lot I see.

Thanks, sensei said Sano grinning.

Tsk, said Reika and Hyuga.

Also, said Iruka, the fourth hokage was a student of the legendary Sannin, Master Jiraiya and Sensei to the legendary Copy Ninja himself Kakashi Hatake. The Fourth also had a younger brother, the "legendary Spirit Ninja", Minotia Namikaze, who died five years ago and it is highly believed and speculated that Minotia had a son and that he is the Fourth's nephew and that he is alive and well today, one of the few or if not, the sole survivor of the Namikaze Clan.

Wow, said everyone again.

Iruka-sensei said Sasami what about the fifth (Godaime) Hokage(Fire Shadow)?

I'm glad you broght that up Sasami because we have a very special guest today. Come out, please my lady. Just than Tsunade came from the entrance way from the rough top to stand beside Iruka facing the classroom of students with a gentle smile.

Wow, everyone said it's the fifth.

Let me introduce, the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade, class. Everyone got excited and started chatting.

Sano gasped out loud as if he had seen a ghost. Oh , no! he said in a hushed tone that is the fifth hokage?

Yeah, what of it asked Soba.

Sano are you ok, said Sasami as well Soba?

You don't look so good and you are sweating and shaking and turning blue and purple. are you getting sick, they said to him.

Uh, Sano was shocked and gasped and didn't dare move an inch.

Hey, Sano said Soba waving his hand in his face.

Sasami snapped her fingers in front of his face bringing him out of his trance.

N, No, N, Not really he stammered out nervously and sweating all over. Do you remember the old lady that I got into an argument with yesterday and told her off, he said.

Yeah, said soba and sasami wondering where this was going.

Well, said Sano putting his thumbs together nervously, that's her right there.

What? They both said.

Sano, how could you be so stupid as to get into an argument with the hokage and tell her off? She could squash you like a bug scolded sasami angrily to her boyfriend.

I know, said sano panicking, it was stupid and I didn't know who she was, even though I think she tried to tell me that yesterday.

You think, of course it was stupid you idiot, said sasami.

What do I do said Sano still panicking.

Well, said Soba calm down maybe she won't notice you or rememeber who you are.

Tsunade scanned the crowd of academy students and her eyes stopped and looked at one particular student as she looked on in shock and than began to grin mischievously.

_Well, Well, Well, _thought Tsunade _look who it is. It's that snot- nosed little punk from yesterday. Looks like he saw me and realized who I am. That shocked and terrified look on his face, says it all. Hmm, _she grinned and thought _I think I will have a little fun with him a bit, make him squirm a bit and tremble and sweat. When I done with him he might pee in his clothes, _she chuckled to herself in thought. _Let it begin,_ she thought finally.

H, Holy, C, C, Crap, Sano stammered out nervously, she saw me. Oh man I gotta hide. Why does this always have to happen to me?

Because you are a doofus, that's why said Sasami.

Oh,man, dude, she spotted you, you are so dead, it was nice knowing you Sano, said Soba.

Gee, thanks, Soba, you are such a good friend said Sano sarcastically.

Don't mention it said Soba.

This made Sano growl.

Man, you are screwed, Sano, you are caput, you are-

I get it, already, Soba, thank you! Shouted Sano angrily in a whisper.

Alright class, Iruka began, this here is the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade. The fifth hokage is a member of one of konoha's renowned ninja groups known as the Legendary Sannin along with Master Jiraiya and S-Class criminal Orochimaru. She was the first to propose the ideas of putting medical ninja into 4 platoon shin obi squads.

She is also the founder of the medical Unit here in Konoha and laid the ground work for many medical ninjutsu hear in Konoha and for many medical ninja today. She is known worldwide as one of the greatest medical ninja to have ever lived. She contributed greatly during the second and third great ninja wars and helped konoha greatly and even secured victories for us by not only wiping out the enemy but also healing our ninja on the battlefield.

She is known to many as the "Slug Queen" or the "Queen of Slugs and Elixirs", mainly for her summoning of slugs and slug related jutsu. She is also known for her insane, superhuman, and monstrous strength and with a punch, kick, flick of the wrist or a finger can destroy any physical material she comes into contact with such as smashing the ground into rubble.

She is a former student of the third hokage and She is also the current clan leader and head of the Senju Clan. One of the two founding clans of the hidden leaf village (Konoha).

Wow, that is so cool, the classmates murmured and whispered.

_W, What, did I hear that correctly,_ thought Sano in shock, _she was grandpa's former student. Why the heck didn't kono tell me any of this?_

I have a question said Ryo, can you show us a demonstratin of your strength, Lady Hokage?

Of course, said Tsunade smiling. She picked up a medium sized rock and punched it gently and as the rock turned to rubble.

She also slammed her finger to the ground making it crack a little. That was only with about 2 percent of my real strength, she said proudly.

Whaaaa! Screeched Sano, as he got nervous and started to turn all colors of the rainbow. _I am so dead when she catches me, _he thought.

Lady Hokage, said Hyuga, is it true that the Senju Clan was wiped out and that you are the only surviving member left.

Ahhh, said Tsunade, I'm glad you bought that up, Ms, Hyuga. The girl nodded. No, there are a few members of the Senju Clan still alive. Many of them have different last names because it is their mother's family and not their father's and may have taken the last name of their father and also the Senju Clan have been broken down into smaller clans but still maintain and represent the senju name.

Tsunade, than continued, If you are wondering if there are any main house members left to the Senju Clan, than the answer is yes. The great grandson of the second Hokage, Tenzo Senju is still alive and he would be distant cousin of mine but also one of my closest relatives. Of, course these days, he goes by the name Yamato. Also, most of the senju clan were wiped out during the attack of the nine tailed fox, sixteen years ago.

Does , that answer your questions and put an end to any and all speculation surroundng the Senju Clan, she asked gently.

Yes, Lady Hokage, said Hyuga and everyone else also responded yes.

Ok, class said Iruka that's enough questions and this wraps up our history lesson for today on the Five hokage's of konoha.

Everyone, let's head back to the classroom. Eveyone groaned at this and began walking the classroom, as they began to leave, Tsunade eyed Sano as he walked by and Sano did a nervous sweat drop and pretended not to notice.

Iruka, said Tsunade. Who is that boy?

My lady, who are you referring too.

The boy with the spiky black hair as she pointed at him and now that I think of it, he resembles a Sarutobi and looks a lot like Konohamaru. It couldn't be could it.

Yes, it is said Iruka smirking, that boy there, who you are asking about is Sanosuke Sarutobi, konohamaru 's little brother, Asuma's nephew and grandson to the third hokage.

What? Tsunade gasped. _Sarutobi-sensei's grandson, _she thought, _so the rumors are true about konohamaru having a little brother and the third having another grandson. I guess that ends all speculation._

Iruka, than followed the students down stairs as he was leaving. Tsuande walked quickly with ninja speed and touched Sano's shoulder slightly while he was about to leave following the other students.

He looked up in shock and was nervous and sweating bullets as she touched his shoulder and didn't dare move, even though he was not facing her. She gently bent down to whisper in his ear.

Now, Now you didn't think you were actually going to get away from me did you, "Sanosuke". I told you yesterday that if I saw you again that I was going to get you and now payback will be all mine, she said mischievously.

Sanosuke gulped, but, but, lady Hokage, I, I, he stammered out trying to talk. I, Im so, sorry about yesterday.

No, No, said tsunade in a hushed tone, you are not going to weasel your way out of this. You can say all your apologies later, when I see you in my office during the second intermission of your classes before your classes start again, Ok, Little Sanosuke, she said mischievously but gently. She than patted him on the shoulder and than stood up and left.

Come on , Sanosuke said Iruka coming back upstairs to the roof. Stop playing around up here and head back in now.

Sano, came out of his shock. Right, Iruka sensei he said running past him to head to class.

Class went by quickly as a small break or intermission was given.

Hey, Sano said Soba, what did the hokage say to you?

Yeah, what did she say, asked sasami as she walked up.

That she wants to see me in her office, right now actually, and talk to me about what happened with me and her yesterday, he said nervously

Man, he said I think I'm gonna be sick. He crouched down and began hyperventilating.

Yeah, you pretty much are dead, said Soba.

Soba! Said sasami as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Ouch! Sasami said Soba that hurt he said rubbing his ribs.

Serves you right for trying to be funny.

Sano are you going to be ok, said sasami helping her boyfriend back up.

Yeah ,said sano. I have to see you guys later, I have to go see her now.

Dune, Dune, Dune, dead man walking teased Soba.

Shut up, Soba!, said sasami wacking him on his head.

Ouch, said Soba rubbing his head.

Sano couldn't hear them in the background because he was to busy thinking of what the hokage was going to do to him and what she had planned for him as he made his way to her office.

_**Scene Change: Hokage's Office:**_

Tsunade sat in her chair relaxed and calm. She pulled out a file and sat looking at it_. Hmm, _she thought _Sanosuke Sarutobi. He ranks dead last in his class but he has a lot of potential that has been unfulfilled and it seems he is the class clown and prankster. Hmm, just like naruto and konohamaru. It's no wonder they all get along so great, so I hear._

_It seems here that he has been improving recently in class and in his ninjutus and taijutsu and at a rapid rate. He is making amazing progress and it seems he has a potential to have high chakra reserves according to Iruka's reports. If this is the case than his abilties will go far and his potential is unlimited._

Astounding said Tsunade as she put down his file. Than she heard a knock at he door.

Come in, she said.

The door slowly creaked open as, Sano popped his head in the door.

Hmm, L, L, Lady Tsunade Sano stammered out shyly I'm here.

Ahh, I've been waiting for you, said Tsunade calmly and with a smile on her face. Come in she gestered towards him.

Sano slowly inched his way in.

Further, said Tsunade.

Sano slowly inched his way in a little more.

Further, said Tsuande.

Sano slowly inched his way in even more this time.

Tsunade was getting impatient and a bit angry. Come in here now! She commanded him.

Eeep! Sano jumped and yelped and scurried inside, closed the door and stood not far from Tsunade's desk, staring at her nervously and like a statue with his hands to his side and sweating.

Tsunade cleared her throat, Now, She Began. Sanosuke Sarutobi I read your file and although you are dead last in your class it seems you have been improving greatly as well as your behavior too.

I can also see you are a prankster and a trouble maker and maybe I should make and example out of you.

Sano gulped. L, Lady Hokage I am really sorry started Sano. I really, really, really,really, awfully, truly am sorry for disrespecting you yesterday, please don't kill me he begged.

Isn't it a little late for that, said Tsunade sternly, getting up out of her seat. That's how your grandfather, or father told you how to treat your elders? boomed Tsunade angrily.

N, No, stammered out Sano quietly.

I didn't think so said Tsunade. Now what do you have to say for yourself?

I, I, I, stammered out Sano.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

What! Shouted Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade, sorry to bother you but can I come in, said a voice from behind the door. Here are the reports you wanted me to give you.

Come In! shouted Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade said Konohamaru as he walked in but stopped when he saw a very scared (I'm about to pee in my pants,) Sano and a very furiously angry Tsunade.

Sano? Said konohamaru, what on earth are you doing in the hokage's office and what did you do to Iruka-sensei to get you sent here?

Kono, as Sano ran behind his brother, shivering, she is trying to kill me and she is scary.

Sano, what's going on? What did you do to make her so upset? Asked konohamaru.

Well, konohamaru said Tsunade calming her anger down, your little brother bumped into me yesterday and told me off.

What said konohamaru, she was the old woman you were talking about, Sano?

Tsunade growled at this.

Are you crazy, Sano?, yelled konohamaru, turning to face his brother. What on earth were you thinking, you told off the hokage, her out of all people! Do you have a death wish! Noone talks to Lady Tsunade like that! She has a ferociously, bad temper and she could destroy you!

Well, Kono! I didn't know who she was, if you think I knew who she was, do you really think I would have done something so stupid as to tell her off? Shouted Sano back.

Apparently, you are, since you did it! Shouted konohamaru.

What was that! Yelled Sano as they both faced each other in anger.

You heard me! Shouted konohamaru.

Sano growled, whatever he shouted back and you could have told me that she was the student of granpa and that she can smash anything to bits with just a touch of he finger!.

Well, geez, that escaped me yelled konohamaru rolling his eyes! I probably would have, if you had listened to me when I gave a description of her and showed you a picture of her and maybe you wouldn't be in the mess that you are in now!

Tsunade did a sweat drop at the brothers argueing in front of her and them referring to her in third person like she wasn't in the room or could hear them or something.

QUIET! Boomed Tsunade.

The boys got quiet instantly and looked at Tsunade.

Konohamaru, thank you for the documents as konohamaru handed her the documents.

Sanosuke Sarutobi! Shouted Tsunade.

Y, Yes stammered Sano.

Tsunade than thought _it is time for the grand finale, _she grinned in her mind.

She than walked towards him which caused Sano to take a step back. Konohamaru caught on to what she wasdoing when she winked at him quickly when Sano stumped on his foot trying to scramble away from Tsunade and he grinned at played along.

I can't look, said Konohamaru closing his eyes. Be strong Sano he said to him grinning under his hands that were covering his face.

It is time, Sanosuke for your punishment! Boomed Tsunade.

Ahhh! Please, Lady hokage, don't, I promise I'll be good, and stay out of trouble and I wonk't ever disrespect you like that ever again! He shrieked as kept taking steps back.

Too late, kid! Tsunade shouted as she balled up her fist and ran chakra into it and acted as though she was about to punch, him. She aimed her fist at him as it came flying towards him.

Sano closed his eyes tight. _Is this it? Am I about to die? I'm too young to die. Oh No, I'm about to die! _He thought scared out his mind.

After a few seconds, he realized he didn't feel anything and the punch never came, as he opened his eyes and saw a smiling konohamaru and a smiling hokage.

Got you kid, said Tsunade.

What? Said Sano I don't unerstand.

I never intended to harm you or severely punish you, Sanosuke but I wanted you to think that and that was the punishmet in itself.

However, she said to him as and poked him on the forehead,don't let it happen again she said sternly or else there will be a real punishment, so I hope you've learned your lesson.

Yes, Lady Hokage, Sano bowed to her.

Tsunade smirked and walked over to him and gently kissed his forehead and ruffled his head.

I forsee you will become a great ninja someday, keep up the good work. Now run along to class kid.

Hmm, said Tsunade looking at Sano. What are you looking at she asked him?

Whoa! You were right, Kono, her breasts are enormous. Wow just look at them said Sano smirking excitedly an pointing at Tsunade's breasts and getting a nose bleed at the same time.

Konohamaru stopped dead in his tracks frozen, now is not a good time for that, Sano he said to his brother.

Tsunade at angry at this. What did you say! SANOSUKE!.

I'm sorry, Lady Hokage said Sano scared it's just-

SILENCE! Thundered Tsunade. KONOHAMARU! She looked at him and shook her fist at him. Konohamaru was about to make a run for the door.

BOTH OF YOU LITTLE PERVERTS GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, NOW !

SANOSUKE, GO BACK TO CLASS, NOW AND KONOHAMARU, GO DO THE ASSIGNMENT THAT I ASKED YOU TO DO, TEN SECONDS, AGO, RIGHT NOW! GET GOING BOTH OF YOU, NOW! She thundered making the whole buidling shake and other shinboi heard this and covered their hears and some fell over.

Yes, Lady Hokage, they said scared and scurried out of her office with their lives. Tsunade took a deep breath and went back to sit in her chair and smiled as she looked out the window. She saw the two brothers running off and argueing about what just happened.

Tsunade than began to think_. The two of them will be great ninja someday and I believe they will become hokage, you must be proud of them, Sarutobi-sensei. They maybe perverts which they will eventually grow out of but you've raised some fine grandsons_ _and you, _thought Tsunade thinking of konohamaru and sanosuke's father_, have raised some fine sons. They are the future of konoha. The konoha eighteen and the generation after._

_**Scene Change: Konoha Ninja Academy:**_

_Narration_

In the academy all the members of the konoha eighteen were looking over the list of academy students. Tsunade and Iruka had explained their mission assignment. There were a number of promising academy students you were qualified to be entered in the special program for advanced academy students. This would increase the skill of the villiage's ninja and military force had a faster rate by having top level students from the academy, complete their training faster to become genin.

_Narration Ends_

Hmm, said konohamaru, this list is pretty long and they are some good candidates.

I agree with that said Hikari.

Well, said tenji it's mainly we will be the ones to make that choice, and a few of the more recent chunin. Anyone else are only here to observe.

I heard that shikamaru came up with this program said Hanabi.

Yeah, he did said Udon and he says it 's a drag.

Everything is always a drag to shikamaru says Inari, everyone should know that by now.

Hmm, interesting said Shibuya, has anyone seen Kouji?

He'll be late as usual, Yeah, said daichi.

I have a question for you daichi, said Moegi a bit annoyed. Why do you always say" Yeah", every time you complete a sentence?

Because, Yeah, daichi said shrugging, It's cool, it's part of my style, and it's my emo, yeah and my catch phrase and just part of who I am. I love it, yeah, he said it again with a grin.

All the konoha eighteen except for kouji, ranmaru, tanishi and akio because they were not present, did a sweat drop and fell over anime style.

Forget I ever asked, said Moegi.

I'll say, said Matsuri.

You just had to ask him didn't you said shigeru flatly.

Sorry, said moegi laughing nervously.

Well, let's look over the list said Futaba.

Good idea, said Hibari.

I can't believe who is on the list said Nobori.

Who? Said Karai.

Konohamaru's little brother replied Nobori.

Are you surprised, said konohamaru, I have been sparring with him, he grinned.

We shouldn't be, and that makes a lot of since said shigeru.

Not at all, said Hikari I should have expected this, too bad my sister won't be overjoyed about this.

She'll be plenty pissed said Hanabi.

I'm not surprised either said inari smirking, I sparred with the kid myself.

Aren't they in the other room said karai, things should be starting soon.

Let's see who is on the list, it's most recent and of the top 14 academy students, said Udon and they are subject to change. (Note: The academy students are around the same age either 7 or 8).

1._ Hyuga

2. Shikanori Nara

3. Ryo Sarutobi

4. Reika Sarutobi

5. Soba Mitokado

6. Kaisuke Mitarashi

7. Hoshii Aburame

8. Miroku Ikegata

9. Shobu Kazami Sarutobi

10. Hige Inuzuka

11. Sasami Utatane

12. Fuji Akimichi

13. Hoji Akimichi

14. Sanosuke Sarutobi

Hmm, not bad said Shibuya, I never would have thought that so many members of the Sarutobi Clan would be in the top 20 percentile.

Would it be any other clan said Konohamaru boasting.

What was that? shouted Hanabi to konohamaru, just what are trying to say that your clan is the best there is? She threatened to punch him threw a wall, which made him nervous and everyone else gave him glares.

Uh, said konohamaru nervously and waving his hands in front of him frantically. No, No, that's not what I meant, what I meant was that my clan has plenty of good ninja that's all, nothing more, he stammered out.

This made everyone feel more relaxed, because of his answer and hanabi withdrew her fist and her anger. Konohamaru did a sweat drop at this and was relieved. He didn't' want to be pummeled into the ground by his friends and definitely not his girlfriend, who could hit harder than any of his friends can and can do the most damage.

He knew she was dangerous and deadly when she was angry. No one dared to challenge hanabi hyuga when she was angry, they didn't call her the famed "Ice princess of konoha" for nothing, which was for her iciness and coldness when it came to her feelings or impassive facial expressions, and it was also her legendary temper, which almost rivaled that of Sakura Haruno, Azula Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Temari Asano, Koharu Utatane, and the unrivaled legendary temper of the Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade.

This was also a turn on for him because that was one of the attractive qualities, he liked in hanabi. She was smart, beautiful, nice, kind, polite, funny, very talented and skilled as a ninja and in other areas, she never bored him and because she could snap you in half like a twig if she wanted too_._

_Hanabi-Chan, _he thought dreamily in his mind, even though some of that attraction was indeed a little twisted and his friends voiced their opinion on that even hikari, saying konohamaru was really weird and strange as far as that was concerned. Of course, konohamaru just shrugged it off and didn't care.

He than shook himself out of his daydream of hanabi and focused back at the task at hand.

Hey, guys we better head to the main room spoke konohamaru, and anyway I wonna get a good look at the candidates.

Everyone, agreed to this and went to see the othe candiates. The Area was full with all of the academy students, who were waiting for Iruka to arrive and let them know what was going on.

The konoha eighteen focused on one particular group of students. Sanosuke and his classmates. High above them where they couldn't be seen on a balcony, they looked down and observed the group with interest.

What? Said Hyuga, what is this? This is an outrage? she Yelled loudly looking at reika, sasami and the others as she shook the top 14 academy student list in her hand vigorously.

What a drag (How troublesome), said Shikanori lazily, What's your problem, Hyuga, you are at the top of the list, isn't that good enough for you, he asked.

No, way, nara! said Hyuga shaking her fist at him.

Shikanori sighed.

I can't believe that Sarutobi here, pointing at Sano, the deadlast made the top 14. He is too much of a loser and a goofball and a complete idiot to do that.

Hey, watch your mouth hyuga, and yeah you better believe it, Sano almost shouted. I worked my butt off, to make it to the top 14. I won't let you take that away from me, hyuga.

Tsk, scoffed Hyuga arrogantly and detested.

Man, you never can let things, go can you, Hyuga, or such a drag, said shikanori.

What? What was that Shikanori? screamed hyuga at him. I'll show you a drag. She said stomping towards him ready to bop him on the head.

Hey, back off Hyuga!, said Sano.

Ohh, your what Sarutobi? what are you going to do? Shouted hyuga at him. This works even better, now that I'm mad I can wipe the floor with the person I really want and that's you SARUTOBI! She screamed at Sano and pointed at him.

Well, said Sano calm and sarcastically, you've have to do better than that, by which Sarutobi are you referring too here, there are four of us here you know. There is Ryo, Reika, myself, Shobu-

DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, SARUTOBI, I MEAN YOU! YOU BLOCK HEAD!. Screamed Hyuga.

Hmm, said Sano smirking. Wrong choice, you've just picked the wrong Sarutobi to pick a fight with. I wouldn't adjust you try it, hyuga, that is if you know what's good for you here.

WHAT WAS THAT, YOU DEADLAST! I POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND! YOUR NOTHING AND YOUR PATHETIC AND WEAK AND I'LL SHOW YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! Snapped hyuga.

OOOH, YEAH, roared Sano, blowing his top angrily and stomping his foot on the ground. I LIKE TO SEE YOU, TRY HYUGA. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!

I'LL SHOW YOU EXCATLY WHAT I GOT! She screamed getting into the gentle fist fighting stance. YOUR COUSINS HERE AREN'T GOING TO HELP YOU OUT, YOU KNOW!

BRING ON, HYUGA, BRING IT ON! Shouted Sano, back as he got into fighting stance as well. WHO SAYS I WAS GOING TO ASK FOR ANY HELP, I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FIGHTING YOU OR ANYONE ELSE, NOT NOW, NOT EVER, YOU GOT THAT HYUGA!

WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! Shouted hyuga as she was about to attack but felt her body being restrained by a shadow on the ground which was her shadow.

What? She said, let go of me shikanori. No, he said. I already didn't want to get involved in one of you and Sano's daily fights but since he is my buddy, I got too. Now calm down, hyuga. Don't be such a drag and stop it already.

No, way, if he wants to fight than I will fight him. I am hyuga and I never back down from a challenge.

What ever, said Sano scoffing and was about to charge when someone darted in front of him and another came in between them as well.

No, Sano just back off already said Kaisuke. Calm down, your losing your cool, don't let her get you riled up.

No, way, she won't get away with insulting me like that, she's got some nerve and now I'm going to be some sense into her, said Sano angrily.

Both of you just stop, now! Shouted Ryo demanding you, now is not the time and Iruka sensei will be in any minute and if he catches you too it's detention and more exercises for you two.

Both hyuga and Sano managed to calm down their bickering.

It's no use, Ryo said Reika, first and foremost, hyuga is right about Sano, he is a deadlast and a loser, it must be a fluke that he made the top fourteen.

It was an even bigger fluke that, my loser of a cousin Hoji made the top fourteen, as well reika smirked Fuji arrogantly.

Just shut up reika!, are you mad just because I might take your precious little fourth ranking, said Sano snapping.

No, said Reika getting testy and defensive.

Hey? said Hoji what was that about Fuji! You lookin for me to take you down. I can't believe you are still on that head family, branch family crap. So what if I'm from the head family and you are from the branch family, we are still Akimichi.

Hey, right hoji, said Fuji angrily, don't give me that we are akimichi noble, crap again. You are still weak, and a loser and you always will be.

I'LL SHOW YOU, LOSER, FUJI shouted Hoji about to charge at him.

BRING, IT HOJI, BRING IT shouted back Fuji about to charge too. Suddenly both Hige and Shobu stood in between them.

That's enough both of you, now calm down they both said. Hoji and Fuji went back to ignoring each other again and calmed down much too Hige and Shobu's relief. They did not want to have get caught in a destructive fight between members of the Akimichi Clan especially not Hoji and Fuji.

Anyway, said Reika,you could never beat me, Sano.

Sano growled.

That's enough Reika, said Soba interrupting.

I agree said Hoshii, we are all classmates and we shouldn't fight, we are friends after all.

Speak for yourself Hoshii, I'm not friend of my no good cousin, Sano! She growled.

Me neither, who needs someone who has a stick up their but as a cousin anyway replied Sano.

What? Said Reika, I'll pound you, she said about to charge at Sano.

She was grabbed by Ryo before she could do anything.

What are you dong, Ryo. Let me go.

No, way little sis, said Ryo, Sano is family and you are not about to fight him and further more even if you win against him, you won't come out the fight without scratches or bruises, He'll give you a lot more than that and you know it.

Whatever, Ryo said Reika scoffing, fine I won't fight him but he is no cousin of mine. You and shobu should both me on my side.

Whatever, said Sano they are on my side and I guess we can agree not to ever claim each other Reika, I intend on not doing that. That makes my life easier.

Reika stuck out her tongue and so did Sano as they huffed at each other.

Ryo and shobu both looked at each other and sighed. They hated being caught in the middle of one of Sano's and Reika's arguments and fights.

What a drag, said Shikanori boredly. I can't we just all get along.

That may never happen, shikanori replied Hoshii.

Definitely never, said Hoji. Come on, shikanori he said pulling out a bag of chips and munching on them, you and I are best buds. You know I'm not a drag he smiled.

Hm, sometimes, said Shikanori smirking to Hoji. Both you and Sano can be.

Sano, grinned at this.

Well truth be told, said Sano most us here are friends. I wish I could say the same for hyuga, he whispered into soba, shikanori and hoji's ears, which made them chuckle. Kaisuke, another friend of Sano's heard this and chuckled as well.

What was that, Sarutobi, shouted Hyuga.

Uh, nothing, nothing at all, Hyuga, said Sano smiling and trying not to make her mad.

You said something, she accused him and than WHACK!

She bopped him on the head hard which caused a large lump to appear on his head which made hige, and even hoshi laugh at their antics.

Ouch, said Sano rubbing his head. Who the heck told you to touch me, Hyuga? He said getting angry.

I did, said Hyuga glaring at him angrily and I'll do it again if need be.

I'm warning you, Hyuga for the last time, you better back off! Yelled Sano.

Or what said Hyuga pointing at Sano on his chest and than caressed it slightly which went unnoticed by everyone except for Soba and shikanori who only looked between each other confused.

Sano growled at hyuga, hating her for doing it but enjoyed it none the less and hated her even more because it was her and not sasami. They both for a second made a lustful face at each other but ceased it out of guilt for sasami and hate for each other because they couldn't stand each other.

Knowing he could do nothing more , she backed off slightly.

That's enough both of you! thundered Sasami, too Sano and Hyuga. You both back off and I don't want to hear anymore of it! Got it?

Hyuga, begrudgingly withdrew because although she was stronger than her friend, sasami she had great respect for her friend as a fighter, a person and a friend and classmate.

Sano also did and stomped away over to talk to kaisuke and Miroku along with Ryo.

I don't think that was wise, Sano, said Miroku.

You think, said Sano but I don't get as nearly as many whacks on the head as you, Miroku. By this time all of their friends had gathered around while the girls talked.

They don't call you "Miroku the womanizer" for nothing laughed Sano along with all of their friends.

Miroku blushed with embarrassment and got nervous since the girls over heard and shot him angry looks.

He knew he did have a problem with hitting on girls all the time, possibly every girl academy student there was knew his reputation and they called him a womanizer for it and a pervert and whacked him on the head or beat him up.

He had along way to go to measure up to "Konoha's Casanova", kaisuke's cousin Kouji Mitarashi, his idol.

The academy students continued to talk without them knowing that the konoha fifteen were watching them from up above.

Those two really are something else, uh, hanabi-chan said konohamaru grinning at his little brother and hyuga.

Hanabi, smirked at this and reminisced.

Hikari and everyone else were also smirking.

It reminds me of how we use to be, konohamaru said Hanabi reflecting.

Yeah, I know said konohamaru also reflecting, we were probably worse than they are though. Those were the days, it's nostalgic.

Yeah, said hanabi back.

Uh, said Udon. I since it, my ninja sense is tiggling. There is a flashback coming on, I feel it, I know I am not crazy.

Apparently you are, said Moegi to him flatly and bopped him on the head slightly, which caused him to rub his head.

I still feel it, said Udon.

Udon! Said Moegi to him as he sweat dropped nervously.

A flashback started whirl around everything.

_Flashback Begins_ _( Note: Konohamaru and hanabi wore what they wore in naruto anime the first original naruto not Naruto shippuden in this flashback)_

_An eight year old konohamaru was walking to his seat at he academy in the classroom when he was not looking where he was going and WHAM! He hit something hard. He looked up to see a very pissed off seven year old hanabi hyuga looking at him. _

_You better watch where you are going, Sarutobi she said to him. Stupid idiot she told him._

_Sorry, hyuga, he muttered angrily under his best but you don't have to act like you have a giant monkey staiff that is shoved up your butt._

_What did you say, you dumb deadlast! I will not let some brainless, buffoon, idiot talk to me like that, I am Hyuga, and you are beneath me, she shouted to him arrogantly and confidently._

_Piss off Hyuga, I said I was sorry, now I got to go to my seat if you'll excuse me, said konohamaru, leaving to go to his seat than hanabi, grabbed his hand and whirled him around._

_What's the big idea, hyuga I said back off! He shouted at her._

_And if I don't! she shouted at him. _

_I'll give you a knuckle sandwich._

_She laughed at him. You? beat the likes of me, go ahead and try and see you fail, she said getting into the gentle fist stance. No, deadlast or loser like you will ever beat me, Sarutobi she smirked at him._

_OOH, YEAH! Shouted konohamaru we will see about that! He said getting into fighting stance as well._

_All of the classmates, including Hikari, Inari, kaede, Moegi, Udon, kouji, shibuya, shigeru, daichi and the rest of the konoha nineteen gathered around to watch the fight. Moegi, Udon and kaede were begging konohamaru not to fight hanabi and hikari stood still and told hanabi it was beneath her as a hyuga and as heir to their clan to fight him._

_Hanabi ignored this and so did konohamaru as they had something to prove to each other._

_He was tired and fed up with hanabi talking to him as if he was an idiot, who was trash and talked down to him like he was beneath her. Who did she think she was, he thought angrily._

_She was sick of konohamaru, insulting her and always challenging her superiority. Who did he think he was, she thought angrily._

_Than the fight began she struck out her palm and he dodged and sent a kick to her head. She did a black flip and he charged at her again sending punches and kicks to her but she easily blocked them or dodged them as she gracefully danced around this attacks. _

_She than took the offensive and attacked him with gentle fist kicks and palm thrusts as she activated her Byakugan. He dodged them but after she increased her speed he was struggling to dodge her than and she connected with him sending a palm thrust to his stomach, shutting down his chakra flow and movements._

_Ahh! said konohamaru as he clutched his stomach in pain and was on bended knee and looked up at her as he coughed up blood from his mouth._

_She smirked at him as she looked down at him as she stood over him and folded her arms across he chest. _

_Just who do you think you are, hyuga, said konohamaru defiantly. You think because you come from a renowned clan and that they are the most powerful in konoha, that you can treat people this way. Is everyone in your clan as stuck up as you because if they are than I would never bother getting to know them. You don't own the world and just because you are heir to your clan doesn't mean everyone has to bow to you, it doesn't work that way and there is more to life and people than just about who you are, where you come from, class ranking, how much wealth you have, and how strong you are, he lectured._

_I don't need your lecture, Sarutobi said hanabi arrogantly and seriously now and if your talking like that, than that just proves to me, just how weak and pathetic you truly are. What will scum, trash and a lowly peasant like you ever understand, a person like me and where I come from and who I am. The likes of you will never understand, that 's what. You're a failure and you always will be, konohamaru. A failure will always be a failure mo matter what and so will you and that will never change._

_Let's just get to the bottom line of things and wrap this up, shall we. As she neared closer to his face. He continued to growl at her as a look of hate flashed across his face but he was defiant and determined not to back down from her._

_The sad thing is hanabi continued is that you will never beat me, no matter how hard you train, practice or try. You are a deadlast and a failure and you always will be and I am superior to you in every way. Just face the facts she said standing back up to her full height, you lost and there is nothing that you do to change that or do about it she said arrogantly._

_We'll see about that said konohamaru as he lunged at he with his fist and scraped the side of her face and cut her. She barely managed to dodge as she saw blood coming from the cut. She got angry at this and that he was able to manage physical contact with her during a fight and she ducked low, pumped chakra into her palm and did an uppercut like motion and sent her palm connecting directly to his chin and sending him flying in the air across the room as he crashed into some of the seats. _

_She than went up to him and towered over him, everyone had gasped at what she did. Hanabi felt a hand on her shoulder, which was Hikari. _

_That is enough, Lady Hanabi, he said Hikari sternly, do not waste anymore time with this loser, failure and deadlast, he is not worth your time anymore, he is beneath you and us, for we are hyuga_

_Beneath, you said konohamaru struggling to get up despite, moegi, udon, shigeru, daichi, inari and kouji's protests and he sat up briefly._

_You just don't' get it do you hyuga, nor you Hikari, he said to them. Real strength isn't measured by who you are but by you determination, the willingness to protect your friends, family and all that you care about, that is the where the true power lies and that it is what makes you strong. That pushes you to become strong. Also, if will give other a chance and stop being in that stuck up, hyuga state of mind that leads to act like your superior to everyone else and that everyone is beneath you and stop thinking narrow mindedly, you could think more open mindedly and see the possibilities. If you let yourself think this way you will not get any stronger, you will have no friends or reason to truly life nor would you be happy._

_Hmm, said hanabi smirking at him if that's the case wouldn't you be stronger instead of being weak?_

_she looked at him with a I hate you look and despise looked. She hated when he talked like this and couldn't stand him for it either. He looked back with equal hate and some pity for her. He too despised her and couldn't stand her nor her stuck up cousin, hikari._

_You talk about all this but you are not any stronger and you don't have many friends and you are deadlast so tell me what is so special about you, WHAT MAKES YOU SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME, SARUTOBI, she yelled._

_Your wrong , I do have friends as moegi, udon, shigeru, his rival inari. Kouji, daichi and kaede along with the other konoha nineteen stood beside him and I am strong just you wait and see give me few months and I will be ranking in the top ten of our academy list, five to be exact and just you wait I will beat you hyuga, he said determined._

_Hanabi and hikari gasped at this. Both felt something stir inside them but mainly hanabi. Hmph, she smirked finally and folded her hands across her chest and than I expect you to do all of what you say and nothing less and I want you to become a more worthy opponent for me to fight the next time we face each other battle._

_Konohamaru nodded his head in shock as he agreed and than looked determined again._

_Than it's an agreement and if you prove me wrong, than I shall change my ways or at least try to look at things differently and from your point of view but if not than you will bow before me and call me Hanabi-hime or princess for the rest of your life and be at my every whim._

_They both agreed as well did hikari that he might look at things differently if he should win the agreement._

_Well, said hanabi see you around deadlast, she smirked at him arrogantly and walked off. Come, Hikari she said to him._

_Yes, lady hanabi said hikari as he took one last look at konohamaru before walking off with hanabi._

_Flashback Ends_

Yeah, said konohamaru, as I recall I won that bet and you guys, changed for the better and stopped being snobbish and stuck up and as if it was all about the hyuga pride, he chuckled.

This however, got hanabi and hikari shooting him death glares as he was nervously looking at them and did a sweat drop.

They both calmed down however and knew he was right.

That is true said Hikari things turned out for the better.

The fight with naruto and neji as well as the change with my sister, also proved that said hanabi smirking that along with you winning the agreement.

The only thing that is left, said Inari listening in is the rematch fight between you two, he said at hanabi and konohamaru. Hikari looked at them too. Konohamaru and hanabi where baffled at this and didn't know what to say, they forgot all about the fight.

Well I guess that won't happen now, since you two are all lovey, dovey and touchy, feely and all, and boyfriend and girlfriend laughed Inari along with hikari and everyone else.

Konohamaru and hanabi were embarrassed at this and blushed beat red.

Suddenly, Iruka entered the classroom and got everyone attention and had the students line up in rows.

Alright everyone, said Iruka, there is a reason why you are here now and I will tell you why. This is a very brief special session. You are all called here in the meeting area because the selection for academy students to be selected into the academy student special program is under way.

I will exclaim it for you the academy student special program is a program that shikamaru nara cousin shikanori came up with. This program was created so that It would increase the skill of the village's ninja and military force at a faster rate by having top level students from the academy, complete their training faster to become genin.

The students began to talk amongst each other and chatter. Suddenly a huge puff smoke screen appeared and several ninja were beside Iruka.

The students gasped as some of them saw family members among the ninja. Stood among the academy students were genin and some were chunin. Mostly that of the konoha nineteen and a few members of the konoha eleven as well.

What? Kono, said Sano, what are you doing here, what's going on?

Cousin Shikamaru, said shikanori? Why do I feel like this will be a drag.

Cousin Chouji, said Hoji excitedly.

Yo, Hoji, said Chouji.

Sister, said kaisuke.

Karai waved at her little brother.

Cousin Kiba, said Hige as Kiba waved at Hige.

Cousin Shibuya, said Hoshii as Shibuya said Hello to Hoshii.

Shun, said shobu as shun nodded his head at his little brother.

Than the introductions continued with everyone greeting their family present in the room except for kouji who wasn't there.

These will be the ninja who will be making the selections for the program, Iruka announced to the students, let's begin.

As Iruka said this There was a crash through the academy window as someone came flying through it. The person slide and skidded across the ground and threw to Kunai ate the ceiling and held up a banner that said "_Now arriving is Kouji Mitarashi"_.

Alright, academy student kiddies! I am Kouji Mitarashi and I have arrived! yelled kouji.

So get ready for the special academy student program, selection!

Your late kouji, said hanabi flatly and irriated.

We started fifteen minutes ago, said Konohamaru flatly.

There are no exuses either, said Hikari irritated and scolding him as well did karai.

Hurry up and take down the banner kouji, so we can get the selection started sighed shikamaru.

Kouji laughed nervously and than looked at the window he came through. Oh, no he gasped and looked at an angry and furious Iruka.

KOUJI! Shouted Iruka, look what you did to my window, you are going to pay for this by working for me after school, understood! Shouted Iruka

But, but said Kouji stammering , I am a genin now, not an academy student.

I don't care! Shouted Iruka you will and I'm telling your aunt, I will make sure Anko hears about this! Take your place by your fellow genin and chunin, Iruka barked at him.

Ah, man in trouble again, pouted kouji as ge stood beside his fellow genin and chunin as he looked at the academy students and smiled nervously and did a sweat drop.

Everyone even the academy students couldn't help but chuckle at kouji's antics.

Cousin Kouji, said Kaisuke as he waved at kouji and kouji waved back.

Wow, it's my idol, kouji Mitarashi the legendary Casanova of konoha, Miroku said excitedly. Can you get me an autograph, kaisuke? Uh?

Yeah, said kaisuke flatly, and irritated. I'll try, he said sarcastically.

This made Miroku, frown at kaisuke because he thought that Kaisuke was making fun of him and that he wasn't going to get the autograph for him.

_Geez,I don't understand what he sees in Cousin Kouji so much that he would want to follow in his footsteps, being a legendary womanizer certainly won't do it and is not the way to go unless you have a death wish or want to be in the hospital every day of your life, _kaisuke thought.

They than turned their attention back to the front of the room to Iruka and their commanders, the genin and chunin present.

The genin and chunin smiled as they overlooke the academy students and talking amonst each other. The academy students were nervous and not wanting to be picked for the program, some were praying about it fearing they weren't ready.

Anyone selected for the program, will be permanent and will not change Iruka told both the genin and chunin and the academy students. Everone nodded their heads and the process began.

After, a brief moment of silence, Iruka spoke, as he turned to the genin and chunin. Alright, Said Iruka, who will go first in selecting the academy students for the special program?

After a moment of silence and noone stepped forward. A genin spoke up.

I will go first, said Konohamaru stepping forward with his hands in his pocket, standing cooly, calm and confident with a serious look on his face.

He stood straight up and put a hand sign up with one hand. I, konohamaru Sarutobi select Sanosuke Sarutobi to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

What? Said hanabi as all the chunin and genin gasped.

There were murmurs among the chunin and genin as well the academy students who were talking and were shocked as well.

WHAT? Cried Sano, kono, what the heck do you think you are doing? I'm not ready for that, are you crazy?

Konohamaru, stood smirking at his little brother confidently as sano was fuming at him angrily.

Konohamaru? said his fellow genin (All were the konoha nineteen) and chunin.

Konohamaru had his hands back in his front pockets of his pants now and he put his head down briefly and smirked and raised his head back up.

Yup, he said which ceased all doubt from anyone.

Konohamaru, whispered Hanabi, what do you think you are doing? Are you sure about this, will he be able to do it?

Yes, Nabi I do and I have faith and believe in him. He has a lot of potential and hidden talent that noone is aware of accept maybe me and naruto but not even he knows he has this talent or potential.

Yes, I am sure said konohamaru calmly.

Hmm, I see said hanabi smirking, I understand. If that's the case than I will do the same too.

Uh? said konohamaru looking at her out of confusion.

Quiet! Everyone said Iruka, now will the next person step forward.

Hanabi stepped forward and put one of her hands in a hand sign.

I, Hanabi Hyuga, select _ Hyuga to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

WHAT? Shouted hyuga, almost ripping her hair out. Cousin Hanabi, how could you? she cried out.

This made Sano, snicker and grin.

What? Said Hikari shocked and gasping. Are you sure, Lady Hanabi.

Hanabi smirked, Positive.

Well than said Hikari stepping forward with a hand sign up.

Than I Hikari Hyuga, back Hanabi Hyuga's motion to select _ Hyuga to be in the special program in training for the genin exams.

What? Hikari! Cried _hyuga again. But she started to say before hikari silenced her.

You have no choice, he said seriously or do you want me to tell our older brother Neji or your father about this, they will be disappointed if you don't and I'm quite sure Lord Hiashi or Lord Laoshi would be too seeing as Lord Hiashi is your cousin and head of our clan and Lord Laoshi is your great uncle.

_Hyuga is a close cousin of hanabi and hinata and is the half- sister of Neji and Hikari on their mother's side, she also has a younger brother, Her along with Hikari and Neji all have the same mother but different fathers_. _Hizashi Hyuga being Neji and Hikari's father and Ko Hyuga being Hyuga's and her younger brother's. Hizashi and Ko are first cousins while the mother after she married and was widow to Hizashi fell in love and married Ko and they have been happily married since but she sadly had died two years ago.

Hizashi 's and Hiashi's father is Laoshi the older brother to Ko's father Kung Lao Hyuga which makes Hyuga the great niece of Laoshi. Kung Lao also had a second son which is Ko's younger brother Takuma Hyuga, hyuga 's uncle and close cousin to Hiashi and Hizashi and second nephew to Laoshi with Ko being the first nephew to Laoshi.

Hyuga sighed and sat back down knowing her brother was right, which made Hikari grin.

That was so dirty, said Hanabi smirking at him and he gave her a (I know), grin.

I'll go next, said shikamaru stepping up seriously. He put up his hand sign too. I Shikamaru Nara, select Shikanori Nara to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

Shikanori was a close cousin of shikamaru and his uncle was the head of the clan shikaku Nara. He also had an older sister, Shikanami Nara.

What? Said Shikanori, no way, this is such a drag? He cried.

It may be a drag smirked Shikamaru but you will do it anyway, cuz.

Shikanori sighed defeatedly leaving shikamaru

Chouji stepped up next and did his sign. I, Chouji Akimichi, select Hoji Akimichi to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

What said Hoji, surprised, wow you really think I can do it chouji, he said excitely?

I know you can grinned Chouji.

What about me? Yelled Fuji, you picked him but you didn't pick me, he cried that's not fair!

Yes, I did replied chouji flatly. It's simple, Fuji. He pointed at him, you are not ready and Hoji is he said bluntly. You are to selfish, and arrogant for your own good and probably would put yourself before your own team and you lack some skill, potential and chakra that Hoji has. I can and will not take a chance on that. The only thing Hoji lacks is confidence in himself and his abilities.

But, protested Fuji before Chouji cut him off.

This is the truth and you must accept it said Choji seriously and wisely and you need to deal with it before ever being tested or think of becoming a genin and to make sure that you are absolutely ready.

Chouji than continued will have a word with my father and the Akimichi Council about you. I am sure that your father Fiji Akimichi, the leader of the branch family and close cousin to my father and Hoji's will even agree to revoke your right to be tested in this program until I see fit, do I make myself understood and clear.

Yes, Lord Chouji, said Fuji bowing to his cousin before sitting down, angrily and muttering to himself which caused the students to snicker at him especially Hoji. This was his second humiliation of the day and he hated Hoji for it and he promised that one day he would get him back for it.

He really hated that Chouji's father, Hoji's Uncle was head of the clan and that Hoji's father Yajirobe Akimichi was next in line to be leader if something should happen to Chouji's father, Chouza before Chouza' s sons Chouichi or Chouji could take the role as head of the clan while his father was sent to the branch family although he was it's leader and sat on the clan council. As everything continued Fuji continued to fume at over everything that was happening.

It's my turn said Kiba, I kiba Inuzuka, select Hige Inuzuka to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams. Hige was a close cousin of Kiba's as his aunt, kiba's mother was head of the Inuzuka Clan.

My turn said Shibuya, putting up his hand sign. I Shibuya Aburame, select Hoshii Aburame to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

I agree said Hoshii nodding his head. If my friends, Sano, Hoji, Shikanori, Hyuga and Hige can do it than so can I.

My turn said Kouji stepping forward putting up his hand sign. I kouji Mitarashi select Kaisuke Mitarashi to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

I, Karai Mitarashi, second my cousin, Kouji's motion.

Kaisuke looked on in shock at his sister and cousin as he almost passed out.

I'm going next said Udon. I, Udon Mitokado, select Soba Mitokado to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

I, said Moegi stepping forward, Moegi Utatane, select Sasami Utatane to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

And I Tenji Ikegata, select Miroku Ikegata to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

What? Said Miroku fainting in which Kaisuke and Soba had to help him come too.

Alright said Shigeru and Daichi stepping forward.

I, Shigeru Sarutobi, select Ryo Sarutobi to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

I, Takato Sarutobi, older brother to Ryo Sarutobi, second my cousin shigeru's motion.

And I Daichi Sarutobi, select Shobu Kazami Sarutobi to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

And I Shun KazamiSarutobi, Older brother to Shobu kazami Sarutobi, second my cousin Daichi's motion.

I ,Futaba Sugoroku, select Suguro Sugoroku to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

Soguro was a close cousin of Futaba and his uncle futaba's father was the head of the Sugorouku clan and Sai of root is his estranged older brother. He is a friend of Sano and the others.

I, Hibari Otou and I Nobori Otou, select select Noryu Otou to be in the special program in training to prepare for the genin exams.

Noryu is the younger half-sister of Nobori and younger cousin of Hibari. Her Aunt is leader of the Otou Clan, which is Hibari's mother. Hibari's mother and her mother are sisters. She and Nobori have the same mother but different fathers.

She is also a close cousin of Matsuri who's father is the leader of the Magoichi clan and also her uncle. On her mother's side she is related to the Otou clan and on her father's side she is related to the Magoichi clan. She is friends with Soguro, Reika, Hyuga, Sasami, Sano and the others.

I, Matsuri Magoichi, second the motion of Hibari and Nobori.

What? Cried Rika in protest too shigeru's and takato's decision, this is insane, cousin shigeru, and takato what is the meaning of this? You didn't even select me?

Before shigeru was about to respond, Takato answered for him. Me, along with konohamaru, Shun, shigeru and Daichi talked this over since we were chosen for this assignment and we agreed that Sano, Ryo and Shobu were ready for this but we also agreed that you are not.

W, What cried Reika, how could you do this to me, she said glaring at her brother and her cousins.

No, Reika you did this to yourself. You are to cocky, arrogant ,overconfident, and selfish for your own good. You leat her emotions and feelings run you to do terrible, and sloppy mistakes and wrong doings and as a genin you can't do that. Further more continued takato, you would very well put yourself before you're a team if you had one.

This is our decision said Shun.

We will not go back on it said shigeru

We have already discussed this with firelord and the Sarutobi council with included your grandfather, Terrakudo Sarutobi the leader of the branch family of the clan, yeah, said Daichi and they agreed with our decision even him even though he really didn't approve of it, yeah.

Our decision is final said Konohamaru seriously and those are the reasons why, there will be no further questions, now sit down reika he said angrily.

Not wanting to anger her cousin konohamaru any further and looking very angry at her brother takato and jealous of her brother Ryo and cousin Sano and Shobu, she wisely sat down before bowing to konohamaru, yes, Honorable Grandson she said with respect.

Konohamaru growled at this because he didn't like being called that until he truly earned the title of honorable grandson but he obliged her anyway as to not cause any trouble and simply nodded to her to acknowledge what she said.

Alright everyone, said Iruka since that are all the selections, class is dismissed and this meeting is adjourned, if the academy students have any further questions you must take it up with your fellow genin and chunin superiors who did or did not select you and with that Iruka poofed away.

The academy students greeted their relatives who were of the konoha eleven and nineteen and chatted.

Aftewards, most of the academy students satisfied with the decisions of being selected or not left to go home. The konoha nineteen stayed behind along with all of the konoha eleven present.

Sano, went up to his brother. Kono, why did you pick me, he asked him.

Because I know you can do it little bro, he said to him with a smile. You have to believe in yourself and you've got the skills and potential. Now all you have to do is use it, replied Konohamaru smiling.

This won't be a walk in the park and the training regime I have set up for you even if I am not here will be tougher than the one you've been having. So, take the next couple of days to rest and prepare yourself because you better be ready to hit the ground running, konohamaru grinned.

Other than myself I have selected other mentors for you to supervise your training. They are Naruto, Cousins Iroh, Zuko, Azula, and a very special trainer and mentor. I will be training with him as well soon since he will be here any day now back from his mission. I was excited that he was going to train me and I will put in a good word for you when I see and meet up with him, continued Konohamaru.

Wow, cool thanks bro! said Sano excitedly but who is this special trainer, asked Sano.

Konohamaru smiked, why, Legendary Sannin himself, the Toad Montain Sage, Master Jiraiya.

Wow, Cool! You got me , Master Jiraiya! Said Sano excitedly.

Shhh, konohamaru shushed his brother, no one needs to know that, so keep it down. It's not set in stone yet but me and Naruo-nii are putting in a good word for you with him as I said.

He than ruffled his little brother's head.

Kay, said Sano happily and than ran back to join his friends as they started talking and laughing as it turned to bickering and slight argueing which turned somewhat comical with Hyuga and Sano at it again and Soba, sasami and Ryo trying to break it up and Shikanori saying what a drag it all was.

The konoha eleven and konoha nineteen approached konohamaru and they all talked with hanabi beside him as they all grinned at the Sano and his friends.

Well, said hanabi at least they weren't killng each other.

They will learn to get along, we did said konohamaru smirking at her and she smiled back. It could turn into something more with time, after they become friends.

Yeah, maybe hanabi and Hikari.

_They are the next generation of shinobi, _everyone thought in their minds as they looked on at the academy students smiling.

_Narration_

From that day forward, Sano, his friends and classmates were known as the Generation After.


	15. Konoha's Casanova

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

_Authors Note: I'm so glad I am finally able to post my new chapter. Sorry to everyone who reads my fanfic and those who like reading it and that it took so long. I've been real busy with school, and working overnight full time and with family but as long as I am inspired to write and I have someone who is loyal and likes to read my fanfic than the fic will go on. Anyway let's get this started shall we. Thanks, again to redsoul41 too, much props to you. _

_Also your welcome to review, I like reviews, especially good ones, lol. Please constructive criticism only, no flaming and the same would be said for me when I read and review other fanfics, which I give compliments, constructive criticism, and no flames._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

_**Note: **_I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well, such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z, Urouni Kenshin the wandering samurai, Pokemon, Bakugan battle brawlers, Star Wars, Forbidden kingdom, Onimusha (video game series), devil may cry (video game) and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due; however_, __**this is not a crossover fanfic! Note: **_This is some of my favorite (Cartoon Animes, movies, video games etc) stuff so I thought I might add it in here but it's only bits and pieces of storyline stuff and characters _**but**_ it is mostly my original story line_**. **_Also there are romance pairings. _**Main:**_konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi (Later), udon x moegi (Later), neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 11-12, naruto is 15-16, hanabi is 10-11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear; it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters and **to other fanfic authors who read this, I apologize in advance for I did not know if I have borrowed from you and that you may have taken offense to me doing so but I am giving you credit because it was originally your creation and I ask that you make yourselves known to me so I can know and give you proper credit.** Giving credit where it is due. Anyway, with that out of the way, here is the fanfic.

_**Chapter Fifteen: Konoha's Casanova**_

_**Scene: Gates of Konoha:**_

As they entered the gates of konoha. Team Raido was extremely exhausted and tired from their mission.

Man, that was some mission said Futaba.

Yeah, I know said Hibari.

You, guys, tired said Kouji grinning, at was fun and now I got this great new toy to play with. Another weopon to add to my ninja weopn collection.

That is the only new weopon you're adding to your ninja weopon collection, futaba deadpanned and with slight sarcasm.

He, he chuckled Kouji. Don't be jealous, futaba, I'll let you play with my fancy new sword.

No, thanks, kouji he said tiredly you can have it all to yourself, you earned it. I honestly don't know how you beat that guy, he was tough. He was a strong mist ninja and a chunin and famous among the mist villiage I heard.

Even, Raido-sensei would have had a tough time beating him continued futaba. They say his combat level was that of a jonin and he was a member of the Hoshigaki clan like that Akatsuki member Kisame. Except for he wasn't a member of the legendary seven ninja swordsman of the mist.

What did they call him, asked Hibari.

They called him Bankotsu Hoshigaki. Better known as "Bankotsu of the Banryu" said Raido, speaking now. He was listed in the bingo book as a high-level B-class ninja.

It looks like you got his sword as the price, eh, kouji. He said you earned it as a reward and it was part of the agreement you both made when both of you fought each other. I'm proud of you, kouji, raido grinned. You really helped us complete that mission; I didn't think we had to compete with the mist though. Futaba, hibari you did good as well with defeating his comrades while I took on his sensei and won, even though Bankotsu and his team lived and retreated.

Everyone grinned at Raido as he said this.

Yeah, said kouji, _the Banryu sword, _he thought it's quite a prize said kouji as he marveled at the sword as they walked to the hokage's office.

_**Scene Change: Hokage's Office:**_

Aw! I see said Tsunade smiling as she read Raido's report. According to your report Raido, I would have to say that, it must have been quite a mission. It was almost as interesting and dangerous as Ebisu's team mission to the land of birds, where they had to face, Risho Tokugawa.

Yeah, I heard about that mission, replied Raido. Ebisu told me about it himself. He said his team were successful in that mission but he and konohamaru had to face, one of the seven masters of shin obi, it's former leader, Risho Tokugawa, the master of earth. He said that he was quite strong and they barely managed to beat him but he escaped. It was quite impressive to say the least.

Indeed, it was smiled Tsunade. I congratulate all of you, she said to his team. Especially, you kouji for defeating an incredibly strong chunin listed in the bingo book.

Kouji grinned and smiled.

I see you have a prize said Tsunade, the famous Banryu (Dragon Scale Sword) (at least in this fanfic.)

Yup, Kouji grinned I earned it far and square. He wagered it and he lost. It is as simple as that, Lady Hokage, kouji boasted.

Hey, don't get to cocky, kid said Tsunade still smirking there are a lot of other stuff ninja out there too and they don't have to be akatsuki to be as tough or strong, so keep that in mind.

Yes, lady tsunade, kouji bowed as he stopped his bragging, knowing the hokage was right. Raido also reassured him of what the hokage was saying.

Besides, said Tsunade smirking if you keep doing this successful on your missions than you can pay me back for breaking my window when you jumped through it and smashed it and Iruka will also be looking for payment for the window you broke in the academy.

Awwwww, pouted kouji as tsunade, raido, shizune, and the others laughed at him.

Here is the report, lady tsunade, said raido as he handed over his report on the mission.

Thank you, raido she said taking it from him and you all may be dismissed, and keep up the good work, said tsunade.

Yes, they said as they left the room.

_Hmm, _thought _tsunade that kouji is everything like Anko and his father. Even reminds me of konohamaru, sometimes and it would explain how they get along so well_, she shuddered in thinking about kouji and konohamaru together causing trouble.

_**Scene Change: Ichiraku:**_

Hey, I will see your guys later, said kouji I am going to go grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku's.

Ok, siad futaba and hibari as they went the opposite direction with raido.

Don't forget, kouji there will be training in the morning 6:00am sharp and don't be late said raido.

Don't worry, sensei I won't be; besides you know I won't be, it's training. I'll be pumped and ready to go he said excitedly.

Ok, said raido as they waved him off and he went to Ichiraku.

There he saw hanabi and konohamaru talking as he sat beside them and greeted them and they greeted back.

What's up, kouji said konohamaru grinning.

Nothing much, just came back from a mission and I beat a famous mist chunin and took his sword.

Wow cool, kouji said konohamaru giving him high five as they began chatting as kouji ordered a bowl of miso ramen and started eating it.

Hanabi couldn't help but roll her eyes at kouji.

So she said sarcastically what, chunin did you beat from kiri (in reference to the mist village).

Kouji, crossed his arms and frowned. Humph, you could at least congratulate me or sound the least bit excited hanabi, why do you have to be so cold sometimes.

Because said hanabi you can be a pain the butt regardless if you maybe my friend and your konoha's Casanova and I am still weary of you and moegi dating and I want to look out for her.

Hey, Hey, said kouji waving his hands in front of him, those days of being a Casanova or hitting on girls all the time and being a player is history that was a long time ago, it's all behind me now, I genuinely like moegi and would n't have asked her to be my girlfriend if I was going to cheat on her or if I didn't mean it or want it, believe me but I really am devoted to this relationship believe it or not hanabi.

Yeah, well you better be, said hanabi threatening him.

Cool it, hanabi-chan said konohamaru, he has changed, I for one can vouch for him.

I sure hope you can, said hanabi for his sake, she said glaring at him.

Hanabi-chan, said konohamaru sternly as if scolding her.

Ok, sighed hanabi I will drop it since he gave his word and you can vouch for him.

Kouji laughed nervously and did a sweat drop out of relief. I won't let you down hanabi he said smiling.

I will hold you to that said hanabi, so finish up with the story she beckoned him.

Yeah, yeah said konohamaru getting excited, who was it?

It was Bankotsu Hoshigaki, better known as" the Banryu of the hidden mist".

Whaaaaa? You beat him said konohamaru, kind of reminds me with my fight with risho.

Hanabi also gasped_. I hope I get to face a formidable opponent like konohamaru and kouji have_ she thought somewhat upset.

Hoshigaki, eh, said konohamaru, than that means he must be a relative of kisame Hoshgaki of akatsuki and a member of the hoshigaki clan of the hidden mist.

Yup, it was him alright, said kouji and I heard about you and ebisu's fight with risho, kick butt, man!

You got that right, said konohamaru excitedly as they gave each other high five again.

Aaahhh, said hanabi scoffing, and folding her hands across her chest, boys she said as she rolled her eyes.

Must you two brag about everything or is it that all boys are like that? She asked. It's ok to brag a little bit and every now and then but to do it all the time. If you ask me it's more to it than just pride, so don't give me that lame excuse that both of you gave last time.

Oh, come on hanabi-chan relax, we are just having some fun. Don't be a stick in the mud said konohamaru.

Wham! Hanabi punched konohamaru in the arm.

Ouch! Said konohamaru as he grabbed his arm.

He, He, He, kouji laughed at konohamaru, he does have a point hanabi, you can be a stick in the mud at times.

Wham! Hanabi punched kouji in the arm as well.

Ouch! Said kouji, man hanabi he said wincing you don't hit like a girl at all, you hit like a dude.

What? Shouted hanabi at him.

Konohamaru gave kouji a (say something so she doesn't pound both of us and hurry up and say something) look.

Uh, said kouji I said you don't have to punch me and be rude.

Hanabi than calmed down. Well you shouldn't have opened your mouth and said that comment and I would have had to punch you she glared at him angrily.

She sighed, well I am going to go do some training and then go meet the girls at the barbeque later, so see you guys, later. She than began walking off.

What, no kiss, said konohamaru smirking at her.

She scoffed at him, after what you said, no she said to him coldly. You'll have to earn it she said and continued waking off.

And there she goes, said kouji the ice princess of konoha, man I don't see how you deal with her konohamaru. She may be smart, pretty and a darn good kunoichi but she is cold and has a bad temper if you know what I mean.

She isn't so bad said konohamaru, once you get to know her, she can be fun to be around, pretty laid back, and sweet and kind.

What? Hanabi, are we talking about the same hanabi hyuga, here or is it a different hanabi. Said kouji joking as he finished his ramen.

Very funny kouji said konohamaru joking as well.

I just wish that everyone would believe me and give me a chance and stop thinking that I'm still konoha's casnova, I mean that's not me anymore it's been a couple of years since I have been that said kouji worriedly.

Yeah, I understand what you are saying, kouji and I'm your bud and I've got your back but you got to understand that you were hitting on every girl in the village for years now since the academy whether they were a ninja or civilian and not to mention that Tenji's little cousin Miroku idolizes you and wants to be like you, and so he does it too, from what sano tells me and that doesn't help either, also they won't' believe that you changed in such a short two years. They believe that once a player, cheater and womanizer than always a player, cheater and womanizer. If you really want to prove them wrong than you have to show them who you are now and stay with it and never give up. It's going to get hard and may take a while before it gets better said konohamaru sagely

Yeah, I understand, thanks, konohamaru said kouji smiling faintly.

Don't mention it said konohamaru, what are friends for as he patted him on the back.

Well said kouji, I got to go home, that mission has me dirted up and I need to take a shower so, see ya konohamaru, has he got up and walked off.

See you later kouji said konohamaru.

Kouji walked off leaving konohamaru at Ichiraku's.

_**Scene Change: Mitarashi Compound**_

Kouji entered the compound quietly without disturbing anyone and went to his room. He than took take a shower, and dressed himself in a white short sleeved shirt and purple pants along with black sandals.

He left his room and ran into his aunt Anko, finishing up her training in one of the training areas of the compound.

He went to speak with her and greeted her; she greeted him back and whipped her face with a towel. Hey, said Anko what's up, kouji, she asked.

Nothing much, said kouji, shrugging.

Oh, no sighed anko shaking her head and putting her head up to her head to massage her temples. Don't tell me you crashed through another window and broke it. I so don't feel up to paying for the damages you caused and punishing you right, now kouji.

Kouji began shaking his head, and waving his arms around, no, no, Auntie Anko, you got it wrong, I didn't do anything wrong.

Are you sure, asked Anko glaring at her nephew closely to see if he was lying? You can't lie to me you know, kouji she said steering him down I am an anbu captain of the torture and interrogation unit of the anbu black ops of konoha, you know.

I'm sure replied, kouji truthfully and fidgeting nervously under her dagger like stare.

Well, ok than said Anko smiling happily as she was satisfied in seeing he was telling the truth.

So, what's up than said Anko, something on your mind?

Yeah, said kouji, something that konohamaru mentioned earlier is bothering me. It's about Miroku Ikegata, tenji's younger cousin. Konohamaru said he idolizes me as being formerly being konoha's Casanova and wants to be like me in that way. I don't know what to do kouji sighed sitting down in front of Anko Indian style as they talked and Anko sat down in front of kouji Indian style as well.

Well, said Anko, you need to talk to him, then and set him straight that number one you are not that kind of person anymore and two that he will gain nothing from being a womanizer, believe said anko, growling angrily and expressing a huge amount of killing intent.

This caused kouji to get nervous and flinch as his aunt was thinking about what happened to her when guys would flirt with her and she would leave them black and blue all over, some she even tried to kill with a kunai for trying to smooth talk her into bed.

Ummm, auntie anko, said kouji nervously, your kind of scaring me.

Uh, said anko snapping out of her angry thoughts. Oh, sorry she said nervously as she scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously. Just reminiscing there.

Kouji then began to calm down with relief that this. He pitted the fool, who dared to make hid aunt angry like that.

Anyway, show him what's right and not wrong, she said to him reassuringly.

Ok, said kouji smiling, and getting up to leave, thanks a bunch, anko he said walking out the door.

Don't mention it said anko waving him off. Now, she said to herself back to training.

Kouji walked by and sees karai. Karai stops him.

Hey, karai, what's up, cuz he says smiling brightly at her only to frown. She did had a concerned look on her face.

Kouji, she says I have some concerns, about you and moegi, she started.

Kouji, raised his hand to stop her, say no more, karai, I know what you are going to say. It's the very same thing that hanabi said to be earlier. Don't worry I won't ever hurt moegi in that way. Konoha's Casanova is a part of my past and just that my past.

Are you sure, said karai studying him closely, I just don't want her to get hurt and I truly hope you have put your womanizing ways behind you, that's all she said in a bit of a hardened tone which she immediately calmed down to change it.

I'm positively 100% percent sure, said kouji smiling at her reassuringly and giving her a thumbs up. Just lighten up, a little cuz, I promise, he said.

Well, ok she said smiling at him genuinely, if that's the case than you have my support she said kissing his forehead.

Ewwww, said kouji, wiping his forehead. No kissing, not cool. Cuz.

She giggled at him, it is if you're my cousin and family she said, I only do it because I care and I do the same to kaisuke, so get use to it she said walking by him and heading to her room.

Kouji, walked by kaisuke's room as kaisuke peeked his head out, hey, kouji I need to talk to you, he said.

Sure, what's up little cuz, he said to kaisuke ruffling the boys hair, which caused kouji to slap his arm away and grinning at him.

He then had a serious look on his face as well did kouji.

Hey, said kaisuke, I need you to do me a favor and talk to miroku, I'm concerned about him, he idolizes you and wants to be you and live your Casanova lifestyle.

No sweat, said kouji cutting him off, I'm all over it little cuz, I am actually headed out to do just that and FYI, I have a girlfriend now and I left that Casanova lifestyle behind a couple of years ago.

Wha, you did asked kaisuke, I didn't know. Sorry, he said nervously.

Kouji waved him off, it's ok, not many people know about that but anyway I will talk to him for you.

Wow, really, thanks, cousin kouji said kaisuke happily.

Sure, sure, said kouji waving him off as he walked out his room and headed for the front door only to hear someone knocking on it.

Kouji, asked who it was, as he opened the door to see, miroku standing in front of him.

Oh, yeah, kouji-sempai, said miroku happily, is kaisuke here.

_Speak of the devil,_ thought kouji, kaisuke's here, but I want to talk with you first miroku.

Really about what said miroku excitedly.

Come in, he said to miroku asked they went to kouji's room.

Miroku, kouji began as he sighed, you know about me being konoha's Casanova he said to him as miroku nodded his head in excitement.

You do but you don't know why I became that in the first place and why I gave that up a couple of years ago.

Uh?, you are not the Casanova anymore, asked miroku frowning.

No, and I will tell you why and give you a piece of very good advice.

Don't be like me, said kouji, and this shocked miroku as he gasped.

At least if you can help it that is, said kouji chuckling. I was a womanizer because at first it was for the thrill and excitement of talking to girls and trying to get with them and make out but after time I grew bored with it.

Why, sempai asked miroku?

Because it was no fun anymore, I got tired of getting beat up so much by girls, even hanabi hyuga almost beat me to an inch of my life for trying to flirt with her and I realized that I just wanted someone to be with who could give me everything I wanted and craved for.

That special someone who was adventurous and feisty as I was, and liked me for who I was, who could see the real me and not the womanizer and someone who wasn't afraid to be affectionate said kouji.

You mean, have sex, sempai asked miroku.

What? Said kouji surprised as he almost choked and fell over anime style.

No, miroku, kouji said blushing like a tomato, I mean like holding hands, kissing and hugging, not that, and where do you get off saying something like that, aren't you a little too young for that.

Miroku shrugged cousin tenji talks about it from time to time.

I'll have to talk to, tenji when I get a chance and let him know that he has to keep it down and be aware of his surroundings before talking about stuff like that, grumbled kouji.

Anyway, said kouji, you may or may not take my advice but take what I say seriously. It may be fun to that for a while but the bumps and bruises you'll receive will not be worth it and you may grow tired of it after a while and be like me and find you someone who interests enough to stop being a womanizer.

If it so happens that you break up with her than find another than you will know that it was not meant to be and you still search for that someone who will make you happy enough never break up with her and be together for life.

I am too young to be talking about marriage, no chuckled kouji but you get the point, right miroku?

Yes, kouji-sempai, said miroku brightly as he took out a pen and pad out of nowhere like rock lee and started jotting down notes.

Kouji looked at him with an anime sweat drop and sighed.

Well said kouji, let me take you too kaisuke, he is in his room. As he said this, he ruffled the boy's head which made him smile and got up and walked down the hall followed closely by miroku.

They stopped outside, kaisuke room and kouji knocked.

A few minutes later, kaisuke opened up the door.

Hey, you've got a visitor little cuz, said kouji gesturing towards, miroku as miroku walked in and greeted kaisuke and kaisuke greeted him back and they started talking.

Kouji gave kaisuke a wink and kaisuke saw it and smiled knowing that kouji did what he promised and had talked to miroku.

Kouji then left the house and the compound and headed towards the barbeque restaurant to meet up with his friends.

_**Scene Change: Barbeque Restaurant**_

Hey, Guys, greeted kouji smiling as he walked into the restaurant. All of his friends of the konoha 19 including his girlfriend turned to greet him. Karai was also there sitting among the girls and greeted him before going back to talking.

Kouji wondered how karai got here before him but deduced that while he was talking with miroku, karai managed to slip by him unnoticed and came here.

Kouji shrugged it off, and went to go sit down beside konohamaru, inari, hikari, tenji, shigeru, daichi, shibuya and the other guys.

Your late, kouji said Hikari grinning.

As always, added in Inari smirking.

Sorry, guys I was talking with miroku and giving him my great, infinite wisdom on dating smiled kouji.

Whaaaaa? Said all the guys before falling over anime style on the floor. Even the girls stopped their talking to look and see what was going on.

What? Said Shigeru, kouji you didn't he asked.

I did said kouji smiling proudly.

What? Come again, kouji said tenji angrily, you poisoned my little cousin's mind with your filth.

Actually, said kouji pointing at tenji angrily and looking at him seriously it was quite the opposite and I gave him useful and helpful advice.

Kouji than continued, actually his mind was already poisoned, no thanks to his older cousin, which is you filling his head nasty thoughts about sex and I wonder where he gets that from.

Perhaps I should pay a visit to tenten-chan and let her deal with it or maybe the girls over there can deal with it. I'm sure they would love to hear how you poisoned your eight year old cousin full of perverted thoughts smirked kouji as he folded his hands across his chest triumphantly.

Tenji was sweating bullets nervously and shaking his head vigorously and waving his hands in front of them.

You wouldn't he almost begged.

I would, said kouji smiling sadistically.

No, anything but that don't tell the girls and especially not tenten, she will kill me if she finds out. I promise I'll beware of what I say around him. Just please, don't tell kouji, old buddy, old pal of mine.

Ok, said kouji fine. On one condition, he said holding up his hand. That you keep miroku on the straight and narrow and make sure that he doesn't wind up the way I was in being a womanizer, and if he so much as slips up and does or if I hear anything from kaisuke or miroku's friends than I'll be paying tenten-chan a visit, that's my offer take it or leave it.

Agreed, said tenji quickly and shook his hand.

That was well played, said hikari.

He fell for it hook, line and sinker, said konohamaru.

Hmm, that was indeed an ace in the a hole play, was it not kouji? Yes, I do believe it was, said shibuya.

Uh? Said inari, why is it that you Aburames always ask and answer your own questions asked inari to shibuya.

Don't really know, said shibuya. You know why? Because I haven't given it much thought, he said.

Inari fell over, anime style. Forget I asked muttered inari getting off the ground.

Well, let's eat, yeah, said daichi. As everyone began talking and eating.

As this began, kouji was getting angry looks and glares from the next table over. One boy, named Taichi in particular looked at kouji with hate and malice.

Haven't you guys heard he said? I hear konoha's Casanova there is dating the village elder's granddaughter, Moegi Utatane.

Tsk, said one of taichi's friends Shosha, I can't believe he had the audacity to show himself hear let alone around konoha after what he did to you taichi.

After all, he did still my girlfriend away from me and made her break up with me. Tani, still doesn't talk to me, you know he said angrily to himself but that is about to change. I will get my revenge on, you Casanova of konoha and I will get it right now, he smirked.

Meanwhile, kouji saw the angry glares that the taichi and the other guys were giving him but shrugged it off and ignored them and continued to talk and eat with his friends.

Taichi got up from his chair and walked over the table and seat kouji was sitting at followed by shosha and several other friends he was with.

Konohamaru and the other guys noticed this and tensed up getting ready for action. Moegi, hanabi, karai and the girls saw this as well and prepared for action as well.

Well, well, if it isn't konoha's Casanova, kouji mitarashi. You've got guts mitarashi showing your face around here after what you did.

Karai started to pull out a kunai but hanabi silently stopped her and shook her head saying no slowly and to let kouji handle this.

Moegi, also got angry and began to charge her fist with chakra, which was due to sakura, her sempai's training was able to learn tsunade's s herculean fist taijutsu style technique and learned medical ninjutsu training under sakura as well.

She too was stopped but by matsuri as she also said to let kouji handle it.

Kouji with his hands in his pockets looked up calmly and spoke. Do I know you, I don't believe we've met before but just like any citizen and ninja in konoha I have right to go where I want to go and eat where I want to eat. Now if you please I would like to get back to eating and talking with my friends, unless you and I have business to discuss.

Kouji then turned around and got ready to eat when taichi grabbed his wrist. Hmm said kouji without batting a eyelash. If you wish to have your arm intact than I would suggest you release your grip on my wrist before I cut off your hand. He said smiling up at taichi.

Everyone, at the table except for taichi and his friends could sense, the bloodlust coming from kouji and his chakra but said or showed nothing or any signs that they knew it as to not cause any panic.

Taichi released his grip a bit taken back by kouji's forwardness in the situation. He growled at him.

Thank you, said kouji as he turned back around once again to eat.

Just a minute, mitarashi, you ain't off the hook just yet. I got a bone to pick with you and we do have business. You stole my girlfriend, Tani and she broke up with me because of your lies.

Kouji turned back to face, taichi. Tani, he said thinking and a light went off in his head. I remember her she was god looking and quite a catch. It's too bad she is dating someone else last I heard but that was a couple of years, ago. Besides I have changed and am not that person anymore and I even ended on good terms with her.

Kouji than continued, that is a long time to hold on to a grudge, Why don't you drop it and sit down with me and my friends and let me by you some barbeque and have a good time, besides it plenty of fish in the sea and plenty of girls around konoha for you to date, he laughed.

You think this is funny! Shouted taichi s he banged his fist on the table.

The restaurant got silent as all head including the cooks, hosts and hostesses turned to the confrontation at kouji's table.

Sensing this, kouji tried to remedy the situation. Look said kouji seriously, can we talk about this some other time, right now everyone is staring at us and you are disrupting this establishment as well as the good people who run this place and the customers who eat here.

Establishment? Questioned Hikari, I didn't know kouji could talk like that and be so calm and collected, he is truly something else. I guess there are things that we really don't know about him.

Konohamaru grinned knowing how kouji is and could be. He knew his friend well and how he would try to settle things peacefully if he could but it wouldn't take long for kouji to lose his patience and get violet if he needed to. After all, he was a mitarashi and they were known for their manners but also for their warrior heritage, there violent behavior and tempers but most of all for their bloodlust.

I DON'T CARE, MITARASHI, I DON'T CARE! Yelled taichi as pointed and poked kouji with his index finger to his chest.

Kouji then stood up to his full height with his hands in his pockets. Fine said kouji than you leave me no choice. Shall we take this outside than, he said seriously.

Fine, by me! Yelled taichi, who then grinned I've been wanting to beat the crap out of you for a long time mitarashi.

Kouji followed by the guys of the konoha 19 and then the girls of the konoha 19 and taichi and his friends went outside the restaurant and into the streets of konoha.

_**Scene Change: Streets of konoha: Outside the Barbeque Restaurant:**_

Kouji stood with his hands in his pockets coolly with all the konoha 19 behind him and the wind blowing through his hair as he eyed his adversary up and down in a calm and collected manner. Taichi stood with his friends behind him looking angry and growling at kouji his friends doing the same and encouraging him to attack kouji.

Do we have to really do this, sighed kouji tiredly?

HECK! YES, MITARASHI, WE DO, BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND FROM ME AND I WANT PAYBACK, KNOW COME ON AND LETS DO THIS ALREADY! Taichi yelled.

HA, ha, ha, chuckled konohamaru, if I were you I would back off, you don't know what your getting yourself into, dealing with kouji here, he said jestering towards kouji.

Whatever! Shouted Shosha. Taichi here is about to wipe the floor with your frined Mitarashi here, konohkamaru, just watch and see, he grinned mischievously.

Hmph, smirked hanabi, as if, she scoffed.

What? Shouted Shosha

You should take her and konohamaru's advice, that you should said shibuya, why because they are right and you are wrong.

You should listen to shibuya, here said hikari calmly, your friend doesn't stand a chance, I would advise you to leave.

Yeah, said inari you guys should really back off he said concerned, before this get's ugly mainly for you guys he said seriously.

Whatever, shouted Shosha, Taichi will win just you wait and see!

SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! Shouted Taichi. I will win he said going for his weapons pouch.

Fine , then said kouji, have it your way. Let's do this he said smirking with bloodlust and then smiled happily with his eyes closed.

Everyone in the konoha 19 sensed his bloodlust again and knew that it was even stronger than it was before.

Kouji said moegi worriedly, come on don't do this; you don't have to fight this guy, let's just go, you don't have anything to prove. Besides you already know you can beat him and be careful about your bloodlu-.

Kouji held up his hand to moegi. It's ok, moegi-chan he said still smiling with his eyes closed. It will be over soon. I promise.

Yeah, it will! Yelled Taichi as everyone stepped to the side away from kouji as Taichi prepared to throw several kunai at kouji.

In a flash, as kouji continued to smile with his eyes closed took out a kunai threw it at Taichi with precise aim at Taichi's cheek as the kunai cut his cheek and blood seeped out and the kunai it a wooden post nearby. Taichi gasped at this in surprise.

As kouji in a flash of speed quickly moved behind Taichi with another kunai at his neck as kouji smirked, taichi and his friends gasped out of surprise and shock as they were afraid and scared.

All members of the konoha19 smirked except for Moegi who was fuming at this point at kouji for not listening to her.

Eh, told ya, yeah, said Daichi laughing.

You guys were warned, said Tenji, told you not to mess with kouji, he sighed with a smirk still present on his face.

Now, said kouji smirking and licked his kunai happily. As much as I want blood. I won't spill any today, not even yours Taichi.

Taichi was still shocked and looked surprised and nervous and looked as if he was about to piss in his pants at any moment.

W, whoa, take it easy, taichi stammered out nervously. Let's talk this over. You don't want to do anything rash, do you?

On the contrary, said kouji. I really do want to do something rash like spill your blood all. You see, wanna be tough guys like you usually have their blood spilled all over the street. That doesn't surprise me but to say that you want to talk it out after insulting me and disrespecting me in front of my friends and for causing a ruckus in such a fine eating establishment and the fact that you got me all riled up for a fight is making my blood boil and I'm itching to fight now and it has to be satisfied.

W, What? Gasped Taichi breathlessly. You wouldn't he asked?

Maybe, maybe not but I said I wasn't going to kill you or anything and I keep my word. Besides a leaf shinobi should never kill one of their own comrade or countrymen, unless they have turned traitor said Kouji still smiling with his eyes closed.

Ha, ha, ha, laughed konohamaru, you guys looked surprised by kouji's skill. He is one of the strongest of us. You guys really did goof up.

I guess you guys forgot to check the most recent top genin in konoha list and you forgot to check it twice, said Udon smirking.

If you thought that was something said hanabi calmly wait to see what he can do when we really gets going. That wasn't even half his strength. It was only a fraction.

What? Said all of taichi's friends including Shosha as they all murmured and then got into fighting position as they made up their minds to attack kouji.

I wouldn't recommend you do that said Hikari calmly. Try looking behind you. As each of taichi's friends looked behind them they saw a copy clone of kouji smiling at them with a kunai to their neck about to draw blood.

Exactly eighteen copies, said konohamaru, that's very good kouji, you learned the shadow clone technique I taught you pretty well said konohamaru with his arms folded and his right finger stroking his chin with a smirk on his face.

Couldn't have done it without you showing it to me, konohamaru, kouji chuckled.

What? Said Shosha when did he do this, how could he have out maneuvered, outsmarted and overpowered us all, that's not possible. He gasped.

Well, if you want to know said kouji, it's simple. As we were walking out of the restaurant, I hid behind one of my friends for cover, shibuya their since he is an Aburame and tends to where a coat or coverings on him that covers his clothes, which is standard for an Aburame.

Kouji continued. I did the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and produced the amount of clones I would need in case you guys decided to attack me after I defeated your fearless, leader here or should I say fearful leader.

Taichi growled at this.

While he and I were facing off I was preparing myself and deciding how to go about taking taichi down here. I threw a kunai as a distraction and looking to hit you and with my accuracy that wouldn't be a problem for me. Than with quick speed I got behind taichi here.

Taichi's friends gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

It's ironic that you guys couldn't see kouji, moving at the speed he was moving at said inari smirking but we could. We saw him the whole time.

What said Shosha tha's impossible! He shouted. You're telling me that you guys are as strong as he is or most of you but all of you are skilled enough to see him move that fast.

That wasn't very fast to us, shigeru frowned and on top of that, to us he was moving slowly.

He can move at greater speed in that yeah, said Daichi.

That is the testament to, kouji's power and the mitarashi power said karai seriously, and don't you forget it.

Now beat it said hanabi before we decide to have some fun of our own, she than grined and activated her byakugan as she had her arms folded across her chest and walked forward. Girls she motioned her friends as they walked forward getting ready for battle even moegi. Hikari, konohamaru, inari she commanded them. Hikari activated his byakugan and stepped forward along with konohamaru getting ready for action and inari you activated his hyougan or ice eyes as they changed color.

Shosha and his friends were backing up as they were getting scared and frightened.

Kouji released his clones as they poofed away and put his kunai back in its holster as he left taichi'

Side and walked over to his friends and turned to look at taichi, shosha and their friends and grinned.

I spared you today but that doesn't mean my friends here will, he said with a grin. If I were you I would run.

Taichi and his friends gasped and frightened had turned tail to run away as quick as they could and away as possible.

Hanabi and Hikari deactivated their byakugans, shibuya's called off his insects, inari deactivated his ice eyes, daichi put his exploding weaponry away, tenji put all his many weaponry and ninja tools away that he had poofed or summoned into existence with a scroll, karai puta way her kunai and moegi deactivated her chakra fists and konohamaru pouted at not being able to fight or get a good work out in for the day.

All of the konoha 19 cheered at this as they all went back in to eat in the barbeque restaurant. Even the restaurant owner was happy that the ruckus and the troublemakers were gone and kouji had apologized to him for their rudenss as well as the taichi and shosha's actions. The restaurant owner dismissed it with a wave and invited everyone back in to eat.

As everyone went in kouji was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see moegi looking at him with a sad and gloomy face.

Kouji knew something was wrong with her.

Can we talk for a minute, kouji she asked?

Sure, moegi-chan he said seriously but calmly, what's up, he said?

This is what's up, she said to him now frustrated. I give up, kouji. I can't do this anymore.

What? Gasped kouji. What do you mean, moegi? What can't you do anymore?

This, us, kouji. I have had i! she shouted. This whole konoha Casanova thing. I can't do it anymore. This is the tenth fight you have been in two months and we are always getting angry stares and looks. I can't do it anymore kouji she said almost in tears.

What? Said kouji as he tried to walk over to moegi and comfort her, only for his hand to be slapped away by moegi.

Moegi, he gasped. What are you talking about, what are you saying? He said frustrated.

I'm saying, kouji we are done, we are through. I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore.

WHAT? He shouted at her. Your breaking up with me because of this! You knew about my past and about the whole Casanova thing before we got together. You said you could handle it and now you're just going to walk away.

Tsk, scoffed kouji, if that's how you feel than fine than. Why should I care, he said angrily.

What? Shouted moegi. If that's the way you feel than fine. She said we are through than, and consider this relationship and us being boyfriend and girlfriend over. She said and stormed off to her house.

FINE, said kouji

Fine! Said moegi.

Fine, said kouji,

Fine said moegi.

Fine they both said together as moegi walked out of view and into the night as it was getting dark.

Kouji dropped to his knees and began to hyperventilate as his heart ached of hurt of what just happened.

Konohamaru walked outside to see if kouji and moegi were coming in to have something to eat when he saw kouji, hyperventilating rushed over to him.

Breah, kouji, breath, said konohamaru as kouji caught his breath.

What happened asked konohamaru, where's moegi.

Kouji looked sad, she went home. We broke up, she dumped me konohamaru, he said sad fully as he walked home towards the Mitarashi compound.

Wait, kouji, don't you want something to eat, said konohamaru.

No thanks, I'm not very hungry at the moment and I just want to be alone right now. I'm going home and going to bed said kouji as he walked home into the night.

Konohamaru walked back in the restaurant looking down. Everyone from the konoha 19 stopped laughing and talking and looked at konohamaru as they grew silent and concerned for him as he sat down.

What's wrong, konohamaru asked Inari.

Kono, asked hanabi wrapping her hand around his in an embrace.

Kouji and moegi just broke up said konohamaru, sadly.

What? Exclaimed hanabi and everyone else as they all started mumbling and murmuring and whispering to themselves.

Why? Asked Udon concerned about his teammate Moegi and long time friend and his also good friend kouji.

Because Moegi feels she has had enough of kouj's fights and about all the Casanova stuff that keeps coming back up and has been for the past month or so, exclaimed konohamaru.

Also, he continued they just got in a huge fight about it and they both stormed off upset and went home.

Darn it! Said hanabi, I knew that kouji, couldn't be trusted and he would hurt moegi. I warned him.

Hey! Come on, said hibari, give him a break, hanabi, would you, she asked her friend.

No way! Shouted hanabi silently banging her fist on the table, loud enough for the konoha 19 to hear but not everyone else in the restaurant.

The boys of the konoha 19 somewhat disagreed with hanabi but most of the girls where on her side.

Hibari, is right said konohamaru quietly. You should give some thought to what she said and cut kouji a break.

What? Said hanabi are you siding with kouji now, I should have known, is it a guy thing she said sarcastically to him.

I strongly suggest you do cut him some slack, urged konohamaru.

Hanabi was about to protest again when konohamaru put his hand gently on her shoulder and gave her a sad look and shook his head side to side.

Nabi, please, konohamaru said to her almost in a whisper, sympathetically. You didn't see kouji back there just then. This break up really does have a bad affect on him. He's taking it hard right now. I don't think I have ever seen him so upset before, especially if he turned down an all you can eat meal and a good time with friends.

Hanabi looked somewhat downtrodden and sad for jumping on kouji but she was not entirely convinced that she should cut him a break.

After everyone ate more quietly since the atmosphere with the konoha 19 changed somewhat with the break up and departure of moegi and kouji, they went home and retired for the night. The girls went to check on moegi and they cheered her up a bit and the guys went to see kouji but he was not excepting any vistors. So, they went home.

Karai, made it home not long after dark and she went up to kouji's room, because she was upset about the whole breakup with him and moegi and decided to give him a piece of her mind.

_**Scene Change: Mitarashi Compound:**_

Karai knocked on kouji's door rapidly and loudly as if almost banging on the door. She was furious with him and she was not about to leave him alone without an explanation first and she felt she deserved an explanation since it was one of her best friends that was hurt by the break up and him and the fact that he was her cousin and this also made her look bad.

Kouji! Yelled karai through the door as she knocked on his door for like five minutes.

Kouji was in his room which was dark curled up on his bed with his arms hugging his legs and his legs were up to his chest as his head was down, looking depressed.

Kouji, yelled karai from behind the door, let me in, you've got some explaining to do. I'm not letting you off that easy, darn it! You hear me, now open up!.

Not now karai, it's not a good time for me, he said sadly and ina low voice that karai had trouble hearing but understood what he was saying.

Karai got impatient and angry at this and pounded on his door some more and shouting at him to come out.

I told you, no, karai! Shouted kouji snapping; now go away and leave me alone! Kouji than stretched himself out on his head and turned over as he was in deep thought and silently cried to himself though no tears came and drifted off to sleep.

Karai was shocked at his outburst of anger and decided to drop it for the day and talk with him tomorrow morning as she went to her own room and went to sleep.

That morning she woke up to the smell of breakfast as she yawned and went down stairs to see her aunt cooking and her little brother and cousin kouji sitting at the table already.

Hey, auntie anko, hey, little bro she called to him. They greeted her back as anko finished up breakfast and everyone made their plates of food and ate it.

Karai looked at kouji, who looked back at her and karai saw that kouji was still moping around and depressed about yesterday's events and his breakup with moegi.

Kouji seemd to be deep in thought about something as he stared into space. Breakfast was quickly eaten as Anko, kaisuke and karai all talked except kouji who excluded himself from the conversation and table once he was done eating and heading out the door to go meet with his team to train, though he didn't eat much food or had much of an appetite.

Hmm, said Anko, karai?

Yes, Auntie Anko.

What's with kouji, why is he so down and out?

He broke up with moegi yesterday, said karai sadly.

Hmm. No wonder he is, so mopey, said kaisuke.

Kaisuke, snapped Anko scolding him and kaisuke raised his hands in surrender before getting up from the table and getting ready for another day at the academy as well karai and anko with their team and training.

_**Scene Change: Training Grounds:**_

Kouji stood waiting by a tree with his hands across his chest waiting for his teammates and sensei to show up as he was in deep thought.

Minutes later Hibari and Futaba along with Raido show up to greet him.

Are you ok, asked Hibari concerned?

Yeah, we heard what happened said Futaba concerned.

Yes, as well did I said Raido as everyone looked at kouji concerned.

I'm fine you guys, said kouji smiling although he knew it was fake.

The others sensed this as well but decided to leave it alone and begin their training for today.

Ok, said Raido, you will spare today using some basic taijutsu techniques and some ninjutsu.

Kouji, you and futaba will spare today and then with you and hibari and then you futaba, will spare with hibari. Now begin, commanded Raido.

First Kouji spared with hibari and than with futaba using taijutsu and some ninjutsu for several hours as Raido watched them.

Kouji was panting heavily and had some bruises on him as hibari and mainly futaba had some bruises on them and were tired but not as nearly as kouji was and was much worse off.

What's wrong with you kouji, said raido, you need to concentrate on the match and your opponent. Get your head in the game, he told him.

Yes, sensei, said kouji panting and getting off of his knee to stand up to face off with futaba again.

Are you sure your ok, said futaba concerned. I've never seen you like this before, usually it's much harder for me to land a hit on you, much less beat you in a sparring match. What gives, kouji?

I said I'm fine, said kouji rather angrily and frustrated. Now let's go again he said getting into fighting stance.

Ok, if you say so, shrugged futaba as they spared some more.

After being beat again by futaba, kouji was getting frustrated and raido stepped in. Aright kouji you are done for today, you can go home.

He pulled kouji to the side, if you need to talk, just let me know, ok but get some rest. You won't be able to focus if your mind is somewhere else so, you're done for today ok, said raido as he patted kouji on the shoulder.

Ok, sensei said kouji tiredly as he walked off.

_A few weeks later_

_**Scene Change: Hyuga Compound:**_

Karai walked up to the hyuga compound and asked to speak to hanabi. One of the hyuga branch house servants led her to the lightning meditation room where hanabi was.

Lady Hanabi will be out in a moment just wait for her here said the servant before walking off.

A couple of minutes later; hanabi walked out the meditation room and greeted karai.

Hey, said karai to hanabi.

Hey, karai said hanabi back, what's wrong asked hanabi as they walked through the compound to hanabi's room.

I'm worried about kouji said karai. He hasn't been himself lately. He has been depressed and moping around the compound all the time and if he isn't doing that he has been throughing himself into training all day and missions. He doesn't joke anymore at all and takes everything seriously and he hasn't hung out with the guys or any of us for a while now.

Hmmm, said hanabi. It's been the same with moegi too except for she has been hanging out with us and konohamaru and udon but I think she has been avoiding the guys a bit but they assured her they were not mad with her and she has been coming around a bit more.

We have to do something said karai, they are both miserable without each other especially kouji. He won't admit it and he walks around with a fake smile and says everything is ok but I know his heart is broken in two, right now and he is miserable.

Ok, said hanabi than let's go talk to him, right now you and I.

Really said karai? Thanks, hanabi said to her and gave her a quick hug which hanabi waved off as they went to go find kouji.

_**Scene Change: Streets of konoha:**_

Kouji walked around the streets of konoha to clear his head with his hands in his pockets and his head slightly down.

Then suddenly, a girl steps out of a nearby dessert shop and looks at kouji. Kouji stops in his tracks when he sees her.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes at the girl as she grins at him with her hands on her hips.

Well, well, well koukji mitarashi. It's been a while hasn't it. Heard about your break up with moegi. So, you wonna com back with me and go make out or something.

Hey, Mia said kouji flatly and uninterested. And no I don't he said.

Oh, come on she half whined and half purred at him as she walked up to him and started caressing his face and and arms.

Kouji looked disgusted and repulsed and slapped her hands away.

Not far awa from a secluded dark alley, hanabi and karai watched everything as they watched the encounter with kouji and mia.

Uh, that slut, mia said karai, I can't stand her.

Yeah, said hanabi disgusted neither can I. I still have a bone to pick with her about how she use to make fun of me and hinata's relationship and with me and konohamaru.

Hanabi continued. She tried to seduce him a couple of times you know. He, turned her down nicely but I had to step in and made sure she got the point and I threaten to rearrange her face, and shut down her chakra circulatory system if she didn't leave him alone and lucky for her she did. But let's see what happens here and see what kouji does and we have to keep it down or we won't be able to hear them.

Karai nodded her head silently as they watched on.

Never! Yelled kouji at her and keep your hands off me. The only person who can touch me like that is moegi.

Moegi, ah, mia scoffed. What? She said sarcastically. You think she is your girlfriend still; she broke up with you because of your reputation of being konoha's Casanova. You always have been konoha's Casanova and you always will be. That will never change kouji.

Don't you miss what we had together? The many make out sessions we use to have and all they were so special an so magical. She said licking her lips lustfully. So, let's go kouji , how about it. A make out session like we use to have, for old times' sake.

She then grabbed his hand and was about to lead him away when he stopped stiff in his tracks and took his hand back quickly.

No, said kouji seriously.

What? Gasped mia out of shock. Your turning me down, she told him angrily your making a mistake kouji, a big one, moegi will never take you back, you need to realize that.

You heard what I said No, means no, mia. What we had was a long time ago and I regret it to tell you the truth.

Mia scowled at this.

Your right, moegi may not or may never take me back but that doesn't matter, said kouji looking up at the sky and closing his eyes.

I've changed, mia and I'm not the same person anymore. I am a gentleman now and have respect for girls and woman. I'm not a player anymore or a womanizer. A friend helped me to see that, years ago and that friend was konohamaru.

Mia gasped at this, konohamaru she whispered only loud enough for her and kouji to hear.

Yeah, that's right he smiled at her and I'm proud of who I am now. Moegi or no moegi I will not go back to that lifestyle anymore nor will I go with you.

I'm sorry, mia but you will have to find someone else to be your boy toy with because Konoha's Casanova is no more only Kouji Mitarashi remains, stand up guy and a proud ninja of the Mitarashi clan. See you, he said and take care. He continued to walk away and left her shocked in the middle of the street.

I think I need to go see konohamaru, he may be able to help me sort this out, thought kouji as he walked to the sarutobi estate.

Karai and hanabi were shocked by this as hanabi was definitely convinced that kouji was more than a good enough guy for her best friend moegi as she and karai slipped out of the alley and head to go find moegi.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate:**_

Kouji knocked on the door. The door was answered by Sano.

Hey, said kouji is Konohamaru hear.

Yeah, said Sano, hey your kaisuke's cousin right, the one who jumped through the window and Iruka-sensei fussed at you right, um, your name is kouji, right?

Yeah, that's me said kouji laughing nervously while putting his hand behind his head.

You must be Sano, konohamaru's little brother. Kaisuke talks about you sometimes and speaks highly of you.

He does, said Sano smiling. I guess I'm good, he boasted.

Yeah, he gives you that much credit said kouji.

Come in kouji-san he told him ushering him to come in.

Kouji will do, leave off the "san" he said walking in.

I will go get kono.

Kono! Yelled Sano as he went to go get his brother. Moments later someone yelled back at Sano and konohamaru was heard as he saw kouji and walked up to greet him.

What's up, kouji he said as they gave each other a high five.

Nothing much said kouji. Sorry for not seeing you guys. It's just that I have been going through something lately.

Konohamaru waved him off its ok, we all know and understand.

I got a problem; I want to talk to moegi but don't know what to say. I even turned down mia who tried to seduce me.

Mia, konohamaru muttered out angrily. He scoffed. Glad you did that, she can be a drag (troublesome).

You sound like, shikamaru now, laughed kouji.

Don't remind me, said konohamaru, I have been hanging around him a lot lately and playing shogi with him and even trained with him at sometimes.

_Elsewhere_: shikamaru sneezed while he was playing shogi with choji.

I must be coming down with a cold or something said shikarmaru.

You might be said chouji or someone is talking about you.

Either way, it's all a drag (troublesome) said shikamaru as he continued playing shogi with chouji.

_Back with konohamaru and kouji: _Well said konohamaru, just apologize and be yourself that's all I can tell you and assure her that you guys will be friends no matter what happens and let her know that everything is going to be ok.

Also, come out and hang with us sometimes, we miss having you around said konohamaru. It beats moping around and it can get your mind off of things, we are your friends, kouji we are with you. Remember our motto. Never turn your back on a friend or comrade and ryde or die, friends for life.

Yeah, said kouji as they knuckle touched and smiled.

Ok, said kouji let me go find moegi than, thanks for the advice, bro.

Hold on said konohamaru, I'm coming with you, as her teammate I can help smooth things over too.

Sano! Yelled konohamaru, I'll be back, later and I'll pick up ramen on the way back.

Kay, shouted Sano, see ya later, kouji!

Ok, kid! Said kouji, nice meeting you, How about I spar with you sometime and I'll bring kaisuke, sound good!

Yeah, awesome, kouji! Shouted Sano.

See you later, yelled Kouji as he and konohamaru left.

Bye! Shouted Sano back.

_**Scene Change: Training Grounds:**_

Moegi was panting from her training as she threw kicks and punches at the dummy post. She decided to call it a day and wiped her face with a towel and began walking off as she noticed and greeted hanabi and karai running up to her.

Hey, guys what's going on? She asked out of surprise.

We need to talk said hanabi

Yeah, said karai. It's about kouji.

Uh, no thanks. I don't want to talk about kouji said moegi a bit angry.

We need to said karai. Kouji is really miserable and depressed without you. He even hasn't hung out with the guys in weeks and hasn't eaten much at all.

He even turned down mia, who tried to seduce him added hanabi we both saw it with our own eyes, He really cares about you and wants to be back with you. He even told mia that and said he had changed for good, he owned it to konohamaru and you. He didn't say your name but he pretty much gave you credit in how you helped change him.

W, What? _Gasped_ moegi. He really said that. Wow she said guilty as she felt ashamed. I feel bad for breaking up with him out of frustration and anger. She then smiled He really cares for me that much and if you guys say so, and you even approve of him hanabi than I have to go talk to him and I miss him.

Ok, lets go said moegi as they went to find kouji.

_**Scene Change: Streets of Konoha near konoha park:**_

Where is she said kouji. I can't find her anywhere said kouji frustrated.

Relax we will find her said konohamaru.

Kouji! Yelled moegi as she and hanabi and karai ran up to him and konohamaru.

She was panting from running and kouji was in shock to see her.

Moegi he said are you alright.

Yeah, I'm fine, I heard what happened between you and mia and I'm proud of you for rejecting her and for what you said.

Uh? How did you hear about that? He asked.

Let's just say a couple of little birds told me she winked at him and turned to hanabi and karai briefly.

You told her said kouji to them.

Yeah, we did said karai out of breath.

You guys were spying on me said kouji out of shock.

No, said hanabi we were going to find you to talk to you about the breakup but we saw you talking with mia when she was coming on to you and we hid behind a corner and watched and overheard you guys conversation.

We are sorry, for doing that said karai.

I was wrong about you kouji, you really are a good guy and way good enough for moegi. Take care of her said hanabi with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder and karai patted him on the back.

Hm said konohamaru as he grinned with his hands folded over his chest. It must took a lot for the great hanabi hyuga to say that, he laughed.

Baka (idiot) fathead she said bonking him on the head.

Ouch!, hanabi-chan that hurt, he said smirking.

Well you deserved it she grinned back at him.

Moegi and kouji looked at each other not knowing what to say to each other.

Uh, we should go said hanabi, kono lets go I need your help with something.

Right said konohamaru s he and hanabi began to leave.

I get somewhere I need to be too said karai trying to excuse herself.

Yes, you do said hikari walking up, I'm glad that I decided to tag along and trail you guys as you left the compound he whispered to karai.

Creepy much, said karai to hikari as he scoffed.

Sorry, it's a bad habit of mind to shadow or trail people. It's always part of training with sensei and my uncle hiashi said hikari in defense.

We should be leaving and leave these too to talk. Let's go you guys said hikari to karai and hanabi and konohamaru as they all began to depart.

So said kouji I am sorry moegi for everything. I should have known that my past would be a burden on you he said as they walked over to Konoha Park and sat on a bench. Its hard being the girlfriend of konoha's legendary Casanova.

She looked at him and lifted his head to meet her and their eyes met as she stroked his cheek. You mean ex konoha's Casanova, you are not that anymore, you are kouji mitarashi a proud ninja of the mitarashi clan and my boyfriend, she smiled at him.

You, mean we are back together,said kouji in relief and celebrating.

Yeah, and I'm sorry too said moegi I should have been a better girlfriend and talked it out with you instead of yelling at you and breaking up with you.

I didn't make things easier by breaking us up.

Let's forget about that said moegi as she looked at him and he looked at her and they kissed and she laid her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the view of the park and the gentle wind breeze.

I almost forgot something he said. Moegi I need your help with something he said. I need you to go get someone for me and meet me right here.

Ok, said moegi who, taichi. He should be at the tea shop that's where I saw him at earlier.

What? Him, the guy you got into a fight with at the barbeque. No way, why would you want me to go get him.

Because said kouji I need to right a wrong I committed from a long time ago. Please he pleaded to her.

Ok, said moegi as she went off to get taichi.

About ten minutes later, moegi returned with taichi as kouji greeted him.

What the heck! Yelled taichi both scared and looked like he was about to pee in his pants and nervously trying to put up a front bravely but failing, what's the meaning of this, you said shosha wanted to see me, not him he continued to yell to moegi.

Just hear him out said moegi angrily to him and emphasizing her fist at him for yelling at her as he settled down.

What do you want mitarashi, said taichi angrily and nervously and make it quick.

Look, taichi I'm sorry for what happened between you and tani and to prove it, I want you to meet someone. Come out he gestured to a tree as a figure came from behind the tree and stood in front of taichi.

T, Tani gasped taichi.

Hi, Taichi said tani shyly. Taichi it's been a long time, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for breaking up with you and I've missed you and I want to get back together.

I missed you too, Tani but How? He said in confusion.

You can thank kouji for apologizing to me and he told me what happened between you two, I wasn't proud to hear that you started a fight with him in a public place but I was proud and touched to hear that you still care about me and want to be with me after all this time and I feel the same way.

Tani said Taichi as he hugged her and she hugged him back, they kissed and taichi turned to kouji.

Thanks mitarashi and you to moegi. I'm sorry, mitarashi for starting a fight with you and being the cause of you guys break up. Thanks for getting us back together and if you ever need a favor either one of you just look me up and I hope that me and my friends can be friends with you and your friends and maybe we should go out to barbeque sometime, my treat said taichi.

No, biggy said kouji waving it off, I owed you that and it was the least I could do. Me and moegi are together again we worked things out he said smiling at moegi and we wish you guys the best and yeah we will all get together sometime all of us my friends and yours, barbeque on you. Tani you got to come too.

Cool, said taichi

I will said Tani as they walked off hand in hand and waved goodbye to kouji and moegi.

See you, moegi said tani, talk to you later.

Ok, shouted moegi back, see you later.

See ya, mitarashi he waved.

Right back at you, shouted kouji.

Well said kouji putting his arm around moegi's waist. Well said moegi back as she put her arm around his neck.

They continued to talk and laugh as they finished strolling through the park and kouji went to walk moegi home as they walked into the distance.


	16. New Intros and the Mitokado Clan

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

_Authors Note: I'm so glad I am finally able to post my new chapter. Sorry to everyone who reads my fanfic and those who like reading it and that it took so long. I've been real busy with school, and working overnight full time and with family but as long as I am inspired to write and I have someone who is loyal and likes to read my fanfic than the fic will go on. Anyway let's get this started shall we. Thanks, again to redsoul41 too, much props to you. __This is a long chapter, so bare with me everyone._

_Also your welcome to review, I like reviews, especially good ones, lol. Please constructive criticism only, no flaming and the same would be said for me when I read and review other fanfics, which I give compliments, constructive criticism, and no flames._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

_**Note: **_I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well, such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z, Urouni Kenshin the wandering samurai, Pokemon, Bakugan battle brawlers, Star Wars, Forbidden kingdom, Onimusha (video game series), devil may cry (video game) and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due; however_, __**this is not a crossover fanfic! Note: **_This is some of my favorite (Cartoon Animes, movies, video games etc) stuff so I thought I might add it in here but it's only bits and pieces of storyline stuff and characters _**but**_ it is mostly my original story line_**. **_Also there are romance pairings. _**Main:**_konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi (Later), udon x moegi (Later), neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 11-12, naruto is 15-16, hanabi is 10-11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear; it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters and **to other fanfic authors who read this, I apologize in advance for I did not know if I have borrowed from you and that you may have taken offense to me doing so but I am giving you credit because it was originally your creation and I ask that you make yourselves known to me so I can know and give you proper credit.** Giving credit where it is due. Anyway, with that out of the way, here is the fanfic.

_**Chapter Sixteen: New Intros and the Mitokado Clan**_

_**Scene:Konoha: Ichiraku Ramen Shop :**_

After, just coming back from a mission from the day before, and getting well in the next day konohamaru, Inari, Kouji, Udon, futaba, and shigeru were sitting at Ichiraku's having some ramen and discussing yesterday's mission and their training for that morning among other things.

Man, that's gooooood ramen! shouted konohamaru, hey, Teuchi, another bowl barbeque pork ramen on the double, he yelled.

I want another miso ramen too, yelled Inari.

Coming right up, yelled back Teuchi as he and ayame prepared the ramen in a hurry.

That was some mission yesterday, said kouji and to think I got the chance to use my new banryu too.

Eh, said shigeru, you find the time to train with that thing.

Hey, said Udon eating his vegetable ramen I thought you were reconstructing the sword and everything and adding your own personal touch to the sword including your clans mitarashi blood seals on the sword.

Yeah, I am said kouji. That sword is big and heavy and tough to use, it has been taking me a while but I have finally adapted it with my fighting style and can use it in battle to some degree.

Yeah, said Inari it's almost like you are one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist with that sword, he said jokingly. From what I've heard of them, you remind of that kisame guy from akatsuki, he use to be a member of the group and it was highly rumored that he was the strongest of the seven ninja swordsman, definitely of his generation that is.

He, He, He, kouji laughed with a wide grin on his face, I'll take that as a compliment.

Be careful, Inari, smirked konohamaru, you know how he takes stuff like that to heart and gets all big headed and starts bragging.

Eh! said Kouji grinning your one to talk. You still brag about your fight and win with Risho Tokugawa.

Yeah, that's true said konohamaru laughing. Even with help from Ebisu-sensei. Not many people can say they went toe to toe with one of the seven elemental masters of shinobi and live to tell about it.

True, they all said.

Well, that is just as much as an achievement as mine, especially considering how I got the sword to begin with by beating Bankotsu Hoshigaki.

As he said this, he went to give a brief story of how he had come to acquire the banryu to begin with but elsewhere.

A group of seven mysterious figures were seated in several trees in more of a circular formation under a dark sky as if rain clouds had gotten done passing over the area. Their silhouettes were hidden and cloaked among the air and heavy mist that was in the area as they looked on at each other and began their meeting.

_**Scene Change: Kirigakure/Viilage Hidden in the Mist**_

Eh, so you called this meeting, Older brother Bankotsu, said one of the mysterious figures.

Yes, I did replied Bankotsu,

What of it? said another of the mysterious figures. So, please tell me, Older brother as to why you have called a meeting of us, one of the elite ninja groups of the hidden mist's second generation. We the great seven band ninja of the hidden mist, or to others better known as the band of seven of the hidden mist. We have not had a meeting like this and of this caliber in years.

Watch your tone with me Renkotsu, snapped Bankotsu, I'm still your older brother and leader of this group. Do I need to remind you, otherwise.

No, no Bankotsu, you don't replied Renkotsu backing down but I am merely interested and a bit irritated as to why you called us together. Me and Jakotsu were in the middle of training you know.

Besides, added Jakotsu, you seem testy today and very agitated. Did something go wrong on your last mission?

Yes, older brother, I would also like to know, replied another mysterious figure.

Alright Mukotsu and everyone settle down. I will let you know why I called this meeting to begin with announced Bankotsu. We the band of seven are among the strongest ninja that the hidden mist has to offer and our reputation is at stake constantly and we must live up to the first generation of our group after all, they were are predecessors and are former senseis.

With all due respect, Bankotsu, interupted Renkotsu, would this have anything to do with your last mission and that it failed and you were beaten by a leaf ninja and lost your sword the prized and well sought after sword Banryu.

Yes, hissed Bankotsu angrily shooting death glares to renkotsu and promising him pain for putting him on the spot in front of everyone and humiliating him.

Darn! yelled Bankotu banging his fist against the tree he was now standing in and cracking hit tremendously, how could I have lost to that kid.

Eh! grinned Renkotsu, you mean, kouji Mitarashi of the hidden leaf. A genin of extraordinary strength and skill. He is a prodigy among his clan and one of the skilled genin of konoha, he is powerful and comes from a strong and formidable clan, not to mention who his father was, and that his aunt is the snake mistress Anko Mitarashi.

Uh? said Bankotsu surprised and angrily as he glared daggers at his younger brother Renkotsu.

Sorry, said renkotsu grinning, after you got back from your mission and I heard what happened, I did dossiers and gathered information on every top genin, chunin in the hidden leaf village, I omitted the jonin because the Anbu black ops, the interrogation core and intel division as well as the Mizukage, herself had already compiled a list of konoha's jonin, and S-class ninja, including Jiraiya of the sannin and the current hokage, the slug princess, Tsunade of the sannin included as well.

Well done, Renkotsu, said Jakotsu. your information gathering skills are always top notch even among the elite of our village. That is why you are highly favored and sought after by the Anbu and the Mizukage because of use of your skills in Intel gathering.

Hey, Renkotsu, laughed it's a gift, he boasted.

Knock it off! Renkotsu, said Bankotsu angrily, enough with the boasting already, we already know how good your Intel gathering skills are.

Hey, don't hate, Older Brother, congratulate, smirked renkotsu arrogantly.

WHAT! why you! shouted Bankotsu angrily.

Alright, that is enough you too, settle down, Bankotsu and cut it out, already, renkotsu, sighed Jakotsu.

must I always be the one to break up one of you guys many fights and skirmishes.

Yup, replied Mukotsu with a grin because none of the rest of us are strong enough nor crazy enough to do it, let alone try.

Here, here, replied the other mysterious figures. Leaving Jakotsu to sigh again.

Alright, back to the meeting, replied Bankotsu who was calming down now. Anyway, we must be prepared for any skilled ninja from konoha, whether it be genin, to jonin, I don't care and from any other village. I have already lost to this kouji, kid but I will not lose again the next time I face him in battle or the next time I see him.

Try to relax a little, we are the band of seven, there isn't a ninja today that can stand against us except for what is left of the Legendary seven ninja swordsman of the mist, the sannin, and the akatsuki replied Jakotsu.

Don't forget that there are some other infamous and renowned ninja groups out there, that have shinobi that are still alive and active and some even remain intact. Such as the seven masters of shinobi said Bankotsu.

What? That old group, everyone is practically dead and no longer exists in this day and age anymore. Eh! they don't even count replied Mukotsu dismissively.

I wouldn't be too sure about that warned renkotsu. According to my intel I heard that the earth master risho tokugawa lost against a jonin of konoha and a strong genin. It was said that this genin is even stronger than the one, Bankotsu faced. A member of the sarutobi clan, the grandson to konoha's third hokage, konohamaru sarutobi and he is closely related to one of the guardian shinobi twelve of the land of fire, Asuma Sarutobi, whom died by the akatsuki.

Uh! said Bankotsu, isn't he the one that beat some of our mist genin in the last chunin exam that was held in Yukigakure, the hidden snow village, in the land of snow.

Yeah, that's the one said Renkotsu. What do you think of this Suikotsu?

That we should not underestimate them and that we better be on our toes than, replied Suikotsu.

Yes, replied Bankotsu, arrogance and that will be our downfall, that's why I lost to Kouji.

First name basis already, replied Jakotsu.

He is a shinobi and opponent worthy of my respect and has earned it and is a challenge to me, so yes, grinned Bankotsu, I look to forward to meeting him again, especially in battle.

So, as a group, we must not fail and individually we must not fail_. I refuse to fail you, Sojiro-sensei_ Bankotsu thought.

So, here is to the second generation of the band of seven and its predecessors the first generation, in which the fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, the Valkyrie of the hidden mist is accounted for.

You are forgetting about the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura-sensei said Jakotsu angrily at not mentioning his former sensei and there former mizukage. He was feared as one of the members of the band of seven and it was not for nothing you know.

Oh! Sorry, said Bankotsu sheepishly. Anyway, he continued his speech. So, as brothers and members of the Hoshigaki clan and members of the band of seven of the hidden mist, renkotsu, jakotsu, suikotsu, ginkotsu, mukotsu, and kyokotsu are you with me.

Yes,! they all said together.

_Sojiro-sensei_ thought Bankotsu.

_Hajiro-sensei_ thought Renkotsu.

_Yagura-sensei_ thought Jakotsu.

_Ranzo-sensei_ thought Suikotsu.

_Mei-sensei_ thought Ginkotsu.

_Hakoda_-_sense_i thought Kyokotsu.

_Utaro-sensei_ thought Mukotsu.

This is the list of top genin, in the hidden leaf as I have compiled, be aware of Naruto Uzumaki as well, I heard he is strong enough to take on the S-class ninja's of akatasuki and that he is a student to Jiraiya Azuma of the sannin and to copy ninja kakashi Hatake of the sharingan, the one who defeated Zabuza and Haku our misguided and treacherous brethren and comrades in arms, said renkotsu.

The list goes as follows said Bankotsu as each member looked at the list and put it in their relative bingo books.

Naruto Uzumaki

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Inari Yuki

Kouji Mitarashi

Hanabi Hyuga

Ranmaru Yagyu

Hikari Hyuga

Chuuya Tezuka

Shibuya Aburame

Udon Mitokado

Moegi Utatane

Daichi Sarutobi

Shigeru Sarutobi

Tenji Ikegata

Karai Mitarashi

Futaba Suguroku

Hibari Otou

Matsuri Magoichi

Tanishi Takani

Akio Sudoku

Nobori Otou

So that's it than, said Suikotsu.

No, said Renkotsu, add this name to the list, Kaede Ureshino, she use to be a former academy student of konohagakure (hidden leaf village), which was her home village but moved to the land of birds, and is a ninja but it is unknown who her sensei is or whether she is part of some sort of secret ninja organization or not but her ex- lover is konohamaru sarutobi and it seems she is dating the kid Inari.

_Hmm?_ thought bankotsu and renkotsu_, Inari of the Yuki Clan, we will meet soon enough and we will fulfill our mission concerning you, yet,_ they both grinned at each other and the picture of Inari, as bankotsu also looked at the picture of kouji and grinned thinking about his rematch.

Is that all, said ginkotsu.

Yes, is that all older brother, said kyokotsu.

Yes, my brothers that is all. This meeting is adjourned. Everyone dismissed.

And with that the seven figures disappeared into the heavy growing swirling blankets of mist as they disappeared into the trees out of sight as their silhouettes vanished.

_**Scene change:Konoha: Ichiraku Ramen Shop :**_

What? said Konohamaru and Inari, you don't say, they both said in shock as they looked on tentatively at kouji at what he was saying.

Well, said kouji apparently Bankotsu is apart of a renowned and famous legendary ninja group known as the Seven Band Ninja of the hidden mist but most know them as the Band of Seven of the hidden mist. From what I have learned after fighting with him and deciding to gather more info on his background by asking many of the jonin in the village, he is the leader of this group and is among the group's second generation of ninja.

The band of Seven! Holy crap-a-matic! shouted Inari.

Crap-a-matic frowned shigeru, there you go with the "A- matic" stuff again.

Eh? said konohamaru, looking at shigeru to explain more.

Shigeru sighed and went on to explain. He almost always like you, Daichi, or shibuya, or Naruto-sempai always as a catch phrase or something that he says and it's just so happens to be A-matic and he adds it to almost anything and it's seriously, very, excruciatingly, aannooying!

After, saying this, Shigeru than glared daggers at Inari.

Inari laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head.

That explains it than, smirked konohamaru.

They turned back to listen to kouji.

They are all blood related and members of the Hoshigaki clan, and what I mean by blood related I mean they are all brothers. They are also very powerful and skilled ninja and are among the best of the hidden mist and not to be underestimated by any circumstances. It took all I had and then some to beat Bankotsu and he is the strongest of them, nearly died out from chakra exhaustion had raido-sensei had not been there to give me a soldier pill to replenish my chakra levels.

Kouij than continued, these are the names of the members, from weakest to strongest and youngest to oldest based on what little information I have on them and it goes as follows.

Kyokotsu Hoshigaki, Low-level B-Class chunin, age 14," he is known as the creature of the hidden mist".

Mukotsu Hoshigaki, Low- level B-Class chunin, age 15," he is known as the poison of the hidden mist".

Ginkotsu Hoshigaki, low level B-Class chunin, age 16, "he is known as the war machine of the hidden mist".

Suikotsu Hoshigaki, Mid level B-Class, chunin, age 17, "he is known as the Wrath of the hidden mist".

Jakotsu Hoshigaki, High level B-Class, chunin, age 18, "he is known as the Snake Swordsman of the hidden mist".

Renkotsu Hoshigaki, Mid level, B-Class, chunin, age 19," he is known as the Chaos of the hidden mist".

and Bankotsu Hoshigaki, Low- Level A- class chunin, age 20, "He is known as The Banryu of the Hidden Mist".

The images of the Fearsome Band of seven of the hidden mist could be seen flashing through their minds as kouji told them everything.

It is also said that they have another younger brother but it is unknown if this is true or if this so called brother is even a part of their group or associated for that matter.

Well, it is just rumors said futaba so, maybe that is all there is too it.

Whether it is or isn't it's worth checking out still, said Inari. It's better to be safe than sorry.

My sentiments exactly said a voice nearby as a newcomer strolled up to them. Hey, you guys, Inari, konohamaru, Udon, Kouji, Futaba, and shigeru. long time, no see, said the newcomer smiling.

The newcomer was a boy about their age, a genin. With black hair, which was cut low and spiked, he had tan skin, and he was somewhat muscular and a little pudgy and had a big, round, head shaped like a bowling ball. and about konohamaru height. He wore a short sleeve evergreen shirt, with black ninjas pants like konohamaru in naruto shippuden and blue ninja sandals and a kunai holster strapped to each of his legs and a weapons pouch on his back near his hip on both sides and on his back a large cleaver-like sword hung from its sheath. He wore gloves similar to kakashi's but not anbu style and had metal wrist guards on both forearms. He had his leaf headband forehead protector across his head like most leaf ninja wear. He had a lolly pop in his mouth as he had his hands in his pockets and looked on coolly at them.

Mind if I take a seat and have some ramen with you guys so we can catch up because I heard a lot of things lately like kouji and how he got the banryu and his fight with Bankotsu Hoshigaki, and he is dating moegi and konohamaru and how he defeated the earth master risho and how he is finally dating hanabi, bought time or how inari is dating kaede.

At this, said boys blushed and the newcomer couldn't help but grin also, I want to know how matsuri is doing, my best friend that is a girl that is.

Hey! shouted Inari excited along with konohamaru and gave the newcomer high five. What's up! Chuuya! (For those of you who don't know Chuuya Tezuka is a character that I liked and have borrowed from another fanfic story called Broken tool and fanfic story sequel kirigakure's shore)

( Chuuya Tezuka is from the land of waves and Inari is one of his best friends and the closest to him, the others being Konohamaru, kouji and as well ranmaru. He is also one of the original members of the konoha 20. He came from a poor fishing family in the land of waves like Inari and has four older brothers, one older sister and two younger siblings. He is the youngest of the brothers in his family. He befriended Inari three years ago when Zabuza and Haku tried to kill Tazuna, after the battle at the great naruto bridge.. During that time period which was two months he met Haku and Haku taking a special liking to him, made him his apprentice (secretly without Zabuza knowing) for a brief moment before his death. Haku's last request was for chuuya to not use what he taught him for evil or misuse his teachings or jutsu and if anything happens to him that he become a ninja of konohagakure or the hidden leaf village. Chuuya honored his sensei's last request and became a ninja of konoha. He too is a liaison like inari for the land of waves and konoha and a leaf ninja. He went to the academy with Inari, konohamaru and the others and graduated with them. He is now 13 years old. Haku taught chuuya in hopes that chuuya would not turn out like him and that his techniques could be used for the purposes of good not evil as he had realized with zabuza at times.)

Every one, greeted chuuya as they all sat back down and they brought chuuya up to speed on everything.

You and those darn lollypops, keep plenty of them on you and one in your mouth and you even use them as a weapon. You remind me too much like Genma-sensei and those senbon needles he always has in his mouth.

That's why they call you the lollypop ninja of konoha, said Inari smirking.

Yeah, that they do, said Chuuya smiling and how is Genma-sensei by the way he asked.

Doing good, said Inari the same as always, you know him.

Can't wait to be on a real team, it's been a while, working with different teams is ok for missions but I need to be on a real ninja squad said chuuya.

Isn't Lady Hokage is working on that for you, asked Inari.

Yeah, she is but who knows how long it will take but hopefully it will be real soon, said Chuuya and by the way your grandfather and mom said Hi. I stopped by to see how they were doing and hung out with them for a while.

Thanks, Inari said happily, So, how's the family, especially Mari?

They are doing Ok. couldn't be better. Glad to be done with that liaison mission though, you and I do alternate, Inari.

Yeah, replied Inari with a faraway look missing his hometown, which he did at times. Chuuya knew how he felt, he felt that way too at times, especially living in konoha and being far away from your family and hometown.

How many brothers and sisters do you have again, Chuuya asked konohamaru.

I have four older brothers, Jimon Tezuka, Aito Tezuka, Gengo Tezuka, and Ryuusuke Tezuka, and one older sister Mari Tezuka and two twin younger siblings Fumio and Fushashi Tezuka and my uncle Maceo Tezuka and my parents.

Man, that's a big family, said konohamaru. All I have is a younger brother and older blood brother and a-. Konohamaru stopped and had a faraway look in his face as if he was having a flashback. Chuuya was waiting for konohamaru to speak and was getting concerned.

You, ok, konohamaru, he asked him.

Yeah, I'm fine he said as he shrugged it off and continued talking.

So kouji, said Chuuya smirking, maybe my cleaver sword against your Banryu to test out its strength and power and to see which sword is stronger and who is the best.

You're on, grinned kouji, but I warn you chuuya, I won't go easy on you, I like to play rough with my new toy.

He, He, grinned back, chuuya, so do I.

Let me in on the action to piped up konohamaru and Inari together.

Udon looked on and smiled as his friends were talking excitedly as he then started to get agitated which didn't go unnoticed by shigeru, futaba, and konohamaru, who then turned to speak to him as Inari, chuuya and kouji were still talking about sparring.

Hey, Udon asked konohamaru, you, ok, how is everything at home?

Well, if I lied and said that everything is ok, would you believe me asked Udon.

I guess I answered my own question just by saying that, laughed Udon nervously and putting his hand behind his head.

Konohamaru, shigeru, and futaba stared at Udon suspiciously as Udon tried fooling them and was giving them nervous looks and was smiling nervously.

Hey, Guys what's up, said someone walking up to Ichiraku's and joining the group.

Eh. said Konohamaru.

Hey, Bro! waved Chuuya as he gave his brother high five.

Ryuu, said Inari and gave him High five as well.

Ryuusuke, it's you said konohamaru happily and gave him high five as well along with everyone else coming to greet him.

Ryuusuke Eddie Tezuka is a genin and ninja of konohagakure . He is 16 years old. He joined the academy a year after chuuya did. He was moved by his younger brother chuuya and friend inari to become a ninja, especially after hearing about how courageous naruto was and how noble Haku was. He is also from the land of waves and from the same poor fishing family that chuuya is from. He is a member of the Tezuka family. He and chuuya are the only brothers and members of the family that are ninja.

Ryuusuke is close to the youngest of the brothers and the closest to age to chuuya other than their sister Mari. He is also like chuuya and inari, a liaison ninja of konoha to the land of waves.

(Ryuusuke is also a character from the Fanfic called Broken Tool and from the sequel Fanfic of the Broken Tool called Kirigakure's Shore)Ryuusuke is tan skinned like chuuya and somewhat muscular and fit in appearance and has black and somewhat spiky hair. He is about naruto's height (in naruto shippuden) He wears a bright red, t-shirt with no sleeves, ocean blue pants similar to konohamaru's, a fish net shirt under with special made light blue and yellow ninja sandals. He also has fish net around his ankles, He as light blue gloves similar to kakashi's without the anbu metal plate across the back of the glove, and a ocean blue bandana around his head with the leaf symbol embedded on the bandana. He has a kunai holster strapped to his left leg and a weapons pouch behind his waste on the right side. He also has shoulder metal plated armor guards across each of his shoulders with a sword across his back in its sheath.

Konohamaru laughed Ryuusuke, What have I told you about calling me by my real name. You know everyone calls me skate.

Oh, sorry about that laughed konohamaru nervously, forgot about that.

No problem said Ryuusuke, jokingly.

Hmm, they do call him skate for a reason said Inari.

Inari than continued. Mainly because of the hidden mechanisms that are built in the bottom of his sandals which are wheels. He already has great speed as a ninja but running and moving around on his sandals with wheels which are called skating sandals in konoha, he can move even faster and he even adopted it into his fighting style and taijutsu. That's why they call him the skater ninja of konoha or as others sometimes call him skate.

Right Ryuu, smirked inari.

Right said Ryuusuke.

Don't forget to mention about skate's legendary dragon blade sword he has across his back said kouji. He got it from naruto who found it on one of his many journeys after being in between missions or after missions. He had used it to defeat some evil dude and after not being able to use the dragon blade to its full potential, he kept it and then one day skate asked could he test out the sword.

Kouji than continues. Naruto saw he was a natural and had an affinity to the sword, as well as a kindred spirit with the sword, he let him have it, as a gift.

(Ryuusuke is not a original member of the konoha 20 but are friends with them and the konoha eleven and are closely associated with the two groups. In this story, when he talks I will refer to him by his real name but all friends, allies, and comrades will call him skate but close friends and family will call him Ryuu.) (Now moving on)

Yes, that is true but enough about me, what's up with you guys. As he said this he looked at Udon questioningly, as did everyone else.

W, Why is everyone looking at me said Udon gasping.

Because, you are definitely hiding something, and you have yet to answer my question said konohamaru accusingly at him.

As this was being said someone else approaches Ichiraku.

Hey! Skate! said a fellow shinobi and genin come on we have training to do, sensei is waiting. Ok said Ryuusuke.

Alright, catch you guys, later, see you at the house Chuuya.

Kay, bro! Mom, dad, jimon, and mari and the others said Hi by the way, yelled chuuya.

Tell them I said Hi back. if you see them before I do, and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't come and that I was away on a mission at the time! said Ryuusuke back as he ran after his teammate and waving to chuuya at the same time.

Ok! yelled chuuya back waving.

I can't believe I forgot said Udon. You guys do have an apartment together and live by yourselves in konoha now.

Yeah, we do now said chuuya but we moved into a house about a year ago thanks to our saving up and hard work. Had it built from the ground up to our specifications. Mostly I raised the money because Ryuusuke wasn't a ninja at the time and was attending the academy. I was a ninja before he was, for a year. We both have our own rooms and about eight guest rooms for our family along with two other guest rooms for friends or whoever, several training rooms, kitchen etc long with an whole estate we own.

Wow, cool said konohamaru.

If anything happens to us, than it goes to our family and they will decide what to do with it and they already said it would stay in the family if they are not able to take it for some reason than I already named a successor.

Sounds like you got it all planned out, smirked Inari.

Yeah, he does, unlike the chuuya that use to beat people up with frying pans laughed konohamaru. I can still fill the pain from when he hit me with one when we first met.

Yeah that was pretty funny said Udon but we weren't laughing back then.

_Flashback__ Begins_

_Hey! shouted a nine year old konohamaru along with moegi and udon beside him. A nine year old Inari was already on the floor holding his jaw of narto's apartment after being punched in the face by konohamaru and being deceived by konohamaru's sexy jutsu and a angry ten year old chuuya by his side in a stance ready to take konohamaru on. We know you guys have been using the transformation jutsu to pretend your narto-niichan, so, why are you in his apartment and what have you done with him, uh? shouted konohamaru, if you're not than we have to kick your butts!_

_Just try it, shouted chuuya._

_Chuuya calm done, said Inari._

_No, shouted chuuya, this guy is getting on my nerves with all his shouting and demanding and I'm tired of him pointing his finger at me. It's time to fight and teach him a lesson he said looking at konohamaru. _

_Lets go said konohamaru charging at chuuya with speed. Chuuya defended by blocking konohamaru's punches and kicks and kicked at konohamaru for konohamaru to dodge him and do a black flip away from him. _

_A nine year old __Udon than rushed at chuuya with speed trying to aim at him from behind when chuuya saw him out of the corner of his eye and side stepped him and did a sweep with his leg, only for udon to fall to the ground and chuuya got on top of him and punched him in the face making his lip bleed. _

_Udon! yelled konohamaru as he charged at chuuya, chuuya quickly got off of udon and reached for a frying pan that was on naruto's dining room table and just as konohamaru got close enough to him and whacked him across the face with it._

_konohamaru went flying across the room onto the ground holding his face in pain. _

_Ouch! he yelled. _

_Just as chuuya put down the frying pan, he saw a fist coming at him and connected with his face as he fell to the ground he got up to hold his jaw and looked to see a very angry and pissed off nine year old moegi with her fist still in a punching position. Chuuya growled and was about to charge at her as konohamaru got to his feet and was about to charge chuuya once more._

_Stop, chuuya! stop everyone else! shouted Inari. That is enough, he said getting to his feet. _

_WHAT! Shouted chuuya, Inari these guys attacked you, and then me and accused us of a crime or that we did something to naruto! Forget talking, I say we fight! _

_Shut up! Chuuya! shouted Inari and let me explain if you would give me a chance said Inari to konohamaru, Udon and moegi._

_Inari? gasped moegi, as in inari from in the land of waves, who knows naruto._

_Uh?__ what's going on, demanded konohamaru to moegi._

_Konohamaru, udon, this guy is Inari, the one naruto use to talk about to us._

_The same one said konohamaru and udon together as udon got up and got tissue for his nose._

_Yup, its me said inari smiling proudly._

_Wow said konohamaru it's finally good to meet you we have heard a lot about you from Nii-chan._

_You, must be konohamaru I take it, because you call, naruto, big brother and I remember naruto mentioning having a surrogate little brother and that he had two friends, which must be you guys, inari said looking at moegi and udon._

_The konohamaru corps growled at chuuya angrily and chuuya growled at them back angrily._

_Inari got everyone's attention again, however. This here is chuuya, he is my teammate and training partner in the land of waves. He met naruto there when naruto had a mission that was close to our land and he stopped by to visit me, my grandpa and my mom at our house. Chuuya was over at our house having dinner and he met naruto for the first time and they became good friends._

_So, what's up than said konohamaru?_

_Naruto had a mission to do in the land of waves,__ inari began, it's kind of personal and he asked us to watch his apartment, he said he didn't get permission from your hokage and had to leave without authorization. He didn't go into detail about the mission but I think it was tied to the land of water and kirigakure for some reason or another._

_Oh, said moegi._

_Hmm, an unauthorized mission, why would nii-chan take a risk like that for and for whom? thought konohamaru. He then shrugged it off._

_He walked over too chuuya and smiled at him genuinely and said Hey, I am konohamaru, welcome to the hidden leaf village chuuya. he held out his hand for chuuya to shake and chuuya shook it with eager and happiness. _

_Nice to meet you, said chuuya. I am chuuya from the land of waves and Haku Yuki was once my sensei. Though he was with Zabuza Momochi, for a while he was my sensei and not as cold blooded as everyone thought he was._

_Yeah, we know said konohamaru, niichan told us._

_So, he did said chuuya. _

_Udon and moe__gi exchanged handshakes with chuuya and inari as well did konohamaru before everyone sat down at naruto's dining room table._

_So, asked konohamaru can we help you guys out._

_Yeah, if you guys don't mind helping us watch naruto's place, and help to keep up the transformation jutsu for us and maybe help out with food because he doesn't have anything edible to eat except for ramen and we ate what was left of that._

_Yeah, we don't mind helping said konohamaru, right guys he said to udon and moegi, who nodded their head eager to help._

_We can help provide you guys with food and help keep up the transformations said Udon and we can do it in shifts._

_In return said konohamaru, we can all help each other train and spar together, sounds good._

_Ok__ with me said chuuya happily, and we can't thank you guys enough for your help. We owe you guys._

_Yeah said Inari, we owe you guys big time._

_It's ok, konohamaru said waving them away dismissively. Any friend of naruto's is a friend of ours._

_Right back at you, too said Inari with a smile, we feel the same way, right chuuya._

_Right said chuuya, and I apologize to each of you he said to them feeling guilty, for fighting you guys like that._

_Me too said konohamaru to him and Inari. Sorry for hitting you, inari._

_Nah, no problem said inari dismissively._

_Konohamaru, said chuuya looking at him, you are a good fighter, we have to fight again sometime in a real match. Agreed._

_Yeah, agreed said konohamaru smirking and then turned serious, but chuuya, I can't believe you hit me in the face with a frying pan!_

_Yeah, chuckled chuuya nervously, got four tough older brothers and a tough older sister who hits like a boy and fighting them all the time will make you fight like that and we tezukas use anything to fight with including fists, feet and the occasional object that can do damage other than anything sharp or to heavy. Even though my brothers and even my sister say at times that I take it too far._

_Too far, is a nice way of saying it, shouted konohamaru at chuuya and pointing his finger. Your, just plain crazy, chuuya!_

_Everyone at the table burst out laughing even konohamaru at his outburst but chuuya was laughing the hardest._

_Next time, chuuya, use a wok said inari it's more flexible and it does more damage, he laughed out loud as well did everyone else._

_Flashback Ends_

_Wow__, thought _Udon_, that was a flashback I didn't see coming_.

_Oh yeah, thought_ Inari_, I almost forgot about naruto's mission at that time, he never went over the specifics even when he got back but from what I heard it took him to the land of water, through the land of waves than to the land of bears than to the edge of the land of fire. What kind of mission would take you through so many different lands, without the neighboring shinobi countries of the Hidden Mist village (Kirigakure) and the Hidden Star village (Hoshigakure) getting involved. It must have been important. He never mentioned a who or a what either. Neither client or target or anything_.

Inari than continued,_ something's amiss here and I plan on finding out what it is no matter what. The fact that me and chuuya's mission to make sure no one in konoha knew he was gone especially the hokage, partially failed due to konohamaru, moegi, udon and sakura knowing and figuring it out, we all deserve an explanation though since we each put our butts on the line for naruto and we trust in him and have faith in him. The very fact that he didn't even divulge any details is what bothers me the most._

Inari continued on,_ I have never known naruto to keep quiet about anything unless it was for security purposes, sworn to secrecy by someone or to protect someone, or something. He is definitely hiding something but what? I will start sniffing around and investigating this and sooner or later I will know. _

After, being in deep thought for minute or so, inari than turned his attention back to the conversation that everyone else was having mainly konohamaru and chuuya reminiscing.

Ha, Ha,! laughed chuuya, Yeah, I still can get like that and if I didn't have any ninja weapons than a frying pan would be the first thing I would grab.

Your still crazy, chuuya! said konohamaru laughing.

Yeah, he sure is laughed Inari along with everyone else laughing.

That reminds me said Inari, konohamaru I forgot to give you this. Konohamaru looked up to see a fist flying at his face.

WHAM! everyone gasped and looked at Inari with shock.

Ouch shouted konohamaru, hey! Inari! what's the big idea! he shouted angrily

That was payback for that punch you gave me three years ago in naruto's apartment when we first met you that time here in konoha.

Ouch, said konohamaru getting up off the ground to sit back on his stool. He then grinned, I guess I deserve that punch. Payback granted he said but try it again and we might as well just spar, he grinned at him.

We can do that later, my treat said Inari.

Cool, said konohamaru excitedly.

I would like to join in on a spar with you guys, said chuuya, but we should get back to the topic at hand he said concerned. Don't change the subject Udon, what's up with you and everything. Not to get in your business but is everything cool at home?

Well said Udon, I guess I can't hide it from you guys any longer, so I might as well tell you. Things with my mom are not going good and of course my grandfather has been pestering me a lot lately too but then again when is he not pestering me, udon all but grumbled.

_What?_ thought konohamaru, _he has had trouble with his mom, before in the past, majorly, and last time it was around the time the last chunin exam took place, in the land of snow, which he, moegi and I participated in but failed to earn chunin rank. His troubles with his mom have started up again, and last time he didn't tell me about it and I had to find out through moegi and that put a rift in our friendship at that time but we long since reconciled. I hope he doesn't plan on doing that again this time. I better inform moegi of this right away and keep a close eye on this situation._

After, being in deep in thought for a minute, konohamaru refocused on the conversation with udon again.

It's nothing that I can't handle though said Udon, waving everyone off, dismissively.

Ok, said chuuya along with everyone else, except konohamaru.

_So, you say,_ thought konohamaru to himself.

Hey, said konohamaru out loud and put his hand on udon's shoulder let me or any of us know if you need anything, kay he said.

Ok, will do, said udon smiling now. Thanks, guys.

No, prob said konohamaru giving him a thumbs up along with everyone else.

Suddenly a shinobi appeared beside Udon, in which he strongly resembled him. Master Udon, Lord Homura, wishes to see you at the clan estate immediately.

Udon frowned, ok, tell him I will be there in a few minutes.

Ok, said the clansman and he disappeared again to run to the estate to deliver the message.

Well I got to go guys, the grand pupa, has called for me so I better go on the double, said udon sarcastically. See you guys later he said as he paid for his ramen and left for his estate and waved bye to his friends. They waved back and watched him leave.

Hope he is ok, said futaba worriedly.

He should be fine said kouji.

Yeah, He'll be cool, said Inari.

Udon is a tough nut to crack said konohamaru. I ought to know he is my teammate after all.

Well, if he does need our help we will be there for him said shigeru.

That's right, said chuuya and that goes double for me.

Everyone went back to eating there ramen and conversing after Udon had disappeared into the distance, to head back to his family's estate.

_**Scene change:Mitokado Estate :**_

Udon walked into the giant big doors and headed towards the dining hall of his family's estate where his aunt, fellow clansman and his grandfather was waiting for him.

Homura was waiting impatiently at the head of the table. tapping his finger against the table. Other clansmen got nervous of his tapping including soba who, whispered to udon as he sat.

Homura glared at soba to be silent and soba quieted immediately. Homura then looked up to address Udon.

Udon, Homura calmly but sternly, where have you been, you are late for dinner.

You, know how punctual you must be for appointments, lectured Homura.

Udon, looked at his grandfather in a bored tone, much like shikamaru.

Yeah, sorry about that, said Udon rather bored. I was only a couple of minutes late and I lost track of time a little bit for once. Come on, grandfather, cut me a break this one time.

No, said Homura coldly and sternly. You know the rules, on time for dinner and any meal of the day and one time for missions, proceedings, clan meetings and briefings of any kind and on time for training. Punctuality is the key, Udon, he lectured and continued, we will discuss this further later but for now eat.

Yeah, gramps, he grumbled.

What was that said Homura somewhat angrily.

I mean, yes, grandfather, said Udon still somewhat bored as he than ate his food as everyone else started to talk in a medium volume.

Soba looked at Udon worriedly and mouthed a few words to him.

Udon nodded.

Are you okay, whispered Soba as he leaned over close to Udon.

Yeah, I am said Udon still looking bored as he sighed, it's just I wish that grandpa didn't have to be such a drag, that 's all.

Ha, Ha, Ha, chuckled Soba lightly, you sound like shikanori now, Udon, or more like his older cousin shikamaru-san.

Yeah, smiled Udon lightly, I guess I do, must have been hanging around shikamaru more lately. We did play a game of shogi when, he and shikanori last came over.

There was more conversation amongst the clansmen until dinner ended and everyone cleaned up and dismissed themselves as well as Soba and Udon, you where about to leave the room and retire for the day, as it was dusk outside and the sun had stated setting making the sky turn red.

Good night grandfather, Soba and Udon bowed as they walked out the room.

Hold on, udon, said Homura sternly to him, a word with you, my boy, he said. You didn't think you could just sneak out of here without having our little talk did you and I wouldn't notice it, did you forget I am a ninja, you know.

No, grandfather, I completely forget, I'm sorry, said Udon. _Crap!, cursed_ Udon to himself, _almost got away scot-free and Of course I didn't forget you are a ninja, gramps, you go out your way to remind me ,over and over again, for the 30th time, already, cursed _Udon _to himself._

Now, said Homura, what do you have to say for yourself and what excuse have you come up with this time.

Well, it's not really an excuse and it's a simple answer with no strings attached or likes or deception, grandfather. I was at Ichiraku's with konohamaru, Inari and the others, hanging out and all.

Don't back sass me, Udon and get smart with me!, yelled Homura as he walked up to Udon and stared him down.

Forgive me, grandfather, said Udon somewhat irritated now, that wasn't my intention. I was merely pointing out the facts and being honest that's all.

Hmph, grumbled Homura, that had better be what it was, if not you know what would have happened to you.

I would hate to have to smack you down a couple of notches, for you to know your place, with me, boy. Now, do you understand, Udon said Homura sternly.

Yes, I do bowed Udon irritably.

Good, smirked Homura, now you may go, that will be all.

Udon, than left and went to his room, grumbled under his breath, well away from his grandfather to hear him. He had walked by his mother's room when he heard a voice from behind him greeting him as he walked down the hall and he turned to meet who it was.

Aren't you late, coming home, Udon said a feminine voice with a deadly edge to it.

Yes, mom bowed Udon even more irritably. The last person he wanted to see was his mom, whom many knew was a brave, smart, and talented jonin kunoichi of her time but fell from grace, when she turned psychotic and went borderline crazy.

Even, Her son, Udon, her deceased younger brother Hayate, her younger sister Suzume and her father Homura knew to steer clear of her and avoid her when necessary, which precisely what Udon was trying to do now, avoid his mother.

It won't happen again, he said somewhat afraid and irritated all at once, and then began walking at a fast pace toward his room and just as he was about to grab the door knob of his room, a kunai was to his neck.

Udon, gasped as he felt cold metal to his neck and it was pressing down on him as it spilled some of his blood. Mom please, begged Udon. It won't happen again, I promise he said hyperventilating.

Promise, said his mom with a sadistic smile on her face and looking cold and deadly at him as she leaned her face close to his cheek.

Yes, croaked out Udon as he was gasping.

Good, than sweetly said his mom smiling happily as she kissed him on the cheek and licked her kunai of Udon's blood and put it under her sleeve of the ninja robe she was wearing. Don't let it happen again I may end up having you for target practice, son, she chuckled to him as if joking.

Udon, chuckled back nervously as his mom turned and strolled away back into her bedroom and closed the door.

Udon exhaled the breath he was holding and went into his room and closed the door and locked it behind him and began taking a lot of deep breaths as his fear had washed over him, and thinking his mom was going to kill him. He was on his knees catching his breath and still hyperventilating. He then got up and treated his cut that his mom gave him and sat on his bed to meditate before going to sleep.

The next morning, Udon got up extra early to do some training. After sneaking off the estate and wanting to avoid the rest of his clan especially his mom and grandfather. he went to do some training in one of the konoha training areas.

_**Scene change:Konoha Training Grounds :**_

Udon, had begun his warm up exercises, when he suddenly sensed something and pulled out a kunai and threw it at a nearby tree.

Alright, said Udon narrowing his eyes, seriously. come out from behind that tree. Who are you and why are you spying on me.

Udon, took out another kunai and waited and was about to throw it when.

Ok, Ok said the voice I will come out with my hands up, said the figure as it walked into the moonlight of a full moon.

Soba? gasped Udon, Hey, little cuz, don't do that, you scared me, could have gotten yourself killed you know. Let me know it's you next time before following me.

Sorry, said Soba, I wanted to wait till we got far enough away from the estate before saying anything.

It's ok, want to spar said Udon.

Yeah, said Soba.

They both got into fighting stances and sparred using taijutsu.

Soba was the first to speak.

Hey, cuz said soba, don't forget I got your back and I'll cover for you. I know grandpa can be a big jerk and auntie Suno is sort of crazy, no offense.

None, taken said Udon,

My mom is pretty off her rocker, to bad she isn't as cool as aunt Suzume said Udon as they continued to spar.

My mom can be cool at times and stern at times, too said Soba but it even outs, but I wouldn't trade her for anything else in the world.

You're lucky to have such a good mom, cherish her, Soba, said Udon almost sadly.

Yeah, I will, Udon, said soba.

Just let me know when you are up to something and I can cover you, continued Soba.

Ok, replied Udon back, and I got your back to, Soba, you know that, so same to you. Cool?

Yeah, cool said Soba smiling as they touched fists.

That's enough for me for now, I will be doing more later at the academy, see you later, cuz said Soba as he walked off waving.

Later, Soba said Udon as he continued his training till daylight and than went to go meet with konohamaru and Moegi. But first stopping by konohamaru's house.

_**Scene change:Sarutobi Estate :**_

Udon, walks up to konohamaru's door and knocks.

Moments, later, he hears, rushed footsteps and the door swings opens and he sees, Sanosuke.

Hey, Sano, what's up said Udon, smiling.

Hey, what's up, Udon, Soba not with you?

No, he has already headed to the academy.

Crap,! said Sano, I am heading out myself when you came to the door, got to go, catch you later, said Sano, sprinting down the street. kono is in the back of the house talking with moegi, he shouted as he disappeared out of view.

Moegi? said Udon surprised_. She is hear too, it saves me the trip of having to go to her house and what are they doing just talking,_ he thought to himself,_ well_ thought Udon_ only one way to find out_.

Udon then stepped in the house and went to where moegi and konohamaru were chatting, quietly and somewhat seriously as he approached them and spoke.

Hey, guys what's up said Udon, raising an eyebrow. Sano told me you guys were talking, so what are you guys talking about?

Konohamaru and Moegi looked up from talking and they looked at Udon seriously.

Udon, said moegi, we are concerned about you.

Yeah, said konohamaru, you looked irritated yesterday before you left and we know the history that you have with your mom and how she can be.

Relax, guys said Udon smiling, I'm fine and it's nothing I can't handle.

What about your grandfather, said moegi, you know he is a tough, old cookie.

Don't worry I can handle gramps, said Udon. If I have any problems, you guys will be the first one I go to, Ok. Does that ease your worries.

Yeah, they both said still concerned for their best friend and teammate.

Relax you guys don't be such worry warts, chuckled Udon.

They both chuckled with Udon, but nodded to each other that they were still going to keep a close eye on their friend, just in case anything went down.

Ok, said Udon, who's up for training?

Me, said Konohamaru excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Me, too said Moegi brightly.

Ok, but first I have to stop by the cemetery.

_**Scene change:Konoha Cemetary :**_

Udon stood at his uncle's grave and looking at it fondly as he ran his hands across the carved stone of his uncle's grave. Moegi and konohamaru stood off to the side to give Udon his space.

Udon, than put flowers on it and said a short prayer_. Uncle Hayate_, he thought sadly in his mind. _I promise, Uncle Hayate, _Udoncontinued to himself_, that I will train hard and become strong in all areas as a ninja than I will avenge your death, I give you my solemn word_.

He then went with konohamaru and moegi to go train with Ebisu.

_**Scene change:Konoha training grounds :**_

Alright everyone, said Ebisu that is enough training for today, we have a mission at first light tomorrow and be there on time said Ebisu sternly to them.

Yes, Ebisu-sensei, they all said.

Udon, said Ebisu, pulling him to the side. I noticed you have a cut on you on your neck, is everything ok, especially at home.

Yes, Ebisu-sensei.

I noticed at training that you were not fully focused 100 percent today said Ebisu.

Sorry, sensei said Udon panting. It won't happen again.

Don't worry, said Ebisu waving him off, it is ok, we can be off our game at times but it should never be a bad habit to have for a ninja and we must always be on point and strive for perfection in all that we do, ok .

Yes, sensei said Udon

Good, said Ebisu smiling and ruffling his hair which made Udon smile.

If you need anything and I mean anything you come to me ok, said Ebisu, I am here for you, Udon, not only as your sensei and fellow comrade but as a friend as well.

Thanks, sensei I will keep that in mind. Now I got to go pick up my little cousin from the academy, see you at first light tomorrow said Udon sprinting to catch up with Udon and Moegi , who were on their way to the academy as well.

Right said Ebisu as he disappeared and left.

_**Scene change:Konoha Academy :**_

Alright, you guys, said soba I will see you tomorrow,

Alright soba, see you waved sasami to him as she and moegi walked towards the direction of the utatane estate.

See you, sasami said Sano as they gave each other a kiss, which soba pretended to throw up and they stuck their tongue out at him.

See you, Soba, said Sano as he and konohamaru walked towards the Sarutobi estate.

See you guys at first light said konohamaru to moegi and Udon.

See you they both said and walked off.

Hey, soba we need to get moving or we will be late for dinner.

Yeah, said Soba, race you, he said as he sprinted towards the Mitokado estate.

Yeah, you will lose, little cousin, said Udon chuckling, sprinting beside him and then leaving him.

_**Scene change:Mitokado Estate :**_

They then got to the estate and started catching their breath.

no fair your older and have been doing this longer so you beat me said soba pouting.

Hey, you asked for a race, so I gave it all I had, laughed Udon as they went inside the estate and into the dining room where everyone was waiting for them.

Homura, was pissed off and he was about to show it until suzume calmed him down and looked at soba and udon sternly.

The boys stopped talking and laughing and took their seats and ate in silence. When the meal was over and mostly all of the clansmen left except for homura, udon, soba and suzume. homura called them into his office for a talk.

Homura banged his fist on the mat they were sitting on Indian style as he stood up. You are late again, Udon! and you made your little cousin late as well! he shouted. What do you have to say for yourself! Apologize to your aunt suzume, now he thundered.

That won't be necessary, father, said suzume, calmly. He is hardly ever late coming home with soba or at all and it will be fine. Soba told me on the way in here that he had stopped by hayate's grave.

THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE! HE SHOULD HAVE STOPPED BY HAYATE'S GRAVE EARLIER AND NOT HAVE STAYED SO LONG! Homura shouted. I warned you Udon! now there will be consequences to your actions.

Father, said suzume to him irritated.

Silence, Suzume! shouted homura.

Soba was about to speak up in anger when his mom held him back and udon gave him a no nod.

Grandfather, udon addressed him seriously, with all due respect, your shouting is not needed and aunt suzume, I apologize for being late. I wanted to stop by Uncle Hayate's grave.

I know said suzume, it's ok, I do it at times too, she smiled at him and ruffled his hair ad he smiled back.

Enough! shouted homura, do not ever presume to tell me how to act, boy! I told you to know your place, UDON! YOU GO TO YOUR UNCLE'S GRAVE THREE TIMES A WEEK, HAYATE WAS MY SON BUT HE IS DEAD, AND YOU MUST LEARN TO LIVE WITH THAT AND MOVE ON, BOY!

What! shouted Udon trying to control his temper, don't disrespect uncle hayate in front of me and talk about his memory so coldly!

I know he is gone, but I like to see him three times a week and what I do every second of every day is none of your business, grandfather!

YOU DISRESPECTFUL, INSOLENT. LITTLE BRAT, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! AS LONG AS YOU ARE UNDER THIS ROOF AND LIVING ON THIS ESTATE YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND I WILL TELL YOU WHER TO GO AND WHERE NOT TO GO AND YOUR BUSINESS IS MY BUSINESS thundered Homura.

Whatever, scoffed Udon, and folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

WHAT! NOW THAT'S IT, I WILL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS, BOY, HYAAA!

Homura raised his hand and back handed Udon across his face. Udon fell to the floor but jumped up quickly to punch his grandfather but was stopped by his aunt suzume and soba holding him back.

Father! yelled suzume, what has gotten into you. You must stop treating him this way. You have gone too far!

Silence, Suzume! Homura shouted, Do you wish for me to do it to you as well?

Suzume gritted her teeth at he dad and looked at him angrily enough to jump him but she held her ground and held on to udon.

Soba tried his best to calm down Udon who was still trying to get at their grandfather.

ha! smirked Homura. You wouldn't dare hit your dear own father, because you know better and you have enough sense and respect not too, he chuckled too suzume not that your scared or anything.

Now, Homura bellowed at them, all of you get out of my sight! And you Udon he said pointing at his grandson, if you ever try to retaliate against me again or disrespect me in that manner again, it will be much worse next time and you will get the beating of a lifetime, is that clear!

Suzume, and soba urged udon to answer him in a respectful manner and udon did.

Yes, grandfather, he said bowing and gritting his teeth angrily. It's crystal clear.

Good, said Homura calming down now leave, he said waving his hand I have more important things to attend to.

Suzume and soba gave udon a sad, regretful face as they left and udon gave them a small, that's ok smile and he understood before departing to his room and soba and suzume went to theirs.

_**Scene change:Mitokado Estate Udon's Room:**_

Udon walked to his room was about to walk inside when his mom with a flash of great speed pulled out a kunai and came at him.

I told you about being late, Udon, my son! she shouted. Now, suffer the consequences! she shouted angrily.

WHAAAA! gasped Udon in shock as he saw his mom coming at him and was about to put the kunai to his neck but couldn't react in time_. She is too fast, can't react in time,_ he thought panicking.

Just when he was about to close his eyes and say his prayers, a flash of speed whizzed up to him and someone grabbed his mom's hand and stopped the kunai.

Udon, took a breath of relief.

Aunt Suzume,? he shouted happily and happy to see her. Thanks he said.

No, problem, said suzume, I'd thought I 'd check on you, something told me too, especially since you were cut yesterday and all and given your mom's state and what soba told me. I came up here.

Suzume said Suno, surprised. Well, younger sister you've come to the aid of my son, your nephew, huh?

Let him go, suno, leave him be. You need help, older sister, and don't treat, udon that way.

Hmph. scoffed suno, I will treat him anyway I wish to treat him and this will make him tough and ready to be a ninja.

A ninja, and tough, yes, said suzume, calmly but not this way, it's as barbaric as the Mist Village's graduation exam rituals, over 20 years ago.

You see it one way, suzume , I see it the other. Let's see if you can be there next time, I attempt this, said suno walking back to her room.

You, said suno, turning around once more and then pointed at udon, my son will not be so lucky next time, She smirked and walked into her room and closed the door.

Sorry, I'm late Udon, are you ok, did she hurt you, asked suzume concerned.

Better late, than never said udon smiling and no she didn't hurt me, aunt suzume.

I apologize for, your grandfather's rudeness, and cruel treatment of you, she said.

That's ok, I know how it is said Udon dismissively.

Well, smirked suzume as she walked off and udon was going into his room, one day you might get into an argument and me, soba or another clansmen might not be around when he hits you and you decide to hit him back, or maybe we might decide to conveniently find something else to do or look the other way.

Yeah, you do that, said Udon chuckling and closed the door to his room as his aunt left and went to her room.

The next morning Udon got ready for his mission and met with the rest of his team.

_Later that day_

_**Scene change:Heading from Hokage's Office :**_

That wasn't much of a mission, said konohamaru, bored out his mind.

I'll say said moegi, we've have tougher missions than that.

Body guard duty and nothing happened said Udon, we spent more chakra traveling and training than on the mission.

True, said Ebisu smiling but we got the job done. So well done, team, Ebisu. Keep it up at this rate and you will be ready for the next chunin exam.

Cool, they all said.

Now, if you will excuse me, said Ebisu, I have to go meet up with, kakashi. As Ebisu said this he disappeared.

That was an aloof moment with sensei, said Moegi.

You bet said Udon.

Hey, said Moegi , I have been meaning to ask you something Udon but couldn't because of the mission but where did you get that gash across your face from and it's red around it too.

Uh, said Udon nervously, I feel down some stairs and I also ran into a pole yesterday, I was a bit clumsy.

You know said Moegi you are a terrible liar, Udon, you had least come up with something more credible and believable than that.

Yeah, said konohamaru seriously.

You don't have any steps at your estate for you to fall down on, said Moegi seriously.

There are also no poles close or near the Mitokado estate, unless some magically appeared there, said Konohamaru sarcastically.

H, He said Udon laughing nervously and put his hand behind his head, as he started to sweat bullets.

I got lost on the path of life, he said weakly to them and smiling nervously.

Tst, scoffed moegi

As, konohamaru folded his arms across his chest.

As if, said moegi.

One of kakashi-sensei's lame excuses won't help you here, udon, so tell us what happened.

It was, my grandfather, confessed udon sighing. He and I got into an arguement yesterday, because I came home late and he hit me in the face.

What? gasped moegi and konohamaru.

Udon, that's terrible said moegi putting her hand to her mouth sadly.

That does it! said konohamaru banging his fist against a nearby building, this has gone on long enough! I am going to give that old, geezer a piece of my mind, right now and bash him threw the floor!

Konohamaru began stomping of in the direction of the mitokado estate with killing intent when udon stopped him.

No, konohamaru, it's ok. I can handle this.

What? Look at what he did to you, udon and how he treats you, you call that handling it? shouted konohamaru frustrated.

Your right, said Udon, but you will only make things worse for me, just let me handle it, Ok.

Fine , huffed konohamaru calming down, much to udon's relief. But said konohamaru, if you need anything, and I mean anything, you better come to me, ok.

And me too, said moegi seriously.

Ok, you guys, I promise, cross my heart said Udon.

Now I got to go, Ok. Catch up with you guys later, said Udon as he ran home.

I'm going home too, said konohamaru as he walked off.

Moegi then decided to pay, hanabi a visit, she saw her earlier and knew she would be at the local tea shop.

_**Scene change:Konoha:Local Tea Shop:**_

Hey, moegi, what's up, asked hanabi brightly.

Nothing much said moegi, unhappily and with a frown on her face.

What's wrong, boy troubles, is kouji giving you a hard time again asked hanabi irritated.

I swear, hanabi continued angrily, I will pound him, when I see him.

No, kouji has not been causing me problems, he has been the perfect gentleman, as always.

Oh, said hanabi, embarrassed but what is it than?

It's Udon, said moegi, I am worried about him. He has a crazy mom and an abusive grandfather. His mom tries to inflict physical damage to him severely and his grandfather just plain treats him badly.

I don't know what to say or do but I try my best to support him, me and konohamaru both.

That's all you can do and to be there when he needs you, said hanabi smiling and patting her friend on the back and buying her a cup of tea to sooth her. Moegi drunk from the tea cup and it calmed her down.

Not as good as the tea at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop but good though said moegi. Konohamaru is frustrated too and he feels the same way I do.

He did take it hard when he found out that Udon was being abused.

hmm. said Hanabi worried. I should go check on, konohamaru than, she replied.

Will you be ok, she asked moegi.

I'll be fine, replied moegi, go check on your boyfriend, she said smirking.

Hanabi blushed a deep red and left to go walk to konohamaru's house.

_**Scene change:Sarutobi Estate:**_

Hanabi entered konohamaru's house after a servant let her in and directed her to towards one of the balconies.

She saw konohamaru staring into space, looking at the clouds in the daylight sky, as she walked over to him.

Hey, she said to him giving him a warm smile as she hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek. and he smirked at her.

Hey, yourself he said looking at her and then started looking at the sky again.

Where is Sano, asked hanabi.

Out training in one of the estate's training areas with our cousins ryo and shobu replied konohamaru.

Moegi told me what happened and she said that you were worried and frustrated for Udon.

Yeah, I am. I just hope he doesn't come to me for help before it's too late, replied konohamaru. He can be stubborn at times, and won't ask for help, when he know he needs it and doesn't like to get his friends involved in his personal business because he wants to protect them. It frustrates me, because he should know that this is bigger than him and he can't handle it alone anymore. It's gotten to way out of hand for that and I think he needs to go way for a while and back off.

That sounds like someone else I know, who is bull-headed, stubborn and wants to protect his friends and keep his friends out of harm's way by any means, hanabi grinned at him.

He managed a small but brief smile before looking serious again.

I just hope and pray that he comes to me soon, I don't know how much longer I can stay out of this and not get involved. So I hope its soon.

Kono, hanabi cooed softly to him and caressing his cheek. Don't get involved. I know he is your best friend but don't because you will only make it worse. Let him come to you.

I know frowned, konohamaru, he said the same thing about me getting involved and making it worse.

It's just that, I am anxious and on the edge of my feet here, just standing around doing nothing, you know that's not me, said konohamaru frustrated and gritting his teeth.

I know, I know, kono she said hugging him tighter and he hugged her tightly back. He will come to you, in time. You just have to be patient and wait but he will come. Trust a girls intuition, he will come, she smiled at him gently.

Yeah, your right, nabi. I'm not going to worry anymore, and thanks for coming to cheer me up. Konohamaru gave her a kiss on the cheek.

No, problem, what are girlfriends for anyway said hanabi.

I can think of other things that girlfriends are for said konohamaru grinning perverted now .

As konohamaru said this, a hand was quickly coming to his face to smack it but stopped short to caress his cheek softly.

I'll let you off today but she said ruffling his hair the next time, I'll pound you for such perverted thoughts, smirked hanabi.

Yeah, I know, konohamaru chuckled lightly with a smile and I will prepare myself for the pounding or the escape jutsu of my life and any way, you've had thoughts like that yourself, Nabi-chan.

Hanabi blushed at this, whatever, she said scoffing and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek again for leaving.

By kono, see you later she smiled at him.

Konohamaru couldn't help but to blush with a smile on his face as he escorted her to the door and waved her off.

_Man, I am one lucky guy to have a girl_ _like that,_ he thought before closing the door.

_**Scene change:Mitokado Estate:**_

Udon, had gotten in a little late than he had wanted to but he had just came back from a mission about an hour or to go before dawn so, he knew it was ok with his clan. He wanted to hang with his friends for moment before coming to the hell that was home.

He walked onto the estate and did some light training than went into the meditation room to meditate. After about ten minutes into his mediation, Udon heard loud noises and bellowing, from beyond the door to the meditation room.

UDON! thundered Homura, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU CAME HOME LATE, AGAIN, BOY! THAT IS YOUR LAST STRAW, NOT YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE, UDON, ANSWER ME NOW, I KNOW YOUR HERE! YOU DARE TO BE DISRESPECTFUL AND IGNORE YOUR GRANFATHER!

oh great, your highness and summoned for me, said udon to himself out loud and he wants to give me the royal beat down, not today, eh.

let's hear what the old, prune has to say now, he sneered.

Sir, said a clansman, whom Udon overheard as he went back o his meditation ignoring the outside distractions and ruckus.

What is it! bellowed, Homura. spit it out already.

The clansman was nervous at this moment and was about ready to piss in his pants.

I,I, If you're looking for master Udon, he is in the meditation room.

Good, said Homura calming down, now you may go.

_**Scene change:Mitokado Estate: Meditation Room:**_

Udon was in the meditation room, enjoying his peace, quiet and tranquility, as he continued meditating when the door to the meditation room flung open and Homura stepped inside, furious as ever and approached Udon. Udon continued to meditate with his eyes closed without moving from his position on the floor, sitting Indian style.

UDON! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME AGAIN AND COME IN LATE! YOU HEARD ME CALL YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE ANSWERED ME AT ONCE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF! Thundered Homura loudly.

Grandfather, I am sorry, I came home late again, I just got back from a mission and from the hokage's office said Udon calmly.

Grandfather, Udon continued calmly while still meditating. I am meditating right now, can this wait till later.

NO, THIS CAN NOT AND WILL NOT AND YOU WILL STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND FACE ME NOW! LOOK AT ME BOY! Yelled Homura.

Udon, opened his eyes and looked up at his grandfather with anger. He hated being disturbed while meditating and praying, it's like a taboo, it's not allowed. It is frowned upon in the ninja world and in some areas of the world when came to prayer. This however, was Udon's pet peeve and the way his grandfather was addressing him and being disrespectful, he would not stand for it any longer.

I DON'T CARE, WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND WHO YOU WHERE WITH, YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOUR, BUTT BACK HERE AS SOON AS YOU STEPPED FOOT IN THE VILLAGE! shouted Homura.

so what would you have me do, grandfather, disrespect the hokage and come here on your orders when she is the highest authority in the village. Also I would have to incur her wrath. I don't think so, said Udon irritated.

YOU SHOULD WORRY LESS ABOUT THE HOKAGE'S WRATH AND WORRY MORE ABOUT MY WRATH, I, YOUR GRANDFATHER. I HAVE JUST AS MUCH AUTHORITY AS THE HOKAGE AND EVEN MORE AUTHORITY, SO YOU ANSWER TO ME! Shouted Homura.

No, thank you grandfather, said Udon standing up but I will take my chances and do what the hokage says first, over you.

WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, THAT DOES IT, THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU DISRESPECT ME, YOU, FATHERLESS, SNOT-NOSED, LITTLE PUNK! shouted Homura.

Homura than grabbed Udon with great speed and threw him against the opposite wall causing udon to cry out in pain but udon got back up and stood his ground.

YOU HEARD ME GRANFATHER! SHOUTED Udon madly! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, AND MOM BUT MAINLY YOU, YOU DRIED UP, OLD, DECREPID, WALKING SKELETON. I HATE YOU AND I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOU. YOU TREAT ME LIKE DIRT AND DISRESPECT ME. I HAVE ALWAYS DONE AS YOU ASKED, TRIED MY VERY BEST TO PLEASE YOU IN EVERY WAY AND IT WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH, NOTHNG I DID EVER WAS. I WAS TRASH YOU THREW AWAY OR THE GUM AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SANDAL BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A FATHER WHO CAN RAISE ME NOW, AND I HAVE A CRAZY MOTHER, WHO YOU DESPISE AND IS A SHAME TO YOU. I WAS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN NOTHNG BUT AN UTTER DISAPPOINTMENT AND DISGRACE TO YOU AND THIS FAMILY, THAT'S HOW YOU SEE IT FROM YOUR EYES. I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOU ANY LONGER BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WORTHY AND DO NOT DESERVE ANY RESPECT FROM ME, I WILL NEVER HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ANYONE WHO WOULD BEAT ON ME BUT NO MORE, THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME, YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME, AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME GRANDFATHER!

WHAT! shouted Homura, YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I DEMAND AND COMMAND YOU TO RESPECT ME AND I DESERVE IT. IT'S TIME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE FOR GOOD, MY GRANDSON, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

Homura lunged at Udon quickly and punched him in the face, udon fell back against the wall again. Udon checked his lip and saw that it was bleeding.

Homura stepped right in front of udon and was about to punch him again as udon struggled to get on his feet but suddenly with great speed and with surprise, udon punched his grandfather in the stomach.

Homura held his stomach in pain as udon, punched him in the face with a left punch and than a right punch which sent homura flying to the floor and holding his nose which was spilling blood as well as his lip.

Udon and Homura were both panting heavily.

Udon stood over his grandfather.

I am done with you, said Udon, done with you forever,. This day I cut you out of my life. Goodbye, grandfather. Udon then walked out the meditation room and left.

UDON, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, I ORDER YOU, UDONNNNNNNN! yelled Homura after, his grandson.

Udon ignored him and left the house, just as he was about to leave the estate, a kunai whizzed towards him. someone appeared with great speed heading towards him.

With quick reflexes, udon caught the kunai and positioned himself to use it. Suno appeared with another kunai ready to stab, udon, udon however, had a kunai to his mother's neck, and started drawing blood.

How did you, know, suno gasped.

I was prepared for it mom, udon said seriously with a killing intent. I knew, you knew that I had came in late and that you heard all the commotion a couple of minutes ago. You knew it was me, and you thought I would be so distracted that I would drop my guard and so you picked this time to attack me. I created a clone to hide and when you came out and attacked me, I was already prepared.

Udon than continued: Using my clone as bait I knew you couldn't resist and I waited for you to attack my clone while I waited in the shadows and snuck up behind you with a kunai already drawn out.

you lose, this time mom, said udon coldly, now back off and let me go before I do some real serious damage to you with his kunai and put you in the hospital for lady shizune, or sakura-san to patch you up. And you know I can because you know what I am somewhat capable of.

Hmph, smirked his mom.

Fine, she said and put away her kunai and began walking off as udon poofed his clone away.

This it is mom said udon to his mom as she stopped walking and looked at him. I am not coming back and you are out of my life for good. I am done with you, forever, mom, this is goodbye.

Fine, said suno coldly and frowned, that's too bad, I guess I see you when I see you. She then walked back into the section of the house that was there's and went to her room and closed the door.

Udon walked off the estate and headed towards the training grounds.

_**Scene change:konoha training grounds**_

Udon sat by a tree and looked at the dark sky and the full moon as the moonlight hit him. He then looked up to greet the person who had been following him.

Hey, soba he said to his little cousin.

Hey, udon, heard what happened with grandfather, and auntie suno. So you finally are leaving the estate and clan, uh? Well good for you, he smiled. My mom thinks so too and she wishes you well and says to keep in touch but what about your stuff?

I need you to go and get it for me, here is a list. I wrote this up yesterday in case, I needed to do something like this and now is the perfect time to use it . Bring me these things, ok. can you do that for me, cuz.

Yeah, sure thing, said soba as he took the list.

Tell your mom I said thanks for everything and that I will be in touch with her. Ok, go, I'm counting on you said udon.

Soba sprinted off towards the estate and 20 minutes later he came back with several back packs. Got everything, he said out of breath, even all your ninja gear, weapons and clothes as well your other clothes and stuff.

Good, thanks, cuz said udon hugging him. I'll be in touch.

Soba hugged him back as tears fell down his cheek. You better or else I will never forgive you. Take care, Udon.

Udon than wiped the tears from soba's face and smiled at him and ruffled his hair, making soba smile.

How do I find you, said soba as udon walked away.

I can't actually tell you where I am going or where I will be staying at because that gives you plausible deniability but I will tell you this, if you think about it hard enough and know me well enough than you will be able to think of the place in where to find me.

Uh? is that a riddle? shouted soba as he waved at udon.

You will figure it out, in time, bye. get back home before it gets to late and you will get in trouble.

After hearing this than looked at udon disappear into the distance and then dashed back to the mitokado estate, where he was greeted by his mom, who gave him a smile and he gave her a nod to let her know, udon was ok and that he got everything. They then walked into the house.

_**Scene change:Sarutobi Estate:**_

Konohamaru heard a knock at the door of his parents mansion in their section of the sarutobi estate.

He opened up the door and was surprised to see the figure standing in the moonlight near the threshold of the door.

The figure was none other than Udon.

Konohamaru, can I stay here for a while. I need a place to stay said udon frowning.

Of course, buddy said konohamaru letting him in, my home is your home until you say otherwise. Stay as long as you need.

Thanks, konohamaru. You are the best friend a guy could ever have.

Thanks said konohamaru grinning and swiping his thumb across his nose, no problem.

Konohamaru, helped udon get settled into one of the guest rooms and konohamaru had one of the maids prepare udon some dinner since udon was starving because he had not had a chance to eat at the mitokado estate.

After, not making much conversation while eating their meals, they than cleaned up everything.

Udon then suddenly looked up and over at konohamaru and konohamaru did the same to Udon. They stared each other down as if reading each other's minds. They knew that no words needed to be said to each other for them to understand each other and konohamaru knew that he didn't need to ask questions but was only glad that udon came to him for help and udon was glad that konohamaru didn't turn him a way, especially after the last time he failed to tell konohamaru about the problems in his family, especially his mom and it caused a rift in their friendship which hurt them both.

They then smiled at one another and did a fist bump and started laughing. They both knew that no matter what they would go through, in their friendship, that they would both be there for each other.


	17. Reconcile

_**Konohamaru and the konoha ninja chronicles**_

_Authors Note: The manga is getting good. Who is this Tobi guy than? Is he another member of the Uchiha clan or what or is he really Madara Uchiha somehow. When is kishimoto going to explain how the hyuga and the uchiha are related and their history. I've got so many questions about the manga that it doesn't make sense. Is naruto and hinata really are going to get together or not, in the anime it is still saying that he is in love with sakura, even after hinata told naruto she loved him. Which pisses me off that he still loves sakura and she still loves sasuke. Kishimoto what are you doing to naruto and hinata, man?! Hinata wants to become stronger, Hinata, S-Class, now thats cool! When is hanabi going to make an appearance in shippuden? My boy, konohamaru has gotten stronger, he will surpass the third hokage, Konohamaru, S-Class, thats cool! Wouldn't mind seeing a konohamaru/hanabi pairing for real. Anyway the manga is getting good. Can't wait to see the next chapter._

_Ok, enough of that though, Here is my new chapter. Sorry, that it took so long. You know the deal busy with this and that etc. Anyway I finally got around to coming up with this chapter, so here it is._

_Also your welcome to review, I like reviews, especially good ones, lol. Please constructive criticism only, no flaming and the same would be said for me when I read and review other fanfics, which I give compliments, constructive criticism, and no flames._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only Masashi Kishimoto does.

_**Note: **_I have added characters from other cartoon animes here as well, such as avatar, inuyasha, yuyu hakusho, tenchi muyo, dragon ball z, Urouni Kenshin the wandering samurai, Pokemon, Bakugan battle brawlers, Star Wars, Forbidden kingdom, Onimusha (video game series), devil may cry (video game) and from tenchu: stealth assassin's series from the video games; only the names and somewhat the characteristics but also completely different people. I am giving credit where it is due; however_, __**this is not a crossover fanfic! Note: **_This is some of my favorite (Cartoon Animes, movies, video games etc) stuff so I thought I might add it in here but it's only bits and pieces of storyline stuff and characters _**but**_ it is mostly my original story line_**. **_Also there are romance pairings. _**Main:**_konohamaru x hanabi, naruto x hinata, chouji x isaribi (Later, subject to change), udon x moegi (Later, subject to change), neji x tenten etc.

This story takes place during the shippuden timeline, konohamaru is 11-12, naruto is 15-16, hanabi is 10-11 and everyone their respective ages as they appear; it also closely follows the manga and anime timeline and events. I also took some names from other fanfics because I like the characters and **to other fanfic authors who read this, I apologize in advance for I did not know if I have borrowed from you and that you may have taken offense to me doing so but I am giving you credit because it was originally your creation and I ask that you make yourselves known to me so I can know and give you proper credit.** Giving credit where it is due. Anyway,

_**Chapter Seventeen: Reconcile**_

_**Scene:Konoha: Sarutobi Estate:Konohamaru's parents mansion :**_

Udon woke up with a yawn as the sun rose, starting a new day in konoha. He had gotten out of his bed and had gotten breakfast. He noticed that konohamaru's little brother, Sano was gone and he figured that Sano, went to the academy for classes.

It had been a few days since, he left the mitokado estate and his clan. Udon was happy, happier than he had been in a long time in the past two years since his uncle hayate died. He never really liked living in the Mitokado Estate since he was three or four. That was before his mom went insane and His uncle hayate being around kept life in living at the Mitokado estate bearable.

Since, hayate died, life at the estate was pure hell for him and he was glad he was free of it. He did his morning stresses after breakfast, and did his meditation and trained for a bit.

Life was finally going his way but he knew this peace wouldn't last, he was worried for his cousin soba and aunt suzume, he knew that him leaving would leave the clan in an uproar and that his grandfather would be plenty pissed right now and the fact that he is the clan heir makes it even more worse.

He knew for certain that, his grandfather would renounce, him being heir in favor of soba, who was next in line but he didn't care, he just was worried about his aunt and little cousin as well his friends and the repercussions and the backlash of his actions and the affect it would have on everyone.

After, being deep in thought, and walking to meditate again, he saw konohamaru heading for the meditation room before he got his attention and they greeted each other and high fived.

Hey, said Udon, to konohamaru, I thought you would be out training or something. He asked konohamaru.

Well, I was said konohamaru but I walked Sano to the academy after we trained in the morning and came back here.

Oh, Ok said Udon. Can we talk said Udon with a concerned look on his face.

Sure, said konohamaru, wondering what was on udon's mind, we sort of need to talk anyway.

Just than a fast but hard knock was heard at the door, udon and konohamaru turned around one of the sarutobi clan servants come back with a very agitated and semi-pissed off, Moegi.

Moegi?! said konohamaru and Udon as they came over to her and konohamaru sent the servant away and they calmed down moegi and they all went to the mediation room to talk. The servant was back with tea for them and after he left the room and konohamaru told him that he was not to be disturbed in case it was urgent and when the servant was long gone, he closed the doors, and they all drank tea and began their discussion.

Moegi said Udon, what happened, why are you so mad, asked Udon.

Yeah, Moegi, asked konohamaru, what's wrong.

It's that b*****d grandfather of yours, Udon! she said angrily and banged her fist on the mat. Whoops, sorry for my language. she apologized to them.

Konohamaru waved his hand and dismissed it and Udon urged her to continue.

What did he do now, sighed udon with a worry.

He went to my grandmother about you leaving the clan and estate and he talked with her. She got upset about it too and she agreed to support him with the backing of the Utatane clan. Furthermore, she forbid me from hanging around you, udon she cried out.

What?! said konohamaru and Udon shocked. Darn it said konohamaru banging his fist on the mat, she can't do that can she, we can't let her get away with this.

I'm afraid she can, said Moegi, sadly, after all she is my grandmother and leader of our clan. The council don't agree with her decision to help, lord mitokado and many of the clansmen don't either but they have no choice.

Furthermore said Moegi, I heard rumors that your grandfather has the clan in an uproar and everyone is miserable, they don't agree with his recent actions as of late with you or what he is trying to do, he has been questioning everyone about your whereabouts and having clansmen searching for you everywhere. He also has been interrogating your aunt suzume and cousin soba, they are stressed out. Mainly your cousin soba, since he was the last person who seen you and had contact with you.

I should have known something like this would happen said Udon standing up with frustration. I have to go back. I can't let them suffer at the hands of my grandfather and drag you guys into this. It won't be long before the sarutobi and other clans get involved in this. Konoha will be in an uproar. I'm sorry, guys but I got to go back.

What are you talking about, shouted moegi. You can't go back, or their sacrifices and ours will be for nothing. They are doing this for you, udon, don't let their sacrifices be in vain, they are keeping quiet about you. It's crazy to go back, don't do it, you know what will happen, if you do.

Yeah, I know, moegi but the reason why they and you are in this mess is because of me.

Hey, said konohamaru, it will be alright. udon, moegi.

What makes you so sure said Udon with frustration at konohamaru?

Yeah cried moegi, at konohamaru, both my grandmother and his grandfather are even going to approach the hokage about all this and demand that udon be brought back to the mitokado estate and in lord homura's custody. Whatever happened after the incident between him and udon the other day, got him even more upset and to try something like this.

I know what happened said konohamaru, smirking. I can answer that right here and now, if you guys sit down and here me out. Did you guys think that along with training and missions that I was sitting around doing nothing, know I've been on the move and so has the sarutobi clan.

Uh?! said udon and moegi, what do you mean?

Well, konohamaru began, After I took your case to fire lord azulon and you telling him what happened between you and lord mitokado and you leaving the clan. He immediately had a meeting with the sarutobi council. He along with my cousins ozai, iroh, jeong jeong. piandao, agreed to help you and my lousy, good for nothing, shady, jerk of a great uncle Terrakudo along with my equally jerk of a cousin Zhao , his son, disagreed. The majority won the votes and the sarutobi clan has agreed to help you and you will be under our protection.

Furthermore continued konohamaru holding his hand up to say he had more to say and to hold questions until he was done, knowing repercussions behind his and our clans actions to back you, he went to talk to the hokage as well.

Konohamaru continued, to say the least she was pretty pissed off about what happened with you and lord mitokado and the fact that she doesn't like him is an added bonus, but when she found out about what you told the fire lord about what lord mitokado told you during the argument you had with him and how he disrespected the hokage and saying he is the overall authority figure in konoha and not her, especially concerning you, she went ballistic and you have her support on this as well, and the fire lord took the liberty of having a meeting with the heads of the akimichi clan, the nara clan, and the yamanaka clan, which are shikaku nara, shikamaru's dad, chouza akimichi, chouji's dad and inoichi, ino's dad, they were angered by this and they have also sided with our clan and our backing us, so they support you too.

It also helps that the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and the Sarutobi are all close with each other and have been for several generations now, well over a 100 years worth of good relations and friendship among the clans, konohamaru added.

But also we are still making moves and strategies on how to proceed and handling this situation, konohamaru finished.

Wow, said Moegi, that's great news! Udon you are in the clear, you should be happy, she turned to him smiling.

Udon was shocked to hear this and smiling. Yeah, I am he said but I am still worried. There will also be a negative outcome of all this and I hope no one gets hurt, which is bound to happen one way or the other whether it be physically or mentally.

True, said konohamaru but we have to be positive and all our friends support you. cheer up everything will be ok and you clansmen search for you has been lifted and also they know where you are and not permitted at this estate or near you unless given permission by you, a council member of our clan or the hokage, herself.

That's good to hear said Udon, with relief pouring over him as he relaxed a bit.

How about we go out with our friends and celebrate said moegi.

I'm in said Udon but a light celebration until this is all over with than I can truly celebrate. I can't fully relax until then.

Ok, said Moegi than we are off. What about you konohamaru?

Nah, I'm out, said konohamaru, I got to go train with naruto-niichan and meet up with him. Also I have been giving some thought to how we should communicate and send messages so they won't be intercepted by the mitokado, utatane or any unwanted people who are involved in all this. I figure Inari can be our go to guy. He is a mutual friend and here he doesn't have strong clan roots within konoha, since the Yuki were from the mist, other than his aunt shizune. We need to let Sano, sasami and soba know this too, they can send messages this way and we will have to be discrete and be careful, ok guys and I'll talk with inari.

If anyone other than our supporters find out that we have been sending secret messages to each other than this will get worse and we will be in a lot of trouble especially since none of us are suppose to be around each other right now and it is "forbidden" said konohamaru.

Yeah, nodded moegi and udon, we will let soba and sasami know. We have to pick them up from the academy and we will let them know than.

Also, said Konohamaru, I talked to hanabi-chan, she said she will talk to her father and try to get the hyuga clan to back our support.

Are you sure about the hyuga, they are not one for getting into affairs like this, and lord hyuga has a strong dislike for you, konohamaru, said Udon concerned.

I know, said konohamaru gritting his teeth but it's worth a shot, I think that Laoshi-san will back us along with hinata-neechan, hikari and neji-san. We will definitely have their support but that will be up to Lord Hyuga and the Hyuga council.

Alright than, I will see you guys later said konohamaru.

Ok, said moegi and udon as they were walking out the door and existing the estate off to go meet up with everyone at barbeque.

Konohamaru sat for a moment and meditated before leaving himself.

Alright time to go meet up with niichan, he said as he left, excited to go train with naruto.

_**Scene:Konoha: Hokage's Office :**_

WHAT! Shouted Homura as well Koharu, especially Homura at what tsunade said.

You heard what I said! tsunade shouted. Your request slash demand has been declined.

That means I'm turning it down! she continued.

This is outrageous Tsunade! You can't do this! Yelled Koharu

Yes it is completely outrageous! yelled homura. tsunade I demand that you reconsider immediately and give me my request! I will not take no for an answer!.

Tsunade stood up and banged her fist hard on her desk cracking it deeply but not using her full strength as she glared at her two advisors angrily.

All the shinobi in the hokage tower heard the bang and knew at that instant to stare clear of tsunade and was thinking the same thought, that they were glad that they were not in the advisors shoes, at the moment and would hate to be them.

I CAN AND I WILL! yelled Tsunade. YOU, she said pointing koharu, don't ever presume to tell me what I can and cannot do!.

AND YOU, She said at homura. Don't ever make demands at me like that again, or else you will be wearing dinchers the next time I see you!

NOW BOTH OF YOU, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! yelled Tsunade.

The advisors, were shocked at tsunade's outburst and were taken aback but quietly but begrudgingly obliged tsunade's demand.

Now, look here! said Tsunade angrily, first of all never come at me making demands like that again! and I mean never! You better have true probable cause to even think it, let alone act on it!

She than continued I am the supreme commander of this village and its hokage, what I say goes! not what you demand!

But, the advisors both said. Silence! boomed tsunade. I am not finished. She then proceeded to continue with her tirade.

Now, if you have a problem with me or the way I'm doing things or even think about trying to get me impeached, than you can take that up with me or those whom have elected me as hokage, though I do believe you will have a tough time with that, seeing as the feudal lord, jonin council and civilian council elected me as hokage, since my predecessors both the third and fourth hokage, had not elected anyone to take their place at the time of their death.

Not to mention that both jiraiya and naruto, bent over backwards to bring me back to the hidden leaf at your request. I also have all of konoha civilian and shinobi behind me along with the backing of the feudal lord and his council and people and they know I am doing a d**n good job! So, you old, mummies can stop complaining so much and deal with it. I don't need you micro managing and looking over my shoulder at every decision I make!

You are an advisor, so advise when I call on you or summon you, other than that, know your place and show some respect as I have shown you and have known my place!

They both nodded their heads in shock and anger as they knew tsunade was right.

Tsunade than continued as she spoke more calmly but seriously, now, I am very much aware of the situation at hand homura. I will not be impartial or biased in my decision despite my own personal feelings or opinion. I will call it as it is or how I see it.

First of all homura. Your request was not only declined because of that outburst a couple of minutes ago but also because, your grandson seeked help from the sarutobi clan and fire lord Azulon approached me with it and I agreed and also, udon, has the support of the sarutobi clan but several other clans as well.

He has every right to do this just as you have the right to appeal. I will here both sides out in a small private conference to see if this can be settled peacefully and in a civilized manner. I will not have a civil war or some sort of clan war erupt in this village, do you understand me. She said glaring at both the advisors.

Understood Tsunade they both said.

Personally said tsunade, I have to agree with udon on what's going on here, and what you put him through was quite horrific. Inside clan business and politics I have no part in or business in but when more clans get involved than it becomes the village's problem and business and when it becomes the village's problem and business than it becomes my problem and business and I am telling you now that I am officially making it my business.

If other villages, especially one of the other great nations find out about the uproar in konoha, this could possibly start another great ninja war and I will not let that happen.

I'm certain that both you and udon and you koharu and the other clans involved know the severity of this situation?

Yes, we do Tsunade, they both nodded their head seriously.

Fine, than, said Tsunade. If you both have grievances to file against the sarutobi or other clans than this will be settled in our meeting later.

And Oh, Homura said tsunade staring him down angrily. I talked to udon, I know all about your little argument with him, specifically the last one you had with him.

She than spoke more deadly as she dawned a scary look on her face as the room became heavy somewhat with chakra. The advisors had a hard time breathing the air and chakra was so thick but tsunade looked like she didn't move an inch and stared on angrily.

She than continued.

first and foremost, Udon answers to me first, not to you and you don't run things around here, I do, or else you would be hokage and not me. As long as I am hokage, he will answer to me first and do as I say first, than he answers to you. He knows the chain of command, and so should you. If I ever hear that you stepped out of line like that again I will personally have you reprimanded and if you so much as put a finger on him or if I find a single strand of hair out of place on him that you were responsible for or apart of than I will have you thrown in jail. Do I make myself perfectly clear.

Yes, tsunade said homura nervously as if he was about to pee in his pants and sweated nervously, crystal clear.

Good than, said tsunade, calmly, changing her mood, now than you both may leave and send in shizune on the way out the tower.

Both advisors slinked away and sent in shizune as shizune came in.

Shizune, said tsunade, keep an eye on them, they may be trying to come up with a loop hole or away around the restriction order that was put on them and find out who all of their allies are in this little affair. If I know the two old fogies, they will not bow out so easily and will not take this lying down. I'm quite sure they are already plotting as we speak. Also, bring me those reports about the unknown shinobi that were supposively seen in the land of fire, I need to look them over and check on the patrols in and around the village.

Yes, lady tsunade said shizune, right away. shizune than left the office. Tsunade turned to look out the window.

_Hmm_, she thought I'm getting a bad feeling.

_**Scene Change: In Yugakure/ Hot Springs Village :**_

So, old man jiraiya, said konohamaru as they walked near a clearing along with naruto, what are we doing next.

Why, aren't we the impatient type, smirked jiraiya, don't worry konohamaru, you will be training but it will be of a different sort.

Hmph. frowned konohamaru, as long as it doesn't require me, peeking in on the woman's bath house again, trying to do your research for you, so you can have material for your next book.

He he, naruto chuckled.

Hey! yelled jiraiya at konohamaru, that is good research and I will have you know it honed your skills greatly, not to mention that I have been helping you with your earth, fire and lightning style elemental ninjustu!

Yeah, I guess it does, grumbled konohamaru reluctantly. Though I was running from the women after getting caught several times and dodging punches, kicks and flying objects on the way, he grumbled some more, but Your right, he said with a small smile.

He continued, while calming down, so my training is effective and it helps. I see your stealth and your concealment technique is much better, not to mention your speed as improved greatly, my young student, grinned jiraiya.

True said konohamaru, thoughtfully.

Just don't make him into a pervert like you pervy sage, scolded naruto at his sensei, or grandma tsunade, ice princess hanabi and azula will have my head.

Hmph, grumbled jiraiya, don't worry naruto he waved him off, he won't.

Alright, here we are, he said to konohamaru as they entered a clearing.

_And now for the summoning_ thought jiraiya as he grinned.

Jiraiya weaved several hand signs and slammed the palm of his hand on the ground, summoning jutsu, he cried.

A seal appeared on the ground and a loud stomp was heard as the ground shook and a giant toad appeared.

Whoa, said konohamaru. A giant toad, cool, old man jiraiya, will you teach me how to do that, konohamaru jumped around excitedly.

Of course, said jiraiya grinning and boasting, as naruto, looked at jiraiya with a sideways glance. Show off, naruto scoffed.

Jealous, much naruto, chided jiraiya.

As if, pervy sage, I can do it too, ya know, scoffed naruto folding his arms across his chest and pouted.

_Hm,_ thought Jiraiya_,_ as he grinned_ so now I see, he wanted to be the one to impress konohamaru by summoning a toad._

Alright, konohamaru, since you already know how to summon monkeys and have the monkey summoning contract, as given and taught to you by Asuma before, he passed. Summoning toads is similar but using different hand signs of course. You should be able to do this easily.

**Alright, why was I summoned here jiraiya?** bellowed the toad grumpily.

**You better have a good reason this time instead having me help you with your perverted research,** continued the toad.

The large toad was none other than Gamabunta, the chief of all the toads on Mount Moyubokuzan(Hidden Toad Village).

Gamabunta, I summoned you for a bit of training with konohamaru, here, replied Jiraiya as he pointed at konohamaru and gamabunta looked over at konohamaru with a scoff look on his face.

Hey chief toad, said naruto, happily as gamabunta greeted him back.

Alright, konohamaru, if you can prove to me that you can summon a toad than, I can fully teach you how to summon toads and to master the toad summoning jutsu, sound good said jiraiya.

Good, said konohamaru, as he prepared himself to do the jutus. I'll summon that very same toad you did, old man, jiraiya.

Oh, is that so, smirked jiraiya, alright, we'll see then. Let's see what you got kid.

**What, that little squirt there, jiraiya, he looks like he was naruto's age when, he summoned me. You've got to be kidding me Jiraiya, that kid can't summon me. Naruto, has exceptional amount of chakra, there is no way, that little brat can summon me, the chief of toads, **bellowed Gamabunta**.**

I wouldn't be so sure about that gamabunta, konohamaru is and exceptional shinobi and he has quite the big chakra reserves, though not as big as naruto's. I think the kid might be able to pull it off said jiraiya to gamabunta.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement with jiraiya.

**What you've got to be kidding me, that's a joke right,** laughed Gamabunta.

WHAT?! shouted konohamaru angrily at Gamabunta. Who you callin a brat! So you think I'm a joke, uh? you think I can't summon you, well we will see about that, you big ugly toad!

**What you, pint sized little runt, I can squash, you, ya know!** gamabunta said angrily **and I say you can't.**

Hey, I'm the grandson of the third hokage, I can do it! shouted konohamaru.

**I don't care who your grandfather is, or who you are, gamabunta bellowed angrily, if you want my respect and to have full permission to summon toads as well full access to the toad summoning contract than you have to prove yourself to me first, kid and to do that you not only have to summon me, but also to stay on my back till it gets to dawn, just as naruto did before you, and if you don't than your name comes off the contract, kid forever, do we have a deal, runt.**

Konohamaru almost hesitated and then quickly gave his reply.

Deal, toad, said konohamaru smirking**.**

**Hmph, **gambunta grumbled.

Gamabunta then disappeared in a huge puff of smoke.

Alright, konohamaru, said jiraiya, First sign the toad summoning contract. Jiraiya then summoned a human sized toad, gama, and gama opened his mouth and out came the toad summoning contract.

Konohamaru opened it up and scrolled the to end. He saw the contract of all the previous summoners such as jiraiya, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and then Naruto Uzumaki.

Remember, draw blood from your hand and sign it with your blood using your hand.

Konohamaru had remembered this when signing the monkey summoning contract.

He bit his thumb and drew blood and signed his name "Konohamaru Sarutobi" on the next vacant spot of the contract beside Naruto's.

Alright, said Jiraiya, now that, that's done, he said as he began rolling the scroll back up and giving it to Gama and Gama poofed away.

You can now use the toad summoning jutsu, jiraiya continued. Now, go ahead konohamaru, give it a try.

Alright, konohamaru, said naruto, you know what to do, you can do it, I believe in you, cheered naruto happily.

Jiraiya looked on with a smirk.

Konohamaru weaved hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground, summoning jutsu, he yelled. Puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared, appeared a tadpole. much to konohamaru, naruto and jiraiya's dismay, they then fell over anime style.

More force, konohamaru said naruto but concentrate on your chakra and how much you use.

You have to regulate the chakra, it's all about chakra control, naruto continued.

I know, I know, nii-chan, said konohamaru frustrated, as he tried the summoning jutsu several more times but was unsuccessful.

Remember said jiraiya, it's the same as the monkey summoning, and to summon a toad of gamabunta's size you need to pull out all the stops and not hold back, and pull out the chakra that's deep inside you.

Konohamaru, nodded his head, concentrated and performed the hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground as a seal appeared on the ground once again, summoning jutsu, he yelled as a large puff of smoke appeared and a thunderous stomp shook the ground as Gamabunta appeared.

I did it, I did it, yelled konohamaru excitedly as he jumped around and naruto celebrated with him.

Way to go, konohamaru, that's my little bro, naruto boasted.

Jiraiya smirked knowingly at konohamaru and than at gamabunta_, I knew he could do it,_ jiraiya thought, _that's my student._

Gamabunta growled under his breath as cleared his throat and he got everyone's attention, as he spoke to konohamaru.

**Though, I'll say that's impressive, but aren't you forgetting something, brat, this challenge isn't over just yet,** gamabunta said narrowing his eyes seriously at konohamaru.

Yeah, your right, said konohamaru seriously, I'm ready whenever you are.

**Fine,** bellowed gamabunta**, let's do this than.** Konohamaru jumped on his back after, he said this as gamabunta jumped around and he and konohamaru exchanged banter and insults as konohamaru struggled to hold onto gamabunta for dear life.

Jiraiya, and naruto looked on with knowing smirks and reminiscing about the time, that naruto had to go through this challenge and training.

Those were the times, hey, pervy sage, sighed naruto.

Yeah, they sure were, jiraiya smiled.

_Several Hours later_

Hey, look said jiraiya, Pointing to the clearing surrounded by trees in the distance, looks like it's coming to an end. Gamabunta and konohamaru are tired out.

Is konohamaru, still hanging on, did he past the challenge asked naruto as he and jiraiya approached a somewhat tired Gamabunta.

**Well, Well I'll give it to you kid, you've done good to stay on this long and your an exceptional shinobi **said gamabunta**. Congrats, you win the challenge, I now give you full permission to summon the toads, and that includes me and just like naruto, you'll be my underling.**

Does that answer your question, naruto said jiraiya smirking.

Yup said naruto as he went to congratulate konohamaru.

Told you I could do it, said a tired out konohamaru to gamabunta with a smirk on his face.

He gave naruto a high five as he hung onto him for support.

**Don't get to carried away kid, **smirked gamabunta.

Thank you, Boss, sir bowed konohamaru as gamabunta shut his eyes gave an nod of acknowledgement towards konohamaru and a smirk and than poofed away.

Man, said konohamaru, I'm out of chakra, need a soldier pill or something, as he, naruto and jiraiya walked back to toward the Inn they were staying in.

No way, said jiraiya, you're too young for that, your chakra system and body wouldn't be able to handle the effect.

Hey, it was worth a try grinned konohamaru. Hey how about some ramen.

Yeah, said naruto excitedly, ramen!

Ok, Ok, said jiraiya, smirking, ramen it is. they then changed course to head to a ramen stand before heading back to the Inn.

_**Scene Change:Konoha: Barbeque Restaurant:**_

Most of the konoha 19 where gathered together in the restaurant, talking and eating food. Hey, Udon said Inari, where is konohamaru, isn't he suppose to be here.

Yeah, he is but he said that he probably won't be able to make it because he may still be off training with naruto and master jiraiya.

Hmm, this little get together isn't the same without him here added Chouya.

Yeah, I know added Moegi as well as the others.

Well it's good news that I'm getting the support of the Sarutobi Clan, and a few of the others said Udon happily and everyone agreed.

Yeah, but not the Hyuga, said hanabi walking up with hikari as they both sat down in disappointment.

Uh, what do you mean asked Udon to hanabi and hikari, wanting them to explain further.

Lord Hiashi, refuses to agree to lend you support said Hikari, it's a drag really.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

He's been hanging around shikamaru lately, added hanabi.

My father declined because he wanted to stay neutral, mainly because our clan is on good terms with both the sarutobi and the mitokado among other supporting clans on both sides of this situation and that and I think he has a bonus reason of the fact that he hates konohamaru and therefore, won't support him or his friends either but that's just my guess and my suspicion, exclaimed hanabi.

Udon grumbled, as he began to get frustrated as he looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. which everyone saw this.

Well look at the bright side, both sides are even in this situation, said hikari trying to calm him down.

Yeah, cheer up udon, said moegi, we'll get through this.

Correction, said Udon seriously, I'll get through this. It may be best if none of you got involved in this or with me for that matter, if everything comes crashing down, you may get caught up in this.

Your wrong, that you are, said Shibuya.

Yeah, said chouya, we are your friends, we are with you!

Besides, I've never known you to take things lieing down, what would konohamaru say if he heard you talking like this said inari seriously. Also, since I am everyone's go- to- guy to receive and send messages between clans and friends, I don't mind especially since I already started doing it anyway and don't mind doing it till this is over.

Ditto, yeah, said Daichi.

I agree with the yes man, here, said kouji sarcastically and seriously gesturing towards Daichi with his comment but looking at Udon.

Hey! said Daichi at kouji.

Everyone else agreed with inari, shibuya, and inari.

Hey, said hanabi seriously as she pointed her finger at Udon, you better not give up, or else I'll kick you to dead. If it's anyone who knows what you're going through it would be me and my sister hinata as well konohamaru. You have the secret support of some very powerful, top, hyuga, who believe in you, so don't let us done. Now let's, enjoy this time together, it will be a victory.

Uhhh, said Udon as he got nervous and did a sweat drop, ye, yes, hanabi he stammered out to her as he settled down but was completely baffle and shocked at what she said to him.

Don't ask about which hyuga because I am not at liberty to say since our clan is not officially involved but I'm pretty sure you can guess which ones, five to be exact.

_Five_ thought Udon_, than it must be hanabi, hikari, hinata, neji and Lord Laoshi._ He then smiled your right hanabi, it will be a victory and I won't let you down, thanks guys for being there for me, we'll get through this together.

At this everyone cheered and started talking excitedly and ate as they enjoyed their pre-celebration.

_**Scene Change:Konoha: Academy**_

A bell sounded and students started coming out of the academy.

Sano, Soba and Sesami were among the last to leave.

Man, that was a grueling day said Sano.

You said it, said Soba.

Iruka, sensei was off the chain said Sano.

Uh?! said soba and sesami as they gave sano a weird look.

Oh, sorry said sano blushing, trying new slang talk or cool talk again.

Well, maybe Iruka sensei won't be that much of a slave driver tomorrow, grumbled sesami.

What this coming from the straight and narrow, sesami grinned Sano jokingly.

Sesami then punched him in the arm.

Ouch! said Sano gripping his arm in response to her punch.

What was that for, he asked to her, what did my arm do to you, he said pointing at his arm.

It and you made a joke at me, she smirked sneakily.

Aw! he said in disbelief as they continued walking across the academy yard.

Well, Well if it isn't the bookworm, and the dobe said hyuga and rika catching up to them.

Hey, sesami, girl said hyuga as she gave her high five along with rika.

Hey, rika, hey hyuga, said sano and soba dryly.

And Hey, hyuga! yelled Sano, who are you callin a dobe! In case you haven't noticed just like you I am in the academy student special Selection program too.

Right you are, smirked hyuga confidently but that doesn't mean you good or smart enough to be, let alone talented enough, I still say you getting in was a fluke or favoritism on the part of your brother or someone from your clan. Even rika was not selected for the program and we all know she should have been.

Rika somewhat got angry at this than deflated.

What! yelled Sano, why you!

Knock off you two! yelled Sesami.

Can you go one day without picking on my boyfriend Sesami said to hyuga , who shrugged in amusement and rika chuckled.

Sesami rolled her eyes along with soba and sano folded his arms across his chest and grumbled.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a puff of smoke appeared and a toad the size of a building appeared. three figures stood on the toad and did poses.

It is I the sage, konohamaru, said Konohamaru.

_Sage?_ thought Jiraiya, _getting ahead of yourself aren't you kid, your no sage yet but you got the potential to be one and the skill and ability_, jiraiya smirked.

It is I the great naruto uzumaki said naruto grinning.

Konohamaru, jumped off the toad.

Kono said Sano happily.

Hey, Sano he said ruffling his brother's hair, look who I brought with me, said konohamaru looking up at naruto as naruto jumped off the toad and greeted sano with a high five.

Sano introduced soba and sesami to naruto as naruto immediately recognized them to be related to Udon and Moegi.

Rika and hyuga where speechless as they did not know what to make of seeing a giant toad, konohamaru and meeting naruto uzumaki for the first time and seeing sano talk to him as if it were nothing.

_How could he talk to naruto uzumaki so nonchalantly like that,_ thought hyuga shocked and with a bit of jealous and venom in her voice as she tried to process her thoughts.

Suddenly naruto glanced at hyuga and rika as they stood on in shock. He recognized them to be a sarutobi and a hyuga.

Hey, Sano he said to Sanosuke. Who are they he asked gesturing to rika and hyuga.

Oh, them said Sano nonchalantly, that's my jealous, irritating, gnat of a cousin rika, he said pointing to rika as she started to turn red with anger and her he said pointing at hyuga, is my nightmarish, evil incarnate, ugly looking, egotistical, stick up the behind classmate, hyuga, he said smirking cooly.

What did you say, Dobe, oh that does it your dead! said hyuga lunging at him only to be stopped by soba as sano stood cooly, grinning nonchalantly.

Naruto, konohamaru, even jiraiya did a sweat drop at the scene in front of them.

_He really knows how to push her buttons doesn't he_ thought konohamaru smirking.

Oh, brother thought sesami rolling her eyes_. should have known he wasn't going to let it go. that's sano for you,_ she thought with a smirk.

Oh, ok said naruto shrugging.

Soba finally was able to calm down hyuga as she grumbled angrily to herself and folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

So, what's up said sano?

Well said konohamaru jumping back onto the toad along with naruto as they went over to the third figure, who was jiraiya, which no one who was presently standing knew was there.

Uh? said Sano looking up at the toad and scratching the back of his head.

Konohamaru and naruto than talked with jiraiya.

So, began Jiraiya, what was the reason you brought me here. Me, jiraiya, one of the legendary Sanin at the konoha ninja academy, looking at some academy students, he frowned.

I haven't been here in years, but it does bring up memories, jiraiya continued smiling with a faraway look.

I brought you here, because of him, said konohamaru pointing at Sano and snapping jiraiya out of his thoughts.

Uh? said jiraiya, looking at Sano.

Hmph, he's a sarutobi, what of it, asked Jiraiya.

He's my brother said Konohamaru.

Ah, huh?! so this is the famous little brother of yours I've heard so much about. What his name, Sanosuke Sarutobi, another grandson to the third hokage. I guess all those rumors were true about sarutobi-sensei having a second grandson.

_And I didn't even know about it. Darn, you sensei for not telling me_, thought Jiraiya.

So what about him asked jiraiya to konohamaru.

Wanted to ask you about helping me and Niichan train him, he has been selected for the academy students special program to accelerate to gennin faster and he's in the top 20 percentile in the academy and is highly favored by Iruka-sensei.

So, he 's that highly skilled said jiraiya, rubbing his chin. You don't have to lay it on so thick, he added looking at konohamaru and then went back to observing Sano.

Well, for one you got to be kidding me, me one of the legendary sannin training an academy student said jiraiya, no way, not happenin.

Konohamaru shot an angry look at jiraiya as well did naruto.

However, continued jiraiya, you and naruto should continue training him, that is sufficient enough to reach genin and you probably don't need my help but I will be an consultant advisor in case you really get stuck in his training, as well I may help teach him a technique or too if you guys get stuck or if your lacking in teaching. How's that sound.

That sound s good said konohamaru smiling and naruto smiling too.

I do have a request said konohamaru, bringing jiraiya to the side, as naruto looked on in confusion at the two.

What is it, said jiraiya.

Promise me that you will step in along with naruto niichan and train him if anything or if something should ever happen to me, said konohamaru seriously.

What?! said jiraiya, you can't be serious and why are you talking like that.

Jiraiya sighed. you do live the ninja lifestyle and you are a good and highly favored student of mine so.

So, you'll do it, interrupted konohamaru, promise me, he continued.

Alright, alright, you only had to ask once, If something should ever happen to you, or the worst case scenario happens than I will step in and train the boy with naruto, ok, said jiraiya.

Thank you old man jirai- I, I mean, thank you jiraiya sensei konohamaru said hugging him, happily and excitedly.

Ok, Ok, said jiraiya, getting konohamaru off of him, enough of the hugging.

Naruto then joined them, what was that all about.

Nothing much naruto said jiraiya just a little chat me and konohamaru were having. Konohamaru agreed and naruto shrugged it off.

So, said jiraiya myself than, he said jumping off the toad along with konohamaru and naruto.

Uh? said sano, kono who is this? he asked.

This is master jiraiya of the legendary sannin.

What?! said sano, soba , sesami, rika and hyuga as they fell over anime style.

_Just the sort of reaction I hoped to get_ thought jiraiya gleefully and proudly.

Ji, Jiraiya of the sannin , wow said sano bouncing up and down, it's nice to meet you, sir, I heard so much about you, I can't believe I'm meeting another famous and legendary ninja, other than the hokage, wow!.

Everyone else had their mouths open gaped in shock.

Suddenly neji, hanabi, hikari, udon and moegi walked up.

Hey, you guys they greeted them and naruto, konohamaru, were greeted back.

Master Jiraiya, said hanabi, hikari, neji, moegi and udon greeted him and jiraiya greeted him back.

You ready to go said neji to his little sister as she still looked on dumbly at jiraiya and nodded her head to leave with her brothers.

Sesami said moegi,

Soba said Udon.

they nodded their head dumbly and left with udon and moegi.

Hey, Konohamaru, don't forget about the meeting, it will be soon.

Ok, said konohamaru, I haven't forgotten I'll be there shortly.

Udon nodded his head and he and moegi left as takato came running up, he greeted udon, moegi , neji and the others on his way, running up to rika.

Sorry I'm late, you ready to go said takato to rika, who nodded her head and left with takato.

Takato greeted naruto and jiraiya as he left with rika leaving sano, naruto, konohamaru and jiraiya.

Hey, kid said jiraiya to sano, your brother told me all about you and I heard a thing or two about you.

He said something about me helping to train you, well he and naruto will be training you and I'll be supervising and helping out from time to time, how 's that sound.

That's great! said sano excitedly as he began celebrating. That's fine with me. Wow I'm gonna get help with my training from the great legendary sannin, jiraiya, how awesome is that.

Very awesome, said jiraiya smiling.

_Don't get to inflated with ego, pervy sage,_ muttered naruto. _That's just what he needs more of an ego than he already has thought naruto frowning._

Ditto, muttered konohamaru, in agreement with naruto frowning.

But was glad that he agreed to help them train Sano and so was naruto.

Alright , said jiraiya, I got to be heading out, you comin naruto, yeah, said naruto as he and jiraiya jumped on the toad as they waved goodbye to sano and konohamaru.

See you later, konohamaru they both said and poofed away.

Alright, let me get you home so I can head to the hokage's tower said konohamaru, jump on me piggy back style, sano.

Sano, jumped on him, let go, kono he said excitedly.

Alright, you asked for it, said konohamaru smirking, and sprinted home to the sarutobi estate quickly, after dropping his brother off with his cousins shigeru and daichi. He headed over to meet the fire lord and a few of his fellow clansman and udon at hokage tower.

_**Scene Change: Hokage Tower: Private Meeting Chambers:**_

Hey, everyone said konohamaru jogged up greeting the fire lord, ozai, iroh and udon and they greeted him back.

I hope I'm not late he continued.

No, or not said azulon, your just on time, I do ask that you try to keep your calm konohamaru and you as well udon, though I would understand given the situation.

I will try, Fire lord Azulon bowed Udon.

I will too, great uncle azulon said konohamaru reluctantly.

That's all I ask, said Azulon, now let's head up to the meeting chambers the Hokage is waiting for us.

Are you ready for this asked konohamaru in a hushed tone to Udon.

Udon, took a big long sigh. I'm ready as I'll ever be, he said back in a hushed tone as they stopped walking stood outside the meeting chambers as the hokage called them in.

As they came in homura and along with his daughter suzume, soba and two other clansmen were with him. Udon recognized them as being a part of the mitokado clan council

Tsunade, sat at the head seated comfortably on the floor with shizune beside her.

Both clans took their seat across from each other.

The room was lit with candles on both sides and had a darkened effect it looked similar to the hokage's office but more of a conference room with mats across the floor and pictures on the wall

_There is so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife_ thought shizune.

Alright, began tsunade I have reviewed everything and both arguments of both clans. And after reviewing everything my decision is that I side with the udon and the sarutobi clan.

Yes, said udon and konohamaru, high fiving which made iroh, ozai, the fire lord, shizune, soba and suzume grin with amusement.

What?! said Homura but lady tsunade!

Tsunade held up her hand to speak more in a serious tone. However she said glaring at homura based on the facts and hearing the arguments of both sides, that was the reason I came to the decision I have. Udon seeked support from the sarutobi and he got it and he has just cause too, not only that the sarutobi has more supporters as well and strong ones at that. Homura, she said to him, you can appeal this decision and bring another proposal or argument to the table but this meeting was called to see if you and your grandson can settle your differences not to argue some more and drag this out and need I remind you as I did earlier about our little talk about you getting out of line with me with your temper, she said with the last part with a vicious smile, which made everyone in the room do a sweat drop.

N, No lady hokage, you don't stammered out homura nervously.

Udon, you may be the first one to speak said tsunade.

Udon cleared his throat and began speaking.

To be honest he said addressing everyone, I really don't have that much to say, I don't like the fact that it had to come to this and that I feel as though I burdened my friends, the sarutobi clan and my supportive clansman with what's been going on but I don't regret leaving that was the best decision I ever could have made said Udon. He then continued.

I wish that my grandfather would turn from this ways and run the clan the way it should be run, finished Udon.

Homura said tsunade looking at him and giving him the floor.

Homura was extremely angry at Udon for his speech but kept his temper under control as to not anger tsunade.

How dare you, udon, Homura said seriously after all I have done for you and cared for you, I want an apology for what you've done and for you to come home and stop this silly nonsense immediately.

Nonsense, Udon said angrily is that what you think this is said udon, banging his fist on the ground and glaring at his grandfather, you know darn well this is not nonsense. You've always treated me like crap, especially since, mom went crazy. You have been running our family into the ground, it's a dictatorship not a democracy as it should be and your mad because someone finally has the guts to stand up to you.

What! why you little, said homura angrily banging his fist down on the floor as well. You've got a lot of nerve, and to go behind my back to go the third hokage's brother for help and his grandson he said pointing at azulon and konohamaru.

Watch yourself, homura, warned azulon seriously.

Homura growled at him somewhat.

Hmph said konohamaru, I was only trying to help my friend out and he came to me for help, if you ask me, he should have walked away a long time ago.

What! said homura, you insolent little brat, how dare you, disrespect me like that and I looked after you too!

Udon smirked at his friends outburst.

But was shocked at what he said next as well everyone else.

How dare I?! Please, said konohamaru glaring at him, how could you treat your grandson this way, your own grandson, my grandfather would never think to treat his grandchildren that way. He is rolling over in his grave right now! And take care of me, don't make me laugh, where were you when my mother died, when my father died, or when he smacked me sometimes when we got into arguments over his extremely strict training regime? Where were you when my uncle asuma died or when me and my little brother needed you. I can guess, uh, no where! that's where, my family looked after us, my friends stood by my side, which also includes your grandson, the one you smack around like a punching bag!

Konohamaru! said azulon seriously.

That does it shouted homura angrily, I won't be disrespected by a little whelp like you! You need to be put in your place!

What are you gonna do, smack me around too like you do Udon, as if scoffed konohamaru.

Konohamaru thats enough! said azulon sternly to him.

You've crossed the line, konohamaru said ozai to him seriously as konohamaru sat down and grumbled to himself angrily.

You should control that boy azulon or make iroh put a leash on him or something said homura angrily.

I warned you, homura said azulon seriously, you will not disrespect me or my clansman and how I run my clan, don't push it, you're out of line.

Homura, was taken aback by this and growled angrily.

And the way I help raise konohamaru, is none of your business, said iroh speaking up for the first time, shocking everyone at this tone other than azulon, ozai and tsunade.

and I do a very good job, you would do well to remember that, he said seriously in a threatening tone which made the mitokado council members stand on edge as if iroh was about to attack..

Yes, said Ozai, you would do very well to remember that, be very careful who you insult, homura. I may very well take offense to what you are saying and act upon it. You know me well enough to know how I am, he finished deadly.

Alright, everyone said tsunade silencing everyone, that is enough. Udon do you have any last words before this is adjourned.

Yes, I do lady hokage and that is that, I agree with konohamaru, he is right, I hope you change grandfather, I still care for you but I darn near hate you right now. No, I'm not coming back home any time soon. Sarutobi estate is my home right now. I hope to see my aunt and soba sometime soon, he said turning to them and smiling at them, which they returned.

And now I'm ready to go, that's all I have to say.

Homura said tsunade.

Fine, said homura, be that way, but I will appeal this and you will come home.

Do what you have too but my answer will not change, grandfather, udon said finally.

Hmph, grumbled homura.

If that is all than I see that things cannot be resolved, so I expect an appeal by tomorrow morning on this homura.

Yes, you certainly will lady tsunade.

It will take several weeks for me to get back to you, but it will be done, furthermore no one from either clan will be in contact with the other and keep your supporting clans out of this matter as well and with that being said this meeting is adjourned and everyone is dismissed.

Everyone said a chorus of Yes and then everyone, stood up to leave, the sarutobi first followed by the mitokado, none from each clan spoke a single word to the other as udon left with the sarutobi and homura and his clansmen went back to the mitokado estate.

A week had passed since the meeting between the sarutobi clan and the mitokado clan. Konohamaru continued his training with naruto and jiraiya, udon continued to live at the sarutobi estate with konohamaru and do missions, sano, trained with konohamaru, naruto, and sometimes iroh, hanabi and jiraiya being present and guiding a few of the training sessions. Meanwhile with homura seems as though things were going differently with him.

_**Scene Change: Mitokado Estate:**_

Homura, was downtrodden. He was not satisfied with the way things were going in his clan. Clan members were starting to rebel against him including suzume and soba. His other daughter, udon's mother was getting more out of control and unstable since, Udon left and the clan was turning against him including the council now. He was losing his power over running the clan and he had no one to turn too. even the supporting clans were beginning to withdraw their support of him, even koharu for she did not want to face political disaster and wanted to safe face, in which she apologized to homura and tried to secretly support him but to little avail.

He was beginning to lose hope when he thought of one person he could turn too. The very person, who he rejected and abused and was the cause of this. He knew he had to let go of his pride and possibly beg udon to come back and help him set things straight with the clan and something about what he and konohamaru said in the private chamber meeting, stabbed at his soul and made him feel guilty and ashamed for the way he treated udon and was not there for konohamaru or his brother.

He sent one of his reluctant clansmen out to search for Udon in which, his clansmen reported back saying Udon was at Iroh's tea shop.

Homura, than got up and left to go to Irohs tea shop.

_**Scene Change: Border of Sarutobi Estate Iroh's tea shop:**_

Alright, Udon said Iroh. break time.

I really appreciate you helping me, in the tea shop. Konohamaru usually does this when he is not on missions, or training.

That's fine, Iroh-san said Udon smiling it's the least I could do for you welcoming me and letting me stay at the Sarutobi estate with konohamaru.

just as business had died down for the most part, homura walked in.

Udon, said Iroh, somewhat concerned you have an unexpected visitor,, should I show him out?

No, said Udon looking at his grandfather angrily, while homura was walking towards him, I will.

What do you want said Udon, rudely and to the point.

Udon, I need your help, the clan is falling apart, you were right about me, please udon I need your help said Homura desperately.

What, Udon said laughing. You want my help, he then began to get angry. After what you did and said and for how you treated me.

No, way, No how, fat chance of that happening, now get out! said Udon pointing at the door.

Please, Udon.

I said no, grandfather, you dug this whole, so you dig your way out of it. I warned you, and I told you this might happen but you didn't listen. It's funny how the mighty have fallen and now you come groveling to me for help, why don't you go back to whatever hole you've been hiding in all this time.

B, but Udon, my grandson.

I'm not your grandson anymore, good bye grandfather, said Udon coldy and walked away leaving homura to slink back and walk out the door sadly.

You where rough on him, you know said Iroh and I understand how you feel but he is your grandfather and whatever decision you make, I support you but make sure it is the right one.

Oh, said Udon seriously, it is the right decision and I don't want to ever look back. It's time to get on with my life.

Iroh looked on with concern as Udon continued to help him out on the shop before leaving.

Weeks went by as Homura tried to plead to udon and apologize several times after coming to him for help, even by letter to no avail.

_**Scene Change: Sarutobi Estate: Konohamaru parent's Mansion:**_

Hey, Udon said konohamaru, can I talk to you for a second.

Sure said Udon as he was relaxing in the guest room after training and meditation.

Why aren't you with naruto and master jiraiya. asked Udon.

Got the day off and old man jiraiya is off on a mission, he won't be back for a couple of weeks and naruto is off training with his team.

Oh ok, said Udon, what's up he asked.

Cousin Iroh told me what happened between you and old man homura at the tea shop, he also said your gramps came by several times begging and apologizing to you and asked you to come back and even did so, by letter and you turned him down, he's a bit concerned.

Udon, sighed.

And to tell you the truth konohamaru continued so am I.

Udon gasped at this and gave konohamaru a questioning look, he wanted answers and an explanation from him.

If I had a chance to square things away between me and my old man, I would if he were still alive, said konohamaru truthfully.

Yeah, I see what you mean, but I can't stand him, and I hate him. he scoffed.

Yeah, but you got to look past that and try to forgive him and start anew said konohamaru, I know I am the last person to be telling you this or giving you advice based on my past relationships with my old man and sano.

But continued konohamaru, your gramps is still alive, he may not be your old man but he is still here and is willing to work things out with you and change. You got what you wanted Udon, you should be happy. I would give anything to see my grand pop again, my mom, my uncle, and maybe even my dad but I can't. Live with no regrets Udon, you got to do this, cause if you don't you'll never forgive yourself if something happens to him, believe me.

Yeah, sighed Udon, your right, and boy do I hate it when your right. He then smirked at konohamaru, darn you and your motivational speeches.

Yeah, academy award winning I tell you, boasted konohamaru as he laughed.

Yeah, right laughed udon, jokingly. Alright said Udon getting up let me go home and settle things once and for all.

Give me a solid asked Udon as they bumped fists.

Solid, said konohamaru smiling.

See you later, said Udon.

See ya, said konohamaru as udon left to run to the hokage's tower .

_**Scene Change: Hokage 's Office:**_

Lady Tsunade, said Udon stepping in the hokage's office quietly.

Come in Udon, said tsunade smiling.

I mean to make this quick and I'll take my leave. I have a request, lady hokage said Udon.

Oh, said tsunade and what would that be?

I need for you to stop on the appealment procedures, he said. There will be no need for it, I'm going to talk to my grandfather right now and I will be going home soon.

Is this what you really want asked tsunade.

Yes, ma'am, replied Udon.

Then so be it. I will deny the appeal motion and cease and desist on it.

And may I ask what brought this about, she inquired.

Oh, said tsunade, smirking and what brought this about?

I know that my grandfather is and wants to change into a better person and I believe him and I'm sure you heard about what's happening with my clan and let's just say a good friend gave me some good advice, he said walking out the door smiling.

Tsunade, couldn't help but smirk at this. She thought of who it might be and one person came to mind other than naruto, who she knew it wasn't. _Konohamaru,_ she thought._ That kid never ceases to amaze me._

_**Scene Change: Mitokado Estate: **_

Udon arrived at the gate and the guard who was glad to see him gladly let him in.

He was greeted by many of his clansmen who were happy to see him along with soba and suzume giving him a hug.

Your back! said soba happily.

We are glad to see you, udon said suzume smiling.

It's great to see you too said Udon smiling and ruffling soba's hair and giving it aunt a hug. but before I come back I have a pressing matter to attend too, where is grandfather he said becoming serious.

They pointed to homura's study.

He hasn't come out in days said soba somewhat concerned as well suzume.

You may be able to cheer him up and turn things around said suzume, though we are all fed up with him, we still love him.

I will try said Udon seriously as he walked up to homura's study and went in.

Suzume and soba quietly eavesdropped at the door.

Homura had his palms in his hands looking depressed and staring at the floor, sitting Indian style.

Hmph said a voice, grandfather it said. Homura looked up to see Udon.

You look terrible, said Udon almost smirking, part of him was enjoying this.

Udon, my grandson, I'm sorry, he started to apologize but Udon held up his hand to stop him.

I don't want any more apologies from you, you have said enough and it is unbecoming of a clan leader to beg a clan member like this.

I've had better days, sighed homura and I will if the situation requires it and if it deserved and you do deserve it. Udon, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I was wrong about you, about us and our clan. I treated you so badly, I hope one day you can forgive me, and I want to change myself, our clan and us he said.

Well, if you're really serious about that, said Udon than I will help you and if you're wondering why I'm back, than you can thank, konohamaru for that, he was the one who convinced me to come here.

I will have to thank him said homura feeling guilty.

Furthermore, this clan needs to be a democracy not a dictatorship, though you will still hold the highest authority and the council should be able to outvote you on decision making if enough votes carry in their favor and the clansmen should have more say, majority wins said Udon.

Homura agreed.

As far as us, I am willing to start over with a clean slate if you are. I did and said some pretty rotten things to you too grandfather and I am sorry. I know I haven't been the best grandson in the world but I will try harder said Udon.

No, said homura smiling and walking over to him, you are the best the way you are and I couldn't ask for a better grandson.

They then gave each other a hug.

Things will get better between us in time, said Udon, but give me room to get over my bad feelings and work through it, I just need time.

And time, you shall have said homura smiling and then ushered too the door to have soba and suzume come in, who were surprised they were caught and he gave them a hug too.

l love you, all said homura. I know I have been a tyrant to live with but things will change as of now and will get better and I will need all of your help make it better and get this clan back on the right track.

A tyrant, is that all said soba sarcastically, who were practically a-.

Soba! said suzume nudging him hard. Udon chuckled quietly.

Ouch, Mom soba whined. Sorry grandfather,

Homura laughed, no he is right suzume.

Also said homura, I will give your mother the help that she needs and have her committed to the psych ward, udon.

Udon nodded his head smiling.

I will need to go by the hokage's office to tell her not to proceed with the appeal said homura suddenly.

There is no need grandfather, I already took care of it on the way over here, said Udon smiling.

Now said homura let's get together with our clansmen and work this all out, shall we than we can throw a celebration for your return home.

_A few hours later_

Well I'm glad that worked out well said Udon, and the clan meeting was a success.

Homura, soba and suzume agreed. As they walked to the outside where party guests were talking and celebrating. The konoha eleven, the konoha 19, the generation after where all there along with the hyuga, the sarutobi, the utatane among others.

Guess everything worked out for the best, said konohamaru, gonna miss you crashing at the house, he said to udon.

Hey, said udon smiling, I can come over anytime you want me too, and you can come over here anytime now, within reason of course . I'll be staying with you just for today and heading back here in the morning, sounds cool.

Cool, and I'll have to take you up on that offer, konohamaru said smiling.

Konohamaru, said homura nervously, I'm sorry-

Konohamaru held up his hand, there is no need for you to finish that. The fact that you and udon reconciled things and that you even came to apologize is enough for me, he smiled.

konohamaru , extended his hand and homura shook it as they smiled. Enjoy the party said homura as he went to talk to azulon, as they greeted each other talked calmly for several minutes than started joking and laughing.

Looks like you're not the only one, he made peace with udon, smiled konohamaru as he and udon joined soba, sesami, sano, moegi and the konoha 19, the generation after and the konoha eleven as they partied through the rest of the day.

The next day, udon said goodbye to konohamaru as he went back home with his belonging and set them down in his room. He then decided to go to the training area, where he saw his grandfather, homura sparring.

Mind if I join you, said udon smiling at his grandfather and putting on his training clothes.

I would like you too, said homura as they got in fighting stance and began sparring with each other.

_**Scene Change: Outskirts of Konoha:**_

Hmph said a voice, overlooking all of konoha on top of a giant hill.

The voice had black scruffy hair that hung down over all over his head, he had somewhat pale skin and thin black eyebrows and gold blackish eyes and he wore black and brown armor over his brown shirt and over his left and right shoulders and he also wore black baggy like ninja pants with tape around this ankles and black ninja sandals. Tape was also seen around most both of his wrists and up both sides of his arms. He carried shuriken and kunai holsters on his pants legs and a tanto strapped across his back like basic anbu.

I hope you are all ready said the first voice.

We are said a second voice.

I have to thank you , gantetsu being the legendary dark ninja of the hidden stone village and being in the land of fire, gathering intel for me, was quite beneficial to my cause. I'm glad I recruited you besides I know you want revenge on the legendary sannin master jiraiya said the first voice.

It was no problem master Risho. I may not be able to beat jiraiya but, the helping you take down, his home village of konoha will do nicely, said gantetsu grinning manically.

Right, what is our next step said the second voice.

Settle down, Masho, it will happen in due time, just stick to the plan and this invasion will go off without a hitch replied risho calmly.

Gantetsu, did you make sure that jiraiya wasn't in the village, asked Risho.

Yes, master risho I did, that little diversion of giving off false reports of activity of the akatsuki, it drew his attention away from konoha as you planned, replied gantetsu.

The fool actually took the bait, smirked gantetsu.

Good, from the recent intel you gathered gantetsu, now konoha thinks that there are stone ninja in their country but they don't know where nor who they are. They will be looking for active hidden stone ninja from the hidden stone village, not rogue hidden stone ninja, which means we can launch our surprise attack, it is now time to launch the next phase of our plan.

Masho, gantetsu, go tell the army to go prepare for the next phase.

I, the legendary earth master risho tokugawa will make konoha rue the day they messed with me and interfered with my plans to take over the land of birds, especially a certain someone.

You mean, said masho.

Oh, yes, that jonin ebisu sukioka but especially, the one who truly beat me the last time we fought. That little konoha genin. I want my fight with him. Konoha, and konohamaru Sarutobi. I am coming for you and I will crush you both, said Risho as he laughed manically.


End file.
